Français - Dictionnaire simple D
Français - Dictionnaire simple D D n. m. (dé ou de). Quatrième lettre de l'alphabet et la troisième des consonnes : le d est une dentale douce ou sonore. D, chiffre romain, valant 500. DA particule qui, jointe par un trait d'union au mot oui ou, quelquefois, à nenni, donne plus de force à l'affirmation ou à la négation. (Fam.) DA CAPO (loc. ital.signif. à partir de la tête) loc. adv. Mus. Locution indiquant qu'à un certain endroit d'un morceau, il faut reprendre depuis le début. DACE adj. et n. De la Dacie. DACOÏT n. m. Tortures infligées jadis par certains brigands de l'Inde à leurs prisonniers pour leur extorquer leurs richesses. Par ext. Nom donné à ces brigands. DACTYLE n. m. (du gr. daktulos, doigt). Métriq. Pied formé d'une longue et de deux brèves, dans les vers grecs et latins. Bot. Genre de graminées fourragères, des régions tempérées. DACTYLÉ, E adj. (du gr. daktulos, doigt). Qui a la forme d'un doigt. DACTYLIQUE adj. Prosod. Qui tient du dactyle. Composé de dactyles : hexamètre dactylique. DACTYLOGRAPHE n. m. (gr. daktulos, doigt, et graphein, écrire). Machine à écrire actionnée par un clavier. N. et adj. Personne qui écrit avec cette machine : une excellente dactylographe. DACTYLOGRAPHIE n. f. Art d'écrire avec le dactylographe. DACTYLOGRAPHIQUE adj. Qui concerne la dactylographie : signes dactylographiques. DACTYLOLOGIE n. f. (gr. daktulos, doigt, et logos, discours). Art de converser par le moyen des doigts, en usage parmi les sourds-muets. (On dit aussi dactylolalie.) DACTYLOLOGIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à la dactylologie. DADA n. m. Cheval, dans le langage des enfants. Fig. et fam. C'est son dada, c'est son idée favorite. DADAIS n. m. Jeune homme niais, nigaud. DAGORNE n. f. (de dague, et corne). Vache qui a perdu une de ses cornes. DAGUE n. f. Épée à lame large et courte. Bois de cerf après la première année. DAGUER v. a. Frapper de la dague. DAGUERRÉOTYPAGE n. m. Action de daguerréotyper. DAGUERRÉOTYPE n. m. (de Daguerre, n. de l'inventeur, et du gr. tupos, empreinte). Procédé qui avait pour but de fixer sur une plaque sensibilisée les images obtenues dans la chambre noire. Appareil servant à cet usage. Art de fixer des images avec cet appareil. Image ainsi obtenue. V. photographie. DAGUERRÉOTYPER v. a. Reproduire l'image au moyen du daguerréotype. DAGUERRÉOTYPIE n. f. Art de daguerréotyper. DAGUET n. m. (de dague). Jeune cerf qui porte son premier bois. (On dit aussi dagard.) DAGUETTE n. f. Petite dague. DAHLIA n. m. (de Dahl, bot. suéd.). Genre de composées hélianthées, qui produit des fleurs très belles, mais sans parfum : on multiplie au printemps les dahlias par division des tubercules. La fleur elle-même. DAIGNER (dè-gné) v. a. (lat. dignari ; de dignus, digne). Avoir pour agréable, vouloir bien. DAIL n. m. ou DAILLE n. f. Sorte de faux à manche court. DAIM n. m. (lat. dama). Genre de mammifères ruminants, famille des cervidés, caractérisé par le bois palmé et la robe tachetée. Peau de daim chamoisée : le daim est ferme et souple. DAÏMIO n. m. Nom donné aux princes féodaux du Japon, qui perdirent leurs privilèges pendant la révolution de 1868. DAINE n. f. La femelle du daim. (Les chasseurs prononcent dine.) DAIS n. m. (du lat. discus, plateau). Sorte de baldaquin élevé au-dessus d'un autel, d'un trône, etc. Poêle soutenu par des petites colonnes, sous lequel on porte le saint sacrement dans les processions. Voûte saillante au-dessus d'une statue. Abri quelconque : dais de feuillage. DALBERGIE (bèr-jî) n. f. Genre de légumineuses, comprenant des arbres et des arbrisseaux grimpants : la dalbergie fournit l'ébène du Sénégal. DALLAGE (da-la-je) n. m. Action de daller. Assemblage, revêtement de dalles : dallage en mosaïque. DALLE n. f. Tablette de pierre pour paver les trottoirs, les églises, faire les revêtements, etc. DALLER v. a. Paver de dalles. DALLEUR (da-leur) n. m. Ouvrier employé au dallage. DALMATE n. et adj. De la Dalmatie. N. m. Langue qu'on y parle : s'exprimer en dalmate. DALMATIQUE (de Dalmatie) n. f. Tunique blanche des empereurs romains. Chasuble à manches des diacres, sous-diacres et évêques, quand ils officient. DALOT n. m. (de dalle). Trou dans la paroi d'un navire, pour faire écouler l'eau. Petit aqueduc servant à l'écoulement. DALTONIEN, ENNE adj. et n. Qui est affecté de daltonisme : Sismondi était daltonien. DALTONISME (nis-me) n. m. (de Dalton, physicien angl.) Imperfection de la vue, qui consiste dans la difficulté ou l'erreur d'appréciation des couleurs. DAM n. m. (du lat. damnum, perte). Préjudice, dommage. Théol. Damnation. DAMAGE n. m. Action de damer la terre. DAMAN n. m. Genre de mammifères proboscidiens, comprenant de petites marmottes qui vivent en société et habitent l'Asie Mineure et l'Afrique. DAMAS n. m. Étoffe de soie à fleurs, fabriquée à Damas. Sabre d'un acier très fin. Sorte de prune, originaire de Damas . Linge damassé : un service de lingerie en damas. DAMASQUINAGE (mas-ki) n. m. ou DAMASQUINURE (mas-ki) n. f. Art ou action de damasquiner . Résultat de ce travail. DAMASQUINER (mas-ki-né) v. a. (rad. damas). Incruster de petits filets d'or ou d'argent dans du fer ou de l'acier. DAMASQUINERIE (mas-ki-ne-rî) n. f. Art du damasquineur. DAMASQUINEUR (mas-ki) n. m. Ouvrier qui damasquine. DAMASSÉ, E adj. Se dit du linge agrémenté de dessins comme les damas ; de l'acier trempé à la façon du damas. N. m. : du damassé. DAMASSER v. a. Fabriquer une étoffe ou du linge à la façon du damas, avec fleurs ou personnages. Tremper de l'acier à la façon du damas. DAMASSERIE (ma-se-rî) n. f. Fabrique de linge damassé. DAMASSEUR, EUSE n. et adj. Celui, celle qui travaille à la fabrication du damassé. DAMASSURE (ma-su-re) n. f. Travail du damassé. DAME n. f. (du lat. domina, maîtresse). Titre donné à toute femme mariée et à certaines religieuses. Autref., femme d'un noble. Point d'appui de l'aviron, dans une embarcation. Femme à laquelle on offre ses hommages : combattre pour sa dame. Syn. de demoiselle ou hie. Figure du jeu de cartes. Seconde pièce du jeu d'échecs. Pièce ronde et plate, de bois ou d'ivoire, pour jouer au trictrac. Pion doublé, au jeu de dames. Jeu de dames, jeu qui se joue à deux avec des pions, sur un damier. DAME ! interj. qui marque l'hésitation, la surprise, etc. DAME-JEANNE n. f. (prov. damajano). Grosse bouteille qui sert à garder ou à transporter du vin ou d'autres liqueurs. Pl. des dames-jeannes. DAMER v. a. Doubler un pion au jeu de dames. Fouler, tasser la terre avec une dame. Fam. Damer le pion à quelqu'un, l'emporter sur lui. DAMERET n. m. Homme qui donne à sa toilette, à ses manières, une attention toute féminine. DAME-RONDE n. f. Cône de maçonnerie qui, levé sur l'arête d'un mur, y rend la circulation impossible. Pl. des dames-rondes. DAMIER n. m. Surface plane divisée en cent cases blanches et noires, pour jouer aux dames. Ornement architectural, composé de moulures alternativement saillantes et creuses. DAMNABLE (da-na-ble) adj. Qui peut attirer la damnation éternelle : action, maxime damnable. Qui mérite d'être damné. Qui mérite réprobation. DAMNABLEMENT (da-na-ble-man) adv. D'une manière damnable. (Peu us.) DAMNATION (da-na-si-on) n. f. Condamnation aux peines éternelles. Juron qui marque la colère. Ant. Salut. DAMNÉ, E (da-né) adj. et n. Qui est en enfer. Ame damnée, personne aveuglément dévouée à une autre. Souffrir comme un damné, horriblement. DAMNER (da-né) v. a. (de dam). Condamner à la damnation. Être cause de la damnation de. Fig. Faire damner quelqu'un, le tourmenter à l'excès. DAMOISEAU n. m. (bas lat. dominicellus). Autrefois, jeune gentilhomme qui n'était pas encore chevalier ; aujourd'hui, jeune homme empressé auprès des dames. (On a dit aussi damoisel.) DAMOISELLE (zè-le) n. f. Fille de qualité. (Vx.) DANAÏDE (na-i-de) n. f. Genre de beaux papillons des régions tempérées. DANDIN n. m. Fam. Homme niais, décontenancé. DANDINEMENT (man) n. m. Mouvement de celui qui dandine, ou se dandine. DANDINER v. n. Balancer gauchement son corps. Se dandiner v. pr. : le canard se dandine en marchant. DANDRELIN n. m. Hotte en tissu d'osier très serré, pour la vendange. DANDY n. m. (m. angl.). Homme élégant, à la mode. Pl. des dandys. DANDY n. m. (m. angl.). Variété de cotre qui porte un tapecu. DANDYSME (dis-me) n. m. Manières du dandy. Prétention à l'élégance, au suprême bon ton. DANGER n. m. Péril : rester calme en face du danger. Risque, inconvénient. Anton. Sécurité. DANGEREUSEMENT (ze-man) adv. D'une manière dangereuse : être dangereusement malade. DANGEREUX, EUSE (reû, eu-ze) adj. Qui offre du danger : une dangereuse équipée. Qui risque de devenir dangereux. Pernicieux, nuisible. DANOIS, E (noi, oi-ze) adj. et n. Du Danemark. N. m. Langue parlée au Danemark. Chien à poil ras, originaire du Danemark. DANS (dan) (du lat. de intus, du dedans) prép. marquant le rapport d'une chose à ce qui la contient : dans la chambre ; dans l'année. Marque l'état : être dans l'embarras. DANSANT (san), E adj. Se dit des réunions où l'on danse : soirée dansante. Qui excite à la danse : polka très dansante. DANSE n. f. Suite de mouvements cadencés du corps, au son des instruments ou de la voix : la danse faisait partie, chez les Grecs, de l'éducation nationale. Air de danse. Manière de danser. Fig. Correction, réprimande : donner, recevoir une danse. Fam. Danse de Saint-Guy, la chorée. DANSER v. n. Mouvoir le corps en cadence : David dansa devant l'arche. Exécuter des mouvements rapides : la chèvre danse sur les rochers. Fig. Ne savoir sur quel pied danser, ne savoir que devenir. Maître à danser, sorte de compas. (V. compas.) V. a. Exécuter une danse : danser une polka. Fig. Faire danser quelqu'un, le malmener. Faire danser les écus, gaspiller l'argent. Faire danser l'anse du panier, exagérer le prix des achats que l'on fait pour le compte d'autrui. DANSEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui danse. Qui aime à danser. Qui fait profession de danser. DANTESQUE (tès-ke) adj. Qui rappelle l'énergie sombre et grandiose de Dante : poésie dantesque. DANTONISME (nis-me) n. m. Ensemble des doctrines politiques de Danton. (Ses partisans sont appelés dantonistes.) DANUBIEN, ENNE (bi-in, è-ne) adj. Du Danube. DAPHNÉ n. m. Genre de thymélacées, comprenant des arbres et des arbrisseaux ornementaux. DAPHNIE (daf-nî) n. f. Genre de crustacés des eaux douces. (On dit vulgairem. puce d'eau.) DAPIFER n. m. (du lat. dapes, dapis, mets, et ferre, porter). Au moyen âge, celui des officiers de la maison royale qui servait le souverain à table. DARAISE (rè-ze) n. f. Déversoir d'un étang. DARD (dar) n. m. Hampe de bois, armée d'une pointe de fer : les Francs étaient armés d'une sorte de dard. Fig. Trait acéré : dard de la satire. Langue du serpent. Aiguillon de l'abeille et de certains insectes. Pistil. Archit. Ornement en flèche qui sépare les oves. DARDEMENT (de-man) n. m. Action de darder. DARDER v. a. Frapper avec un dard. Lancer avec force. Fig. : le soleil darde ses rayons brûlants. DARDIÈRE n. f. Piège à chevreuil. DARDILLON (ll mll.) n. m. Petit dard. DARE-DARE loc. adv. Fam. Promptement, en toute hâte : arriver dare-dare. DARIOLE n. f. Sorte de flan fait de farine, de beurre, d'œufs et de lait. DARIQUE n. f. Monnaie d'or pur des anciens Perses, à l'image de Darius. DARNE n. f. (bas bret. darn). Tranche d'un poisson : une darne de saumon. DARSE ou DARCE n. f. (ital. darsena). Bassin d'un port, surtout dans la Méditerranée. DARSINE ou DARCINE n. f. Petite darse. DARTOIS (toi) n. m. Gâteau feuilleté, à la frangipane ou aux confitures. Syn. gâteau à la Manon. DARTRE n. f. Nom vulgaire de diverses maladies de la peau qui produisent des croûtes, des exfoliations. — Il faut laver les dartres avec de l'eau dans laquelle on a fait dissoudre quelques grammes de borate du soude, et les badigeonner avec de la teinture d'iode. DARTREUX, EUSE (treû, eu-ze) adj. De la nature des dartres : affection dartreuse. DARWINIEN, ENNE adj. Qui appartient à la doctrine de Darwin. DARWINISME (da-rou-i-nis-me) n. m. Doctrine de Darwin. (V. Darwin, part. hist.) DARWINISTE (da-rou-i-nis-te) n. Partisan de la doctrine de Darwin. DASYPELTIS (zi-pèl-tiss) n. m. Genre de couleuvres de l'Afrique du Sud, non venimeuses, et qui atteignent un mètre de long. DASYPODE n. m. Genre d'abeilles solitaires, communes en France. DASYURE n. m. Genre de marsupiaux d'Australie, qui vivent dans les arbres. DATAIRE (tè-re) n. m. Officier du Vatican qui préside à la daterie. DATE n. f. (du lat. datum, donné). Temps précis où un événement a eu lieu : tout acte authentique doit porter sa date. Chiffre qui l'indique. V. Part. hist. DATER v. a. Mettre la date : dater une lettre. V. n. Commencer à compter d'une certaine époque. Fig. : sa haine date de loin. DATERIE n. f. Chancellerie du Vatican qui expédie les affaires réglées par le pape en dehors du consistoire : grâces, dispenses, etc. Office de dataire. DATIF, IVE adj. (lat. dativus). Conféré par voie judiciaire : tuteur datif. Gramm. Qui est de la nature du datif : préposition dative. N. m. Dans les langues à déclinaison, cas qui marque l'attribution, la destination. DATION (si-on) n. f. (lat. datio). Action de confier judiciairement : dation de conseil judiciaire. Action de donner comme payement. DATISME (tis-me) n. m. (de Datis, personnage d'Aristophane). Répétition ennuyeuse de multiples synonymes pour exprimer une idée très simple. DATTE (da-te) n. f. Fruit du dattier qui croit en longues grappes ou régimes : les dattes sont un aliment précieux pour les Sahariens. DATTIER (da-ti-é) n. m. Genre de palmiers des pays chauds, dont le fruit est la datte : le dattier demande à la fois un sol humide et un ardent soleil. DATURA n. m. invar. Genre de solanacées, comprenant des arbres et des arbrisseaux vénéneux. (Le datura le plus remarquable est le datura stramonium, plus connu sous le nom de stramoine.) DAUBE (dô-be) n. f. (ital. dobba). Manière de faire cuire certaines viandes, à la braisière. Viande ainsi préparée. DAUBER (dô-bé) v. a. Battre à coups de poing. Fig. v. a. et v. n. Parler mal de, railler : dauber quelqu'un, sur quelqu'un. Cuire en daube. DAUBEUR, EUSE (dô, eu-ze) n. et adj. Personne qui aime à dauber, à railler, à médire. DAUBIÈRE n. f. Sorte de braisière pour accommoder une viande en daube. DAUMONT (À la) loc. adv. employée en parlant d'un attelage à la manière du duc d'Aumont, qui en introduisit l'usage sous la Restauration. Cet attelage se compose de quatre chevaux attelés sans volée, conduits par deux postillons : calèche attelée, conduite à la daumont. (On dit aussi à la d'Aumont.) Substantiv. : une élégante daumont (ou d'Aumont.) DAUPHIN n. m. (lat. delphinus). Genre de mammifères cétacés delphinidés, vivant par troupes dans toutes les mers et atteignant 3 mètres de long : les anciens regardaient le dauphin comme l'ami de l'homme. Mar. Syn. de jottereau. DAUPHIN n. m. Souverain du Dauphiné, puis, fils aîné du roi de France. Le grand Dauphin, le fils de Louis XIV. DAUPHINE n. f. Femme du Dauphin de France. DAUPHINELLE (dô-fi-nè-le) n. f. Bot. Genre de renonculacées, ornementales et médicinales qu'on nomme aussi delphinette et pied d'alouette. DAUPHINOIS, E (dô-fi-noî, oi-ze) adj. et n. Du Dauphiné. DAURADE n. f. Genre de poissons acanthoptères, qu'on trouve dans les mers d'Europe, surtout dans la Méditerranée. — La daurade atteint 50 centimètres de long ; elle est d'un bleu argenté, avec un croissant d'or entre les yeux ; sa chair est très délicate. DAVANTAGE adv. Plus : je n'en sais pas davantage. Plus longtemps : ne restez pas davantage. DAVIER n. m. Instrument employé pour arracher les dents, les fragments osseux. Outil dont le tonnelier se sert pour faire entrer les cerceaux. Outil de menuisier et de forgeron, formé d'une barre de fer armée d'une mâchoire mobile. DAW ou DAUW (da-ou ou dôv') n. m. Espèce de zèbre qui vit dans l'Afrique du Sud. DE (lat. de) prép. qui marque l'origine : issu de parents pauvres ; la matière : table de noyer ; l'extraction : charbon de terre ; la séparation : éloigné de sa mère ; les qualités personnelles : homme de génie. Signifie Avec : saluer de la main. Pendant : partir de nuit. Touchant : parlons de cette affaire. Par : aimé de tous. Depuis : de Paris à Rome. Particule honorifique, qui précède la plupart des noms nobles. DE, DÉ ou DÉS préf. qui marque privation de l'état ou de l'action que comporte le mot auquel il est joint, l'origine ou le commencement de l'action. DÉ n. m. (lat. digitale). Étui de métal, pour protéger le doigt qui pousse l'aiguille. DÉ n. m. (du lat. datum, ce qui est donné). Petit cube, à faces marquées de points, de un à six, pour jouer. DEAD-HEAT (dèd-ît') n. m. (angl. dead, morte, et heat, épreuve). Turf. Epreuve nulle, lorsque les chevaux arrivent tête à tête : faire dead-heat. DÉALBATION (si-on) n. f. (du lat. dealbare, blanchir). Passage à la couleur blanche. DÉAMBULATION (an, si-on) n. f. Action de déambuler ; marche. (Peu us.) DÉAMBULATOIRE n. m. Nef qui tourne autour du chœur d'une église. DÉAMBULER (an-bu-lé) v. n. (lat. deambulare). Se promener, marcher. (Peu us.) DÉBÂCLAGE ou DÉBÂCLEMENT (man) n. m. Action de débâcler : débâclage d'un port. DÉBÂCLE n. f. Rupture des glaces : la débâcle polaire donne naissance à de formidables icebergs. Fig. Renversement de fortune, déroute : la retraite de Russie amena la débâcle du premier Empire. DÉBÂCLER (klé) v. a. (de de, et bâcler). Ouvrir, débarrasser : débâcler un port. V. n. Se dit d'une rivière au moment du dégel : la rivière débâcle. DÉBÂCLEUR n. m. Préposé au débâclage. DÉBAGOULER v. n. (de bagou.) Vomir. V. a. Fig. et pop. : débagouler des injures. DÉBALLAGE (ba-la-je) n. m. Action de déballer. Marchandises vendues à bas prix dans une installation de passage. Cette installation. Ant. Emballage. DÉBALLER (ba-lé) v. a. (préf. dé, et balle). Défaire, vider une balle, une caisse. Ant. Emballer. DÉBALLEUR (ba-leur) n. m. Marchand ambulant. DÉBANDADE n. f. Action de se disperser : la retraite devint une débandade. A la débandade loc. adv. Confusément et sans ordre. DÉBANDER v. a. (préf. dé, et bande). Ôter une bande, un bandage : débander une plaie. Détendre : débander un arc. Se débander v. pr. Se disperser : les troupes se débandèrent. DÉBANQUER v. a. (préf. de, et banc). Dépouiller de ses bancs une embarcation. Gagner au jeu tout l'argent que le banquier a devant lui. V. n. Quitter un banc sur lequel on naviguait. DÉBAPTISER (ba-ti-zé) v. a. Changer le nom d'une personne ou d'une chose : la Convention débaptisa un grand nombre de rues de Paris. DÉBARBOUILLAGE (bou, ll mll.) n. m. Action de débarbouiller. DÉBARBOUILLER (bou. ll mll., é) v. a. Nettoyer le visage. Se débarbouiller v. pr. Se laver le visage. Fig. et fam. Se tirer d'embarras. DÉBARCADÈRE n. m. (rad. débarquer). Jetée sur la mer ou sur un fleuve, pour le débarquement des marchandises, des voyageurs. Quai d'arrivée des chemins de fer. (Son corrélatif est embarcadère.) DÉBARDAGE n. m. Action de débarder. DÉBARDER v. a. (de dé, et bord). Décharger à quai. Transporter le bois coupé hors du taillis, la pierre hors de la carrière. DÉBARDEUR adj. et n. m. Qui débarde. Personnage de carnaval, déguisé en ouvrier débardeur. (En ce sens, le fém. débardeuse est usité.) DÉBARQUÉ, E n. Sorti du navire ; descendu de voiture. Un nouveau débarqué, personne arrivée nouvellement de son pays. DÉBARQUEMENT (ke-man) n. m. Action de débarquer. Ant. Embarquement. DÉBARQUER v. a. (de dé, et barque). Enlever d'un navire, d'un bateau, d'un wagon : débarquer des marchandises. Fig. : débarquer un collègue gênant. V. n. Sortir d'un navire, d'un wagon ; descendre à terre : il débarqua à Brest. N. m. Le moment même du débarquement : se trouver au débarquer. Ant. Embarquer. DÉBARRAS (ba-ra) n. m. Délivrance de ce qui embarrassait. Lieu où l'on met les objets encombrants : cabinet qui sert de débarras. Ant. Embarras. DÉBARRASSER (ba-ra-sé) v. a. Enlever ce qui embarrasse : débarrasser une porte. Tirer d'embarras. Ant. Embarrasser. DÉBARRER (ba-ré) v. a. Oter la barre de. DÉBAT n. m. Différend, contestation : trancher un débat. Pl. Discussions politiques : les débats de la Chambre. Partie de l'instruction judiciaire qui est publique : suivre les débats d'un procès. DÉBATELAGE n. m. Déchargement d'un bateau. DÉBATELER v. a. (Prend deux l devant un e muet : je débatelle.) Retirer d'un bateau. DÉBÂTER v. a. Oter le bât : débâter un âne. DÉBÂTIR v. a. Démolir. Démonter, découdre : débâtir une robe. DÉBATTRE (ba-tre) v. a. (préf. dé, et battre. — Se conj. comme battre.) Discuter : débattre une question. Se débattre v. pr. Être débattu. Faire des efforts pour résister ou se dégager. DÉBAUCHAGE n. m. Action de faire abandonner son travail, son poste, à un ouvrier, etc. DÉBAUCHE (bô-che) n. f. Excès dans le boire et le manger. Dérèglement dans les mœurs. Excès, abus : faire une débauche d'esprit. Ant. Sagesse. DÉBAUCHÉ, E n. et adj. Personne livrée à la débauche : Alcibiade était le plus élégant débauché d'Athdènes. Ant. Rangé, sage, vertueux. DÉBAUCHER (bô-ché) v. a. (préf. dé, et vx fr. bauche, lieu de travail). Jeter dans la débauche. Corrompre. Engager une personne à quitter son travail, son poste. DÉBAUCHEUR, EUSE (bô, eu-ze) n. Qui en débauche un autre. (Peu us.) DÉBET n. m. (m. lat. signif. il doit). Ce qui reste dû sur un compte arrêté. Pl. des débets. DÉBILE adj. (lat. debilis). Qui manque de forces ; faible : le grand air est salutaire aux enfants débiles. Ant. Fort, robuste, vigoureux. DÉBILEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière débile. DÉBILITANT (tan), E adj. Qui débilite : le climat tropical est débilitant. N. m. Remède débilitant. Ant. Fortifiant, réconfortant, tonique. DÉBILITATION (si-on) n. f. Affaiblissement accidentel. (Peu us.) DÉBILITÉ n. f. (de débile). Grande faiblesse. Épuisement. Ant. Verdeur, vigueur. DÉBILITER v. a. (lat. debilitare). Affaiblir : l'alcool débilite les buveurs. Se débiliter v. pr. S'affaiblir. Ant. Conforter, réconforter, restaurer. DÉBILLARDER (bi, ll mll., dé) v. a. Tailler une pièce de bois en enlevant les arêtes. DÉBINAGE n. m. Pop. Action de débiner. DÉBINE n. f. Pop. État misérable et piteux ; déclic. DÉBINER v. a. Pop. Dénigrer. DÉBINEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Pop. Celui, celle qui débine. DÉBIRENTIER (ran-ti-é) n. m. (de débit, et rentier). Celui qui doit une rente. (Vx.) DÉBIT n. m. Vente ; vente prompte : marchandise d'un débit facile. Vente en détail : débit de tabac. Comm. Page du grand livre où sont portés les articles fournis, les sommes payées à quelqu'un. Manière de débiter le bois suivant l'usage qu'on veut en faire. (En ce sens, on dit aussi débitage.) Quantité de liquide ou de gaz fournie par une source quelconque dans l'unité de temps. Fig. Manière de parler : avoir le débit facile. DÉBITABLE adj. Qui peut être débité. DÉBITAGE n. m. Action de débiter le bois ou la pierre. DÉBITANT (tan), E n. Qui vend au détail. DÉBITER v. a. Vendre ; vendre promptement et facilement. Détailler, exploiter le bois, le réduire en planches, en madriers, etc. Fournir une quantité de liquide, de gaz, etc., en un temps donné. Porter un article au débit d'un compte. Fig. Réciter, déclamer : débiter un rôle. Dire : débiter des mensonges. DÉBITEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui dit, qui raconte : débiteur de nouvelles. DÉBITEUR, TRICE n. Personne qui doit. Adjectiv. Compte débiteur, qui se trouve au débit. Abusiv. pour débitant(e), Personne qui dans un magasin, conduit les clients à la caisse, pour qu'ils y soldent ce qu'ils doivent. Ant. Créancier, créditeur. DÉBITIF, IVE adj. Qui doit être débité. Qui figure au débit. DÉBLAI (blè) n. m. Enlèvement de terres pour niveler ou baisser le sol. Pl. les terres elles-mêmes. Ant. Remblai. DÉBLATÉRATION (si-on) n. f. Action de déblatérer. (Peu us.) DÉBLATÉRER v. a. (lat. deblaterare, bavarder. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Débiter violemment : déblatérer des sottises. Absol. : déblatérer contre quelqu'un. DÉBLAVER v. a. (du préf. dé, et du lat. bladum, blé). Couper et enlever les blés de. (Peu us.) DÉBLAYEMENT (blè-ie-man) ou DÉBLAIEMENT (blé-man) n. m. Action de déblayer. DÉBLAYER (blè-i-é) v. a. (préf. dé, et blé, anciennement débarrasser une terre du blé. — Se conj. comme balayer.) Débarrasser de ce qui encombre : déblayer une cour. Fig. Déblayer le terrain, aplanir d'avance les difficultés. Ant. Remblayer. DÉBLOCAGE n. m. Impr. Action de débloquer. DÉBLOQUEMENT (ke-man) n. m. Action de débloquer une place, un port. DÉBLOQUER v. a. Obliger l'ennemi à lever un blocus : l'armée gauloise ne put débloquer Alésia. Impr. Remplacer les lettres bloquées par celles qui conviennent. Ant. Bloquer. DÉBOIRE n. m. Mauvais goût qui reste d'une liqueur après qu'on l'a bue. Fig. Chagrin, mortification. DÉBOISEMENT (ze-man) n. m. Action de déboiser. Le résultat : le déboisement des montagnes a favorisé la formation des torrents. DÉBOISER (zé) v. a. Arracher les bois d'un terrain : les Pyrénées ont été inconsidérément déboisées. DÉBOÎTEMENT (man) n. m. Déplacement d'un os hors de son articulation. Luxation. DÉBOÎTER (té) v. a. Oter de sa place un objet encastré dans un autre. DÉBONDER (dé) v. a. Oter la bonde. V. n. Sortir subitement à flots : lac qui a débondé. DÉBONDONNER (do-né) v. a. Oter le bondon. DÉBONNAIRE (bo-nè-re) adj. (de bon, et aire, disposition). Doux jusqu'à la faiblesse : père débonnaire. Ant. Cruel, dur, méchant. DÉBONNAIREMENT (bo-nè-re-man) adv. Avec une bonté qui tient de la faiblesse. DÉBONNAIRETÉ (bo-nè) n. f. Bonté poussée jusqu'à la faiblesse. Ant. Méchanceté, cruauté. DÉBORD (bor) n. m. Ecoulement considérable : débord d'humeurs. Doublure formant passepoil. DÉBORDANT (dan), E adj. Qui déborde. Fig. Qui ne peut se contenir : enthousiasme débordant. DÉBORDÉ, E adj. Déchaîné, dissolu. Qui ne peut suffire à une tâche : être débordé de travail. DÉBORDEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'une rivière qui sort de son lit : les débordements de la Loire ont été enrayés par des digues. Fig. Excès, débauche : Messaline se rendit célèbre par ses débordements. Profusion : débordement d'injures. DÉBORDER (dé) v. n. Dépasser les bords : la rivière a débordé ou est débordée, selon qu'on veut marquer l'action ou l'état. S'écouler en grande quantité : bile qui déborde. V. a. Oter la bordure. Dépasser le bord. Déborder une embarcation, empêcher qu'elle ne frotte contre un navire. DÉBOSQUAGE (bos-ka-je) n. m. (du préf. dé, et du lat. boscus, bois). Transport hors d'une forêt du bois coupé. DÉBOSSELER (bo-se-lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je débosselle.) Supprimer les bosses. Ant. Bosseler. DÉBOSSER (bo-sé) v. a. Mar. Enlever les bosses. DÉBOTTÉ ou DÉBOTTER (bo-té) n. m. L'instant où l'on ôte les bottes, le moment de l'arrivée : se trouver au débotter ou débotté. DÉBOTTER (bo-té) v. a. Tirer les bottes. DÉBOUCHÉ n. m. Extrémité d'un défilé, d'une route, etc. : Lyon est au débouché des principales routes des Alpes. Moyen d'arriver. Fig. Placement de marchandises : les colonies assurent des débouchés naturels à l'industrie de la métropole. DÉBOUCHEMENT (man) ou DÉBOUCHAGE n. m. Action de déboucher. Syn. de débouché. DÉBOUCHER (ché) v. a. Oter ce qui bouche : déboucher une bouteille. V. n. Sortir d'un endroit resserré. Se jeter dans, en parlant d'un fleuve, d'une rivière, etc. : la Saône débouche dans le Rhône à Lyon. Ant. Boucher. DÉBOUCHOIR n. m. Instrument qui sert à déboucher. Bâton qui sert à nettoyer le soc de la charrue de la terre qui l'encrasse. Outil de lapidaire. DÉBOUCLER (klé) v. a. Dégager l'ardillon d'une boucle. Défaire une boucle. Ant. Boucler. DÉBOUILLI ou DÉBOUILLISSAGE n. m. Immersion dans l'eau bouillante d'une étoffe pour en éprouver la teinture. DÉBOUILLIR v. a. Soumettre une étoffe à l'opération du débouilli. DÉBOULÉ ou DÉBOULER (lé) n. m. Action de débouler : tirer un lièvre au déboulé. DÉBOULER (lé) v. n. (préf. dé, et bouler). Partir à l'improviste devant le chasseur, en parlant du lièvre et du lapin : un lapin déboulant du clapier. DÉBOULONNEMENT (lo-ne-man) ou DÉBOULONNAGE (lo-na-je) n. m. Action de déboulonner. DÉBOULONNER (lo-né) v. a. Démonter ce qui était boulonné. Fig. : déboulonner une réputation. DÉBOUQUEMENT (ke-man) n. m. Action de débouquer. Canal, détroit, passage entre deux îles. DÉBOUQUER (ké) v. n. (préf. dé, et bouque). Sortir d'un détroit, d'un canal. DÉBOURBAGE n. m. Lavage du minerai. DÉBOURBER (bé) v. a. Ôter la bourbe, tirer de la bourbe. Enlever à un poisson le goût de la bourbe. Fig. Tirer d'embarras. (Peu us.) DÉBOURRAGE (bou-ra-je) n. m. Nettoyage des dents des cardes. Bourre et déchets provenant du travail de la laine. Opération qui a pour but de faire tomber les poils d'une peau que l'on veut tanner. DÉBOURREMENT (bou-re-man) n. m. Épanouissement des bourres des arbres. DÉBOURRER (bou-ré) v. a. Ôter la bourre. Vider une pipe de son tabac. Ant. Bourrer. DÉBOURS n. m. Argent avancé (s'emploie surtout au plur.) : rentrer dans ses débours. DÉBOURSÉ n. m. Syn. de débours. DÉBOURSEMENT (man) n. m. Action de débourser. Ant. Remboursement. DÉBOURSER (sé) v. a. Tirer de sa bourse, de sa caisse, pour faire un payement. Ant. Embourser. DEBOUT (bou) adv. Sur pied, sur les pieds. Hors du lit, levé : Vespasien voulut mourir debout. Vivant, encore existant. Mar. Avoir le vent debout, tout à fait contraire à la direction qu'on veut suivre. Interj. Debout ! il est temps de se lever. Ant. Couché, assis. DÉBOUTÉ DÉBOUTEMENT (man) n. m. Action de débouter. DÉBOUTER (té) v. a. Procéd. Déclarer par arrêt une personne déchue de sa demande en justice. DÉBOUTONNER (to-né) v. a. Faire sortir des boutons de leurs boutonnières. Fam. Rire, manger à ventre déboutonné, avec excès, à satiété. Se déboutonner v. pr. Défaire ses boutons. Fig. et fam. Dire tout ce qu'on pense. Ant. Boutonner. DÉBRAILLÉ, E (bra, ll mll., é) adj. Personne dont les vêtements sont en désordre : un bohème débraillé. N. m. Mise trop négligée. DÉBRAILLER (SE) (bra, ll mll., é) v. pr. (préf. dé, et anc. franc. brail, ceinturon). Se découvrir la poitrine. (Peu us.) DÉBRAISAGE (brè-za-je) ou DÉBRAISEMENT (brè-ze-man) n. m. Action de débraiser. DÉBRAISER (brè-zé) v. a. Oter la braise d'un four. DÉBRAYAGE (brè-ia-je) n. m. Action de débrayer. (On dit aussi désembrayage.) DÉBRAYER (brè-ié) v. a. Retirer la communication qui unissait l'arbre moteur à un arbre secondaire, à une poulie, à un outil, à un train d'outils. (On dit aussi désembrayer.) DÉBREDOUILLER (ll mll., é) v. a. Au trictrac, empêcher que l'adversaire ne puisse gagner partie double ou quadruple. DÉBRIDÉE (dé) n. f. Courte halte où l'on ne fait que débrider son cheval. DÉBRIDEMENT (man) n. m. Action de débrider : le débridement d'une plaie. DÉBRIDER (dé) v. a. Ôter la bride à une bête de somme : débrider un cheval. Chir. Inciser les brides ou les tissus qui étranglent un organe. Débrider une plaie, en inciser les bords pour permettre au pus de s'écouler. Sans débrider, sans interruption. DÉBRIS (bri) n. m. (préf. dé, et bris. — S'emploie surtout au plur.) Restes d'une chose brisée, détruite en grande partie : il ne reste que des débris de ce qui fut Ninive. Restes d'un repas : manger les débris d'un pâté. DÉBROCHER (ché) v. a. Retirer de la broche. Défaire la brochure (d'un livre.) DÉBROUILLARD (ll mll., ar), E adj. et n. Fam. Qui se tire facilement d'affaire, d'embarras : le troupier français est débrouillard. DÉBROUILLEMENT n. m. Action de débrouiller. DÉBROUILLER (brou, ll mll., é) v. a. Démêler ; remettre en ordre. Fig. Éclaircir : débrouiller une intrigue. Se débrouiller v. pr. Fam. Se tirer d'affaires. Ant. Embrouiller. DÉBROUILLEUR, EUSE (brou, ll mll., eu-ze) n. Celui, celle qui débrouille. (Peu us.) DÉBROUSSAILLEMENT n. m. Action de débroussailler. DÉBROUSSAILLER v. a. Arracher les broussailles de : débroussailler un sentier. DÉBRUTIR v. a. Dégrossir : débrutir un diamant. DÉBRUTISSEMENT (ti-se-man) n. m. Action de débrutir. DÉBUCHER (ché) v. n. (préf. dé, et bûche). Sortir du bois, en parlant d'une bête fauve. V. a. Faire débucher. N. m. Moment où la bête débuche. Sonnerie de trompe pour en avertir. DÉBUSQUEMENT n. m. Action de débusquer. (Peu us.) DÉBUSQUER v. a. (autre forme de débucher.) Chasser quelqu'un d'un poste avantageux : débusquer l'ennemi d'un village. Ant. Embusquer. DÉBUSQUER v. a. (préf. dé, et buse). Oter les buses. DÉBUT (bu) n. m. Premier coup, à certains jeux. Fig. Premiers pas dans une carrière : faire ses débuts dans la diplomatie. Commencement d'une affaire, d'un discours. Ant. Clôture, fin. DÉBUTANT (tan), E n. et adj. Qui débute dans une carrière : il faut encourager les débutants. DÉBUTER (té) v. n. (préf. dé, et but). Jouer le premier à certains jeux. Faire les premiers pas dans une carrière, les premières démarches dans une entreprise. Jouer la première fois, ou à titre d'essai, sur un théâtre. V. a. Jeu. Oter du but. Ant. Clôture. DÉCA (gr. deka, dix), préfixe qui indique la multiplication par dix dans les noms des mesures. DEÇÀ prép. De ce côté-ci. Deçà et delà loc. adv. De côté et d'autre. Par deçà, en deçà, au deçà loc. adv. et prép. De ce côté-ci. Ant. Delà. DÉCACHETAGE n. m. Action de décacheter, en parlant des lettres. Ant. Cachetage. DÉCACHETER (té) v. a. (Prend deux t devant une syllabe muette : je décachette.) Ouvrir ce qui est cacheté. Ant. Cacheter. DÉCADAIRE (dè-re) adj. Qui se rapporte aux décades du calendrier républicain. DÉCADE n. f. (gr. dekas). Dizaine. Espace de dix jours, dans le calendrier républicain. Partie d'un ouvrage composé de dix chapitres ou livres : les décades de Tite-Live. DÉCADENCE n. f. (lat. cadentia ; de cadere, tomber). Commencement de la ruine, de la dégradation : la décadence de l'empire de Charlemagne commença aussitôt après sa mort. Ant. Progrès. DÉCADENT, E adj. Qui est en décadence : une monarchie décadente. N. m. pl. Se dit d'artistes ou littérateurs qui se plaisent dans les raffinements de la décadence. S. un décadent. DÉCADI n. m. Dixième jour de la décade, dans l'année républicaine. DÉCAÈDRE n. m. (préf. déca, et gr. edra, face). Solide à dix bases ou faces. DÉCAGONAL, E, AUX adj. Qui tient du décagone. Qui a pour base un décagone : prisme décagonal. DÉCAGONE n. m. (préf. déca, et gr. gônia, angle). Figure à dix angles et dix côtés. DÉCAGRAMME (gra-me) n. m. Poids de dix grammes. DÉCAISSEMENT ou DÉCAISSAGE n. m. Action de décaisser. DÉCAISSER (kè-sé) v. a. Tirer d'une caisse : décaisser un oranger. Payer de sa caisse : décaisser une somme. Ant. Encaisser. DÉCALCOMANIE (nî) n. f. (de décalquer, et manie). Procédé qui permet de transporter des images coloriées sur la porcelaine, le verre, etc. DÉCALER (lé) v. a. Enlever les cales. DÉCALITRE n. m. Mesure de dix litres. DÉCALOGUE (lo-ghe) n. m. (gr. deka, dix, et logos, discours). Les dix commandements de la loi donnés à Moïse sur le Sinaï : les préceptes du décalogue. DÉCALOTTER (lo-té) v. a. Oter la calotte, le dessus de : décalotter un dôme. DÉCALQUAGE (ka-je) ou DÉCALQUE (kal-ke) n. m. Action de décalquer. Résultat de cette action. DÉCALQUER (ké) v. a. Reporter le calque d'un dessin, d'un tableau sur une toile, une planche de cuivre, une poterie, etc. DÉCALVANT (van), E adj. Qui rend chauve. DÉCAMÉRON n. m. (gr. deka, dix, et hêmera, jour). Ouvrage contenant le récit d'événements arrivés dans l'espace de dix jours, ou une suite de récits faits en dix jours : le Décaméron de Boccace. DÉCAMÈTRE n. m. Mesure de longueur de dix mètres. Chaîne d'arpenteur, longue de dix mètres. DÉCAMPEMENT (kan-pe-man) n. m. Action de décamper. (Peu us.) DÉCAMPER (kan-pé) v. n. Lever le camp. Fig. Se retirer précipitamment, s'enfuir. Ant. Camper. DÉCAN n. m. (lat. decanus). Nom donné par les anciens astronomes à chaque dizaine de degrés de chacun des signes du zodiaque. DÉCANAL, E, AUX adj. Qui a rapport au décanat. DÉCANAT (na) n. m. (du lat. decanus, doyen). Dignité, fonction de doyen. DÉCANTATION (si-on) n. f. ou DÉCANTAGE n. m. Action de décanter le vin, les liqueurs. DÉCANTER (té) v. a. (préf. dé, et lat. canthus, goulot). Transvaser un liquide qui a fait un dépôt. DÉCANTEUR n. m. Appareil qui sert à opérer la décantation. DÉCAPAGE ou DÉCAPEMENT (man) n. m. Action de décaper : décapage à l'acide azotique. DÉCAPELAGE n. m. Action de décapeler. DÉCAPELER (lé) v. a. (pré. de, et capeler. — Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je décapelle.) Enlever un capelage. DÉCAPER (pé) v. a. (préf. dé, et cape). Nettoyer à la surface, en parlant d'un métal. DÉCAPER (pé) v. n. (préf. dé, et cap). Dépasser un cap pour gagner la haute mer. DÉCAPEUR n. m. Ouvrier qui décape les métaux. DÉCAPITATION (si-on) n. f. Action de décapiter. DÉCAPITÉ, E n. Qui a subi la décapitation. DÉCAPITER (té) v. a. (préf. dé, et lat. caput, itis, tête). Trancher la tête en exécution d'une sentence : Richelieu fit décapiter Cinq-Mars et de Thou. Fig. Priver de ce qu'il y a de principal : après la mort de Danton et de Robespierre, la Révolution était décapitée. DÉCAPODES n. m. pl. (préf. déca, et gr. pous, podos, pied). Famille de crustacés caractérisés par cinq paires de pattes ambulatoires, comme les écrevisses, les crabes, etc. S. un décapode. DÉCAPUCHONNER (cho-né) v. a. Ôter le capuchon. Fig. Faire quitter les ordres (à un religieux.) DÉCARBONATER (té) v. a. Enlever l'acide carbonique d'un carbonate. DÉCARBONISER (zé) v. a. Enlever le carbone d'une substance. DÉCARBURANT (ran), E adj. Qui a la propriété d'enlever le carbone d'un corps. DÉCARBURATEUR, TRICE adj. Qui produit la décarburation. DÉCARBURATION (si-on) n. f. Opération à l'aide de laquelle on obtient, par affinage, la disparition de l'excès de carbone qui se trouve dans le fer. DÉCARBURER (ré) v. a. Opérer la décarburation : décarburer de la fonte. DÉCARÊMER (mé) (SE) v. pr. Se régaler de viande après le carême. Se dédommager d'une privation quelconque. DÉCARRELAGE (ka-re) n. m. Action de décarreler. Ant. Carrelage. DÉCARRELER (ka-re-lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je décarelle.) Oter les carreaux d'un plancher. Ant. Carreler. DÉCARTONNER (to-né) v. a. Enlever le carton de. DÉCASTÈRE (kas-tè-re) n. m. Mesure de dix stères, ou dix mètres cubes. DÉCASYLLABE (sil-la-be) ou DÉCASYLLABIQUE (sil-la-bi-ke) adj. Qui a dix syllabes, dix pieds, en parlant des vers : Maî-tre cor-beau sur un ar-bre per-ché. DÉCATHOLICISER (si-zé) v. a. Faire cesser d'être catholique. DÉCATIR v. a. Oter l'apprêt, le cati d'une étoffe de laine. Syn. délustrer. DÉCATISSAGE (ti-sa-je) n. m. Action de décatir ; son effet. Syn. délustrage. DÉCATISSEUR (ti-seur) n. m. Qui fait le décatissage. DÉCAVÉ, E adj. et n. Qui a tout perdu au jeu. DÉCAVER (vé) v. a. Gagner toute la cave d'un joueur à la bouillotte, ou à tout autre jeu. DÉCÉDER (dé) v. n. (du lat. decedere, s'en aller. — Se conj. comme accélérer. Prend toujours l'auxiliaire être.) Mourir de mort naturelle, en parlant de l'homme. Ant. Naître. DÉCEINDRE (sin-dre) v. a. Oter la ceinture : déceindre un enfant. Détacher de sa ceinture. (Peu us.) DÉCÈLEMENT (man) n. m. Action de déceler : le décèlement d'un complot. DÉCELER (lé) v. a. (du préf. dé, et de celer. — Prend un è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : je décèle.) Découvrir ce qui était caché : son embarras décèle sa faute. Ant. Celer. DÉCEM (sèm) préf. tiré du lat. decem, et qui indique un nombre de dix. DÉCEMBRE (san-bre) n. m. (lat. december). Douzième et dernier mois de l'année, ainsi nommé parce qu'il était le dixième de l'année romaine. DÉCEMMENT (sa-man) adv. D'une manière décente : se vêtir décemment. Ant. Indécemment. DÉCEMVIR n. m. (lat. decemvir). Chez les Romains, membre d'un collège de dix personnes. Un des dix magistrats qui rédigèrent la loi des Douze Tables. V. Part. hist. DÉCEMVIRAL, E, AUX adj. Qui appartient aux décemvirs : autorité décemvirale. DÉCEMVIRAT (sèm'-vi-ra) n. m. Dignité de décemvir. Gouvernement des décemvirs : le décemvirat dura deux ans. DÉCENCE (san-se) n. f. (lat. decentia). Honnêteté extérieure ; bienséance. Ant. Indécence. DECENNAIRE (sèn'-nè-re) adj. Qui procède par dix : numération décennaire. DÉCENNAL (sèn-nal), E, AUX adj. (préf. décem, et lat. annus, année). Qui dure dix ans : magistrature décennale. Qui revient tous les dix ans : fête décennale ; jeux décennaux. DÉCENT (san), E adj. (lat. decens ; de decet, il convient). Conforme à la décence : mise décente. Ant. Indécent, déshonnête, immodeste. DÉCENTRALISATEUR (san, za-teur), TRICE adj. Qui concerne la décentralisation. N. m. Partisan de la décentralisation : les décentralisateurs. DÉCENTRALISATION (san, za-si-on) n. f. Action de décentraliser : l'Angleterre est allée très loin dans la décentralisation administrative. DÉCENTRALISER (san, zé) v. a. Donner une certaine autonomie aux différentes parties d'un État. DÉCENTRATION (san-tra-si-on) n. f. ou DÉCENTREMENT (san-tre-man) n. m. Action de décentrer. Optiq. Défaut de concours dans les centres des lentilles : appareil photographique à décentrement. DÉCENTRER (san-tré) v. a. Déplacer parallèlement les deux bouts d'un tube, après que celui-ci a été ramolli en son milieu : opérer la décentration, le décentrement des lentilles. DÉCEPTION (sèp'-si-on) n. f. (lat. deceptio). Action de décevoir. Action d'être déçu. DÉCERCLER (sèr-klé) v. a. Enlever les cercles. DÉCERNER (sèr-né) v. a. (lat. decernere). Ordonner juridiquement : décerner un mandat d'arrêt. Accorder : décerner un prix. DÉCÈS (sè) n. m. (du lat. decessus, départ). Mort naturelle, en parlant de l'homme : tout décès doit être constaté par le médecin de l'état civil. Ant. Naissance. DÉCEVABLE adj. Sujet à être trompé. DÉCEVANT (van), E adj. Qui abuse, qui séduit : apparences décevantes. DÉCEVOIR v. a. (lat. decipere ; de capere, saisir). Abuser, tromper, duper : Alcibiade déçut la confiance des Athéniens. DÉCHAÎNEMENT (chè-ne-man) n. m. Emportement extrême : le déchaînement des passions, des vents. DÉCHAÎNER (chè-né) v. a. Détacher de la chaîne : déchaîner un chien. Fig. Exciter, irriter : déchaîner les passions. Ant. Enchaîner. DÉCHALASSER (la-sé) v. a. Oter les échalas. DÉCHALER (lé) v. n. Baisser, en parlant de la marée. Être à découvert : la plage déchale. DÉCHANT n. m. Dans le plain-chant, sorte de contrepoint mesuré primitivement à deux parties. Partie d'ornement ajoutée au plain-chant par les chantres ou les fidèles. DÉCHANTER (té) v. n. Fam. Changer de ton, rabattre de ses prétentions : je le ferai déchanter. DÉCHAPERONNER (ro-né) v. a. Enlever le chaperon d'un oiseau de proie dressé pour le vol. Déchaperonner un mur, en enlever le chaperon. DÉCHARGE n. f. Action d'enlever la charge. Action de décharger simultanément plusieurs armes à feu. Acte par lequel on tient quitte d'une obligation : donner décharge. Lieu où l'on décharge les décombres. Lieu d'une maison où l'on serre les objets qui ne sont pas d'un usage journalier. Ce qui sert à faire écouler des eaux accumulées. Pièce de construction, servant à diminuer la charge du point d'appui. Décharge électrique, phénomène qui se produit quand un corps électrisé perd sa charge d'électricité. Témoin à décharge, qui dépose en faveur d'un accusé. Fig. Soulagement, allégement. (Peu usité en ce dernier sens.) DÉCHARGEMENT (man) n. m. Action de décharger un navire, un bateau, etc. Ant. Chargement. DÉCHARGEOIR n. m. Endroit où l'eau se décharge. Conduit ou vanne par où s'écoule le tropplein d'un bassin. Rouleau sur lequel s'enroule l'étoffe, dans le métier à tisser. DÉCHARGER (jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : je déchargeai, nous déchargeons.) Oter la charge : décharger un bateau. Fig. Soulager : décharger l'estomac. Diminuer l'impôt : décharger les contribuables. Dispenser : décharger d'un devoir. Faire feu : décharger un coup de fusil. Donner cours à : décharger sa bile. Justifier par son témoignage : décharger un accusé. Décharger sa conscience, mettre à couvert sa responsabilité. V. n. Faire tache : encre qui décharge. Ant. Charger. DÉCHARGEUR n. m. Qui décharge des marchandises : les déchargeurs du port, de la halle. DÉCHARNÉ, E adj. Privé de chair. Très maigre : un visage décharné. DÉCHARNER (né) v. a. (préf. dé, et chair). Oter les chairs. Amaigrir : sa maladie l'a décharné. DÉCHASSÉ (cha-sé) n. m. Pas de danse fait vers la gauche, par opposition au chassé. DÉCHAUMAGE (chô) n. m. Action de déchaumer. DÉCHAUMER (chô-mé) v. a. Enterrer le chaume avec la bêche ou la charrue. Donner un premier labour. DÉCHAUMEUSE (chô-meu-ze) n. f. Charrue légère servant au déchaumage. DÉCHAUSSAGE (chô-sa-je) ou DÉCHAUSSEMENT (chô-se-man) n. m. Action de déchausser. DÉCHAUSSÉ (chô-sé) ou DÉCHAUX (chô) adj. m. Se dit des carmes de la réforme de Sainte-Thérèse, qui ne portent point de bas et n'ont que des sandales : carme déchaussé ou déchaux. DÉCHAUSSER (chô-sé) v. a. Oter à quelqu'un sa chaussure. Dépouiller par le pied, la base, la racine : déchausser un arbre, un mur. Se déchausser v. pr. Oter sa chaussure. Se dénuder jusqu'à la racine. Ant. Chausser. DÉCHAUSSEUSE (chô-seu-ze) n. f. Charrue spéciale pour la vigne. DÉCHAUSSOIR (chô-soir) n. m. Instrument de chirurgie pour déchausser les dents. Instrument pour déchausser les arbres. DÈCHE n. f. Pop. Gêne excessive. Misère. DÉCHÉANCE n. f. (de déchoir). Perte d'un droit. Perte d'une autorité : la déchéance de Louis XVI fut proclamée par la Convention. Chute, disgrâce. DÉCHÉNITE n. f. Vanadate naturel de plomb. DÉCHET (chè) n. m. (de déchoir). Ce qui est perdu dans l'emploi d'une matière : déchets de viande, de laine. Fig. Discrédit, altération, diminution. DÉCHEVELER (lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je déchevelle.) Mettre en désordre la chevelure de quelqu'un. DÉCHEVÊTRER (tré) v. a. Enlever le licou ou chevêtre d'une bête de somme. DÉCHIFFRABLE (chi-fra-ble) adj. Que l'on peut déchiffrer : écriture déchiffrable. Ant. Indéchiffrable. DÉCHIFFREMENT (chi-fre-man) n. m. Action de déchiffrer : déchiffrement d'un manuscrit. DÉCHIFFRER (chi-fré) v. a. (préf. de, et chiffre). Expliquer ce qui est écrit en chiffres : déchiffrer une dépêche. Lire ce qui est mal écrit. Fig. Démêler ce qui est obscur : déchiffrer une énigme. Lire de la musique à première vue : déchiffrer une romance. DÉCHIFFREUR, EUSE (chi-freur, eu-ze) n. Qui excelle à déchiffrer. DÉCHIQUETÉ, E (ke) adj. Se dit des feuilles à bords découpés inégalement. Fig. Haché : phrases isolées, décousues, déchiquetées. DÉCHIQUETER (ke-té) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je déchiquette.) Couper par taillades et par petites parties : déchiqueter la peau. DÉCHIQUETURE (ke) n. f. Découpure faite dans une étoffe. (Peu us.) DÉCHIRAGE n. m. Dépècement d'un bateau, d'un train de bois. DÉCHIRANT (ran), E adj. Qui navre, déchire le cœur : pousser des cris déchirants. DÉCHIREMENT (man) n. m. Action de déchirer.Fig. Déchirement d'entrailles, coliques violentes. Déchirement de cœur, grand chagrin, extrême affliction. Pl. Troubles, discordes : déchirements politiques. DÉCHIRER (ré) v. a. (préf. dé, et anc. allem. skerran, déchirer). Rompre, mettre en pièces : déchirer une étoffe. Fig. Causer une vive douleur : bruit qui déchire les oreilles. Tourmenter : déchirer l'âme. Diffamer : déchirer son prochain. DÉCHIRURE n. f. Rupture faite en déchirant. Division des tissus par un effort violent. Fig. : les déchirures de l'écorce terrestre. DÉCHOIR v. n. (préf. dé, et choir. — Je déchois, tu déchois, il déchoit, nous déchoyons, vous déchoyez, ils déchoient. Point d'imparf. Je déchus, nous déchûmes. Je décherrai, nous décherrons. Je décherrais, nous décherrions. Que je déchoie, que nous déchoyions. Que je déchusse, que nous déchussions. Point de part. prés. Déchu, e. Prend l'auxil. avoir ou être, selon qu'on veut exprimer l'action ou l'état.) Tomber dans un état moins brillant : déchoir de son rang ; déchoir dans l'estime. Ant. Monter, progresser. DÉCHOUER (chou-é) v. a. Remettre à flot un bâtiment échoué. (On dit aussi déséchouer.) DÉCHRISTIANISATION (kris-ti, za-si-on) n. f. Action de déchristianiser, de se déchristianiser. DÉCHRISTIANISER (kris-ti, zé) v. a. Faire cesser d'être chrétien. Ant. Christianiser. DÉCHU, E adj. Abaissé, tombé : souverain déchu. Qui a perdu par le péché la grâce divine. N. m. : tendre la main aux déchus. DÉCI (du lat. decem, dix) préfixe qui sert à désigner une unité dix fois plus petite que l'unité principale, dans le système métrique. DÉCIARE n. m. Dixième partie d'un are (10 mètres carrés.) (Inus.) DÉCIDÉ, E adj. Sur quoi on a pris une décision : c'est une affaire décidée. Déterminé. Ferme, résolu : caractère décidé. Ant. Indécis, flottant, incertain. DÉCIDÉMENT (man) adv. D'une manière décidée. D'une manière décisive. DÉCIDER (dé) v. a. (lat. decidere). Porter son jugement sur une chose contestée, terminer : décider un différend. Déterminer : décider quelqu'un à partir. V. n. Disposer en maître : décider de la paix. Se décider v. pr. Prendre un parti, une résolution. DÉCIGRAMME n. m. Dixième partie du gramme. DÉCILITRE n. m. Dixième partie du litre. DÉCIMABLE adj. Sujet à la dime : terre décimable. DÉCIMAL, E, AUX adj. (lat. decimalis ; de decem, dix). Qui a pour base le nombre dix ; composé de dixièmes, de centièmes, de millièmes : fraction décimale. Système décimal, système numérique métrologique qui procède par puissances de dix. N. f. Chacun des chiffres qui entrent dans une fraction décimale : séparer les décimales d'un produit. DÉCIMALITÉ n. f. Caractère de ce qui est décimal. DÉCIMATEUR n. m. Celui qui avait le droit de lever la dîme : le curé, avant 1789, était le principal décimateur de sa paroisse. DÉCIMATION (si-on) n. f. A Rome, châtiment qui consistait à faire périr un homme sur dix. DÉCIME n. m. (lat. decimus, dixième). Dixième partie du franc. DÉCIMER (mé) v. a. (lat. decimare). Faire périr une personne sur dix, d'après le sort : les dictateurs décimaient les troupes qui avaient fui. Fig. Faire périr un grand nombre de personnes : la peste décima l'armée de saint Louis, à Tunis. DÉCIMÈTRE n. m. Dixième partie du mètre. Règle divisée en centimètres et millimètres. DECIMO (dé) adv. (m. lat.). Dixièmement. DÉCINTRAGE ou DÉCINTREMENT (man) n. m. Action de décintrer : le décintrage d'une arche. DÉCINTRER (tré) v. a. Oter les cintres qu'on avait placés pour construire une voûte, une arcade, etc. : on ne doit décintrer les voûtes que quand elles sont sèches. DÉCISIF (zif), IVE adj. Qui décide : bataille décisive. Hardi, tranchant : ton décisif. DÉCISION (zi-on) n. f. (de décisif.) Action de décider : prendre une décision. Résolution, courage : montrer de la décision. Ant. Indécision, hésitation, irrésolution. DÉCISIVEMENT (zi-ve-man) adv. D'une manière décisive. (Peu us.) DÉCISOIRE (si-zoi-re) adj. Décisif. Serment décisoire, qui termine ou doit terminer le différend. DÉCISTÈRE (sis-tè-re) n. m. Mesure de volume, qui est la dixième partie du stère. DÉCLAMATEUR n. m. Qui récite en public. Fig. Orateur, écrivain emphatique. Adj. Emphatique, ampoulé : Juvénal est souvent déclamateur. DÉCLAMATION (si-on) n. f. Art, action, manière de déclamer. Fig. Emploi d'expressions pompeuses : tomber dans la déclamation. Chez les Romains, exercice oratoire. DÉCLAMATOIRE adj. Qui ne renferme que de vaines déclamations : style déclamatoire. DECLAMER (mé) v. a. (lat. declamare ; de clamor, cri). Réciter à haute voix, avec le ton et les gestes convenables : déclamer des vers. V. n. Parler avec chaleur contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose : déclamer contre le vice. Réciter, débiter d'un ton emphatique. DÉCLANCHE n. f. Appareil destiné à séparer deux pièces d'une machine. (On écrit aussi déclenche.) DÉCLANCHEMENT (man) n. m. Action de déclancher : le déclanchement d'une porte. Syn. de déclanche. (On écrit aussi déclenchement.) DÉCLANCHER (ché) v. a. Manœuvrer la déclanche pour séparer deux pièces qui étaient liées. (On écrit aussi déclencher.) DÉCLARATIF, IVE adj. Qui contient déclaration : partage déclaratif d'une propriété. DÉCLARATION (si-on) n. f. Action de déclarer. Enonciation : déclaration de biens. Aveu de son amour. Déclaration de guerre, acte par lequel une puissance déclare la guerre à une autre. V. Part. hist. DÉCLARATOIRE adj. Procéd. Qui déclare juridiquement : acte déclaratoire. DÉCLARER (ré) v. a. (lat. declarare ; de clarus, évident). Faire connaître : déclarer ses intentions. Signifier par un acte solennel : déclarer la guerre. Se déclarer v. pr. Se manifester ouvertement : maladie qui se déclare. Faire connaître ses sentiments. Prendre parti : se déclarer pour un candidat. DÉCLASSÉ, E (kla-sé) adj. et n. Qui est déchu de sa position sociale, qui en est sorti : c'est un déclassé. DÉCLASSEMENT (kla-se-man) n. m. Action de déclasser. Ant. Classement. DÉCLASSER (kla-sé) v. a. Déranger des objets classés. Arracher à son milieu naturel. Rayer du rôle de l'inscription maritime. Ant. Classer. DÉCLIC n. m. Mécanisme à crochet qui, étant en position, suspend le mouvement d'une machine. DÉCLIMATER (té) v. a. Changer de climat une personne, un animal, une plante. Ant. Acclimater. DÉCLIN n. m. État d'une chose qui arrive à la fin de sa course : déclin du jour, de la vie. Au fig. : les tragédies médiocres de Corneille à son déclin. Ant. Progrès. DÉCLINABLE adj. Qui peut être décliné. DÉCLINAISON (nè-zon) n. f. Gram. Dans les langues à flexion, modification des désinences suivant les genres, les nombres et les cas : la déclinaison latine a six cas. Astr. Distance d'un astre à l'équateur céleste. Déclinaison magnétique, angle que l'aiguille aimantée décrit, à l'est ou à l'ouest, par rapport au méridien magnétique : tables de déclinaison. DÉCLINANT (nan), E adj. Qui décline, s'affaiblit : puissance déclinante. Qui dévie. DÉCLINATEUR n. m. Syn. de déclinatoire. DÉCLINATIF, IVE adj. Qui se décline. DÉCLINATION (si-on) n. f. ou DÉCLINEMENT (man) n. m. Pente. Action de décliner. DÉCLINATOIRE n. m. Dr. Acte par lequel un plaideur décline, conteste la compétence. Adjectiv. : fins, exceptions déclinatoires. DÉCLINEMENT (man) n. m. Action de décliner. (Peu us.) DÉCLINER (né) v. n. (lat. declinare). Déchoir, pencher vers sa fin : les forces déclinent avec l'âge. S'éloigner de la méridienne, en parlant de l'aiguille aimantée. S'éloigner de l'équateur céleste, en parlant d'un astre. V. a. Refuser : décliner un honneur. Gram. Faire varier dans sa désinence suivant les genres, nombres et cas. Dr. Ne pas reconnaître : décliner la compétence d'un tribunal. Fig. Décliner son nom, se nommer. Ant. Monter, progresser. DÉCLIQUER (ké) v. a. Dégager le cliquet d'une montre ou d'une pendule des dents du rochet. DÉCLIQUETAGE (ke-ta-je) n. m. Action de décliqueter. DÉCLIQUETER (ke-té) v. a. (Prend deux t devant une syllabe muette : je décliquette.) Faire jouer le déclic d'un appareil. DÉCLIVE adj. (lat. declivis). Qui va en pente : terrain déclive. N. f. : chaussée en déclive. DÉCLIVER (vé) v. n. (de déclive.) Être incliné. S'incliner. DÉCLIVITÉ n. f. (de déclive.) État de ce qui est en pente : la déclivité d'un terrain. DÉCLOUER (klou-é) v. a. Défaire ce qui était cloué. Ant. Clouer. DÉCOCHEMENT (man) n. m. Action de décocher. DÉCOCHER (ché) v. a. (préf. dé, et coche, entaille). Lancer avec un arc ou un appareil analogue : décocher une flèche. Fig. : décocher une épigramme. DÉCOCTÉ n. m. Produit d'une décoction. DÉCOCTION (kok-si-on) n. f. (lat. decoctio). Action de faire bouillir des drogues ou des plantes dans un liquide. Le produit qui en résulte. DÉCOIFFAGE (koi-fa-je) n. m. Action d'enlever la coiffe d'une fusée de projectile. DÉCOIFFEMENT (koi-fe-man) n. m. Action de décoiffer. DÉCOIFFER (koi-fé) v. a. Défaire la coiffure ; déranger les cheveux. Décoiffer une bouteille, ôter l'enveloppe du bouchon. Ant. Coiffer. DÉCOINCEMENT (se-man) n. m. Action de décoincer : le décoincement des rails. DÉCOINCER (sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le second c devant a et o : il décoinça, nous décoinçons.) Enlever les coins : décoincer des rails. DÉCOLÉRER (ré) v. n. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Cesser d'être en colère : il ne décolérait pas. DÉCOLLAGE (ko-la-je) n. m. Action de décoller. DÉCOLLATION (ko-la-si-on) n. f. Action de couper la tête : la décollation de saint Jean-Baptiste. DÉCOLLEMENT (ko-le-man) n. m. Action de décoller, de se décoller. Chir. Séparation anormale de tissus adhérents. DÉCOLLER (ko-lé) v. a. (préf. dé, et colle). Détacher ce qui était collé. Ant. Coller. DÉCOLLER (ko-lé) v. a. (préf. dé, et lat. collum, cou). Couper le cou, trancher la tête. DÉCOLLETAGE (ko-le-ta-je) n. m. Action de mettre à nu le cou, la gorge, etc. Action de décolleter une robe. DÉCOLLETER (ko-le-té) v. a. (préf. dé, et collet. — Suivant une erreur de l'Académie, prendrait un è ouvert devant une syllabe muette. Nous écrirons cependant : je décollette.) Découvrir le cou, la gorge, les épaules. Couper ou rabattre le collet d'un vêtement. DÉCOLORANT (ran), E adj. Qui décolore. N. m. : le noir de fumée est un décolorant. Ant. Colorant. DÉCOLORATION (si-on) n. f. Perte de la couleur : l'obscurité amène la décolorati on des végétaux. Ant. Coloration. DÉCOLORÉ, E adj. Qui a perdu sa couleur. Fig. Style décoloré, sans vigueur. Ant. Coloré. DÉCOLORER (ré) v. a. Altérer, effacer la couleur : le soleil décolore les nuances vives. Le vinaigre décolore les lèvres. Ant. Colorer. DÉCOMBRES (kon-bre) n. m. pl. Débris d'un édifice démoli ou renversé, ruines, débris : Samson s'ensevelit sous les décombres du temple de Dagon. DÉCOMMANDER (ko-man-dé) v. a. Annuler une commande : décommander un dîner. DÉCOMPLÉTER (kon-plé-té) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Rendre incomplet. Ant. Compléter. DÉCOMPOSABLE (kon-po-za-ble) adj. Qui peut être décomposé : substance décomposable. DÉCOMPOSANT (kon-po-zan), E adj. Qui provoque la décomposition. DÉCOMPOSÉ, E (kon-po-zé) adj. Qui a subi la décomposition : corps décomposé. Altéré : visage décomposé par la douleur. DÉCOMPOSER (kon-po-zé) v. a. Séparer en ses éléments : décomposer l'eau. Corrompre : la chaleur décompose les viandes. Se décomposer v. pr. Devenir, être décomposé. Ant. Composer. DÉCOMPOSITION (kon-po-zi-si-on) n. f. Résolution d'un corps en ses principes : la décomposition de l'eau s'obtient par la pile électrique. Dérangement de l'aspect habituel : décomposition des traits. Altération ordinairement suivie de putréfaction : la décomposition est la seule preuve certaine de la mort. Ant. Combinaison, composition. DÉCOMPRESSION (kon-prè-si-on) n. f. Action de décomprimer : la décompression brusque d'un gaz s'accompagne d'un froid vif. DÉCOMPRIMER (kon-pri-mé) v. a. Faire cesser ou diminuer la compression. Ant. Comprimer. DÉCOMPTE (kon-te) n. m. Déduction à faire sur un compte que l'on solde. Fig. Trouver du décompte, avoir une déception. Décomposition d'une somme, reçue ou payée, en ses éléments de détail. DÉCOMPTER (kon-té) v. a. Rabattre d'une somme. V. n. Rabattre de l'opinion, de l'espoir qu'on avait. DÉCONCERTANT (sèr-tan), E adj. Qui déconcerte : d'une impassibilité déconcertante. DÉCONCERTEMENT (sèr-te-man) n. m. Le fait d'être déconcerté. (Peu us.) DÉCONCERTER (sèr-té) v. a. (préf. dé, et concert). Rompre les mesures prises par quelqu'un. Interdire, embarrasser : cette réponse le déconcerta. DÉCONFÈS, ESSE (fè, fè-se) adj. et n. (préf. dé, et confes). Qui ne s'est point confessé. Celui qui n'a fait aucun legs charitable pour le repos de son âme. DÉCONFIRE v. a. (Se conj. comme confire.) Défaire entièrement dans une bataille. (Peu us.) DÉCONFIT (fi), E adj. Interdit, décontenancé. DÉCONFITURE n. f. Déroute. Ruine, état d'une personne hors d'état de faire face à ses engagements : la déconfiture d'un commerçant s'appelle faillite. Ant. Triomphe, succès. DÉCONJUGUER (ghé) v. a. Désunir deux pièces conjuguées. DÉCONSEILLER (sè, ll mll., é) v. a. Conseiller de ne pas faire. Ant. Conseiller. DÉCONSIDÉRATION (si-on) n. f. Perte de la considération. Ant. Considération. DÉCONSIDÉRER (ré) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Faire perdre la considération, l'estime : les dernières années de Louis XV déconsidérèrent la monarchie. Se déconsidérer v. pr. Perdre la considération dont on jouissait. DÉCONTENANCER (sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le second c devant a et o : il décontenança, nous décontenançons.) Faire perdre contenance à quelqu'un. Ant. Rassurer, enhardir. DÉCONVENUE (nû) n. f. Insuccès inattendu ou humiliant : éprouver une déconvenue. DÉCOR n. m. Ce qui sert à décorer. Par ext. Apparences : tout ceci n'est qu'un décor. Pl. Décorations d'un théâtre. DÉCORATEUR n. m. Dont la profession est de confectionner des décors, ou de se charger des décorations pour théâtres, fêtes, etc., ou de décorer les appartements. Adj. : peintre décorateur. DÉCORATIF, IVE adj. Qui a rapport, qui est propre à la décoration : art, talent décoratif. Au fig. : un monsieur très décoratif. DÉCORATION (si-on) n. f. Embellissement, ornement. Art de décorateur. Représentation du lieu où se passe l'action au théâtre. Signe distinctif d'un ordre de chevalerie. DÉCORDER (dé) v. a. Détortiller une corde. DÉCORÉ, E adj. Orné. N. Qui porte une décoration : les décorés de Juillet. DÉCORER (ré) v. a. (lat. decorare ; de decus, oris, ornement). Orner, parer : décorer un appartement. Honorer d'une décoration ; en particulier, en France, de la Légion d'honneur. Ant. Réparer, gâter, dégrader. DÉCORNER (né) v. a. Enlever les cornes. DÉCORTICATION (si-on) n. f. ou DÉCORTICAGE n. m. Action de décortiquer. Chute naturelle de l'écorce : la décortication des arbres, des noix. DÉCORTIQUER (ké) v. a. (du préf. dé, et du lat. cortex, icis, écorce). Enlever l'écorce, l'enveloppe, en parlant des arbres, des grains, etc. : décortiquer du riz, un chêne, des amandes. DÉCORUM n. m. (mot lat.). Bienséance : garder le décorum. (N'a pas de plur.) DÉCOUCHER (ché) v. n. Coucher hors de chez soi. DÉCOUDRE v. a. (Se conj. comme coudre.) Défaire ce qui était cousu : découdre un vêtement. Déchirer par une blessure : sanglier qui découd un chien. V. n. Fam. En découdre, en venir aux mains : l'ennemi s'avance, nous allons en découdre. Ant. Coudre. DÉCOULEMENT (man) n. m. Flux de ce qui coule peu à peu. (Peu us.) DÉCOULER (lé) v. n. Couler peu à peu. Fig. Dériver : une conséquence découle des principes. DÉCOUPAGE n. m. Action de découper. DÉCOUPÉ, E adj. Se dit des feuilles dont les bords sont dentelés. DÉCOUPER (pé) v. a. Couper par morceaux, et le plus souvent avec art : découper une volaille. Détacher une figure d'un fond. Tailler en suivant les contours d'un dessin : découper une image. DÉCOUPEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui découpe. N. f. Machine à diviser la laine ; à découper les tissus brochés ; à découper le bois, etc. DÉCOUPLE ou DÉCOUPLER (plé) n. m. Action de détacher des chiens couplés pour la chasse. DÉCOUPLÉ, E adj. Bien pris dans sa taille : jeune homme bien découplé. DÉCOUPLER (plé) v. a. (préf. dé, et couple). Détacher des chiens qui étaient couplés, c'est-à-dire attachés deux à deux. Fig. Lancer à la poursuite, mettre aux trousses. DÉCOUPOIR n. m. Instrument pour découper. Taillant d'une machine à fenderie. Syn. de découpeuse. DÉCOUPURE n. f. Action de découper. Taillade faite à de la toile, à du papier, pour ornement ; la chose découpée. Division des bords d'une feuille. Accident dans le contour des côtes : les côtes du Peloponèse présentent de nombreuses découpures. DÉCOURAGEANT (jan), E adj. Qui est de nature à décourager : une nouvelle décourageante. Ant. Encourageant. DÉCOURAGEMENT (je-man) n. m. Perte de courage, de l'énergie, abattement moral : le découragement est la mort de l'âme. DÉCOURAGER (jé) v. a. (préf. dé, et courage. — Prend un e après le g devant a et o : il découragea, nous décourageons.) Abattre le courage : l'injustice décourage les bonnes volontés. Diminuer l'essor. Se décourager v. pr. Perdre le courage. Ant. Encourager, ranimer, rassurer. DÉCOURONNEMENT (ro-ne-man) n. m. Action de découronner : le découronnement d'un roi. État d'un arbre découronné. Ant. Couronnement. DÉCOURONNER (ro-né) v. a. Priver de la couronne. Dépouiller un arbre des branches supérieures : la tempête découronne les arbres. Priver de ce qui paraît comme une couronne : l'âge découronne le front. Ant. Couronner. DÉCOURS n. m. (lat. decursus). Décroissance de la lune. Déclin d'une maladie. DÉCOUSU (zu), E adj. Dont la couture est défaite. Qui n'a pas de liaison : style décousu. Le décousu n. m. : le décousu d'un discours. Ant. Cousu, suivi. DÉCOUSURE (zu-re) n. f. Endroit décousu. Blessure faite à un chien par un sanglier ou un cerf. DÉCOUVERT (vèr), E adj. Qui n'est pas couvert : tête découverte. Pays découvert, peu boisé. Loc. adv. A découvert, sans que rien protège : combattre à découvert. Être à découvert, n'avoir pas de garantie des avances qu'on fait. Vendre à découvert, vendre en Bourse des valeurs qu'on ne possède pas. N. m. Situation d'une caisse qui livre des valeurs d'avance. Ant. Couvert. DÉCOUVERTE (vèr-te) n. f. Action de découvrir ce qui était inconnu : la découverte de l'Amérique. L'objet découvert. A la découverte, pour découvrir, pour connaître. DÉCOUVREUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Personne qui découvre : les marins portugais du xvie siècle furent de grands découvreurs. DÉCOUVRIR v. a. (préf. dé, et couvrir. — Se conj. comme couvrir.) Oter ce qui couvrait. Trouver ce qui était inconnu, caché : découvrir un trésor. Commencer à apercevoir. Faire une découverte. Fig. Révéler ou apprendre : découvrir un secret. V. n. Être découvert par le retrait de la mer : rocher qui découvre. Se découvrir v. pr. Être découvert. S'éclaircir, en parlant du temps. Être aperçu, visible. Oter son chapeau. Fig. Déclarer sa pensée. Ant. Couvrir. DÉCRASSEMENT (kra-se-man) ou DÉCRASSAGE (kra-sa-je) n. m. Action de décrasser. DÉCRASSER (kra-sé) v. a. Oter la crasse. Fig. Tirer d'un état misérable. Dégrossir ; donner des connaissances indispensables. Se décrasser v. pr. Sortir d'un état d'abjection. Ant. Encrasser. DÉCRASSOIR (kra-soir) n. m. Sorte de peigne, servant à décrasser la tête. DÉCRAVATER (té) v. a. Oter la cravate. Se décravater v. pr. Oter sa cravate. DÉCRÉDITEMENT (man) n. m. Action de décréditer. DÉCRÉDITER (té) v. a. (préf. dé, et crédit). Porter atteinte au crédit, à la considération, à l'honneur de quelqu'un. Ant. Accréditer. DÉCRÉPI, E (de décrépir) adj. Qui a perdu son crépi : mur décrépi. DÉCRÉPIR v. a. Enlever le crépi. Se décrépir v. pr. Perdre son crépi : mur décrépi. Fig. Devenir décrépit. (V. ce mot.) DÉCRÉPISSAGE (pi-sa-je) n. m. Action de décrépir. (Peu us.) DÉCRÉPIT (pi), E adj. (du lat. decrepere, jeter son dernier éclat). Vieux et cassé : vieillard décrépit. DÉCRÉPITATION (si-on) n. f. (de décrépiter). Pétillement du sel dans le feu. DÉCRÉPITER (té) v. n. Pétiller. V. a. Décrépiter du sel, le calciner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne crépite plus. DÉCRÉPITUDE n. f. (de décrépit). Dernier terme de la vieillesse, qui suit la caducité. DECRESCENDO (dé-kré-chèn-do) adv. (m. ital.). Mus. En diminuant progressivement l'intensité des sons. N. m. : un decrescendo. Ant. Crescendo. DÉCRET (krè) n. m. (lat. decretum ; de decernere, décider). Acte du pouvoir exécutif dont l'objet est d'assurer le fonctionnement des services publics ou l'exécution des lois ; on distingue les décrets généraux et réglementaires, et les décrets spéciaux ou individuels : les décrets du président de la République sont signés par le ministre compétent. Au fig. : les décrets de la Providence. DÉCRÉTALE n. f. Lettre des anciens papes, réglant quelque point en litige. DÉCRÉTER (té) v. a. (rad. décret. — Se conj. sur accélérer.) Ordonner par un décret : la Convention décréta la levée en masse contre l'étranger. Décréter quelqu'un de prise de corps, lancer un décret contre lui. DÉCRI n. m. Dépréciation d'une monnaie ou d'une marchandise. Fig. Perte de réputation : tomber dans le décri public. DÉCRIER (kri-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Déprécier, en parlant d'une personne ou d'une chose. Calomnier. Ant. Prôner, vanter, exalter. DÉCRIRE v. a. (lat. describere. — Se conj. comme écrire.) Représenter, dépeindre par le discours. Géom. Tracer : décrire une ellipse. DÉCROCHEMENT (man) n. m. Action de décrocher. DÉCROCHER (ché) v. a. (préf. dé, et croc). Détacher ce qui était accroché. Se décrocher v. pr. Sortir du crochet. Ant. Accrocher. DÉCROCHEZ-MOI-ÇA n. m. invar. Pop. Vêtement d'occasion. Boutique de fripier. DÉCROCHOIR n. m. Instrument qui sert à décrocher. DÉCROISEMENT (ze-man) n. m. Act ion de décroiser. Résultat de cette action. DÉCROISER (zé) v. a. Décroiser ce qui était croisé : décroiser les jambes. DÉCROISSANT (kroi-san), E adj. Qui décroit, qui diminue : vitesse progressivement décroissante. DÉCROISSEMENT (kroi-se-man) n. m. ou DÉCROISSANCE (kroi-san-se) n. f. Action de décroître. Ant. Accroissement, croissance. DÉCROÎT n. m. Décroissance de la lune, lorsqu'elle est dans son dernier quartier. DÉCROÎTRE v. n. (préf. dé, et croître). Se conj. comme croître, mais le part. pass. décru ne prend pas l'accent circonflexe.) Diminuer : les eaux décroissent. — Les eaux ont décru ou sont décrues, selon qu'on veut marquer l'action ou l'état. Ant. Croître, grandir, augmenter, grossir. DÉCROTTAGE (kro-ta-je) n. m. Action de décrotter. DÉCROTTER (kro-té) v. a. Oter la crotte de. Fig. Dépouiller de sa rusticité, de son ignorance. DÉCROTTEUR (kro-teur) n. m. Dont le métier est de décrotter, de cirer les chaussures. DÉCROTTEUSE (kro-teu-ze) ou DÉCROTTOIRE (kro-toi-re) n. f. Brosse pour décrotter. DÉCROTTOIR (kro-toir) n. m. Lame de fer ou boîte garnie de brosses à l'entrée d'un appartement, d'une maison, pour ôter la boue des chaussures. DÉCRUE (krû) n. f. Action de décroître, en parlant des eaux ; quantité dont elles ont décru : la décrue des torrents est aussi rapide que leur montée. DÉCRUER (kru-é), DÉCRUSER (zé) ou DÉCREUSER (zé) v. a. (préf. dé, et cru ou écru). Lessiver du fil ou de la soie écrue, pour les préparer à la teinture. DÉCRÛMENT (man), DÉCRUSAGE, DÉCREUSAGE (za-je) ou DÉCRUSEMENT (ze-man) n. m. Action de décruser. DECTIQUE (dèk) n. m. Genre d'insectes orthoptères sauteurs, des pays tempérés. DÉÇU, E adj. (de décevoir.) Trompé ; non réalisé : espoir déçu. DÉCUBITUS n. m. (lat. decubitus). Attitude du corps lorsqu'il repose sur un plan horizontal. DÉCUIRASSER (ra-sé) v. a. Oter la cuirasse. DÉCULASSER (la-sé) v. a. Oter la culasse : déculasser un fusil, un canon. DÉCULOTTER (lo-té) v. a. Fam. Oter la culotte, le pantalon. DÉCUPLE n. m. et adj. (lat. decuplus). Dix fois aussi grand : une somme décuple. DÉCUPLEMENT (man) n. m. Action de décupler. DÉCUPLER (plé) v. a. Rendre dix fois aussi grand. Fig. : la colère décuplait ses forces. DÉCURIE (rî) n. f. (lat. decuria). Troupe de dix soldats ou de dix citoyens, chez les Romains. DÉCURION n. m. (lat. decurio). Chef d'une décurie. Membre d'un sénat municipal, sous le BasEmpire : les décurions étaient personnellement responsables de la rentrée de l'impôt. DÉCURRENT (ku-ran), E adj. Se dit d'une feuille ou d'un pétiole qui se continuent le long d'une tige et y adhèrent. DÉCUSSÉ (ku-sé), E adj. Se dit des feuilles opposées dont les paires se croisent à angle droit. DÉCUVAGE n. m. ou DÉCUVAISON (vè-zon) n. f. Transvasement du vin de la cuve dans les tonneaux. DÉCUVER (vé) v. a. Opérer le décuvage. DÉDAIGNABLE (dè-gna-ble) adj. Qui mérite d'être dédaigné : injure dédaignable. DÉDAIGNER (dè-gné) v. a. Traiter ou regarder avec dédain : on dédaigne les injures des malhonnêtes gens. Négliger comme indigne de soi. Ant. Admirer, apprécier, estimer. DÉDAIGNEUSEMENT (dè-gneu-ze-man) adv. D'une manière dédaigneuse. DÉDAIGNEUX, EUSE (dé-gneû, eu-ze) adj. Qui éprouve du dédain. Qui marque du dédain : regard dédaigneux. Ant. Respectueux, révérencieux. DÉDAIN (din) n. m. (de dédaigner.) Mépris exprimé par l'air, le ton, le maintien. Ant. Admiration, respect, estime. DÉDALE n. m. Labyrinthe, lieu où l'on s'égare. (V. Part. hist.) Fig. Chose obscure et embrouillée : le dédale des lois. DÉDALÉEN, ENNE (lé-in, è-ne) adj. Construit par Dédale. Par ext. Inextricable. (On dit aussi dédalien, enne.) DÉDAMER (mé) v. n. Au jeu de dames, déplacer une dame de la case qu'elle occupe sur le rang le plus proche de l'adversaire. DÉDAMNER (da-né) v. a. Faire cesser la damnation. DEDANS (dan) adv. Dans l'intérieur. Loc. adv. : Là dedans, dans ce lieu ; en dedans, au dedans, à l'intérieur. Fam. Mettre dedans, tromper. N. m. Partie intérieure d'une chose : les dedans d'un édifice. — Les adverbes dedans, dehors, dessus, dessous, ne doivent jamais être suivis d'un complément, à moins qu'ils ne soient précédés de l'une des prépositions de, par, ou qu'ils ne soient opposés deux à deux. Ne dites donc pas : les sentiments cachés dedans son cœur, mais dans son cœur. Au contraire, on peut dire : par dedans la ville, de dessus la table, dessus et dessous le plancher. Ant. Dehors, extérieur. DÉDICACE n. f. (lat. dedicatio). Consécration d'une église : la dédicace est réservée aux évêques. Fête annuelle qui rappelle cette consécration. Hommage qu'un auteur fait de son livre à quelqu'un. DÉDICATOIRE adj. Qui contient la dédicace d'un livre : épître dédicatoire. DÉDIER v. a. (lat. dedicare. — Se conj. comme prier.) Consacrer une église au culte divin. Faire hommage d'un livre. DÉDIRE v. a. (Se conj. comme dire, excepté à la 2e pers. du plur. de l'indic. prés. : vous dédisez et de l'impérat. : dédisez.) Désavouer quelqu'un de ce qu'il a fait ou dit pour nous. Se dédire v. pr. Se rétracter, ne pas tenir sa parole. Ant. Confirmer, ratifier, maintenir. DÉDIT (di) n. m. Action de se dédire. Somme à payer en cas de non-accomplissement d'un contrat. DÉDOMMAGEMENT (do-ma-je-man) n. m. Réparation d'un dommage : recevoir une somme en dédommagement d'un accident. Compensation. DÉDOMMAGER (do-ma-jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il dédommagea, nous dédommageons.) Réparer un dommage. Donner une compensation : dédommager quelqu'un des tracas qu'on lui a occasionnés. DÉDORAGE n. m. DÉDORURE n. f. Action de dédorer : le dédorage d'un cadre. DÉDORER (ré) v. a. Oter la dorure. Ant. Dorer. DÉDOUBLABLE adj. Qui peut se dédoubler. DÉDOUBLAGE n. m. Action d'enlever un doublage. Dédoublage de l'alcool, action d'abaisser le degré de l'alcool en y ajoutant de l'eau. DÉDOUBLEMENT (man) n. m. Action de dédoubler, de diviser en deux. Action de considérer sous deux aspects une même chose. DÉDOUBLER (blé) v. a. Oter la doublure. Partager en deux : dédoubler un bataillon, un escadron. DÉDUCTIF (duk-tif), IVE adj. Qui tient de la déduction : le syllogisme est le type du raisonnement déductif. Ant. Inductif. DÉDUCTION (duk-si-on) n. f. (lat. deductio ; de deducere, extraire). Soustraction. Exposé détaillé et suivi. Conséquence tirée d'un raisonnement : la déduction conclut du général au particulier. DÉDUCTIVEMENT (duk-ti-ve-man) adv. Par déduction : raisonner déductivement. (Peu us.) DÉDUIRE v. a. (du lat. deducere, extraire. — Se conj. comme conduire.) Soustraire, rabattre d'une somme : déduire ses frais. Exposer en détail. Tirer une conséquence : je déduis de là que... DÉDUIT n. m. Divertissement. (Vx.) DÉESSE n. f. (lat. dea). Divinité fabuleuse, du sexe féminin. Fig. Femme d'un port très noble. DÉFÂCHER (ché), (SE) v. pr. Fam. S'apaiser, se remettre en bonne humeur, après s'être fâché. DÉFAILLANCE (fa, ll mll.) n. f. Défaut, suppression : défaillance d'une race. Faiblesse. Fig. Défaut momentané d'énergie morale. DÉFAILLANT (fa, ll mll., an), E adj. Qui manque. Qui s'affaiblit. Qui manque d'énergie. N. Qui fait défaut en justice : témoin défaillant. Ant. Dr. Comparant. DÉFAILLIR (fa, ll mll., ir) v. n. (préf. dé, et faillir. — Ne s'emploie qu'aux personnes et aux temps suivants : nous défaillons, vous défaillez, ils défaillent. Je défaillais, etc. Je défaillis, etc. J'ai défailli, etc., et les autres temps composés. Défaillir. Défaillant. On dit quelquef. aux pers. du sing. du prés, de l'ind. : je défaux, tu défaux, il défaut, au fut. : je défaudrai, et au cond. : je défaudrais, mais c'est un barbarisme de dire : je défaille. Faire défaut. Tomber en faiblesse : je me sens défaillir. DÉFAIRE (fè-re) v. a. (Se conj. comme faire.) Détruire ce qui est fait. Fig. Affaiblir, amaigrir : la maladie l'a défait. Mettre en déroute, battre, vaincre : défaire l'ennemi. Débarrasser : défaites-moi de cet importun. Se défaire v. pr. Vendre ou donner : se défaire d'un cheval. Se corriger : se défaire d'un vice. Ant. Faire. DÉFAIT (fè), E adj. Pâle, amaigri : visage défait. DÉFAITE n. f. Perte d'une bataille : essuyer une défaite. Mauvaise excuse : chercher des défaites. Ant. Triomphe, victoire. DÉFALCATION (si-on) n. f. Déduction. DÉFALQUER (ké) v. a. (du préf. dé, et du lat. falx, faux). Déduire d'une somme, d'une quantité. Retrancher, rabattre, réduire. DÉFAUFILER (fô) v. a. Défaire un objet faufilé. DÉFAUSSER (fô-sé) v. a. Redresser : défausser une tringle. Se défausser v. pr. Au jeu, se débarrasser des cartes inutiles ou dangereuses. DÉFAUT (fô) n. m. (de défaillir.) Absence : défaut de mémoire. Imperfection physique ou morale : on est aveugle sur ses défauts, clairvoyant sur ceux des autres. Ce qui n'est pas conforme aux règles de l'art : les défauts d'un tableau. Procéd. Refus de comparaître en justice : faire défaut ; jugement par défaut. Le défaut des côtes, l'endroit où elles cessent. Fig. Défaut de la cuirasse. V. cuirasse. Loc. prép. : A défaut de, faute de ; au défaut de, en place de, au lieu de. Loc. Prov. : C'est là son moindre défaut. Se dit pour signaler un défaut d'une personne qui en a d'autres et de plus grands. Ant. Qualité, vertu, perfection. DÉFAVEUR n. f. État de ce qui n'est plus en faveur, en crédit : encourir la défaveur du souverain. DÉFAVORABLE adj. Qui n'est point favorable : rapport défavorable. Ant. Favorable. DÉFAVORABLEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière défavorable. Ant. Favorablement. DÉFÉCATEUR n. m. Chim. Appareil pour opérer la défécation. DÉFÉCATION (si-on) n. f. (lat. defæcatio). Clarification d'une liqueur. Expulsion des matières fécales. DÉFECTIBILITÉ (fèk-ti) n. f. Caractère de ce qui est défectible : la défectibilité de la nature humaine. DÉFECTIBLE (fèk-ti-ble) adj. Imparfait, incomplet : tout homme est défectible. DÉFECTIF (fèk-tif), IVE adj. (lat. defectum). Gram. Se dit d'un verbe ou d'une conjugaison qui n'a pas tous ses temps, tous ses modes et toutes ses personnes, comme absoudre, braire, clore, etc. DÉFECTION (fèk-si-on) n. f. (de défectif). Action d'abandonner le parti auquel on est lié : les Saxons enrôlés dans l'armée française firent défection en pleine bataille de Leipzig. DÉFECTIONNAIRE (fèk-si-o-nè-re) adj. Personne qui fait défection. (Peu us.) DÉFECTUEUSEMENT (fèk, ze-man) adv. D'une manière défectueuse. DÉFECTUEUX, EUSE (fèk-tu-eû, eu-ze) adj. (lat. defectus, manque). Qui manque des conditions, des formalités requises : jugement, acte défectueux. Qui manque des qualités exigées par la loi. Gram. V. défectif. Ant. Correct, exact, parfait. DÉFECTUOSITÉ (fèk, zi-té) n. f. (de défectueux). Vice, imperfection, défaut. DÉFENDABLE (fan) adj. Qui peut être défendu : poste, opinion défendable. Ant. Indéfendable. DÉFENDEUR, ERESSE (fan, rè-se) n. Qui se défend en justice. Ant. Demandeur. DÉFENDRE (fan-dre) v. a. (lat. defendere). Soutenir quelqu'un contre une attaque : défendre un enfant. Garantir : les habits nous défendent du froid. Prohiber : défendre les attroupements. Interdire : défendre le vin à un malade. Plaider en faveur de : défendre un accusé. Absolum. Défendre dans une affaire, y être défendeur. Se défendre v. pr. Résister à une agression. Se garantir. Ne pas exécuter les mouvements commandés (en parlant d'un cheval.) Chercher à se justifier. Nier : se défendre d'avoir fait quelque chose. Loc. adv. A son corps défendant, en se défendant contre une attaque.Fig. A contre-cœur. DÉFÉNESTRATION (nès-tra-si-on) n. f. Action de jeter les personnes par les fenêtres. V. Part. hist. DÉFENS ou DÉFENDS (fan) n. m. Interdiction faite au propriétaire d'un bois d'y pratiquer des coupes. Interdiction du pacage dans un bois. DÉFENSE (fan-se) n. f. Action de défendre : prendre la défense du faible. Action de prohiber : il est fait défense de... Résistance : la place opposa une belle défense. Procéd. Moyens de justification d'un accusé : la défense est difficile pour cet avocat. La partie qui se défend en justice. Chacune des dents saillantes de l'éléphant, du sanglier, etc. Ant. Agression, attaque. Permission, tolérance. DÉFENSEUR (fan) n. m. Celui qui défend : Masséna fut le défenseur de Gênes. Protecteur. Avocat. Celui qui soutient une opinion. Ant. Agresseur. DÉFENSIF (fan-sif), IVE adj. Fait pour la défense : armes défensives. (Ant. Offensif.) N. f. État de défense : être, se tenir sur la défensive. Ant. Offensive. DÉFENSIVEMENT (fan-si-ve-man) adv. En vue de la défensive : un village organisé défensivement. DÉFÉQUER (ké) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Opérer la défécation, le filtrage : déféquer un sirop. DÉFÉRANT (ran), E ou DÉFÉRENT (ran), E adj. Qui a de la déférence, de la condescendance. DÉFÉRENCE (ran-se) n. f. Condescendance, respect : il faut avoir de la déférence pour les vieillards. Ant. Dédain, arrogance. DÉFÉRENT (ran), E adj. (lat. deferens). Qui conduit, qui porte dehors : canal déférent. DÉFÉRER (ré) v. a. (lat. deferre. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Décerner : déférer des honneurs. Attribuer à une juridiction : déférer une cause à une cour. Dénoncer : déférer en justice. V. n. Céder, condescendre : déférer à l'avis de quelqu'un. DÉFERLAGE (fèr-la-je) n. m. Action de déferler. DÉFERLANT (fèr-lan), E adj. Qui déferle. DÉFERLER (fèr-lé) v. a. (préf. dé, et ferler). Mar. Déployer les voiles. (Ant. Larguer.) V. n. Se dit des vagues qui se déroulent et se brisent avec bruit. DÉFERRAGE (fè-ra-je) ou DÉFERREMENT (fè-re-man) n. m. Action de déferrer. DÉFERRER (fè-ré) v. a. Oter le fer fixé à un objet : déferrer un cheval. Fig. et fam. Déconcerter. Se déferrer v. pr. Perdre ses fers. Ant. Ferrer. DÉFERRURE (fè-ru-re) n. f. Action de déferrer ou de se déferrer. DÉFERVESCENCE (fèr-vès-san-se) n. f. Chim. Absence ou diminution d'effervescence. DÉFETS (fè) n. m. pl. (du lat. defectus). Feuilles d'un ouvrage superflues et dépareillées. S. un défet. DÉFEUILLAGE (feu, ll mll., a-je) n. m. Action de défeuiller. DÉFEUILLAISON (feu, ll mll., è-zon) n. f. Chute des feuilles : la défeuillaison se produit en automne. DÉFEUILLER (feu, ll mll., é) v. a. Enlever les feuilles d'un arbre : défeuiller des mûriers. DÉFI n. m. (subst. verb. de défier.) Provocation : les ordonnances de Charles X parurent un défi à l'opinion publique. Appel à un combat singulier : François Ier porta un défi à Charles-Quint. Mettre quelqu'un au défi, déclarer impossible l'exécution d'un projet qu'il a formé. DÉFIANCE n. f. (lat. diffidentia). Crainte d'être trompé. Manque de confiance : témoigner de la défiance à quelqu'un. Ant. Confiance, assurance. DÉFIANCER (sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il défiança, nous défiançons.) Rompre les fiançailles de. DÉFIANT (fi-an), E adj. Qui craint d'être trompé. Inspiré par la défiance : des regards défiants. Ant. Confiant, crédule. DÉFIBRAGE n. m. Action de défibrer. DÉFIBRER (bré) v. a. Oter les fibres de : on défibre la canne à sucre pour faciliter la sortie du jus. DÉFIBRER n. m. ou DÉFIBREUSE n. f. Machine à défibrer. DÉFICELER (se-lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je déficelle.) Enlever la ficelle de : déficeler un paquet. Ant. Ficeler. DÉFICIT n. m. (lat. déficit, signif. il manque). Ce qui manque pour que les recettes soient en balance avec les dépenses. Pl. des déficit ou déficits. DÉFIER v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Provoquer au combat. Ne pas croire capable de. Fig. Braver, affronter : défier la mort. Se défier v. pr. Avoir de la défiance ; se douter, prévoir : je me défiais de cela. Se provoquer mutuellement. DÉFIGER (jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il défigea, nous défigeons.) Ramener à l'état liquide ce qui est figé. DÉFIGURER (ré) v. a. Gâter la figure : la petite vérole défigure souvent. Rendre difforme. Fig. Altérer : défigurer l'histoire. DÉFILADE n. f. Action de défiler. DÉFILAGE n. m. Action d'enlever les fils. Mise du chiffon en charpie dans la fabrication du papier. DÉFILÉ n. m. Passage étroit : Léonidas périt aux défilé des Thermopyles. Action des troupes qui défilent. DÉFILEMENT (man) n. m. Art de régler le relief des ouvrages de fortification, de manière à mettre les défenseurs à l'abri des coups. DÉFILER (lé) v. a. (préf. de, et fil). Oter le fil passé dans quelque chose : défiler un collier. Fortif. Pratiquer un défilement. V. n. Marcher à la file à la suite les uns des autres, en particulier devant un chef. Se défiler v. pr. Pop. S'enfuir. DÉFILOCHAGE n. m. Syn. de effilochage. DÉFILOCHER (ché) v. a. Syn. de effilocher. DÉFINI, E adj. Expliqué, déterminé : mot, terme mal défini. Article défini, celui qui ne s'emploie qu'avec un nom qui désigne un objet individuellement déterminé. Passé défini, temps du verbe qui exprime un passé entièrement écoulé : j'écrivis hier, l'an passé. Ant. Indéfini, vague. DÉFINIR v. a. (lat. definire). Donner la définition : définir le triangle. Fixer, déterminer avec précision. Faire connaître le caractère : définir quelqu'un. DÉFINISSABLE (ni-sa-ble) adj. Qui peut être défini : une odeur peu définissable.Ant.Indéfinissable. DÉFINITEUR n. m. Religieux délégué au chapitre de son ordre pour y traiter des points de discipline, d'administration, etc. DÉFINITIF, IVE adj. Qui termine une affaire : sentence définitive. En définitive loc. adv. Après tout, décidément. Ant. Provisoire. DÉFINITION (si-on) n. f. (lat. definitio). Enonciation des qualités propres d'un objet : une bonne définition ne doit s'appliquer qu'à l'objet défini. DÉFINITIVEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière définitive : être définitivement ruiné. DÉFLAGRANT , E adj. Qui a la propriété de déflagrer : matières déflagrantes. DÉFLAGRATEUR n. m. Appareil destiné à mettre le feu à des substances explosibles. DÉFLAGRATION (si-on) n. f. (de déflagrer.) Combustion active et complète d'un corps : la déflagration du coton-poudre est instantanée. DÉFLAGRER (gré) v. n. (du lat. deflagrari, s'enflammer). S'enflammer avec explosion et fracas. DÉFLEURIR v. n. Perdre ses fleurs. V. a. Faire tomber la fleur. Fig. Enlever la fraîcheur. DÉFLORAISON ou DÉFLEURAISON (rè-zon) n. f. Chute ou flétrissure naturelle des fleurs. DÉFLORER (ré) v. a. Enlever à un sujet sa fleur, sa nouveauté. DÉFOLIATION (si-on) n. f. Chute des feuilles. DÉFONÇAGE (sa-je) ou DÉFONCEMENT (se-man) n. m. Action de défoncer. Labourage profond. DÉFONCER (sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : je défonçai, nous défonçons.) Oter le fond de : défoncer un tonneau. Effondrer : défoncer une route. Labourer profondément : défoncer un terrain. Par ext. Culbuter une troupe. DÉFONCEUSE (seu-ze) n. f. Puissante charrue, employée pour défoncer le terrain. DÉFORMATION (si-on) n. f. Altération de la forme d'une chose. DÉFORMER (mé) v. a. Gâter, altérer la forme d'une chose : les miroirs concaves déforment les images. Se déformer v. pr. Perdre sa forme habituelle. DÉFOURNAGE ou DÉFOURNEMENT (man) n. m. Action de retirer du four. DÉFOURNER (né) v. a. Tirer du four. DÉFOURNI n. m. Partie vide qui altère les dimensions d'une pièce de construction. DÉFRAÎCHIR (frè) v. a. Enlever la fraîcheur : le soleil défraîchit les étoffes claires. Se défraîchir v. pr. Perdre sa fraîcheur. DÉFRANCISATION (si-za-si-on) n. f. Action de défranciser ou de se défranciser. Son résultat. DÉFRANCISER (si-zé) v. a. Faire perdre la qualité de Français : défranciser un bâtiment de commerce. Faire perdre les sentiments français. DÉFRAPPER (fra-pé) v. a. Mar. Détacher une corde de son point d'attache. DÉFRAYER (frè-ié) v. a. (préf. dé, et frais. — Se conj. comme balayer.) Payer la dépense de quelqu'un. Défrayer la conversation, l'entretenir, par la part qu’on y prend ; en être l'objet. DÉFRICHABLE adj. Qui peut être défriché. Ant. Indéfrichable. DÉFRICHEMENT (man) ou DÉFRICHAGE n. m. Action de défricher : le défrichement des landes a enrichi la Sologne. Terrain défriché. DÉFRICHER (ché) v. a. (préf. dé, et friche). Rendre propre à la culture, en parlant d'un terrain inculte. Fig. Eclaircir : défricher un sujet. DÉFRICHEUR n. m. Celui qui défriche. DÉFRISEMENT (ze-man) n. m. Action de défriser : le défrisement d'une chevelure. DÉFRISER (zé) v. a. Défaire la frisure. Fig. et pop. Désappointer : voilà qui me défrise. Ant. Friser. DÉFRONCEMENT (se-man) n. m. Action de défroncer. État de ce qui est défroncé. DÉFRONCER (sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : je défronçai, nous défronçons.) Défaire les plis d'une étoffe froncée. Fig. Défroncer le sourcil, reprendre un air de bonne humeur. DÉFROQUE (fro-ke) n. f. (préf. dé, et froc). Ce que laisse un moine en mourant. Meubles, vêtements, en général de valeur minime, que quelqu'un laisse en mourant : il a hérité d'une piètre défroque. Vêtements qu'une personne ne porte plus. DÉFROQUÉ, E (ké) adj. et n. (de défroque). Qui a quitté l'habit et l'état religieux. DÉFROQUER (ké) v. a. Faire quitter le froc, l'habit religieux. Se défroquer v. pr. Luther se défroqua. DÉFRUITEMENT (man) n. m. Action de défruiter, d'enlever les fruits. DÉFRUITER (té) v. a. Dépouiller de ses fruits. Enlever le goût du fruit : défruiter de l'huile d'olive. DÉFUNT (fun), E adj. et n. (lat. defunctus). Qui est mort : le roi défunt. Ant.Vif, vivant. DÉGAGÉ, E adj. Libre, aisé : taille dégagée; air dégagé. Ant. Engagé, embarrassé, gêné. DÉGAGEMENT (man) n. m. Action de dégager. Escr. Action de dégager son épée. Ant. Engagement. DÉGAGER (jé) v. a. ( Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : je dégageai, nous dégageons.) Retirer ce qui avait été donné comme gage. Retirer ce qui était engagé. Faire sortir d'une position critique. Débarrasser de ce qui encombrait : dégager un passage. Rendre plus libre : dégager la tête. Escr. Détacher son arme de celle de son adversaire. Produire une émanation : le phosphore dégage une odeur d'ail. Soustraire à une obligation : dégager sa parole, quelqu'un de sa promesse. Se dégager v. pr. Se rendre libre, se délivrer. Ant. Engager. DÉGAINE (ghè-ne) n. f. (de dégainer). Fam. Contenance, attitude, démarche ridicule : quelle dégaine ! DÉGAINER (ghè-né) v. a. (préf. dé, et gaine). Tirer une épée du fourreau, un poignard de sa gaine. V. n. Mettre l'épée à la main pour se battre. DÉGALONNER (lo-né) v. a. Oter les galons de. DÉGANTER (té) v. a. Retirer les gants. DÉGARNIR v. a. Oter ce qui garnit. Dégarnir un arbre, en supprimer les branches par la taille. DÉGÂT (ghâ) n. m. (de gâter.) Dommage arrivé par une cause violente, comme tempête, grêle, passage d'une armée, etc. : un propriétaire est responsable des dégâts causés par ses troupeaux. DÉGAUCHIR (ghô) v. a. (préf. dé, et gauche). Aplanir la surface d'une pierre, d'une charpente. Fig. : dégauchir un jeune homme timide. DÉGAUCHISSEMENT (ghô-chi-se-man) ou DÉGAUCHISSAGE (sa-je) n. m. Action de dégauchir. DÉGAZONNEMENT (gha-zo-ne-man) n. m. Action d'enlever le gazon : le dégazonnement d'un pré. DÉGAZONNER (gha-zo-né) v. a. Oter le gazon. DÉGEL (jèl) n. m. Fonte naturelle de la glace, de la neige. Ant. Congélation. DÉGELÉE (je-lé) n. f. Pop. Volée de coups. DÉGÈLEMENT (man) n. m. Action de dégeler. DÉGELER (lé) v. a. (Prend un è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : il dégèlera.) Faire fondre ce qui était gelé. V. n. Cesser d'être gelé. V. impers. : il dégèle. Ant. Congeler, geler. DÉGÉNÉRATION (si-on) n. f. État de ce qui dégénère ; passage d'un état naturel à un état inférieur. DÉGÉNÉRÉ, E adj. et n. Chez qui l'on constate une dégénérescence physique ou morale : les criminels sont souvent des dégénérés. DÉGÉNÉRER v. n. (lat. degenerare ; du préf. de, et de genus, eris, race. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) S'abâtardir. Perdre de l'éclat de sa naissance, de son mérite, de sa valeur physique ou morale : il a dégénéré ou il est dégénéré, selon que l'an veut exprimer l'action ou l'état. Changer de nature : la dispute dégénéra en rixe. DÉGÉNÉRESCENCE (rès-san-se) n. f. Changement par lequel une chose dégénère. DÉGÉNÉRESCENT (rès-san), E adj. Qui dégénère : tissu dégénérescent. DÉGERMER (jèr-mé) v. a. Enlever le germe de l'orge, dans les brasseries. DÉGINGANDÉ, E (jin-ghan) adj. Fam. Qui est comme disloqué dans ses mouvements, sa démarche. DÉGINGANDER (jin-ghan-dé) v. a. Donner comme un air disloqué à l'attitude, à la marche : dégingander sa taille. DÉGÎTER (jî-té) v. a. Faire quitter son gîte. DÉGLACAGE ou DÉGLACEMENT (se-man) n. m. Action d'enlever la glace sur les voies publiques. Action d'enlever le lustre du papier. DÉGLACER (sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : je déglaçai, nous déglaçons.) Fondre la glace de : déglacer un bassin. Réchauffer : déglacer un voyageur. Enlever le lustre de : déglacer du papier. DÉGLUEMENT (glu-man) n. m. Action de dégluer. Son résultat. DÉGLUER (glu-é) v. a. Débarrasser de la glu. DÉGLUTINER (né) v. a. Faire disparaître la glu attachée au plumage d'un oiseau. DÉGLUTIR v. a. (lat. deglutire). Avaler, ingurgiter : déglutir le bol alimentaire. DÉGLUTITION (si-on) n. f. Action de déglutir. DÉGOBILLAGE (bi, ll mll., a-je) n. m. Pop. Action de dégobiller, de vomir. DÉGOBILLER (bi, ll mll., é) v. a. et n. (préf. dé, et rad. de gober). Pop. Vomir à la suite d'excès de table. DÉGOISER (zé) v. a. et n. (préf. dé, et rad. gosier). Triv. Rire, parler avec volubilité. DEGOMMAGE (gho-ma-je) n. m. Action de dégommer : le dégommage de la soie. DÉGOMMER (gho-mé) v. a. Oter la gomme. Fam. Destituer, priver quelqu'un d'un emploi, d'une place. DÉGONFLEMENT (man) n. m. Action de dégonfler : le dégonflement d'un ballon. DÉGONFLER (flé) v. a. Faire disparaître le gonflement. Fig. Soulager d'une oppression morale : les larmes dégonflent le cœur. Ant. Gonfler. DÉGORGEAGE (ja-je) n. m. V. dégorgement. DÉGORGEMENT (je-man) n. m. Ecoulement d'eaux, d'immondices retenues. Epanchement. Action de purifier la laine, la soie, etc. DÉGORGEOIR n. m. Instrument pour dégager la lumière d'un canon. Moulin à laver les étoffes. Endroit où les eaux se dégorgent. DÉGORGER (jé) v. a. (préf. dé, et gorger. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : je dégorgeai, nous dégorgeons.) Rendre par la gorge ; vomir : dégorger la nourriture. Faire rendre la nourriture à : dégorger des sangsues. Par ext. Déverser : gouttière qui dégorge de l'eau fangeuse. Débarrasser d'une substance étrangère : dégorger des tuyaux. Purifier en les lavant, les soies, les laines, les étoffes, etc. V. n. Déborder. Avoir issue : égout qui dégorge dans une rivière. Ant. Engorger, obstruer. DÉGOTER ou DÉGOTTER (gho-té) v. a. Fam. Abattre avec un projectile. Pop. Surpasser, supplanter. DÉGOULINER (né) v. n. Pop. Couler goutte à goutte. DÉGOURDI, E adj. et n. Adroit. Avisé. DÉGOURDIR v. a. (préf. dé, et gourd). Rendre la chaleur, le mouvement à ce qui était engourdi : dégourdir ses membres. Faire chauffer légèrement : dégourdir de l'eau. Fig. Déniaiser : dégourdir un jeune homme. Ant. Engourdir. DÉGOURDISSEMENT (di-se-man) n. m. Action par laquelle l'engourdissement se dissipe. (Peu us.) DÉGOÛT n. m. (subst. verb. de dégoûter.) Manque d'appétit, répugnance pour certains aliments. Fig. Aversion : dégoût du monde. Chagrin, déplaisir : essuyer des dégoûts. DÉGOÛTANT (tan), E adj. et n. Qui donne du dégoût. Qui décourage, rebute. Ant. Ragoûtant. DÉGOÛTÉ, E adj. et n. Qui est délicat, difficile. DÉGOÛTER (té) v. a. Oter l'appétit, faire perdre le goût. Causer de la répugnance, de l'aversion : dégoûter quelqu'un de l'étude. Détourner. Ennuyer. DÉGOUTTANT (ghou-tan), E adj. Qui dégoutte : des feuilles dégouttantes de pluie, de rosée. DÉGOUTTEMENT (ghou-te-man) n. m. Action de dégoutter. (Peu us.) DÉGOUTTER (ghou-té) v. n. Tomber ou laisser tomber goutte à goutte : l’eau dégoutte des stalactites. DÉGRADANT (dan), E adj. Qui dégrade, avilit : action, conduite dégradante. DÉGRADATEUR n. m. Cache dentelé, employé en photographie/pour obtenir des images dégradées. DÉGRADATION (si-on) n. f. Destitution ignominieuse d'un grade , d'une dignité : subir la dégradation militaire. Dégradation civique, peine infamante qui enlève au citoyen ses droits politiques, certains droits civils, etc. Dégât. Peint. Changement insensible et continu : dégradation des couleurs, des ombres. Fig. Avilissement : tomber dans la dégradation. DÉGRADER (dé) v. a. (préf. dé, et grade). Dépouiller quelqu'un de son grade : dégrader un officier félon. Détériorer. Affaiblir insensiblement : dégrader une teinte. Fig. Avilir : sa conduite le dégrade. DÉGRAFER (fé) v. a. Détacher une chose agrafée. Se dégrafer v. pr. Devenir dégrafé. Défaire soi-même les agrafes de ses habits. Ant. Agrafer. DÉGRAISSAGE (grè-sa-je) ou DÉGRAISSEMENT (grè-se-man) n. m. Action de dégraisser. DÉGRAISSE (grè-se) n. f. Mar. État d'une pièce de bois dégraissée. DÉGRAISSER (grè-sé) v. a. Oter l'excédent de graisse : dégraisser un bouillon. Oter les taches de graisse : dégraisser un habit. Dégraisser les terres, se dit des eaux qui enlèvent à la terre ses principes fertilisants. Dégraisser une pièce de bois, en amener les faces aux dimensions voulues. DÉGRAISSEUR, EUSE (grè-seur, eu-ze) n. Personne qui fait métier de dégraisser les étoffes. DÉGRAS (grâ) n. m. (de dégraisser). Mélange d'huile de poisson et d'acide nitrique, dont se servent les corroyeurs pour la préparation des peaux. DÉGRAVELER (lé. — Prend deux l devant un e muet : je dégravelle) ou DÉGRAVER (vé) v. a. Débarrasser du gravier : dégraveler du sable. DÉGRAVOIEMENT ou DÉGRAVOIMENT (voi-man) n. m. Effet d'une eau courante qui dégrade, déchausse un mur, ou enlève le gravier de son lit. DÉGRAVOYER (voi-ié) v. a. (Se conj. comme aboyer.) Dégrader, déchausser un mur. Enlever le gravier dans le lit d'une rivière. DEGRÉ n. m. (lat. gradus). Chaque marche d'un escalier : descendre les degrés. Chacune des divisions du baromètre et du thermomètre. Fig. Situation considérée par rapport à une série d'autres progressivement supérieures ou inférieures : monter, descendre d'un degré dans l'échelle sociale. Degré de juridiction, chacun des tribunaux devant lesquels une affaire peut être successivement portée. Proximité ou éloignement qui existe entre parents : cousin au cinquième degré. Grade conféré aux étudiants dans une université. Position relative, sur la portée, des notes de la gamme : degré chromatique, diatonique ; degré conjoint, disjoint. (V. gamme.). Géom. et Astr. Chacune des 360 parties de la circonférence. Gram. Degrés de comparaison, les trois formes de l'adjectif : positif, comparatif, superlatif. Loc. adv. Par degrés, progressivement. DÉGRÉEMENT (gré-man) ou DÉGRÉAGE n. m. Action de dégréer. DÉGRÉER (gré-é) v. a. Oter les agrès d'un navire. DÉGRESSIF (grè-sif), IVE adj. (lat. degressus, qui a descendu). Qui va en diminuant. Impôt dégressif, impôt dont le taux diminue en même temps que la fortune des contribuables. DÉGRÈVEMENT (man) n. m. Action de dégrever. DÉGREVER (vé) v. a. (préf. de, et grever. — Se conj. comme amener.) Décharger d'une partie d'impôts : les vignes phylloxérées sont dégrevées. DÉGRINGOLADE n. f. Fam. Action de dégringoler. Fig. Décadence ; changement progressif de bien en mal : la dégringolade d'un financier. DÉGRINGOLER (lé) v. n. Fam. Rouler, descendre précipitamment de haut en bas, au prop. et au fig. : dégringoler d'un toit. V. a. : dégringoler un escalier. DÉGRISEMENT (ze-man) n. m. Action de dégriser (au propre et au figuré.) DÉGRISER (zé) v. a. (préf. dé, et gris). Faire passer l’ivresse. Fig. Détruire l'illusion. DÉGROSSER (gro-sé) v. a. Amincir les lingots pour les faire passer à la filière. DÉGROSSIR (gro-sir) v. a. Oter le plus gros d'une matière pour la préparer à recevoir la forme. Faire une première ébauche de. Fig. Rendre moins grossier, civiliser : dégrossir un rustre. DÉGROSSISSAGE (gro-si-sa-je) ou DÉGROSSISSEMENT (man) n. m. Action de dégrossir. DÉGUENILLÉ, E (ghe-ni, ll mll., é) adj. et n. Dont les vêtements sont en lambeaux : un mendiant déguenillé. DÉGUERPIR v. n. (préf. dé, et anc. franc. guerpir, d'orig. germ..) Quitter un lieu par force : Jeanne d'Arc fit déguerpir les Anglais d'Orléans. V. a. Dr. Sortir de, abandonner la possession de : déguerpir un héritage, une maison, une rente. DÉGUERPISSEMENT (ghèr-pi-se-man) n. m. Action de déguerpir. DÉGUIGNONNER (ghi-gno-né) ou DÉSENGUIGNONNER (zan-ghi-gno-né) v. a. Faire cesser la mauvaise chance. DÉGUISÉ (ghi-zé), E adj. et n. Revêtu d'un déguisement. DÉGUISEMENT (ghi-ze-man) n. m. État d'une personne déguisée. Ce qui sert à déguiser : un déguisement de carnaval. Fig. Dissimulation : parler sans déguisement. DÉGUISER (ghi-zé) v. a. Changer de vêtements. Par ext. : déguiser sa voix. Fig. Cacher sous des apparences trompeuses ; feindre : déguiser ses sentiments. DÉGUSTATEUR, TRICE (ghus-ta) adj. et n. Qui est chargé de déguster les vins, les liqueurs. DÉGUSTATION (ghus-ta-si-on) n. f. (de déguster). Essai d'une liqueur en la goûtant. DÉGUSTER (ghus-té) v. a. ( lat. degustare ; de gustus, goût). Goûter une liqueur. Savourer, en parlant des aliments : déguster des friandises. DÉHALER (lé) v. a. Haler hors du port, relever au vent en parlant d'un navire affalé ou en dérive. V. n. Être déhalé : un bâtiment qui déhale. DÉHÂLER (lé) v. a. Oter l'impression que le hâle a faite sur le teint : pommade qui déhâle le teint. DÉHANCHÉ, E adj. et n. Qui a les hanches disloquées. Qui se dandine sur ses hanches. Fig. Qui a mauvaise tournure. DÉHANCHEMENT (man) n. m. Action de se déhancher. Manière de marcher molle et abandonnée. DÉHANCHER (ché) v. a. Rompre les hanches. Se déhancher v. pr. Se rompre les hanches. Se dandiner avec affectation. Fig. Affecter de se donner du mal. DÉHARNACHEMENT (man) n. m. Action de déharnacher : le déharnachement des chevaux. DÉHARNACHER (ché) v. a. Oter le harnais. Fig. Débarrasser d'un accoutrement incommode. DÉHISCENCE (is-san-se) n. f. Bot. Manière dont un organe clos, comme les anthères, les gousses, s'ouvre naturellement : déhiscence longitudinale. DÉHISCENT (is-san), E adj. (du lat. dehiscere, s'ouvrir). Bot. Se dit des organes clos qui s'ouvrent à leur maturité le long d'une suture préexistante. DÉHONTÉ, E adj. et n. Sans pudeur. (Peu us.) DEHORS (or) adv. (de de, et hors.) Hors d'un lieu. N. m. La partie extérieure. Loc. adv. Au dehors, à l'extérieur ; du (ou de) dehors, de l'extérieur ; en dehors, hors de la partie intérieure. (V. dedans.). Pl. Fig. Apparences : sauver les dehors. Ant. Dedans. DÉICIDE adj. et n. (du lat. Deus, Dei, Dieu, et cædere, tuer). Qui est meurtrier de Dieu, en parlant du Christ : les Juifs déicides. N. m. Meurtre de Dieu. DÉICOLE adj. et n. (du lat. deus, dei, dieu, et colere, cultiver). Qui rend un culte à une divinité. DÉIFICATION (si-on) n. f. Action de déifier. Apothéose (au propre et au figuré.) DÉIFIER v. a. (du lat. deus, dei, dieu, et facere, faire. — Se conj. comme prier.) Mettre au nombre des dieux. Diviniser : la Convention déifia la Raison. DÉISME (is-me) n. m. (du lat. Deus, Dei, Dieu). Système de ceux qui, rejetant toute révélation, croient seulement à l'existence de Dieu et à la religion naturelle : Jean-Jacques Rousseau a défendu le déisme. (Le déisme se distingue du théisme, qui, se fondant sur une révélation, reconnaît en outre une Providence et admet parfois un culte.) Ant. Athéisme. DÉISTE (is-te) n. et adj. Qui professe le déisme. Ant. Athée. DÉITÉ n. f. (lat. deitas). Divinité de la Fable. DÉJÀ adv. (de dès, et jà.) Dès ce moment ; auparavant : je vous ai déjà dit que... DÉJECTEUR (jèk) n. m. Appareil servant à empêcher les incrustations dans les chaudières à vapeur. DÉJECTION (jèk-si-on) n. f. (lat. dejectio). Evacuation des excréments. Pl. Matières évacuées. Matières que rejettent les volcans : Pompéi fut ensevelie sous les déjections du Vésuve. DÉJETER (té) v. a. (préf. dé, et jeter. — Prend deux t devant une syllabe muette : je déjette.) Courber, gauchir, en parlant du bois, des membres. Se déjeter v. pr. Se courber, se gauchir, se contourner. DÉJETTEMENT (jè-te-man) n. m. Action de ce qui se déjette. Résultat de cette action. DÉJEUNER (né) ou plus rarement DÉJEUNÉ n. m. Repas du matin. Petit plateau garni de tasses, etc. Déjeuner de soleil, se dit d'une étoffe que le soleil fane rapidement, et, par ext., d'une chose éphémère. DÉJEUNER (né) v. n. (préf. dé, et jeûner). Faire le repas du matin. DÉJEUNEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Personne qui déjeune. DÉJOINDRE v. a. Syn. de disjoindre. DÉJOUER (jou-é) v. a. (préf. dé, et jouer). Faire échouer : Richelieu déjoua les complots des grands. DÉJOUTEMENT (man) n. m. Assemblage particulier de pièces de charpente. DÉJUCHER (ché) v. n. Sortir du juchoir. V. a. Faire sortir du juchoir. DÉJUGER (jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : je déjugeai, nous déjugeons.) Annuler par un jugement opposé à celui qu’on avait déjà porté : déjuger son propre arrêt. Se déjuger v. pr. Prendre une décision opposée à celle que l'on avait déjà prise. DELÀ prép. (de de, et là). De l'autre côté. Est toujours précédé des mots au, en, par : au delà des mers, en delà des monts, par delà Paris. Loc. adv. : Par delà, de l'autre côté ; au delà, plus loin que ce lieu-là. Loc. prépos. : Au delà de, plus loin que. Fig. Au-dessus de : au delà de mes désirs. — Ecrivez en deux mots : De là nous pouvions apercevoir l'église, de là résulte une cruelle nécessité, c'est-à-dire de cet endroit-là, de cette chose-là. Ant. Deçà. DÉLABREMENT (man) n. m. État de ruine. Fig. Dépérissement : le délabrement de la santé. DÉLABRER (bré) v. a. Mettre en mauvais état : délabrer une machine. Fig. Ruiner : estomac délabré. Se délabrer v. pr. Devenir délabré. DÉLACER (sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : je délaçai, nous délaçons.) Défaire le lacet d'un corset, d'un soulier, etc. Se délacer v. pr. Défaire les lacets de ses vêtements. Ant. Lacer. DÉLAI n. m. (de délayer.) Temps supplémentaire accordé pour faire une chose : obtenir un délai. Remise, retardement : sans délai. DÉLAISSÉ, E (lè-sé) adj. et n. Qui reste seul, est abandonné : les délaissés de la fortune. DÉLAISSEMENT (lè-se-man) n. m. Action de délaisser ; son résultat. Manque d'appui, de secours. Prat. Abandon d'un bien, d'un droit. Dr. mar. Acte d'un assuré qui abandonne à l'assureur la chose assurée, en échange du payement de l'assurance. DÉLAISSER (lè-sé) v. a. Abandonner : délaisser un travail trop pénible. Laisser sans secours. Procéd. Abandonner un bien, un droit, une action engagée : délaisser un héritage. DÉLAITEMENT (lè-te-man) ou DÉLAITAGE (lè-ta-je) n. m. Action de délaiter. DÉLAITER (lè-té) v. a. Enlever le petit-lait : délaiter le beurre. DÉLAITEUSE (lè-teu-ze) n. f. Machine pour enlever le petit-lait dans la fabrication du beurre. DÉLARDEMENT (man) n. m. Enlèvement du lard qui recouvre la viande du porc. Enlèvement d'une des arêtes vives d'une pièce équarrie. Coupe oblique au-dessous d'une marche d'escalier de pierre. DÉLARDER (dé) v. a. Opérer le délardement. DÉLASSANT (la-san), E adj. Qui délasse. DÉLASSEMENT (la-se-man) n. m. Ce qui délasse : la lecture est un délassement pour l'esprit. DÉLASSER (la-sé) v. a. Oter la lassitude : les bains tièdes délassent le corps. Se délasser v. pr. Se reposer de ses fatigues de corps ou d'esprit. Ant. Fatiguer, lasser. DÉLATEUR, TRICE n. et adj. Se dit des dénonciateurs serviles : les délateurs sont méprisables. DÉLATION (si-on) n. f. (lat. delatio). Dénonciation secrète, en vue d'une récompense : la délation secrète est plus dangereuse que la délation publique. DÉLATTER (la-té) v. a. Enlever les lattes. DÉLAVAGE n. m. Action de délaver. Son résultat. DÉLAVER (vé) v. a. Enlever, affaiblir avec de l'eau une couleur étendue sur du papier. Mouiller, détremper. Pierre délavée, pierre dont la couleur est faible. DÉLAYAGE (lè-ia-je) ou DÉLAYEMENT (lè-man) n. m. Action de délayer. Substance délayée. Fig. Diffusion du style. DÉLAYER (lè-ié) v. a. (Se conj. comme balayer.) Détremper dans un liquide. Fig. Délayer une pensée, l'exprimer trop longuement. DELEATUR (dé-lé) n. m. invar. (m. lat. signif. qu'il soit effacé). Signe typographique indiquant une suppression à effectuer. DÉLÉBILE adj. (lat. delebilis). Qui peut être effacé : encre délébile. Ant. Indélébile, ineffaçable. DÉLECTABLE (lèk-ta-ble) adj. Très agréable. DÉLECTATION (lèk-ta-si-on) n. f. Plaisir savouré. DÉLECTER (lèk-té) v. a. Charmer, réjouir. Se délecter v. pr. Prendre beaucoup de plaisir à quelque chose : se délecter à l'étude, à peindre. DÉLÉGATAIRE (tè-re) n. Celui, celle à qui l'on délègue une chose. DÉLÉGATEUR, TRICE n. Personne qui fait une délégation. DÉLÉGATION (si-on) n. f. Acte par lequel le dépositaire d'un pouvoir en transmet l'exercice à un fonctionnaire. Transport à un tiers d'une créance. DÉLÉGATOIRE adj. Qui contient une délégation : titre délégatoire. DÉLÉGUÉ, E (ghé) n. Qui a reçu une délégation : les délégués du peuple (ses représentants.) DÉLÉGUER (ghé) v. a. Envoyer quelqu'un avec pouvoir d'agir : la Convention délégua des représentants auprès des armées de la République. Transmettre par délégation : déléguer ses pouvoirs. DÉLESTAGE (lès-ta-je) n. m. Action de délester. DÉLESTER (lès-té) v. a. Oter le lest d'un navire, d'un ballon. Ant. Lester. DÉLESTEUR (lès-teur) n. m. Celui qui, dans un port, est chargé de faire délester les bâtiments. DÉLÉTÈRE adj. (gr. dêlêtêrios, destructeur). Qui attaque la santé, la vie : l'oxyde de carbone est un gaz délétère. Fig. Qui corrompt : doctrine délétère. Ant. Respirable, vital, salubre. DÉLIAISON (è-zon) n. f. Jeu qui se produit entre les pièces d'un navire. DÉLIBÉRANT (ran), E adj. Qui délibère : assemblée délibérante. DÉLIBÉRATIF, IVE adj. Se dit du genre d'éloquence où l'orateur se propose de persuader ou de dissuader. Avoir voix délibérative, avoir droit de suffrage. V. consultatif. DÉLIBÉRATION (si-on) n. f. (de délibérer). Discussion orale d'une affaire entre plusieurs personnes : les délibérations de la Chambre des députés sont publiques. Résolution prise après discussion : délibération d'un conseil municipal. DÉLIBÉRATOIRE adj. Qui a rapport à la délibération : forme délibératoire. DÉLIBÉRÉ n. m. Procéd. Délibération à huis clos entre juges : ordonner un délibéré. Jugement ainsi établi. DÉLIBÉRÉ, E adj. Aisé, libre, déterminé : avoir un air délibéré. De propos délibéré, à dessein, exprès. DÉLIBÉRÉMENT (man) adv. (de délibéré adj.). D'une manière décidée : marcher délibérément. DÉLIBÉRER (ré) v. n. (lat. deliberare. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Consulter ensemble : les juges délibèrent à huis clos. Réfléchir en soi-même sur une décision à prendre. V. a. Mettre en délibération. DÉLICAT (ka), E (lat. delicatus). Agréable au goût, exquis, tendre : viande délicate. Façonné avec adresse, avec un soin extrême : ouvrage délicat. Dit d'une manière ingénieuse et détournée : louange délicate. Qui juge finement : goût délicat. Embarrassant : situation délicate. Scrupuleux : conscience délicate. Fig. Tendre, faible, frêle : membres délicats. N. Personne difficile : faire le délicat. Ant. Indélicat, grossier. Robuste, vigoureux. DÉLICATEMENT (man) adv. Avec délicatesse. Mollement : enfant élevé trop délicatement. DÉLICATESSE (tè-se) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est délicat, fin : la délicatesse des traits. Adresse, légèreté : délicatesse de pinceau. Faiblesse, débilité : délicatesse d'estomac. Qualité de ce qui est senti, exprimé d'une manière délicate : la délicatesse d'une pensée. Aptitude à juger finement : délicatesse du goût. Scrupules : délicatesse de conscience. Ant. Indélicatesse, vigueur. DÉLICES n. f. pl. (lat. deliciae). Plaisir, volupté, bonheur : cet enfant fait les délices de sa mère. N. m. au sing. : quel délice cause une bonne action ! DÉLICIEUSEMENT (si-eu-ze-man) adv. Avec délices ; d'une manière délicieuse. DÉLICIEUX, EUSE (si-eû, eu-ze) adj. Extrêmement agréable. Parfum délicieux. Ant. Exécrable. DÉLICOTER (té) v. a. Défaire le licou. DÉLICTUEUX, EUSE (lik-tu-eû, eu-ze) adj. Qui a le caractère du délit : fait délictueux. DÉLIÉ, E adj. Grêle, mince, menu. Fig. Subtil, pénétrant : esprit délié. N. m. Partie fine des lettres, par opposition au plein. Ant. Epais, gros, lourd. DÉLIEMENT (lî-man) n. m. Action de délier. Son résultat. DÉLIEN, ENNE (li-in, è-ne) ou DÉLIAQUE adj. De Délos. DÉLIER v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Défaire, détacher ce qui est lié. Fig. Dégager : délier d'un serment. Théol. Absoudre. DÉLIMITATION (si-on) n. f. Action de délimiter : délimitation de frontière. DÉLIMITER (té) v. a. Fixer des limites. Fig. : la psychologie délimite les fonctions de l'esprit. DÉLINÉAMENT (man) n. m. (de délinéer). Contour, forme générale. DÉLINÉATION (si-on) n. f. Action ou manière de délinéer. (Peu us.) DÉLINÉER v. a. Tracer au trait le contour de. DÉLINQUANT (kan), E n. Qui a commis un délit. DÉLIQUESCENCE (kès-san-se) n. f. (de déliquescent). Propriété qu'ont certains corps de se désagréger en absorbant l'humidité de l'air. DÉLIQUESCENT (kès-san), E adj. (lat. deliquescens ; de liquere, être liquide). Qui a la propriété d'attirer l'humidité de l'air et de se résoudre en liquide. DELIQUIUM (dé, kui-om') n. m. (m. lat.). État d'un corps devenu liquide en absorbant l'humidité de l'air. DÉLIRANT (ran), E adj. Qui est en délire : imagination délirante. Fig. Joie délirante. DÉLIRE n. m. (lat. delirium). Egarement causé par la fièvre, par une maladie. Fig. Grande agitation de l'âme, causée par les passions : le délire de l'ambition. Poét. Enthousiasme, transports. DELIRER (ré) v. n. Avoir le délire : malade qui commence à délirer. DELIRIUM TREMENS n. m. (expression lat.). Délire avec agitation et tremblement des membres, particulier aux alcooliques. DÉLISSAGE n. m. (de délisser). Triage des chiffons. Triage des feuilles de papier. DÉLISSER v. a. Défaire ce qui était lissé. Opérer le délissage. DÉLIT n. m. (lat. delictum). Violation de la loi, celle particulièrement qui est punie de peines correctionnelles. Le corps du délit, ce qui sert à le constater. Prendre en flagrant délit, sur le fait. DÉLIT n. m. (subst. verb. de déliter). Côté d'une pierre différent du lit qu'elle avait dans la carrière. Joint ou veine dans un bloc d'ardoise. DÉLITATION n. f. ou DÉLITEMENT n. m. Action de déliter les pierres. Délitement d’un édifice. DÉLITER v. a. (préf. dé, et lit). Poser en délit, en parlant d'une pierre. Diviser une pierre dans le sens des stratifications. DÉLITESCENCE n. f. (du lat. delitescere, se cacher). Disparition subite d'une tumeur, et surtout des phénomènes inflammatoires. Chim. Désagrégation d'un corps par absorption d'eau. DÉLITESCENT, E adj. Qui est soumis à la délitescence. DÉLIVRANCE n. f. Action par laquelle on délivre. Remise d'une chose : délivrance d'un certificat. Accouchement. Ant. Arrestation, emprisonnement, captivité. DÉLIVRE (subst. verb. de délivrer) n. m. Arrière-faix, enveloppes fœtales. Syn. de placenta. DÉLIVRER v. a. (lat. deliberare ; de liber, libre). Rendre la liberté. Débarrasser de. Livrer, remettre : délivrer des marchandises. Accoucher. Ant. Asservir, subjuguer, enfermer. DÉLOGER v. n. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : je délogeai, nous délogeons.) Sortir d'un logement. Quitter un lieu. Fig. Déloger sans trompette, quitter un lieu secrètement. V. a. Fam. Faire quitter à quelqu'un sa place. Faire abandonner ses positions : déloger l'ennemi à coups de canon. DÉLOT n. m. (lat. digitale). Doigtier de cuir du calfat, de la dentellière. DÉLOYAL, E, AUX adj. Qui n'a pas de loyauté : procédé déloyal. Ant. Loyal. DÉLOYALEMENT adv. Avec déloyauté : rompre déloyalement une trêve. DÉLOYAUTÉ n. f. Manque de loyauté. DELPHINIDÉS n. m. pl. Famille de cétacés ayant pour type les dauphins. S. un delphinidé. DELPHINORYNQUE n. m. Genre de delphinidés à mâchoire en forme de bec. DELTA n. m. (n. de la quatrième lettre de l'alphabet grec, qui a la forme d'un triangle.) Île triangulaire formée par la double embouchure d'un fleuve : le delta du Rhône. DELTAÏQUE adj. Qui a rapport à un delta : les formations deltaïques. DELTOÏDE adj. Qui a la forme de la lettre grecque nommée delta. Anat. Muscle de l'articulation de l'épaule. N. m. : le deltoïde. DELTOÏDIEN, ENNE adj. Qui a rapport au muscle deltoïde : insertions deltoïdiennes. DÉLUGE n. m. (lat. diluvium ; de diluere, noyer). Le débordement universel des eaux, d'après la Bible : Noé et sa famille survécurent au déluge. Très grande inondation. Pluie torrentielle. Fig. Grande quantité : déluge de maux. Remonter au déluge, remonter à une époque très reculée, et au fig., reprendre de très loin le récit d'un événement. DÉLURÉ, E adj. et n. Vif, dégourdi. DÉLURER v. a. (préf. dé, et leurre). Dégourdir, déniaiser. DÉLUSOIRE adj. (du lat. delustis, trompé). Propre à tromper : argument délusoire. (Peu us.) DÉLUSTRER v. a. Oter le lustre, décatir. DÉLUTAGE n. m. Action d'enlever le lut : délutage d'une cornue. Action d'enlever le coke des cornues à gaz. DÉLUTER v. a. Oter le lut d'un vase. DÉMAGNÉTISATION n. f. Action de démagnétiser. Résultat de cette action. DÉMAGNÉTISER v. a. Détruire l'état magnétique. Tirer de l'état de somnambulisme magnétique. DÉMAGOGIE n. f. Politique qui flatte la multitude. État politique dans lequel le pouvoir est abandonné a la multitude : après Périclès, Athènes tomba dans la démagogie. DÉMAGOGIQUE adj. Qui appartient à la démagogie : discours démagogique. DÉMAGOGUE n. m. (gr. démos, peuple, et agôgos, qui conduit). Celui qui affecte de soutenir les intérêts du peuple, pour gagner sa faveur : Aristophane s'est moqué des démagogues de son temps. DÉMAIGRIR v. n. Devenir moins maigre. V. a. Rendre moins épais : démaigrir une poutre. DÉMAIGRISSEMENT n. m. Action de démaigrir : le démaigrissement d'une pierre. Partie enlevée d'une pierre, d'une pièce de bois. DÉMAILLAGE n. m. Action de démailler une chaîne. DÉMAILLER v. a. Défaire les mailles : démailler une chaîne. DÉMAILLONNER v. a. Détacher les sarments de l’échalas après la vendange. DÉMAILLOTER v. a. Oter du maillot : démailloter un enfant. Ant. Emmailloter. DEMAIN adv. (lat. de, du, et mane, matin). Le jour qui suit immédiatement celui où l'on est. DÉMANCHÉ, E n. Personne ayant des allures disloquées : un grand démanché.(Peu us.) N. m. Mus. Syn. de démanchement : l'art du démanché. DÉMANCHEMENT (man) n. m. Action de démancher ; son résultat. Fig. Division, désunion. DÉMANCHER (ché) v. a. Oter le manche d'un instrument. Fig. Désunir. V. n. Mus. Avancer la main près du corps du violon. Ant. Emmancher. DEMANDANT (dan), E adj. Qui demande. DEMANDE n. f. Action de demander. Question : demande indiscrète. Com. Commande. Démarche par laquelle on demande une fille en mariage. Econ. Somme des produits ou des services demandés : l'offre et la demande. Ant. Réponse ; offre. DEMANDER (dé) v. a. (lat. demandare, ordonner). Prier quelqu'un d'accorder une chose : demander une faveur. Exiger : demander la bourse ou la vie. S'enquérir : demander son chemin. Avoir besoin : la terre demande de la pluie. Former une demande en justice. Faire une demande pour obtenir en mariage : demander une jeune fille. Ant. Recevoir ; répondre. DEMANDEUR, ERESSE (rè-se) n. Procéd. Qui forme une demande en justice. Ant. Défendeur. DÉMANGEAISON (jè-zon) n. f. Picotement à la peau. Fig. Grande envie : démangeaison de parler. DÉMANGER (jé) v. n. (Prend un e après le g devant a et o : il démangea, nous démangeons.) Causer une démangeaison : la tête me démange. Fig. La langue lui démange, il a grande envie de parler. DÉMANTÈLEMENT (man) n. m. Action de démanteler. État d'une place, d'une ville démantelée. DÉMANTELER (lé) v. a. (préf. dé, et vx fr. mantel, manteau. — Prend un è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : je démantèle.) Démolir les murailles d'une ville, les fortifications d'une place : Richelieu fit démanteler de nombreux châteaux forts. DÉMANTIBULER (lé) v. a. (préf. dé, et lat. mandibula, mâchoire). Rompre ou démettre, en parlant de la mâchoire. Rendre impropre à fonctionner : démantibuler une machine. DÉMAQUILLER (ki, ll mll., é) v. a. Enlever le maquillage. Ant. Maquiller. DÉMARCATIF, IVE adj. Qui indique la démarcation : ligne démarcative. DÉMARCATION (si-on) n. f. (préf. dé, et marquer). Action de limiter. Ligne de démarcation, qui marque les limites de deux territoires. Fig. Ce qui sépare les droits, les attributions de deux pouvoirs. DÉMARCHE n. f. Allure, manière de marcher : démarche lourde. Fig. Tentative : démarche utile. DÉMARIER v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Séparer juridiquement deux époux. DÉMARQUAGE (ka-je) n. m. Action de démarquer ; son résultat. Fig. : un démarquage littéraire. DÉMARQUE (mar-ke) n. f. Se dit, dans certains jeux, d'une partie où l'un des joueurs diminue le nombre de ses points d'une quantité égale à celle des points pris par l'autre joueur. DÉMARQUEMENT (ke-man) n. m. Enlèvement d'une marque à un arbre, à un linge. DÉMARQUER (ké) v. a. Oter la marque de : démarquer du linge. Copier une œuvre littéraire, un dessin, en y apportant quelques changements pour dissimuler l'emprunt. V. n. Ne plus avoir aux dents de trace qui serve à faire connaître l'âge, en parlant du cheval. Ant. Marquer. DÉMARRAGE (ma-ra-je) n. m. Action de démarrer. DÉMARRER (ma-ré) v. a. Mar. Détacher les amarres d'un bâtiment. V. n. Quitter le port, le point de départ, partir : navire, train, voilure, bicyclette qui démarre. Fig. et fam. Quitter une place, un lieu : ne démarrez pas de là. Ant. Amarrer. DEMAS (dé-mass) n. m. Genre d'insectes lépidoptères, comprenant des papillons nocturnes de France. DÉMASCLAGE (mas-kla-je) n. m. Enlèvement du premier liège ou liège mâle, sur un chêne-liège. DÉMASCLER (mas-klé) v. a. Pratiquer le démasclage. DÉMASQUER (mas-ké) v. a. Oter à quelqu'un le masque qu'il a sur le visage. Démasquer quelqu'un, le faire connaître tel qu'il est. Démasquer une batterie, la découvrir. Fig. Démasquer ses batteries, faire voir à nu ses projets. Démasquer l'hypocrisie, lui ôter les fausses apparences de la vertu. DÉMASTIQUAGE (mas-ti-ka-je) n. m. Action de démastiquer. DÉMASTIQUER (mas-ti-ké) v. a. Enlever le mastic : démastiquer des vitres. DÉMÂTAGE ou DÉMÂTEMENT (man) n. m. Action de démâter. DÉMÂTER (té) v. a. Abattre ou rompre les mâts. V. n. Perdre ses mâts : le vaisseau démâta. DÉMATRICULER (lé) v. a. Enlever le numéro matricule sur un effet d'équipement militaire. DÈME n. m. (gr. dêmos, peuple). Nom des bourgs, divisions administratives de l'ancienne Grèce. DÉMÊLAGE n. m. Action de démêler la laine. Mélange de l'eau chaude et du malt, dans les brasseries. Syn., dans ce sens, de brassage. DÉMÊLÉ n. m. Querelle, contestation, débat. DÉMÊLER (lé) v. a. Séparer et mettre en ordre ce qui est mêlé : démêler un écheveau de fil. Fig. Débrouiller, éclaircir : démêler une intrigue. Discerner : démêler le vrai du faux. Contester : qu'ont-ils à démêler ensemble ? Ant. Mêler, emmêler. DÉMÊLEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Personne qui fait le démêlage. DÉMÊLOIR n. m. Peigne à grosses dents dont on se sert pour démêler les cheveux. Instrument pour démêler. DÉMÊLURES n. f. pl. Cheveux qui tombent pendant qu'on se démêle. DÉMEMBREMENT (man-bre-man) n. m. Action de couper, de séparer les membres de. (Peu us.) Fig. Partie démembrée, partagée : le droit de battre monnaie accordé aux seigneurs était un démembrement de la puissance royale. DÉMEMBRER (man-bré) v. a. Arracher, séparer les membres d'un corps. Fig. Diviser : l'empire démembré de Charlemagne ne put résister aux Normands. DÉMÉNAGEMENT (man) n. m. Action de déménager. Ant. Emménagement. DÉMÉNAGER (jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : je déménageai, nous déménageons.) Transporter des meubles d'une maison dans une autre. V. n. Changer de logement : nous avons déménagé ou nous sommes déménagés (selon qu'on veut marquer l'action ou l'état.) Fig. et fam. Sa tête déménage, il déraisonne. Ant. Emménager. DÉMÉNAGEUR n. m. Celui qui fait les déménagements des autres. DÉMENCE (man-se) n. f. (lat. dementia). Aliénation totale d'esprit : la démence de Charles VI favorisa les succès des Anglais. Conduite dépourvue de raison. DÉMENER (né) (SE) v. pr. (Se conj. comme amener.) Se débattre, s'agiter vivement. Fig. Se démener pour une affaire, se donner beaucoup de peine. DÉMENT (man), E adj. Atteint de démence. Substantiv. : un dément. DÉMENTI (man) n. m. Dénégation de ce qu'un autre affirme : donner, recevoir un démenti. Fig. et fam. Honte de ne pas réussir : il en a eu le démenti. DÉMENTIR (man) v. a. (Se conj. comme mentir.) Dire à quelqu'un qu'il n'a pas dit vrai : démentir un témoin. Nier l'évidence d'un fait. Contredire : prédiction que l'événement a démentie. Fig. Parler, agir en sens contraire : démentir son caractère. Se démentir v. pr. Se contredire. Ant. Avérer, appuyer, confirmer. DÉMÉRITE n. m. Ce qui peut attirer l'improbation, le blâme. DÉMÉRITER (té) v. n. Agir de manière à perdre la bienveillance, l'affection ou l'estime. DÉMESURÉ, E (zu-ré) adj. Qui excède la mesure ordinaire : son ambition démesurée perdit Napoléon ler. DÉMESURÉMENT (zu-ré-man) adv. D'une manière démesurée. DÉMETTRE (mè-tre) v. a. (Se conj. comme mettre.) Disloquer, ôter un os de sa place : démettre un bras. Procéd. Débouter. Fig. Destituer. Se démettre v. pr. Se défaire d'un emploi. DÉMEUBLÉ, E adj. Qui n'a pas de meubles. Fam. Bouche démeublée, bouche sans dents. DÉMEUBLEMENT (man) n. m. Action de démeubler. Son résultat. DÉMEUBLER (blé) v. a. Dégarnir de meubles. DEMEURANT (ran), E adj. Qui demeure. N. m. Personne qui reste. Personne qui survit. Ce qui reste. Au demeurant loc. adv. Au reste, en somme. DEMEURE n. f. (de demeurer). Habitation, domicile. Durée d'un séjour. Demeure céleste, paradis. Sombre demeure, l'enfer. Dernière demeure, le tombeau. Fait de tarder, d'être en retard. (Vx.) Il n'y a pas péril en la demeure, il n'y a pas péril à tarder plus longtemps. Retard dans l'acquittement d'une obligation. Dr. Mettre quelqu'un en demeure de, l'avertir par sommation que le moment est venu de remplir son engagement. A demeure, d'une manière stable. DEMEURER (ré) v. n. (lat. demorari). Habiter : il a demeuré dans cette maison. Rester, s'arrêter. Être arrêté, rester en suspens. Continuer d'être : question qui demeure indécise. (On dit il a demeuré ou il est demeuré en chemin, selon que l'on veut exprimer l'action ou l'état.) Demeurer d'accord, être du même avis, après discussion. En demeurer là, ne pas continuer. Impers. Rester. Ant. Partir, s'en aller. DEMI, E adj. (lat. dimidius). Qui est l'exacte moitié d'un tout. N. m. Moitié d'une unité : deux demis valent un entier. N. f. Demi-unité : ne pouvant en avoir une, j'en ai pris une demie. Signif. aussi demi-heure : entendre sonner la demie; pendule qui sonne les demies. A demi loc. adv. A moitié : faire les choses à demi. Enfant à demi mort. A demi-mot. V. demi-mot. — Demi, adjectif, est invariable quand il précède le nom : les demi-journées, une demi-heure. Placé après le nom, il en prend le genre et reste au singulier : deux heures et demie ; trois journées et demie. DEMI-BOTTE n. f. Botte qui s'arrête à mi-jambe. Pl. des demi-bottes. DEMI-BRIGADE (gha-de) n. f. Régiment français pendant les premières guerres de la Révolution. Pl. des demi-brigades. DEMI-CERCLE (sèr-kle) n. m. La moitié d'un cercle. Sorte de parade d'escrime. Graphomètre. Pl. des demi-cercles. DEMI-CHAÎNE (chè-ne) n. f. Pas de danse qui n'est que la moitié de la chaîne. Pl. des demi-chaînes. DEMI-CIRCULAIRE (lè-re) adj. Qui a la forme d'un demi-cercle. Canaux demi-circulaires, trois conduits de l'oreille interne. DEMI-CLEF (klé) n. f. Nœud fait du bout d'un cordage replié sur lui-même. Pl. des demi-clefs. DEMI-COURONNE n. f. Monnaie anglaise d'argent, valant 3 fr. 125. Pl. des demi-couronnes. DEMI-DEUIL n. m. Vêtement mi-parti noir et blanc ou de toute couleur sombre, porté dans la dernière moitié du deuil. Pl. des demi-deuils. DEMI-DIEU n. m. Personnage que les anciens croyaient participer de la divinité. Pl. des demi-dieux. — Chez les anciens, on donnait ce nom aux héros, aux fils d'un dieu et d'une mortelle, ou d'une déesse et d'un mortel ; à des êtres immortels participant de la nature des dieux ; à des mortels divinisés en tant que fondateurs de cités, bienfaiteurs, etc. Hercule, Castor et Pollux, étaient des demi-dieux. DÉMIELLER v. a. Enlever le miel de la cire. DEMI-FIN, E adj. Formé d'un alliage où la quantité de métal fin est réduite de moitié environ : collier demi-fin. N. m. Alliage d'or : collier en demi-fin. Calligr. : écrire en demi-fin. DEMI-FLEURON n. m. Nom des fleurs irrégulières des composées. Pl. des demi-fleurons. DEMI-FORTUNE n. f. Sorte de voiture à quatre roues et à un seul cheval. Pl. des demi-fortunes. DEMI-FRÈRE n. m. Frère de père ou de mère seulement. Pl. des demi-frères. DEMI-GARNITURE n. f. Tuyau de cuir qui conduit l'eau à la lance dans les pompes à incendie. Pl. demi-garnitures. DEMI-GROS (grô) n. m. Commerce qui a pour objet les moyens et les petits approvisionnements des marchands au détail. DEMI-GUÊTRE n. f. Guêtre courte. Pl. des demi-guêtres. DEMI-HEURE n. f. Moitié d'une heure. Pl. des demi-heures. DEMI-JOUR n. m. Jour faible, comme celui qui annonce le lever du soleil. Pl. des demi-jours. DEMI-LOUIS (lou-i) n. m. invar. Pièce de dix francs. DEMI-LUNE n. f. Fortif. Ouvrage extérieur destiné à couvrir la contrescarpe et le fossé. Par ext. Plan demi-circulaire devant un édifice, et, où aboutissent plusieurs chemins. Pl. des demi-lunes. DEMI-MAL n. m. Fam. Inconvénient moins grave que celui qu'on redoutait. Pl. des demi-maux. DEMI-MESURE (zu) n. f. Moitié d'une mesure. Mesure insuffisante : les demi-mesures sont presque toujours illusoires. DEMI-MONDAIN, E (din, è-ne) adj. et n. Qui fait partie du demi-monde. Pl. des demi-mondains, aines. DEMI-MONDE n. m. Monde des femmes déclassées et de mœurs équivoques. DEMI-MORT (mor), E adj. Mort à demi : des hommes demi-morts ; une femme demi-morte. DEMI-MOT (mo) (À) loc. adv. Entendre à demi-mot, sans qu'il soit nécessaire de tout dire. DEMI-PAUSE (pô-ze) n. f. Mus. Signe de durée qui indique un silence de deux temps , et qui se place sur la troisième ligne. Pl. des demi-pauses. DEMI-PENSION (pan) n. f. Ce que paye un demi-pensionnaire. Pl. des demi-pensions. DEMI-PENSIONNAIRE (pan-si-o-nè-re) n. Qui n'est pensionnaire qu'à moitié. Qui déjeune à la pension, assiste aux études, mais couche dans sa famille. Pl. des demi-pensionnaires. DEMI-PIÈCE n. f. La moitié d'une pièce d'étoffe. La moitié d'une pièce de vin (tonneau de 110 litres.) Pl. des demi-pièces. DEMI-PIQUE (pi-ke) n. f. Pique à manche raccourci, que les officiers d'infanterie portèrent quelque temps comme insigne de commandement, après l'adoption des armes à feu. Pl. des demi-piques. DEMI-QUART (kar) n. m. La moitié d'un quart ou rumb de la rose des vents (5° 37' 30".) DEMI-ROND (ron) n. m. Couteau de corroyeur. Pl. des demi-ronds. DEMI-RONDE n. f. Lime plate d'un côté, arrondie de l'autre. Pl. des demi-rondes. DEMI-SANG (san) n. m. invar. Cheval provenant de reproducteurs dont un seul est de pur sang. DEMI-SAVANT (van) n. m. Homme qui n'a qu'une médiocre culture scientifique. Pl. des demi-savants. DEMI-SAVOIR n. m. Connaissances superficielles. DEMI-SCHILLING n. m. Monnaie d'argent anglaise, valant la moitié d'un shilling (0 fr. 60 c. env..) Pl. des demi-shillings. DEMI-SŒUR n. f. Sœur de père ou de mère seulement. Pl. des demi-sœurs. DEMI-SOLDE n. f. invar. Appointements réduits d'un militaire en non-activité. N. m. Officier en demi-solde. — Ce mot s'est appliqué spécialement aux officiers de l'armée de Napoléon Ier, disgraciés par la Restauration. DEMI-SOUPIR n. m. Mus. Silence équivalent à la moitié d'un soupir. Signe qui l'indique. Pl. des demi-soupirs. DEMI-SOUVERAIN (rin) n. m. Monnaie d'or anglaise valant environ 12 fr. 60 c. Pl. des demi-souverains. DÉMISSION (mi-si-on) n. f. (lat. dimissio). Acte par lequel on se démet d'une charge, d'un emploi : donner sa démission. DÉMISSIONNAIRE (mi-si-o-nè-re) n. Qui a donné sa démission : officier démissionnaire. DÉMISSIONNER (mi-si-o-né) v. n. Donner sa démission. DEMI-TASSE (ta-se) n. f. Tasse à café de petite taille ; son contenu. Pl. des demi-tasses. DEMI-TEINTE (tin-te) n. f. Teinte intermédiaire entre le clair et le foncé. Pl. des demi-teintes. DEMI-TENDINEUX (tan-di-neû) n. et adj. m. Anat. Muscle de la partie postérieure de la cuisse qui constitue le bord interne du creux poplité. Hippol. Muscle situé à la partie postérieure de la cuisse ; il fléchit la jambe et tend la cuisse. ( V. la planche cheval.). DEMI-TON n. m. Mus. Intervalle qui est la moitié d'un ton : il y a un demi-ton du mi au fa et du si au do de la gamme normale. Pl. des demi-tons. DEMI-TOUR n. m. Moitié d'un tour : faire demi-tour. Pl. des demi-tours. DÉMIURGE n. m. (gr. dêmiourgos). Nom du dieu créateur, dans la philosophie platonicienne. DÉMOCRATE n. m. (gr. dêmos, peuple, et kratos, autorité). Attaché aux principes de la démocratie. Ant. Aristocrate, monarchiste. DÉMOCRATIE (sî) n. f. (de démocrate). Gouvernement où le peuple exerce la souveraineté : Périclès organisa la démocratie à Athènes. Les classes populaires. Ant. Aristocratie, monarchie. DÉMOCRATIQUE adj. Qui appartient à la démocratie : la constitution de la France est démocratique. Ant. Aristocratique, monarchique. DÉMOCRATIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. D'une manière démocratique. DÉMOCRATISATION (za-si-on) n. f. Action de démocratiser. DÉMOCRATISER (zé) v. a. Rendre démocratique, populaire : démocratiser la science. DÉMODÉ, E adj. Qui n'est plus de mode : habit démodé. DÉMODER (dé) v. a. Mettre hors de la mode. DEMODEX (dé-mo-dèks) n. m. Genre d'acariens qui produisent diverses affections cutanées. DÉMOGRAPHE n. m. Celui qui s'occupe de démographie. DÉMOGRAPHIE (fî) n. f. (gr. dêmos, peuple, et graphe, description). Etude statistique des collectivités humaines. DÉMOGRAPHIQUE adj. Relatif à la démographie. DEMOISELLE (zè-le) n. f. (du bas lat. dominicella). Autref. Femme de naissance noble. Fille de naissance bourgeoise. Auj. Fille qui n'est pas mariée. Demoiselle d'honneur, jeune fille noble qui avait un service auprès des reines et des princesses. Jeune fille qui accompagne la mariée. Nom vulgaire de la libellule. Instrument pour enfoncer les pavés et appelé également hie. DÉMOLIR v. a. (lat. demoliri). Détruire, abattre pièce à pièce. Fig. Détruire : démolir une doctrine. Pop. Terrasser à force de coups. Ant. Bâtir, construire, édifier. DÉMOLISSEUR, EUSE (li-seur, eu-ze) n. Personne qui démolit. Fig. Destructeur des lois sociales. DÉMOLITION (si-on) n. f. Action de démolir : la démolition d'une maison. Pl. Matériaux qui en proviennent : acheter des démolitions. Ant. Construction. DÉMON n. m. (gr. daimôn, divinité, génie). Chez les anciens, divinité. Génie bon ou mauvais, attaché à la destinée d'un homme. Chez les modernes, ange déchu, diable. Fig. Personne méchante. Enfant espiègle. Faire le démon, être tapageur. DÉMONÉTISATION (za-si-on) n. f. Action de démonétiser : la démonétisation des anciennes pièces. DÉMONÉTISER (zé) v. a. (préf. dé, et lat. moneta, monnaie). Dépouiller de sa valeur légale, en parlant d'une monnaie. Fig. Déprécier. DÉMONIAQUE adj. et n. Possédé du démon : exorciser un démoniaque. DÉMONOGRAPHE ou DÉMONOLOGUE (lo-ghe) n. m. (gr. daimôn, démon, et graphe, description, ou logos, discours). Celui qui s'occupe de démonologie, qui a écrit sur les démons. DÉMONOGRAPHIE (fî) ou DÉMONOLOGIE (jî) n. f. Science qui traite de la nature et de l'influence des démons. DÉMONOGRAPHIQUE ou DÉMONOLOGIQUE adj. Relatif à la démonographie ou démonologie. DÉMONOMANE (gr. daimôn, démon, et mania, fureur) n. Malade atteint de démonomanie. DÉMONOMANIE (nî) n. f. Variété de manie, où l'on se croit possédé du démon. DÉMONSTRATEUR (mons-tra) n. m. Celui qui démontre, qui enseigne une science. DÉMONSTRATIF, IVE (mons-tra) adj. (lat. demonstrativus ; de demonstrare, démontrer). Qui démontre : raison démonstrative. Qui fait beaucoup de démonstrations d'amitié, de zèle : personne démonstrative. Rhét. Genre démonstratif, qui a pour objet la louange ou le blâme. Gram. Adjectif démonstratif, qui détermine le nom en y ajoutant une idée d'indication. Les adjectifs démonstratifs sont : Masc. sing. : Ce, cet. Fém. sing. Cette. Plur. des deux genres : Ces. Pronom démonstratif, qui tient la place du nom en montrant la personne ou la chose dont on parle : Masc. sing. : Celui, celui-ci, celui-là. Fém. sing. : Celle, celle-ci, celle-là. Masc. plur. : Ceux, ceux-ci, ceux-là. Fém. plur. : Celles, celles-ci, celles-là. Des deux genres et invar. : Ce, ceci, cela. DÉMONSTRATION (mons-tra-si-on) n. f. Raisonnement par lequel on établit la vérité d'une proposition : on doit à Newton la démonstration de la loi universelle de gravitation. Leçon donnée en s'aidant d'un objet matériel. Marque, témoignage extérieur d'amitié, d'intérêt : prodiguer les démonstrations. Manœuvres ayant pour but de dérouter l'ennemi. DÉMONSTRATIVEMENT (mons-tra, man) adv. Par démonstration, d'une manière convaincante : prouver démonstrativement. DÉMONTABLE adj. Qui peut être démonté : bateau démontable. DÉMONTAGE n. m. Action de démonter : le démontage d'un fusil. DÉMONTER (té) v. a. Jeter quelqu'un à bas de sa monture. Priver d'un commandement. Désassembler les parties d'un tout. Fig. Déconcerter : cette objection l'a démonté. Mer démontée, mer très agitée. DÉMONTRABILITÉ n. f. Qualité de ce qui est démontrable. DÉMONTRABLE adj. Que l'on peut démontrer : les axiomes ne sont pas directement démontrables. DÉMONTRER (tré) v. a. (lat. demonstrare). Prouver d'une manière évidente. Témoigner : sa rougeur démontre sa honte. DÉMORALISANT (zan), E adj. Qui démoralise : doctrine démoralisante. DÉMORALISATEUR, TRICE (sa) adj. et n. Qui démoralise : influence démoralisatrice. DÉMORALISATION (za-si-on) n. f. Action de démoraliser. État de ce qui est démoralisé. DÉMORALISER (zé) v. a. Corrompre, rendre immoral. Décourager, désorienter : la retraite démoralise les meilleures troupes. DÉMORDRE v. n. Lâcher prise après avoir mordu. Fig. Se dédire, se désister : il n'en démordra point. DÉMOTIQUE adj. (du gr. démos, peuple). Se dit d'une écriture égyptienne cursive populaire. DÉMOUCHETAGE n. m. Action de démoucheter. DÉMOUCHETER (té) v. a. (Prend deux t devant une syllabe muette : je démouchette.) Oter le bouton qui garnit la pointe d'un fleuret. Ant. Moucheter. DÉMOULAGE n. m. Action d'enlever d'un moule. DÉMOULER (lé) v. a. Retirer du moule. DÉMUNIR v. a. Enlever les munitions de. Se démunir v. pr. Se dessaisir d'argent, de provisions, etc. Ant. Munir, approvisionner. DÉMURER (ré) v. a. Rouvrir une porte, une fenêtre, etc., qui était murée. Ant. Murer. DÉMUSELER (ze-lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je démuselle.) Oter la muselière d'un animal, etc. Fig. Déchaîner : démuseler les passions. Ant. Museler. DÉNAIRE (nè-re) adj. (lat. denarius). Qui est fondé sur le nombre dix : système dénaire. (Peu us.) DÉNANTIR v. a. Enlever son nantissement à : dénantir ses créanciers. Ant. Nantir. DÉNATIONALISATION (si-o, za-si-on) n. f. Action de dénationaliser ou de se dénationaliser. DÉNATIONALISER (si-o-na-li-zé) v. a. Faire perdre le caractère national. DÉNATTER (na-té) v. a. Défaire une natte : dénatter ses cheveux. Ant. Natter. DÉNATURALISATION (za-si-on) n. f. Action de dénaturaliser. Ant. Naturalisation. DÉNATURALISER (zé) v. a. Priver du droit de naturalisation. Ant. Naturaliser. DÉNATURANT (ran), E adj. Qui dénature. DÉNATURATION (si-on) n. f. Action de dénaturer. DÉNATURÉ, E adj. Qui n'a pas les sentiments qu'inspire ordinairement la nature : un fils dénaturé. Contraire à ces sentiments : une action dénaturée. DÉNATURER (ré) v. a. Changer la nature d'une chose. Alcool dénaturé, alcool auquel on a mêlé diverses substances qui le rendent impropre à la consommation, et qui, de ce fait, est assujetti à des droits moins élevés. Fig. Donner une fausse apparence. Gâter les sentiments naturels. DENCHÉ, E (dan-ché) adj. Blas. Syn. de dentelé. DENDRITE (din) n. f. (du gr. dendron, arbre). Pierre arborisée. Arbre fossile. DENDROBIE (din-dro-bî) n. f. Bot. Genre d'orchidées ornementales, très odorantes. DENDROCITTE (din-dro-si-te) n. f. Genre d'oiseaux passereaux dentirostres, dits aussi pies vagabondes. DENDROGRAPHE (din) n. m. Auteur de traités, d'études sur les arbres. DENDROPHILE (din) n. m. Genre de coléoptères clavicornes, dont plusieurs vivent en France. DÉNÉGATION (si-on) n. f. Action de dénier, particulièrement en justice. Ant. Aveu. DENGUE (dan-ghe) n. f. Sorte de grippe épidémique des pays chauds. DÉNI n. m. (subst. verb. de dénier). Refus d'une chose due. Déni de justice, refus fait par un juge de rendre la justice : il y a déni de justice, quand le magistrat néglige de juger une affaire en état et en tour d'être jugée. DÉNIAISEMENT (è-ze-man) n. m. Action de déniaiser. (Peu us.) DÉNIAISER v. a. Rendre moins niais : le service militaire déniaise les jeunes gens. DÉNICHER (ché) v. a. (préf. dé, et nid). Oter du nid : dénicher une couvée. Fig. Découvrir la demeure de quelqu'un. Débusquer d'une retraite. V. n. S'enfuir : il a déniché cette nuit. Ant. Nicher. DÉNICHER (ché) v. a. (préf. dé, et niche). Oter d'une niche : dénicher une statue. DÉNICHEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui déniche les oiseaux : les gamins sont d'incorrigibles dénicheurs. Personne habile à découvrir. DENIER n. m. (lat. denarius). Ancienne monnaie romaine, valant 10 as. Ancienne monnaie française, douzième partie d'un sou. ( On l'appelait aussi denier tournoi.) Intérêt d'une somme : argent placé au denier vingt (vingtième du capital, cinq pour cent.) Le denier de la veuve, aumône faite par un pauvre. Denier de Saint-Pierre, offrande volontaire faite au pape par les fidèles. Denier à Dieu, arrhes que l'on donne au concierge d'un maison qu'on loue, au domestique qu'on veut arrêter, etc. Pl. Les deniers publics, les revenus de l'État. DÉNIER v. a. (lat. denegare. — Se conj. comme prier.) Nier : dénier une dette. Refuser, ne pas accorder : dénier la justice ; dénier un droit à quelqu'un. Ant. Avouer, reconnaître. DÉNIGRANT , E adj. Qui marque le dénigrement : propos dénigrants. DÉNIGREMENT (man) n. m. Action de dénigrer. DÉNIGRER (gré) v. a. (lat. denigrare, noircir). Chercher par son langage à diminuer l'estime qu'on accorde à un homme, à une œuvre. Décréditer, décrier : les envieux ne cessent de tout dénigrer. Ant. Exalter, louer, vanter. DÉNIGREUR n. m. Celui qui dénigre. DÉNITRIFICATION (si-on) n. f. Enlèvement de l'azote dans le sol, dans une substance quelconque. DÉNITRIFIER v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Action d'enlever l'azote dans une substance quelconque. DÉNIVELER (lé) v. a. (Double la lettre l devant une syllabe muette : je dénivelle.) Détruire le niveau : déniveler un parc pour le rendre pittoresque. DÉNIVELLATION (vèl-la-si-on) n. f. Différence de niveau : les dénivellations de l'écorce terrestre sont moins sensibles, en proportion, que celles d'une peau d'orange. DÉNIVELLEMENT (vè-le-man) n. m. Syn. de dénivellation. DÉNOIRCIR v. a. Enlever la couleur noire à. DÉNOMBREMENT (non-bre-man) n. m. Enumération. Recensement, soit de personnes, soit de choses : faire le dénombrement d'une population. DÉNOMBRER (non-bré) v. a. Faire un dénombrement : dénombrer une flotte, une armée. DÉNOMINATEUR n. m. Celui des deux termes d'une fraction qui marque en combien de parties on suppose l'unité divisée : le dénominateur est placé sous le numérateur ; pour additionner deux fractions, il faut les réduire au même dénominateur. DÉNOMINATIF, IVE adj. Qui sert à nommer : terme dénominatif. DÉNOMINATION (si-on) n. f. Désignation d'une personne ou d'une chose par un nom qui en exprime l'état, la qualité, etc. DÉNOMMER (no-mé) v. a. (préf. dé, et nommer). Nommer une personne dans un acte. Désigner par un nom : dénommer une personne dans un acte. DÉNONCER (sé) v. a. (lat. denuntiare. — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : je dénonçai, nous dénonçons.) Déclarer, publier : dénoncer la guerre. Signaler. Déférer à la justice : dénoncer un criminel. Dénoncer un traité, une trêve, en annoncer la rupture. DÉNONCIATEUR, TRICE n. Qui dénonce à la justice, à l'autorité : dans les affaires de fausse monnaie, le complice dénonciateur n'est pas poursuivi. Adj. : lettre dénonciatrice. DÉNONCIATION (si-a-si-on) n. f. Accusation, délation : la loi punit la dénonciation quand elle est calomnieuse, c'est-à-dire injustifiée, et de mauvaise foi. DÉNOTATION (si-on) n. f. Désignation d'une chose par certains signes. (Vx.) DÉNOTER (té) v. a. Indiquer, marquer. DÉNOUEMENT (nou-man) ou DÉNOÛMENT (man) n. m. Action de dénouer. Incident ou accident qui termine : Waterloo fut le dénouement de l'épopée napoléonienne. Solution d'une affaire. Point où se dénoue une intrigue dramatique : le dénouement de Rodogune est d'une tragique grandeur. DÉNOUER (nou-é) v. a. Défaire un nœud. Détacher ce qui était noué. Fig. Rompre : dénouer une liaison. Dénouer la langue, faire parler. Fig. Terminer, démêler : dénouer une intrigue. Ant. Nouer. DENRÉE (dan-ré) n. f. Marchandise destinée à la consommation : denrées coloniales. DENSE (dan-se) adj. Compact, lourd relativement à son volume. Ant. Rare, clairsemé, raréfié. DENSIMÈTRE (dan) n. m. (du lat. densus, dense, et du gr. metron, mesure). Appareil pour déterminer la densité des corps. DENSIMÉTRIE (dan, trî) n. f. (de densimètre). Mesure des densités. DENSIMÉTRIQUE (dan) adj. Qui a rapport au densimètre. DENSITÉ (dan) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est dense : le platine est un métal de forte densité. Rapport du poids d'un certain volume d'un corps déterminé à celui du même volume d'eau : la densité du fer est 7,8. DENT (dan) n. f. (lat. dens, dentis). Chacun des petits os enchâssés dans la mâchoire, qui servent à broyer les aliments ou à mordre, et qu'on nomme, suivant leur forme, incisives, canines, molaires : l'homme a 8 incisives, 4 canines et 20 molaires. Défense : dent d'éléphant. Découpure saillante, feston. Saillie d'une roue d'engrenage. Gros clou pour fixer les charpentes. Dents de lait, les dents du premier âge. Dents de sagesse, les quatre dernières, qui poussent entre vingt et trente ans. Par ext. : les dents d'un peigne, d'une scie. Fig. Coup de dent, médisance. Être sur les dents, être harassé. Ne pas desserrer les dents, se taire obstinément. Déchirer à belles dents, médire outrageusement de quelqu'un, avoir une dent contre quelqu'un, lui en vouloir. Armé jusqu'aux dents, très bien armé. N'avoir pas de quoi se mettre sous la dent, n'avoir pas de quoi manger. Montrer les dents, menacer. DENTAIRE (dan-tè-re) adj. Qui a rapport aux dents : nerf dentaire. DENTAL, E, AUX (dan) adj. Se dit des consonnes qui, comme d, t, se prononcent en claquant la langue contre les dents. N. f. : une dentale. DENT-DE-LION n. f. Nom vulgaire du pissenlit. DENT-DE-LOUP n. f. Forte cheville pour arrêter la soupente d'une voiture. Pl. des dents-de-loup. DENTÉ, E (dan-té) adj. Qui a des saillies en dents : feuille, roue dentée. DENTÉE (dan-té) n. f. Coup de dent qu'un chien donne au gibier. DENTELAIRE (dan-te-lè-re) n. f. Genre de plombaginées à racines masticatoires, employées contre les maux de dents. DENTELÉ, E (dan) adj. Taillé en forme de dents : les feuilles de la ciguë sont dentelées. Blas. Se dit d'une pièce qui porte des dents ouvertes en angle droit. (V. la planche blason. N. m. Nom donné à divers muscles du tronc, ainsi appelés à cause de la forme de leurs insertions sur les côtes. Hipp. Grand dentelé, muscle abaisseur de l'omoplate. DENTELER (dan-te-lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je dentelle.) Faire des découpures, des entailles en forme de dents. DENTELLE (dan-tè-le) n. f. (rad. dent). Tissu léger et à jour, fait avec du fil, de la soie, ou des fils d'or, d'argent, etc. : les dentelles du Velay, d'Alençon, de Bruxelles, etc. sont renommées. DENTELLERIE (dan-tè-le-rî) n. f. Fabrication, commerce de dentelle. DENTELLIER (dan-te-li-é), ÈRE adj. Qui concerne la dentelle. N. Personne qui fabrique la dentelle, particulièrement la dentelle au fuseau. DENTELURE (dan) n. f. Ouvrage d'architecture dentelé : les dentelures sont très usitées dans le style gothique. Découpure en forme de dents. Bot. Se dit des dents fines et serrées des bords d'une feuille. DENTER (dan-té) v. a. Munir de dents. DENTICULE (dan) n. m. (lat. denticulus). Dent très petite. N. m. pl. Ornement d'architecture en forme de dents. DENTICULÉ, E (dan) adj. Garni de denticules : corniche denticulée ; l'ordre composite est toujours denticulé. DENTIER (dan-ti-é) n. m. Rangée de dents. (Peu us.) Rang de dents artificielles. DENTIFRICE (dan) adj. (lat. dens, dentis, dent, et fricare, frotter). Se dit des compositions pour nettoyer, blanchir les dents : poudre dentifrice. N. m. : un bon dentifrice. DENTINE (dan) n. f. Ivoire des dents. DENTIROSTRES (dan-ti-ros-tre) n. m. pl. Sous-ordre de passereaux, tels que les merles, fauvettes, corbeaux, etc., caractérisés par leur bec à mandibule supérieure échancrée. S. un dentirostre. DENTISTE (dan-tis-te) n. m. Chirurgien qui s'occupe de ce qui concerne les dents. DENTITION (dan-ti-si-on) n. f. Formation et sortie naturelle des dents. Ensemble des dents : la dentition de lait des enfants est remplacée peu à peu, à partir de la septième année, par une dentition permanente. DENTURE (dan) n. f. Ensemble des dents d'une personne : une belle denture. Ensemble des dents d'une roue dentée. DÉNUDATION (si-on) n. f. État d'une dent, d'un os mis à nu. État d'un arbre dépouillé de son écorce, de son feuillage ; de la terre privée de sa végétation, etc. : la dénudation du sommet des montagnes. DÉNUDER (dé) v. a. (lat. denudare). Dépouiller un arbre de son écorce, un os de la chair qui le recouvre, la terre de sa végétation. DÉNUEMENT (nû-man) ou DÉNÛMENT (man) n. m. Manque complet des choses nécessaires : être dans un dénuement complet. Ant. Abondance, profusion, richesse. DÉNUER v. a. (lat. denudare). Priver. Dépouiller des choses nécessaires. Ant. Approvisionner, munir, pourvoir. DÉNÛMENT (man) n. m. V. dénuement. DÉNUTRITION (si-on) n. f. État d'un tissu vivant où l'assimilation est moins rapide que la désassimilation. DÉONTOLOGIE (jî) n. f. (gr. deon, ontos, ce qu'il faut faire, et logos, discours). Science qui traite des devoirs à remplir. Traité sur cette science. DÉONTOLOGIQUE adj. Relatif à la déontologie. DÉPAILLAGE (pa, ll mll.) n. m. Action de dépailler. État de ce qui est dépaillé. DÉPAILLER (pa, ll mll., é) v. a. Dégarnir de sa paille : dépailler un siège. DÉPALER (lé) v. n. Se dit d'un navire entraîné hors de sa route par les vents ou les courants. DÉPALISSAGE (li-sa-je) n. m. Action de dépalisser. Ant. Palissage. DÉPALISSER (li-sé) v. a. Défaire un palissage. Ant. Palisser. DÉPAQUETAGE (ke-ta-je) n. m. Action de dépaqueter. Ant. Empaquetage. DÉPAQUETER (ke-té) v. a. (Prend deux t devant une syllabe muette : je dépaquette.) Défaire un paquet, un paquetage. Ant. Empaquetage. DÉPAREILLER (rè, ll mll., é) v. a. Oter l'une des choses pareilles qui allaient ensemble : dépareiller un service à café. Ant. Appareiller. DÉPARER (ré) v. a. Priver de ce qui pare : un seul tableau médiocre dépare une collection. Ant. Parer, orner, embellir. DÉPARIER v. a. (du préf. dé, et du rad. de apparier. — Se conj. comme prier.) Oter l'une des deux choses qui font la paire : déparier des gants. Ant. Apparier. DÉPARLER (lé) v. n. Fam. Cesser de parler. (Ne s'emploie qu'avec la négation : il ne déparle pas.) DÉPARQUER (ké) v. a. Faire sortir d'un parc : déparquer des moutons.Ant. Parquer. DÉPART (par) n. m. (préf. dé, et partir). Action de partir : le départ des volontaires de 93 se fit au chant de la Marseillaise. Être sur son départ, être sur le point de partir. Ant. Arrivée. DÉPART (par) n. m. (subst. verb. de départir.) Action de séparer : faire le départ des taxes. DÉPARTAGER (jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il départagea, nous départageons.) Dans une délibération, faire cesser le nombre égal des voix : arbitre qui départage les suffrages. DÉPARTEMENT (man) n. m. (de départir). Autref., départ, séparation. Auj., circonscription administrative. Partie de l'administration des affaires de l'État attribuée à chacun des ministres : département de l'intérieur. Chacune des divisions principales du territoire français, administrée par un préfet qu'assiste un conseil général. Pl. La province, par opposition à Paris. DÉPARTEMENTAL, E, AUX (man) adj. Qui a rapport au département : route départementale. DÉPARTIR v. a. (du préf. dé, et du lat. partiri, partager. — Se conj. comme mentir.) Distribuer : départir une somme aux pauvres. Se départir v. pr. Se désister, renoncer : ne pas se départir de son devoir. DÉPASSEMENT (pa-se-man) n. m. Action de dépasser : des dépassements de crédits. DÉPASSER (pa-sé) v. a. Aller au delà, devancer. Dépasser l'alignement. Fig. Excéder : ce travail dépasse mes forces. Fam. Etonner. DÉPAVAGE (va-je) n. m. Action de dépaver. DÉPAVER (vé) v. a. Oter le pavé : dépaver une chaussée. Ant. Paver. DÉPAYSÉ, E (pè-i-zé) adj. Changé de pays. Dérouté, désorienté : vous avez l'air tout dépaysé. DÉPAYSEMENT (pè-i-ze-man) n. m. Action de dépayser. DÉPAYSER (pè-i-zé) v. a. Faire changer de pays, de milieu : dépayser un soldat. Fig. Dérouter. DÉPÈCEMENT (man) ou DÉPEÇAGE n. m. Action de dépecer : le dépècement d'une volaille. DÉPECER (sé) v. a. (préf. dé, et pièce. — Prend un è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : je dépèce.) Mettre en pièces : dépecer un poulet. DÉPECEUR n. m. Celui qui dépèce. DÉPÊCHE n. f. Lettre concernant les affaires publiques : dépêche diplomatique. Avis, communication faite par une voie quelconque, notamment par le télégraphe : dépêche télégraphique. DÉPÊCHER (ché) v. a. (du préf. dé, et rad. de empêcher). Faire promptement : dépêcher un travail. Envoyer en toute diligence : dépêcher un courrier. En finir promptement avec. Tuer. A dépêche compagnon, vite et négligemment. Se dépêcher v. pr. Se hâter. DÉPEÇOIR n. m. Instrument de gantier pour étirer les peaux. Couteau du fabricant de chandelles. DÉPEIGNER (pè, gn mll., é) v. a. Déranger la coiffure de. Ant. Peigner. DÉPEINDRE (pin-dre) v. a. (Se conj. comme craindre.) Décrire et représenter par le discours : Corneille a dépeint les hommes tels qu'ils devraient être, et Racine tels qu'ils sont. DÉPELOTONNER (to-né) v. a. Dévider ce qui est en peloton. Ant. Pelotonner. DÉPENAILLÉ, E (na, ll mll., é) adj. (préf. dé, et pan). En lambeaux : un vêtement dépenaillé. DÉPENAILLEMENT (na, ll mll., e-man) n. m. État d'une personne dépenaillée. (Peu us.) DÉPENDANCE (pan) n. f. Sujétion, subordination : être dans la dépendance de quelqu'un. Se dit surtout en parlant d'une terre qui dépend d'une autre. Pl. Tout ce qui dépend d'une maison, d'un héritage. Ant. Indépendance, autonomie, liberté. DÉPENDANT (pan-dan), E adj. Qui est dans la dépendance, subordonné : position très dépendante. Proposition dépendante, celle qui dépend, qui est subordonnée à la proposition principale. Ant. Indépendant, autonome, libre. DÉPENDRE (pan-dre) v. a. (préf. il, et pendre). Détacher ce qui était pendu : dépendre une enseigne. Ant. Pendre. DÉPENDRE (pan-dre) v. n. (lat. dependere). Être sous la dépendance, à la disposition de quelqu'un : l'homme ambitieux dépend de tout le monde. Faire partie de. Fig. Être la conséquence : notre bonheur dépend de notre conduite. Provenir : l'effet dépend de la cause. V. impers. : il dépend de vous de... DÉPENS (pan) n. m. pl. (subst. verb. de dépenser.) Frais d'un procès : les dépens sont payés par la partie qui succombe. Aux dépens de loc. prép. A la charge, aux frais. Fig. Au détriment : aux dépens de l'honneur. DÉPENSABLE (pan) adj. Qui peut être dépensé. DÉPENSE (pan-se) n. f. (lat. dispensa). Emploi d'argent : celui-là est pauvre dont la dépense excède la recette. Endroit où l’on dépose les provisions. Lieu où se tient le dépensier. Quantité de liquide ou de gaz fourni dans un temps donné. Fig. Usage, emploi : dépense de temps, d'esprit. Ant. , épargne. DÉPENSER (pan-sé) v. a. Employer de l'argent pour un achat quelconque. Consommer, prodiguer : dépenser ses forces. Ant. Economiser, épargner. DÉPENSIER (pan-si-é), ÈRE adj. et n. Qui aime la dépense : jeune homme dépensier. Se dit de la personne qui, dans une communauté, dans un établissement, est chargée de la dépense pour les provisions : sœur dépensière, ou substantiv., la dépensière. Ant. Économe. DÉPERDITION (pèr-di-si-on) n. f. (du lat. deperdere, perdre). Perte, diminution : déperdition de force. DÉPÉRIR v. n. (du préf. dé, et du lat. perire, périr). S'affaiblir, approcher de sa fin : sa santé dépérit ; cette fleur dépérit. DÉPÉRISSEMENT (ri-se-man) n. m. État d'une chose qui dépérit. DÉPÊTRER (tré) v. a. (du préf. dé, et du rad. de empêtrer). Débarrasser les pieds empêtrés. Se dépêtrer v. pr. Se tirer d'une position, d'un travail ennuyeux. Ant. Empêtrer. DÉPEUPLEMENT (man) n. m. Action de dépeupler ; état de ce qui est dépeuplé. DÉPEUPLER (plé) v. a. Dégarnir d'habitants : les famines ont dépeuplé l'Irlande. Par ext. : dépeupler un étang, une forêt, etc. Ant. Peupler, repeupler. DÉPIAUTER (pi-ô-té) v. a. (du préf. dé, et de piau, pour peau). Fam. Enlever la peau, éeorcer. DÉPIÈCEMENT (se-man) ou DÉPIÉÇAGE n. m. Action de dépiécer. DÉPIÉCER (sé) v. a. (préf. dé, et pièce. — Se conj. comme accélérer et prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il dépiéça, nous dépiéçons.) Démembrer. DÉPILAGE, DÉPILEMENT (man) n. m. Enlèvement de piliers dans une galerie de mine. DÉPILATIF, IVE adj. Syn. de dépilatoire. DÉPILATION (si-on) n. f. Action de dépiler. DÉPILATOIRE adj. Se dit d'une drogue, d'une pâte pour faire tomber le poil, les cheveux : pâte dépilatoire. N. m. : un dépilatoire. DÉPILER (lé) v. a. (lat. depilare). Faire tomber le poil, les cheveux. DÉPILER (lé) v. a. (préf. dé, et pile). Min. Abattre les piliers réservés dans une couche exploitée. DÉPIQUAGE (ka-je) n. m. Action de dépiquer le blé, au fléau, au rouleau ou à la batteuse. DÉPIQUER (ké) v. a. (préf. dé, et piquer). Défaire les piqûres faites à une étoffe. DÉPIQUER (ké) v. a. (préf. dé, et épi). Faire sortir le grain de son épi. DÉPISTER (pis-té) v. a. (préf. dé, et piste). Chasse. Découvrir le gibier à la piste. Fig. Découvrir la trace de quelqu'un. Faire perdre sa trace à quelqu'un qui nous suit. DÉPIT (pi) n. m. (lat. despectum). Chagrin mêlé de colère : avoir, concevoir du dépit. En dépit de loc. prép. Malgré. En dépit du bon sens, très mal. DÉPITER (té) v. a. Causer du dépit. DÉPLACÉ, E adj. Qui n'est pas à la place qui lui convient. Fig. Qui manque aux convenances : propos déplacés. DÉPLACEMENT (se-man) n. m. Action de déplacer, de se déplacer. Mouvement dans un personnel administratif. Déplacement d'un navire, volume d'eau déplacé par la carène. DÉPLACER (sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il déplaça, nous déplaçons.) Changer une chose de place. Changer un fonctionnaire de résidence. Fig. Donner une autre direction : déplacer la question. Avoir un déplacement de : navire qui déplace 500 tonneaux. DÉPLAIRE (plè-re) v. n. (Se conj. comme plaire.) Ne pas plaire ; fâcher, offenser. Impers. : il me déplaît de. Ne vous en déplaise, quoi que vous en pensiez. Se déplaire v. pr. Ne pas se trouver bien : se déplaire à la campagne. Ant. Plaire, être attrayant. DÉPLAISAMMENT (plè-za-man) adv. D'une manière déplaisante. (Peu us.) DÉPLAISANCE (plè-zan-se) n. f. Répugnance, dégoût. Chose désagréable. (Peu us.) DÉPLAISANT (plè-zan), E adj. Qui déplaît : manières déplaisantes. Ant. Agréable. DÉPLAISIR (plè-zir) n. m. Mécontentement ; chagrin : éprouver un déplaisir. Ant. Plaisir, joie. DÉPLANTAGE n. m. ou DÉPLANTATION n. f. Action de déplanter. DÉPLANTER (té) v. a. Arracher pour planter ailleurs. Ant. Planter, replanter. DÉPLANTOIR n. m. Instrument au moyen duquel on déplante les végétaux de petite taille. DÉPLÂTRAGE n. m. Action de déplâtrer. DÉPLÂTRER (tré) v. a. Enlever le plâtre. DÉPLIER (pli-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Etendre une chose qui était pliée : déplier les étoffes. Ant. Plier, replier. DÉPLISSAGE (pli-sa-je) n. m. Action de défaire les plis. Ant. Plissage. DÉPLISSER (pli-sé) v. a. Défaire les plis.Ant. Plisser, déplisser. DÉPLOIEMENT ou DÉPLOÎMENT (ploî-man) n. m. Action de déployer. État de ce qui est déployé : un grand déploiement de forces. Déploiement d'une troupe, manœuvre par laquelle elle passe de l'ordre en colonne à l'ordre en bataille. DÉPLOMBAGE n. m. Action de déplomber. DÉPLOMBER (plon-bé) v. a. Enlever les plombs apposés par la douane. Dégarnir une dent plombée. DÉPLORABLE adj. Qui mérite d'être déploré. Digne de pitié : état, situation déplorable. DÉPLORABLEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière déplorable. DÉPLORER (ré) v. a. Plaindre avec un sentiment de compassion. Trouver mauvais, regretter. DÉPLOYER (ploi-ié) v. a. (Se conj. comme aboyer) Développer ce qui était ployé : déployer un mouchoir. Fig. Etaler : déployer son zèle. Rire à gorge déployée, aux éclats. Faire passer de l'ordre de marche à l’ordre de bataille : déployer une troupe. Ant. Ployer, reployer. DÉPLUMER (mé) v. a. Oter les plumes. Fam. Faire perdre les cheveux : les excès déplument le crâne. Ant. Emplumer, remplumer. DÉPOCHER (ché) v. a. Payer de sa poche. (Peu us.) Ant. Empocher. DÉPOÉTISER (zé) v. a. Oter ce qu'il y a de poétique ; faire perdre le caractère poétique. DÉPOINTER (té) v. a. Couper les points qui retiennent une pièce d'étoffe pliée. DÉPOLARISATION (za-si-on) n. f. Opération qui détruit la polarisation. DÉPOLARISER (zé) v. a. Détruire l'état de polarisation : dépolariser un faisceau lumineux. DÉPOLIR v. a. Oter l'éclat, le poli : on dépolit le verre en le frottant avec du sable fin ou de l’émeri ; le verre dépoli est translucide, mais non transparent. Ant. Polir. DÉPOLISSAGE (li-sa-je) ou DÉPOLISSEMENT (li-se-man) n. m. Action de dépolir. DÉPOLISSEUR, EUSE (li-seur, eu-ze) n. Personne qui dépolit. DÉPONENT (nan), E adj. (du lat. deponens, qui dépose). Se dit d'un verbe latin qui a la forme passive et le sens actif : forme déponente. Substantiv. : les déponents. DÉPOPULARISATION (za-si-on) n. f. Perte de la popularité. (Peu us.) DÉPOPULARISER (zé) v. a. Faire perdre l'affection du peuple. (Peu us.) DÉPOPULATION (si-on) n. f. Action de dépeupler ; son résultat : la dépopulation rurale. État d'un pays dépeuplé. DÉPORT (por) n. m. (du préf. dé, et du rad. de report). Acte par lequel on se récuse : déport d'un juge. Sans déport, sur-le-champ. Bourse. Prix que le vendeur à terme paye pour le loyer des titres qui lui sont nécessaires, afin de reporter son opération. DÉPORTATION (si-on) n. f. Exil dans un lieu déterminé, infligé aux condamnés politiques : Cayenne fut longtemps un lieu de déportation. DÉPORTÉ, E n. Personne condamnée à la déportation : les déportés du 2-Décembre. DÉPORTEMENTS (man) n. m. pl. Mœurs dissolues ; conduite débauchée. DÉPORTER (té) v. a. (préf. dé, et porter). Condamner à la déportation. DÉPOSANT (pô-zan), E adj. Qui fait une déposition devant le juge : témoins déposants. Qui dépose de l'argent dans une caisse. N. m. : les déposants. DÉPOSER (pô-zé) v. a. (du lat. depositum, supin de deponere, déposer). Poser une chose que l'on portait : déposer un fardeau. Mettre en dépôt : déposer des fonds chez un banquier. Fig. Destituer : déposer un roi. Renoncer à : déposer la couronne. Former un dépôt : ce vin dépose beaucoup de lie, ou absolum., dépose beaucoup. Déposer son bilan, faire faillite. V. n. Faire une déposition : déposer d'un fait. DÉPOSEUR n. et adj. m. Celui qui dépose : les papes, déposeurs de rois. (Peu us.) DÉPOSITAIRE (zi-tè-re) n. Personne qui reçoit un dépôt : être dépositaire d'un secret important. DÉPOSITION (zi-si-on) n. f. (de déposer.) Acte par lequel on retire une dignité : la déposition du dernier Mérovingien par Pépin le Bref fut approuvée par le pape. Ce qu'un témoin dépose en justice. DÉPOSSÉDER (po-sé-dé) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Oter la possession ; l'État peut déposséder un propriétaire pour cause d'utilité publique. DÉPOSSESSION (po-sè-si-on) n. f. Action de déposséder. État d'une personne dépossédée. DÉPÔT (pô) n. m. (du lat. depositum, déposé). Action de déposer. Chose déposée : s'approprier un dépôt. Matières solides qu'abandonne un liquide au repos. Milit. Partie d'un régiment qui reste dans la garnison quand le reste se mobilise. Méd. Abcès, tumeur. Mandat de dépôt, ordre du juge d'instruction pour faire incarcérer un prévenu. Dépôt de mendicité, établissement public où l'on nourrit les personnes sans ressources en les obligeant au travail. Pl. Amas de matériaux abandonnés par les eaux. DÉPOTAGE ou DÉPOTEMENT (man) n. m. Action de dépoter : le dépotage d'une fleur. DÉPOTER (té) v. a. Oter une plante d'un pot. Changer un liquide de vase. Ant. Empoter. DÉPOTOIR n. m. Usine où l'on reçoit et où l'on traite les matières provenant des vidanges. DÉPOUDRER (dré) v. a. Faire tomber la poudre, la poussière. Ant. Poudrer. DÉPOUILLE (pou, ll mll.) n. f. Peau que rejettent certains animaux, tels que le serpent, le ver à soie, etc. Peau enlevée à un animal : dépouille d'un tigre. Ce que laisse un mourant. Récolte des céréales, des fruits. Dépouille mortelle, corps de l'homme après la mort. Tout ce que l'on prend à l'ennemi (s'emploie surtout au pl. dans ce sens.) DÉPOUILLEMENT (pou, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action de dépouiller. État de celui qui est ou s'est dépouillé de ses biens. (Vx.) Examen d'un compte, etc. Dépouillement du scrutin, action de compter les suffrages d'une élection. DÉPOUILLER (pou, ll mll., é) v. a. (lat. despoliare). Arracher, enlever la peau d'un animal : dépouiller un mouton. Dénuder : dépouiller un arbre de son écorce. Oter les vêtements de quelqu'un. Dépouiller ses vêtements, les retirer. Faire l'examen d'un compte, d'un inventaire, etc. Compter les votes d'un scrutin. Fig. Priver : dépouiller quelqu'un de sa charge. Se défaire d'un sentiment : dépouiller toute honte. DÉPOURVOIR v. a. (Se conj. comme pourvoir.) s'emploie guère qu'à l'infin., au pass. déf., au part. pass. et à tous les temps composés. Dégarnir du nécessaire. Ant. Munir. DÉPOURVU, E adj. Privé : dépourvu d'esprit. Au dépourvu loc. adv. A l'improviste. DÉPRAVANT (van), E adj. Qui déprave : lecture dépravante. DÉPRAVATION (si-on) n. f. Méd. Altération : la dépravation du sang. Fig. Corruption : la dépravation des mœurs fut générale sous la Régence. DÉPRAVÉ, E adj. Gâté, vicieux : goût dépravé. Perverti, corrompu : esprit, cœur, jugement dépravé. N. : un dépravé. Ant. Intègre, juste, probe, vertueux. DÉPRAVER (vé) V. a. (lat. depravare). Altérer : dépraver l'estomac. Fig. Pervertir, corrompre, gâter. DÉPRÉCATIF, IVE adj. (lat. deprecativus). Qui est en forme de prière : formeule déprécative. DÉPRÉCATION (si-on) n. f. (de déprécatif). Rhét. Figure oratoire exprimant une supplication. DÉPRÉCATOIRE adj. Qui a la forme d'une déprécation : formeule déprécatoire. DÉPRÉCIATEUR, TRICE n. Qui déprécie. DÉPRÉCIATION (si-a-si-on) n. f. Action de déprécier ; son résultat : la dépréciation de l'argent. DÉPRÉCIER v. a. (lat. depretiare. — Se conj. comme prier.) Diminuer, rabaisser : l'abondance du papier-monnaie en déprécie la valeur. Ant. Exalter, rehausser, vanter. DÉPRÉDATEUR, TRICE n. Qui commet des déprédations. Adjectiv. : ministre déprédateur. DÉPRÉDATION (si-on) n. f. (du lat. præda, proie. Pillage fait avec dégâts. Malversations, gaspillages commis dans une administration : déprédation des finances ; la déprédation des biens d'un pupille. DÉPRENDRE (pran-dre) v. a. (Se conj. comme prendre.) Isoler, dissoudre ce qui était pris, c'est-à-dire collé ou congelé. Se déprendre v. pr. Se détacher. DÉPRESSIF (prè-sif), IVE adj. Qui déprime, produit un enfoncement. Fig. Qui abat : fièvre dépressive. DÉPRESSION (pré-si-on) n. f. (de dépressif). Enfoncement : une vallée est une dépression du sol. Diminution des forces. Abaissement naturel ou accidentel. Physiq. Abaissement par la pression : la dépression du mercure dans un tube. DÉPRIER (pri-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Retirer une invitation. (Peu us.) DÉPRIMÉ, E adj. En état de dépression physique ou morale : un malade très déprimé. DÉPRIMER (mé) v. a. Affaisser, enfoncer. Enlever les forces : la fièvre déprime les malades. Fig. Déprécier. Ant. Elever, relever, soulever. DE PROFUNDIS (dé-pro-fon-diss) n. m. (m. lat. qui signifient des profondeurs.) Un des sept psaumes de la pénitence, que l'on dit dans les prières pour les morts : chanter un de profundis. DEPUIS prép. A partir de, en parlant du temps : depuis la création ; du lieu : depuis le Rhin jusqu'à l'Océan ; de l'ordre : depuis le premier jusqu'au dernier. Adv. de temps : je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. Depuis que loc. conj. Depuis le temps que. DÉPURATIF, IVE adj. Propre à dépurer le sang, les humeurs : le sirop de raifort est dépuratif. DÉPURATION (si-on) n. f. Action de dépurer ; ses effets : la dépuration du sang, des métaux. DÉPURATOIRE adj. Qui sert, qui est propre à dépurer : substance, remède dépuratoire. DÉPURER (ré) v. a. (préf. dé, et pur). Rendre plus pur : le cresson dépure le sang. DÉPUTATION (si-on) n. f. Envoi de députés. Ces députés eux-mêmes : recevoir une députation. Fonction de député. Ensemble des députés d'un département. DÉPUTÉ n. m. Personnage envoyé en mission par une nation, un souverain, etc. (Se dit surtout de celui qui est envoyé dans une assemblée pour s'occuper des intérêts d'un pays) : Chambre des députés. DÉPUTER (té) v. a. (du lat. deputare, déléguer). Envoyer comme député. DÉQUALIFIER (ka-li-fi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Dépouiller de sa qualification ou de sa qualité. DÉQUILLER (ki, ll mll., é) v. a. Au jeu de quilles, renverser la quille au delà des limites du jeu. DÉRACINABLE adj. Qui peut être déraciné. DÉRACINÉ, E adj. et n. Arraché de terre : un arbre déraciné. Fig. Qui a quitté sa patrie : les déracinés. DÉRACINEMENT (man) n. m. Action de déraciner. (Peu us.) DÉRACINER (né) v. a. Arracher de terre un arbre, une plante avec ses racines. Fig. Extirper, faire disparaître : déraciner un préjugé. DÉRADER (dé) v. n. Mar. Être entraîné par les vents hors d'une rade. DÉRAGER (jé) v. n. (Prend un e après le g devant a et o : je dérageai, nous dérageons.) Cesser d'être en rage : depuis cette contrariété, il ne dérage pas. DÉRAIDIR (rè) v. a. Oter la raideur. Fig. Assouplir. (On a écrit aussi déroidir.) DÉRAILLEMENT (ra, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action de dérailler. DÉRAILLER (ra, ll mll., é) v. n. Sortir des rails. Fig. Sortir de la bonne voie. DÉRAISON (rè-zon) n. f. Manque de raison. DÉRAISONNABLE (rè-zo-na-ble) adj. Qui manque de raison : projet déraisonnable. DÉRAISONNABLEMENT (rè-zo na-ble-man) adv. D'une manière déraisonnable. DÉRAISONNEMENT (rè-zo-ne-man) n. m. Action de déraisonner. (Peu us.) DÉRAISONNER (rè-zo-né) v. n. Tenir des discours dénués de raison. Ant. Raisonner. DÉRANGEMENT (je-man) n. m. Action de déranger. État de ce qui est dérangé. Fig. Désordre, changement : dérangement des affaires, d'esprit. Dérangement de corps, diarrhée. Ant. Arrangement. DÉRANGER (jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il dérangea, nous dérangeons.) Oter une chose de son rang, de sa place. Altérer, détraquer : déranger une machine, la santé. Troubler l'intestin : le melon dérange le corps. Détourner quelqu'un de ses habitudes, de son devoir. Ant. Ranger, arranger. DÉRAPAGE ou DÉRAPEMENT (man) n. m. Action d'une ancre, d'une roue, etc., qui dérape. DÉRAPER (pé) v. n. (du préf. dé, et du rad. germ. rapp, saisir). Détacher ou se détacher du fond, en parlant d'une ancre. Ne pas adhérer au sol, en parlant des roues d'une bicyclette, d'un automobile, etc. DÉRASEMENT (ze-man) n. m. Action de déraser. Résultat de cette action. DÉRASER (zé) v. a. (préf. dé, et raser). Abaisser le niveau de : déraser un mur. DÉRATÉ, E n. Se dit d'une personne très gaie, délurée : c'est un dératé ; courir comme un dératé. DÉRATER (té) v. a. Oter la rate à : on a dératé des chiens de chasse pour voir s'ils courraient plus vite. DÉRAYER (rè-i-é) v. a. (préf. dé, et rayer. — Se conj. comme balayer.) Tracer le dernier sillon d'un champ, pour le séparer du champ voisin. DERBY (dèr-bi ou à l'angl. deur-bé) n. m. (du nom de son fondateur.) Grande course de chevaux qui a lieu chaque année à Epsom, en Angleterre. Derby français, course de chevaux qui a lieu à Chantilly. Carross. Voiture légère, à quatre roues. DERECHEF adv. De nouveau. DÉRÉGLÉ, E adj. Irrégulier : pouls déréglé. Fig. Immoral : mener une vie déréglée. DÉRÈGLEMENT (man) n. m. Désordre : le dérèglement des saisons, du pouls. Fig. Désordre moral : dérèglement des passions. DÉRÈGLEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière déréglée. (Peu us.) DÉRÉGLER (glé) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Déranger : le froid dérègle les horloges. Faire sortir des règles du devoir. DÉRELIER v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Oter la reliure. Ant. Relier. DÉRIDER (dé) v. a. Faire disparaître les rides. Rendre moins sérieux, égayer. DÉRISION (zi-on) n. f. (lat. derisio). Moquerie amère : les Philistins tournaient en dérision Samson vaincu. DÉRISOIRE (zoi-re) adj. Dit ou fait comme par dérision : proposition dérisoire. DÉRISOIREMENT (zoi-re-man) adv. D'une manière dérisoire. (Peu us.) DÉRIVABLE adj. Qu'on peut dériver : courant dérivable. DÉRIVATIF, IVE adj. Méd. Qui produit une dérivation : saignée dérivative. N. m. : les sinapismes sont des dérivatifs. DÉRIVATION (si-on) n. f. (de dériver.) Action de détourner le cours des eaux ; son résultat : une dérivation de la Vanne alimente Paris d'eau potable. Méd. Action de déplacer une irritation morbide : les vésicatoires provoquent une dérivation du mal. Gram. Manière dont les mots dérivent les uns des autres. Electr. Communication conductrice au moyen d'un second conducteur entre deux points d'un circuit fermé. Mar. Mouvement par lequel un corps s'écarte de sa direction normale. DÉRIVE n. f. Mar. Déviation de la route d'un vaisseau causée par les vents ou les courants : aller à la dérive. Artill. Quantité dont il faut déplacer latéralement l'œilleton de la hausse pour corriger la dérivation. DÉRIVÉ, E adj. Qui s'est éloigné de la rive : bateau dérivé. N. m. Mot qui dérive d'un autre : fruitier est un dérivé de fruit. Corps obtenu par la transformation d'un autre. N. f. Math. Dérivée d'une fonction, d'une variable, limite vers laquelle tend le rapport de l'accroissement que prend cette fonction à l'accroissement attribué à la variable, lorsque ce dernier tend vers zéro. DÉRIVER (vé) v. n. (préf. dé, et rive). Mar. S'éloigner du bord du rivage. S'écarter de sa route. DÉRIVER (vé) v. a. (du préf. dé, et du lat. rivus, ruisseau). Détourner de son cours : dériver un cours d'eau. V. n. Être détourné de son cours. Fig. Venir, provenir. Gram. Tirer son origine. DÉRIVER (vé) v. a. (préf. dé, et river). Défaire ce qui est rivé. DÉRIVEUR ou DRIVEUR n. m. Mar. Voile de mauvais temps. DERLE (dèr-le) n. f. Terre à porcelaine. Argile propre à faire de la faïence fine. DERMATOLOGIE (dèr, jî) n. f. Partie de la médecine qui s'occupe des maladies de la peau. DERMATOLOGIQUE (dèr) adj. Qui a rapport à la dermatologie. DERMATOSE (dèr-ma-tô-ze) n. f. Méd. Maladie de peau en général : la gale est une dermatose. DERME (dèr-me) n. m. (gr. derma). Anat. Tissu qui constitue la couche profonde de la peau : le derme du bœuf, soumis au tannage, fournit le cuir. DERMESTE (dèr-mès-te) n. m. Genre d'insectes coléoptères, qui se rencontrent dans les fourrures, les viandes salées, etc. DERMIQUE (dèr-mi-ke) adj. Qui a rapport au derme : tissu dermique. DERNIER (dèr-ni-é), ÈRE adj. (de l'anc. franc. derrain ; du lat. deretro.) Qui vient après tous les autres. Le plus vil : le dernier des hommes. Extrême : dernier degré de perfection. Précédent : l'an dernier. Substantiv. : le dernier, la dernière. DERNIÈREMENT (dèr, man) adv. Depuis peu. DERNIER-NÉ n. m. Le dernier enfant d'une famille. (Ce mot ne s'emploie pas au fém.) Pl. des derniers-nés. DÉROBÉ, E adj. Secret : escalier dérobé. A la dérobée loc. adv. En cachette, furtivement. DÉROBEMENT (man) n. m. Action de dérober. (Peu us.) Taille de la pierre, faite d'après l'épure qu'on rapporte directement sur cette pierre. DÉROBER (bé) v. a. (préf. dé, et anc. franc. rober, d'orig. germ.). Prendre furtivement le bien d'autrui : Prométhée déroba le feu aux dieux de l'Olympe. Fig. Soustraire : dérober un criminel à la mort. Cacher : dérober sa marche ; les nuages dérobent le ciel aux regards. Se dérober v. pr. Se soustraire. Fig. Faiblir : ses genoux se dérobent sous lui. Se dit d'un cheval qui quitte brusquement la direction que lui imposait son cavalier. Ant. Rendre, restituer. DÉROBEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui dérobe, ou qui se dérobe : cheval dérobeur. DÉROCHAGE (cha-je) n. m. Action de dérocher. DÉROCHEMENT (man) n. m. Enlèvement des roches dans un chenal, une rivière qu'on approfondit. DÉROCHER (ché) v. a. (préf. dé, et roche). Enlever de la surface d'un métal précieux, au moyen d'acide sulfurique très étendu d'eau, les corps gras et les oxydes qui se sont produits dans le recuit. DÉRODER (dé) v. a. Abattre dans une forêt le bois qui dépérit, en enlevant aussi les souches. DÉROGATION (si-on) n. f. Action de déroger à une loi, à un contrat. DÉROGATOIRE adj. Qui contient une dérogation : clause dérogatoire. DÉROGEANCE (jan-se) n. f. Action qui faisait perdre la qualité de noble : l'exercice d'un métier, sauf la verrerie, était une dérogeance. DÉROGEANT (jan), E adj. Qui commet ou constitue une dérogation. DÉROGER (jé) v. n. (lat. derogare. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : je dérogeai, nous dérogeons.) Etablir une disposition contraire à une loi, à un acte antérieur. Manquer à sa dignité. Autref., faire une chose qui entraînait la dérogeance : le noble ne dérogeait pas en cultivant lui-même sa terre. DÉROIDIR v. a. V. déraidir. DÉROQUER (ké) v. a. (de dérocher.) Extirper les mauvaises herbes d'un terrain rocailleux. Jeu. Aux échecs, empêcher le roi adverse de roquer. DÉROUGIR v. a. Faire perdre la couleur rouge. V. n. Devenir moins rouge. (Peu us.) DÉROUILLEMENT (rou, ll mll., e-man) n. m. Action de dérouiller. Son effet. DÉROUILLER (rou, ll mll., é) v. a. Enlever la rouille : dérouiller un couteau. Fig. Dégourdir : dérouiller ses jambes. Polir les manières, l'esprit de quelqu'un. Se dérouiller v. pr. Perdre sa rouille. Fig. Se former, se polir, se façonner. Se dégourdir : se dérouiller les jambes. DÉROULEMENT (man) n. m. Action de dérouler. Son résultat. DÉROULER (lé) v. a. Etendre ce qui était roulé. Etaler sous le regard : fleuve qui déroule ses eaux. Développer à l'esprit : dérouler ses plans. DÉROUTANT (tan), E adj. Qui déroute. DÉROUTE n. f. (subst. verb. de dérouter). Fuite en désordre de troupes vaincues. Fig. Désordre, ruine. Ant. Victoire, succès, triomphe. DÉROUTER (té) v. a. Détourner, écarter de sa route, faire perdre sa trace : le lièvre déroute habilement les chiens. Dépister : dérouter la police. DERRIÈRE (dè-ri-è-re) prép. En arrière de, de l'autre côté : se cacher derrière un arbre. Adv. Après, à la suite de : allez devant, j'irai derrière. Loc. adv. Sens devant derrière, en mettant le devant à la place du derrière. Par derrière, par la partie postérieure.Fig. Porte de derrière, faux-fuyant, échappatoire. N. m. Partie postérieure d'un objet. Partie inférieure et postérieure du corps de l'homme. N. m. pl. Les derniers corps d'une armée. Ant. Devant. DERVICHE ou DERVIS (vi) n. m. (du persan darvish, pauvre). Religieux musulman : derviche tourneur. DES (dè) art. contracté pour de les. DÈS (dè) prép. de temps ou de lieu (lat. de ex). Depuis : dès l'enfance; dès sa source. A partir de : dès demain. Dès lors loc. adv. Aussitôt ; conséquemment. Dès que loc. conj. Aussitôt que ; puisque : dès qu'il sera ici ; dès que vous le voulez. DÉSABONNEMENT (za-bo-ne-man) n. m. Action de désabonner ou de se désabonner. DÉSABONNER (za-bo-né) v. a. Faire cesser d'être abonné. Se désabonner v. pr. Cesser son abonnement. DÉSABRITER (za-bri-té) v. a. Oter l'abri de. DÉSABUSEMENT (za-bu-ze-man) n. m. Action de désabuser. Son résultat. DÉSABUSER (za-bu-zé) v. a. Tirer d'erreur. Se désabuser v. pr. Reconnaître son erreur. DÉSACCORD (za-kor) n. m. Manque d'accord ; mésintelligence : famille en désaccord. DÉSACCORDER (za-kor-dé) v. a. Détruire l'accord d'un instrument de musique. Fig. Désunir. DÉSACCOUPLER (za-kou-plé) v. a. Séparer des choses qui étaient par couple. Se désaccoupler v. pr. Cesser d'être accouplé. DÉSACCOUTUMANCE (za-kou) n. f. Action de se désaccoutumer. (Peu us.) DÉSACCOUTUMER (za-kou-tu-mé) v. a. Faire perdre une habitude, déshabituer. Se désaccoutumer v. pr. Perdre l'habitude de. DÉSACHALANDAGE (za) n. m. Perte des chalands, des pratiques. État de ce qui est sans chalands. DÉSACHALANDER (za, dé) v. a. Faire perdre les chalands, les pratiques. DÉSACIÉRATION (za, si-on) n. f. Action de désaciérer. DÉSACIÉRER (za-si-é-ré) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Enlever l'aciération du fer, par détrempe, à l'aide d'un fort recuit. DÉSAFFECTATION (za-fèk-ta-si-on) n. f. Action de désaffecter : la désaffectation d'une église. DÉSAFFECTER (za-fèk-té) v. a. Enlever à un édifice public sa destination : le Panthéon fut désaffecté sous la Révolution. DÉSAFFECTION (za-fèk-si-on) n. f. Cessation de l'affection : la méfiance entraîne vite la désaffection. DÉSAFFECTIONNEMENT (za-fèk-si-o-ne-man) n. m. Perte de l'affection. DÉSAFFECTIONNER (za-fèk-si-o-né) v. a. Faire perdre de l'affection. DÉSAFFUBLER (za-fu-blé) v. a. Dépouiller de ce qui affublait. (Peu us.) DÉSAGRÉABLE (za) adj. Qui déplaît : odeur désagréable. DÉSAGRÉABLEMENT (za, man) adv. D'une manière désagréable : être désagréablement surpris. DÉSAGRÉER (za-gré-é) v. n. Déplaire. (Peu us.) DÉSAGRÉGATION (za-gré-gha-si-on) n. f. Séparation des parties d'un corps : le grand froid amène la désagrégation des pierres gélives. Fig. Désunion. DÉSAGRÉGEABLE (za-gré-ja-ble) adj. Qui peut être désagrégé. DÉSAGRÉGEANT (za-gré-jan), E adj. Qui désagrège : la force désagrégeante de l'eau. DÉSAGRÉGEMENT (za-gré-je-man) n. m. Action de désagréger ; de se désagréger. Son résultat. (Peu us.) DÉSAGRÉGER (za-gré-jé. — Se conj. comme accélérer, et prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il désagrégea, nous désagrégeons.) v. a. Produire la désagrégation : l'humidité désagrège un grand nombre de corps. DÉSAGRÉMENT (za-gré-man) n. m. Sujet de déplaisir, de chagrin : éprouver de vifs désagréments. DÉSAIMANTATION (zè, si-on) n. f. Action de désaimanter, de se désaimanter. DÉSAIMANTER (zè-man-té) v. a. Détruire l'aimantation : désaimanter un barreau d'acier. DÉSAJUSTEMENT (za-jus-te-man) n. m. Action de désajuster : le désajustement d'une machine. DÉSAJUSTER (za-jus-té) v. a. Déranger ce qui est ajusté : désajuster une machine, la coiffure, la toilette. DÉSALLAITEMENT (za-lè-te-man) n. m. Action de cesser l'allaitement. (On dit mieux sevrage.) DÉSALLAITER (za-lè-té) v. a. Cesser d'allaiter. DÉSALTÉRANT (zal-té-ran), E adj. Propre à désaltérer : l'orange est un fruit très désaltérant. DÉSALTÉRER (zal-té-ré) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Apaiser la soif : désaltérer un blessé. Arroser : la pluie désaltère les plantes. Fig. Soulager. Se désaltérer v. pr. Apaiser sa soif. Fig. Apaiser ses désirs. DÉSAMARRER (za-ma-ré) v. a. Détacher un bâtiment, un objet amarré. Ant. Amarrer. DÉSAMORÇAGE (za) n. m. Action de désamorcer. Cessation du courant dans une dynamo. DÉSAMORCER (za-mor-sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il désamorça, nous désamorçons.) Oter l'amorce de : désamorcer un pistolet. Désamorcer une pompe, faire écouler au dehors, à l'aide d'un robinet, l'eau du corps de pompe : il faut désamorcer les pompes quand il gèle. Ant. Amorcer. DÉSANCRER (zan-kré) v. n. Lever l'ancre. DÉSAPPAREILLAGE (za-pa-rè, ll mll., a-je) n. m. Action de désappareiller. DÉSAPPAREILLER (za-pa-rè, ll mll., é) v. a. Faire les manœuvres contraires à celles qu'on fait pour appareiller. DÉSAPPARIER (za-pa-ri-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Séparer ce qui était apparié : déparier un couple d'oiseaux. DÉSAPPAUVRIR (za-pô) v. a. Tirer de l'état de pauvreté : désappauvrir une famille, une contrée. DÉSAPPAUVRISSEMENT (za-pô-vri-se-man) n. m. Action de désappauvrir. DÉSAPPOINTEMENT (za-poin-te-man) n. m. État d'une personne désappointée : laisser voir son désappointement. DÉSAPPOINTER (za-poin-té) v. a. Emousser la pointe de : désappointer une aiguille. Tromper l'espoir : l'issue de ce procès m'a désappointé. DÉSAPPRENDRE (za-pran-dre) v. a. (Se conj. comme prendre.) Oublier ce qu'on avait appris : on désapprend vite le grec. DÉSAPPROBATEUR, TRICE (za-pro) adj. et n. Qui désapprouve : murmure désapprobateur. DÉSAPPROBATION (za-pro-ba-si-on) n. f. Action de désapprouver : manifester sa désapprobation. DÉSAPPROPRIATION (za-pro-pri-a-si-on) n. f. Renoncement à la propriété d'une chose. DÉSAPPROPRIER (za-pro-pri-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Priver de sa propriété. DÉSAPPROUVER (za-prou-vé) v. a. Blâmer, condamner : Cinéas désapprouvait les projets de Pyrrhus. DÉSAPPROVISIONNEMENT (za-pro-vi-zi-o-ne-man) n. m. Action de désapprovisionner. DÉSAPPROVISIONNER (za-pro-vi-zi-o-né) v. a. Priver de son approvisionnement. DÉSARÇONNER (zar-so-né) v. a. Mettre hors des arçons. Fig. et fam. Confondre quelqu'un dans une discussion : cette objection l'a désarçonné. DÉSARGENTAGE (zar-jan) n. m. ou DÉSARGENTURE (zar-jan) n. f. Action de désargenter. DÉSARGENTER (zar-jan-té) v. a. Enlever la couche d'argent qui recouvrait un objet argenté. Se désargenter v. pr. Être, devenir désargenté. DÉSARMEMENT (zar-me-man) n. m. Action de désarmer. Action de réduire ou de supprimer ses forces militaires. Ant. Armement. DÉSARMER (zar-mé) v. a. Enlever à quelqu'un ses armes, son armure. Fig. Fléchir : désarmer la colère. Escr. Faire tomber l'arme des mains de son adversaire. Mettre la batterie au repos : désarmer un fusil. Désarmer un navire, le dégarnir de ses agrès, de son armement, etc. V. n. Cesser de faire la guerre. Réduire ou supprimer ses forces militaires. DÉSARRIMAGE (za-ri) n. m. Dérangement dans l'arrimage des marchandises. DÉSARRIMER (za-ri-mé) v. a. Déranger l'arrimage des marchandises. Ant. Arrimer. DÉSARROI (za-roi) n. m. (préf. dés, et vx fr. arroi, attirail). Désordre, confusion : les affaires sont en grand désarroi. DÉSARTICULATION (zar, si-on) n. f. Action de désarticuler : la désarticulation de l'épaule. DÉSARTICULER (zar, lé) v. a. Anat. Faire sortir de l'articulation. Amputer dans l'articulation. DÉSASSEMBLAGE (za-san) ou DÉSASSEMBLEMENT (za-san-ble-man) n. m. Action de désassembler ou de se désassembler. DÉSASSEMBLER (za-san-blé) v. a. Disjoindre des pièces de charpente, de menuiserie. Se désassembler v. pr. S'écarter, se disjoindre. DÉSASSIMILATION (za-si, si-on) n. f. Transformation des substances vivantes en substances brutes à composition chimique plus simple. DÉSASSIMILER (za-si-mi-lé) v. a. Produire la désassimilation. Priver de ses éléments assimilables. DÉSASSOCIER (za-so-si-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Rompre une association. DÉSASSORTIR (za-sor) v. a. Oter ou déplacer quelques-unes des choses qui étaient assorties. DÉSASTRE (zas-tre) n. m. Calamité, grand malheur : le désastre de Cannes n'abattit pas le courage des Romains. DÉSASTREUSEMENT (zas-treu-ze-man) adv. D'une manière désastreuse. DÉSASTREUX, EUSE (zas-treû, eu-ze) adj. Funeste, malheureux : une guerre désastreuse. Ant. Avantageux, heureux. DÉSAVANTAGE (za) n. m. Infériorité. Préjudice : l'affaire a tourné à son désavantage. Ant. Avantage, bénéfice, profit. DÉSAVANTAGER (za, jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il désavantagea, nous désavantageons.) Traiter avec désavantage. DÉSAVANTAGEUSEMENT (za, jeu-ze-man) adv. D'une manière désavantageuse. (Peu us.) DÉSAVANTAGEUX, EUSE (za, jeû, eu-ze) adj. Qui cause du désavantage : clause désavantageuse. DÉSAVEU (za) n. m. Rétractation d'un aveu. Dénégation. Acte par lequel on désavoue une personne, ou une chose dont on est déclaré l'auteur : désaveu de paternité. Acte par lequel on déclare n'avoir point autorisé un mandataire à agir comme il l'a fait. DÉSAVEUGLER (za-veu-glé) v. a. Tirer quelqu'un de son aveuglement. (Peu us.) DÉSAVOUABLE (za) adj. Qui peut être désavoué. DÉSAVOUER (za-vou-é) v. a. Nier avoir dit ou fait quelque chose : désavouer un livre, une signature. Déclarer qu'on n'a pas autorisé quelqu'un en ce qu'il a fait : désavouer un ambassadeur. Fig. Condamner, désapprouver : faire ce que la morale désavoue. DESCELLEMENT (dè-sè-le-man) n. m. Action de desceller. État de ce qui est descellé. DESCELLER (dè-sè-lé) v. a. Arracher une chose scellée, en plâtre, en plomb, etc. Enlever le sceau d'un titre, d'un acte. DESCENDANCE (dè-san) n. f. Filiation, postérité : avoir une nombreuse descendance. Ant. Ascendance. DESCENDANT (dè-san-dan), E adj. Qui descend : marée descendante. Ligne descendante, postérité de quelqu'un. N. : une descendante des Bourbons. N. m. pl. Ceux qui tirent leur origine de quelqu'un : les descendants de Noé. Ant. Ascendant. DESCENDERIE (dè-san-de-rî) n. f. Galerie de mine en pente. (On dit aussi descente.) DESCENDRE (dè-san-dre) v. n. (lat. descendere. — Prend l'auxil. avoir ou être, selon qu'on veut exprimer l'action ou l'état.) Aller de haut en bas : la température augmente à mesure qu'on descend sous terre. S'étendre jusqu'en bas : la mine la plus profonde descend à 1.500 mètres environ. Baisser : la mer descend. Passer de l'aigu au grave : descendre d'un ton. Fig. Descendre au tombeau, mourir. Descendre à terre, débarquer. Descendre de cheval, mettre pied à terre. Descendre à un hôtel, aller pour y loger. Tirer son origine : les Français descendent des Germains. La justice a descendu sur les lieux, s'y est transportée. V. a. Mettre ou porter plus bas : descendre un tableau. Parcourir de haut en bas : descendre un escalier. Descendre la garde, en être relevé. Fig. et fam. Mourir. Ant. Monter, s'élever. DESCENSEUR (dè-san) n. m. Appareil permettant de descendre d'un étage à l'autre. Descenseur à spirale, appareil de sauvetage. Ant. Ascenseur. DESCENTE (dè-san-te) n. f. Action de descendre. Pente. Débarquement, coup de main sur une côte : Charlemagne vit les premières descentes des pirates normands. Descente de justice, visite d'un lieu par les magistrats pour y faire des constatations, des perquisitions. Archit. Tuyau d'écoulement pour les eaux. Chir. Hernie. Descente de lit, tapis, fourrure que l'on place le long d'un lit. Ant. Montée, ascension. DESCRIPTEUR (dès-krip) n. m. Celui qui décrit : Chateaubriand est un incomparable descripteur. DESCRIPTIBLE (dès-krip) adj. Qui peut être décrit : scène à peine descriptibte. Ant. Indescriptible. DESCRIPTIF, IVE (dès-krip) adj. Qui a pour objet de décrire : la poésie descriptive fut en honneur à la fin du XVIIIe siècle. Géométrie descriptive, celle qui a pour objet la représentation de l'étendue par le moyen des projections. Anatomie descriptive, celle qui s'attache plus particulièrement à la description des formes et de la figure de chaque organe. DESCRIPTION (dès-krip-si-on) n. f. (lat. descriptio ; de describere, décrire). Discours écrit ou parlé, par lequel on décrit. Inventaire sommaire. DÉSÉCHOUER (zé-chou-é) v. a. Remettre à flot (un navire échoué.) DÉSEMBALLAGE (zan-ba-la-je) n. m. Action de désemballer. DÉSEMBALLER (zan-ba-lé) v. a. Oter les marchandises d'une balle, d'une caisse, etc. DÉSEMBOURBER (zan-bour-bé) v. a. Tirer de la bourbe, et fig., de la misère, de l'ignorance, etc. DÉSEMBRAYAGE (zan-brè-ia-je) n. m. Syn. de débrayage. DÉSEMBRAYER (zan-brè-ié) v. a. (Se conj. comme balayer.) Syn. de débrayer. DÉSEMMANCHER (zan-man-ché) v. a. Enlever le manche de : désemmancher un outil. Se désammancher v. pr. Perdre son manche. DÉSEMPARER (zan-pa-ré) v. n. (préf. dés, et emparer). Abandonner le lieu où l'on est. Fig. Sans désemparer, sans quitter la place, sans interruption. V. a. Mettre hors d'état de servir, disloquer : désemparer un meuble. Navire désemparé, navire qui a éprouvé dans son gréement, son gouvernail, etc., des avaries qui l'empêchent de manœuvrer. DÉSEMPESER (zan-pe-zé) v. a. (Prend un é ouvert devant une syllabe muette : je désempèse.) Oter l'empois du linge. DÉSEMPÊTRER (zan-pê-tré) v. a. Débarrasser de ce qui empêtre. (On dit mieux dépêtrer.) DÉSEMPLIR (zan) v. a. Vider en partie, rendre moins plein. V. n. Ne s'emploie guère qu'avec la négation : la maison ne désemplit pas. DÉSEMPRISONNER (zan-pri-zo-né) v. a. Faire sortir de prison. DÉSENAMOURER (dé-zan-na-mou-ré) v. a. Détruire l'amour de. DÉSENCHAÎNER (zan-chè-né) v. a. Oter les chaînes de : désenchaîner un forçat. DÉSENCHANTEMENT (zan, man) n. m. Cessation de l'enchantement. Désillusion. DÉSENCHANTER (zan-chan-té) v. a. Rompre l'enchantement, le prestige, l'illusion. DÉSENCHANTEUR, ERESSE (zan, rè-se) adj. et n. Qui désenchante. DÉSENCLAVER (zan-kla-vé) v. a. Supprimer une enclave. DÉSENCLOUAGE (zan) n. m. Action de désenclouer. DÉSENCLOUER (zan-klou-é) v. a. Oter le clou qui avait été enfoncé dans la lumière d'un canon : désenclouer un canon. Oter un clou du sabot d'un animal. DÉSENCOMBREMENT (zan-kon-bre-man) n. m. Action de désencombrer. DÉSENCOMBRER (zan-kon-bré) v. a. Débarrasser de ce qui encombre : désencombrer la voie publique. DÉSENCROÛTER (zan-kroû-té) v. a. Débarrasser de ses incrustations : désencroûter une chaudière. Fig. Débarrasser de préjugés invétérés. DÉSENFILER (zan-fi-lé) v. a. Retirer le fil passé dans une aiguille, dans des perles, etc. DÉSENFLAMMER (zan-fla-mé) v. a. Faire cesser l'inflammation. DÉSENFLER (zan-flé) v. a. (Prend l'auxiliaire avoir ou être, suivant qu'on exprime l'action ou l'état.) Faire cesser l'enflure, dégonfler. V. n. Cesser d'être enflé. DÉSENFLURE (zan) n. f. ou DÉSENFLEMENT (zan-fle-man) n. m. Diminution ou cessation d'enflure. (Peu us.) DÉSENFOURNER (zan-four-né) v. a. Sortir du four. DÉSENFUMER (zan-fu-mé) v. a. Faire sortir la fumée de : désenfumer un appartement. DÉSENGAGEMENT (zan-gha-je-man) n. m. Action de désengager ou de se désengager. DÉSENGAGER (zan-gha-jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : je désengageai, nous désengageons.) Libérer d'un engagement. DÉSENGORGER (zan-ghor-jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : je désengorgeai, nous désengorgeons.) Déboucher, désobstruer. DÉSENGRENER (zan-gre-né) v. a. (Prend un è ouvert devant une syllabe muette : je désengrène.) Faire que deux pièces n'engrènent plus. DÉSENIVREMENT (zan-ni-vre-man) n. m. Action de désenivrer ou de se désenivrer. (Peu us.) DÉSENIVRER (dé-zan-ni-vré) v. a. Faire passer l'ivresse. DÉSENLACER (zan-la-sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il désenlaça, nous désenlaçons.) Débarrasser des lacs, des liens. DÉSENLAIDIR (zan-lè) v. a. Rendre moins laid. V. n. Devenir moins laid. DÉSENNUI (zan-nu-i) n. m. Action de se désennuyer. (Peu us.) DÉSENNUYER (zan-nui-ié) v. a. (Se conj. comme appuyer.) Dissiper l'ennui : la lecture désennuie. DÉSENORGUEILLIR (zan-nor-gheu, ll mll., ir) v. a. Détruire l'orgueil. DÉSENRAYEMENT (zan-rè-ie-man) n. m. Action de désenrayer. DÉSENRAYER (zan-rè-ié) v. a. (Se conj. comme balayer.) Oter l'obstacle qui enrayait une roue. DÉSENRHUMER (zan-ru-mé) v. a. Faire cesser le rhume. DÉSENROUEMENT (zan-roû-man) n. m. Cessation de l'enrouement. DÉSENROUER (zan-rou-é) v. a. Faire cesser l'enrouement. DÉSENSABLEMENT (zan, man) n. m. Action de désensabler. DÉSENSABLER (zan-sa-blé) v. a. Faire sortir du sable : désensabler une barque. DÉSENSEVELIR (zan) v. a. Oter le linceul qui ensevelissait un mort. DÉSENSEVELISSEMENT (zan, li-se-man) n. m. Action de désensevelir. DÉSENSORCELER (zan-sor-se-lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je désensorcelle.) Délivrer de l'ensorcellement. DÉSENSORCELLEMENT (zan-sor-sè-le-man) n. m. Action de désensorceler. (Peu us.) DÉSENTASSEMENT (zan-ta-se-man) n. m. Action de désentasser. DÉSENTASSER (zan-ta-sé) v. a. Eparpiller des objets entassés. DÉSENTORTILLER (zan-tor-ti, ll mll., é) v. a. Démêler ce qui était entortillé : désentortiller un écheveau. DÉSENTRAVER (zan-tra-vé) v. a. Oter les entraves : désentraver un cheval. DÉSENTRELACER (zan, sé) v. a. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : je désentrelaçai, nous désentrelaçons.) Détruire l'entrelacement de. DÉSENVELOPPER (zan-ve-lo-pé) v. a. Dépouiller de ce qui enveloppe : désenvelopper un paquet. DÉSENVENIMER (zan, mé) v. a. Détruire le venin de. Fig. Rendre moins acerbe. DÉSÉQUILIBRÉ, E (zé-ki) adj. et n. Celui, celle qui a perdu l'équilibre mental : les criminels sont tous, plus ou moins, des déséquilibrés. DÉSÉQUILIBRER (zé-ki-li-bré) v. a. Faire perdre l'équilibre (au propre et au figuré.) DÉSÉQUIPER (sé-ki-pé) v. a. Désarmer un navire. Enlever l'équipement d'un homme. DÉSERT (zèr), E adj. (du lat. desertum, supin de deserere, abandonner). Inhabité, très peu fréquenté. Ant. Habité, peuplé, fréquenté. N. m. Lieu, pays aride et inhabité : le Sahara est un désert. Prêcher dans le désert, n'être point écouté. DÉSERTER (zèr-té) v. a. (même étymol. qu'à l'art. précéd.). Abandonner un lieu. Fig. : déserter la bonne cause. V. n. Quitter le service militaire sans congé. Déserter à l'ennemi, passer dans les rangs de l'ennemi. DÉSERTEUR (zèr) n. m. Militaire qui déserte : la loi militaire punit de mort les déserteurs à l'ennemi. Fig. Celui qui abandonne son parti. DÉSERTION (zèr-si-on) n. f. Action de déserter : la désertion est une lâcheté. Fig. Changement de parti. DÉSERTIQUE (zèr) adj. Qui appartient au désert : région désertique. DÉSESPÉRAMMENT (zès-pé-ra-man) adv. D'une façon désespérante : être désespéramment naïf. DÉSESPÉRANCE (zès-pé) n. f. État de celui qui a perdu l'espérance. DÉSESPÉRANT (zès-pé-ran), E adj. Qui met au désespoir : montrer une obstination désespérante. Fig. Qui décourage l'émulation : perfection désespérante. DÉSESPÉRÉ, E (zès-pé-ré) adj. et n. Plongé dans le désespoir : famille desespérée. Qui ne donne plus d'espoir : malade désespéré. DÉSESPÉRÉMENT (zès-pé-ré-man) adv. D'une façon désespérée. DÉSESPÉRER (zès-pé-ré) v. n. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Perdre l'espérance : je ne désespère pas qu'il ne réussisse ; je désespère qu'il réussisse. V. a. Mettre au désespoir : désespérer sa famille. Tourmenter, affliger au dernier point. Se désespérer v. pr. Se livrer au désespoir. DÉSESPOIR (zès-poir) n. m. Perte de l'espérance. Cruelle affliction : désespoir d'un malade. Par ext. Vif regret. Ce qui désole : cet enfant est le désespoir de sa famille. Ce qu'on ne peut imiter : teint qui est le désespoir des peintres. En désespoir de cause, ne pouvant user d'aucun autre moyen. DÉSHABILLÉ (za-bi, ll mll., é) n. m. Vêtement négligé que l'on porte dans son intérieur. Fig. En déshabillé, sans apprêt. DÉSHABILLER (za-bi, ll mll., é) v. a. Oter à quelqu'un les habits dont il est revêtu. Fig. Mettre à nu. Loc prov. : Déshabiller saint Pierre pour habiller saint Paul, faire une dette pour en acquitter une autre ; se tirer d'une difficulté en s'en créant une autre. Se déshabiller v. pr. Se dépouiller de ses vêtements. DÉSHABITUER (za-bi-tu-é) v. a. Faire perdre une habitude : déshabituer un enfant de mentir. DÉSHERBER (zèr-bé) v. a. Enlever l'herbe. DÉSHÉRENCE (zé-ran-se) n. f. (du préf. dés, et du lat. haeres, héritier). Absence d'héritiers pour recueillir une succession : les biens tombés en déshérence sont attribués à l'État. DÉSHÉRITÉ, E (zé) n. Personne dépourvue de dons naturels, ou de certains biens que les autres possèdent : les déshérités de la vie. DÉSHÉRITEMENT (zé, man) n. m. Action de déshériter. Son résultat. DÉSHÉRITER (zé-ri-té) v. a. Priver quelqu'un de sa succession : déshériter un neveu trop prodigue. DÉSHONNÊTE (zo-nè-te) adj. Malhonnête. Contraire à la bienséance, à la pudeur. DÉSHONNÊTEMENT (zo-nè-te-man) adv. D'une manière déshonnête : agir déshonnêtement. DÉSHONNÊTETÉ (zo-nê) n. f. Vice de ce qui est déshonnête. DÉSHONNEUR (zo-neur) n. m. Perte de l'honneur. DÉSHONORANT (zo-no-ran.)), E adj. Qui déshonore : se livrer à des trafics déshonorants. Ant. Glorieux, honorable. DÉSHONORER (zo-no-ré) v. a. Ternir, ôter l'honneur. Par ext. Gâter : déshonorer une façade. Se déshonorer v. pr. Perdre son honneur ; s'avilir, se couvrir d'ignominie. DÉSHUILER (zu-i-lé) v. a. Enlever l'huile : déshuiler la laine. DÉSHYDRATATION (zi, si-on) n. f. Action de déshydrater, de priver d'eau. DÉSHYDRATER (zi-dra-té) v. a. Priver d'eau : on déshydrate le gypse pour obtenir le plâtre. DÉSHYDROGÉNATION (zi, si-on) n. f. Action de déshydrogéner. DÉSHYDROGÉNER (zi, né) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Enlever l'hydrogène d'une substance. DÉSHYPOTHÉQUER (zi, ké) v. a. Purger d'hypothèques : déshypothéquer une terre. DESIDERATA Pl. de desideratum. DÉSIDÉRATIF, IVE (zi) adj. Qui exprime l'idée de désir : verbe désidératif. DESIDERATUM (dé-zi-dé-ra-tom') n. m. (m. lat. signif. chose dont on regrette l'absence.) Ce qui reste à trouver, à résoudre : la paix est le desideratum du progrès. Au pl. : toute science a ses desiderata. DÉSIGNATIF, IVE (zi) adj. Qui désigne, qui spécifie : terme désignatif. DÉSIGNATION (zi-gna-si-on) n. f. Action de désigner. Choix : désignation d'un successeur. DÉSIGNER (zi-gné) v. a. (lat. designare). Indiquer par une marque distinctive. Fixer : désignez-moi l'heure et le lieu. Nommer d'avance : désigner son successeur. DÉSILLUSION (zil-lu-zi-on) n. f. Perte de l'illusion : éprouver une désillusion. DÉSILLUSIONNER (zil-lu-zi-o-né) v. a. Faire cesser les illusions. DÉSINCORPORATION (tin, si-on) n. f. Action de désincorporer. DÉSINCORPORER (zin, ré) v. a. Séparer une chose du corps auquel elle avait été incorporée. DÉSINCRUSTANT (zin-krus-tan) n. m. Substance que l'on ajoute à l'eau des chaudières pour empêcher l'incrustation des parois. DÉSINCRUSTATION (zin-krus-ta-si-on) n. f. Action de désincruster. DÉSINCRUSTER (zin-krus-té) v. a. Oter les incrustations : désincruster les parois d'une chaudière. DÉSINENCE (zi-nan-se) n. f. (du lat. desinere, finir). Gram. Terminaison des mots, surtout pour indiquer les flexions : désinence casuelle. Bot. Manière dont se terminent certains organes. DÉSINFECTANT (zin-fèk-tan), E adj. Qui désinfecte. N. m. : le chlore est un désinfectant. DÉSINFECTER (zin-fèk-té) v. a. Faire cesser l'infection de l'air, d'un appartement, etc. : il faut désinfecter les appartements occupés par un typhique. DÉSINFECTEUR (zin-fèk) adj. et n. m. Qui est propre à désinfecter. DÉSINFECTION (zin-fèk-si-on) n. f. Action de désinfecter : pratiquer la désinfection d'un vêtement. Résultat de cette action. DÉSINFECTOIRE (zin-fèk) n. m. Lieu où l'on désinfecte. DÉSINTÉRESSÉ, E (zin-té-rè-sé) adj. Qui n'est pas intéressé dans une affaire. Qui n'agit point par motif d'intérêt : conseil désintéressé. Ant. Intéressé, cupide, avare, avide. DÉSINTÉRESSEMENT (zin-té-rè-se-man) n. m. Oubli, sacrifice de son propre intérêt : faire preuve de désintéressement. Action de désintéresser. DÉSINTÉRESSER (zin-té-rè-sé) v. a. Mettre quelqu'un hors d'intérêt en l'indemnisant ou en lui payant son dû : le failli qui veut être réhabilité doit d'abord désintéresser intégralement ses créanciers. Se désintéresser v. pr. Dégager ses propres intérêts. Se dégager de toute préoccupation d’intérêt. DÉSINVESTIR (zin-vès-tir) v. a. Faire cesser l'investissement. (Peu us.) DÉSINVESTISSEMENT (zin-vès-ti-se-man) n. m. Action de désinvestir. DÉSINVITER (zin-vi-té) v. a. Revenir sur une invitation faite. DÉSINVOLTE (zin) adj. (de désinvolture.) Qui a l'allure dégagée, leste : tournure désinvolte. N. m. : avoir du désinvolte. (Vx.) DÉSINVOLTURE (zin) n. f. (ital. disinvoltura). Tournure remplie de grâce, d'aisance parfois un peu libre : la désinvolture frise souvent l'inconvenance. DÉSIR (zir) n. m. (subst. verb. de désirer.) Mouvement de l'âme qui aspire à la possession d'un bien : exprimer un désir. La chose désirée. DÉSIRABLE (zi) adj. Qui mérite d'être désiré. DÉSIRÉ, E (zi) adj. Que l'on désire. N. m. Le Désiré des nations, le Messie. DÉSIRER (zi-ré) v. a. (lat. desiderare). Souhaiter la possession de ; convoiter. Ne rien laisser à désirer, être irréprochable. DÉSIREUX, EUSE (reû, eu-ze) adj. Qui désire. DÉSISTEMENT (zis-te-man) n. m. Action de se désister : le désistement de la partie civile n'interrompt pas l'action publique. DÉSISTER zis-té (SE) v. pr. (lat. desistere, cesser). Se départir de quelque chose, y renoncer. DESMAN (dès) n. m. Genre de mammifères insectivores, qui vivent près des cours d'eau de la Russie méridionale et des Pyrénées. DESMODIE (dès-mo-di) n. f. Genre de légumineuses papilionacées, voisin des sainfoins. DÉSOBÉIR (zo) v. n. Ne pas obéir ; contrevenir, enfreindre : désobéir à un ordre. Ant. Obéir. DÉSOBÉISSANCE (zo-bé-i-san-se) n. f. Action de désobéir : la désobéissance est chez les enfants un grave défaut. Ant. Obéissance. DÉSOBÉISSANT (zo-bé-i-san), E adj. et n. Qui désobéit. Ant. Obéissant. DÉSOBLIGEAMMENT (zo-bli-ja-man) adv. D'une manière désobligeante. DÉSOBLIGEANT (zo-bli-jan), E adj. Qui désoblige : remarque désobligeante. DÉSOBLIGER (zo-bli-jé) v. a. (Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : je désobligeai, nous désobligeons.) Causer de la peine, du déplaisir. DÉSOBSTRUANT (zobs-tru-an), E ou DÉSOBSTRUCTIF, IVE (zobs-truk) adj. Méd. Qui est de nature à dissiper les obstructions. N. m. : un désobstruant ou désobstructif. DÉSOBSTRUCTION (zobs-truk-si-on) n. f. Action de désobstruer. Son résultat. DÉSOBSTRUER (zobs-tru-é) v. a. Débarrasser de ce qui obstrue : désobstruer un chenal. DÉSOCCUPATION (zo-ku-pa-si-on) n. f. État d'une personne désoccupée. (Peu us.) DÉSOCCUPÉ, E (zo-ku-pé) adj. et n. Qui est sans occupation. (Peu us.) DÉSŒUVRÉ, E (zeu) adj. et n. Qui n'a rien à faire, qui ne sait pas s'occuper. DÉSŒUVREMENT (zeu-vre-man) n. m. État d'une personne désœuvrée : le désœuvrement est funeste pour les jeunes gens. DÉSŒUVRER (zeu-vré) v. a. (préf. dés, et œuvre). Jeter dans le désœuvrement. DÉSOLANT (zo-lan), E adj. Qui désole : nouvelle désolante. Ant. Consolant, réjouissant. DÉSOLATEUR, TRICE (zo) adj. et n. Qui désole, ravage, détruit : fléau désolateur. (Peu us.) DÉSOLATION (zo-la-si-on) n. f. Ruine entière, destruction. Extrême affliction : être plongé dans la désolation. Ant. Joie, consolation. DÉSOLÉ, E (zo) adj. Très affligé : mère désolée. DÉSOLER (zo-lé) v. a. (lat. desolare). Dévaster, saccager : la peste de 1130 désola Marseille. Causer une grande affliction. Se désoler v. pr. Se livrer à la désolation, s'affliger. Ant. Consoler, réjouir. DÉSOPILANT (zo-pi-lan), E adj. Propre à désopiler : farce désopilante. (On dit aussi désopilatif, ive.) DÉSOPILATION (zo, si-on) n. f. Méd. Action de désopiler. (Vx.) DÉSOPILER (zo-pi-lé) v. a. Méd. Faire cesser les obstructions. Fam. Désopiler la rate ou simplem. désopiler, exciter la gaieté. DÉSORDONNÉ, E (zor-do-né) adj. Qui manque d'ordre : enfant désordonné. Déréglé, sans frein. DÉSORDONNÉMENT (zor-do-né-man) adv. D'une manière désordonnée. (Peu us.) DÉSORDONNER v. a. Mettre en désordre. Jeter la confusion, le trouble. DÉSORDRE n. m. (préf. dés, et ordre). Défaut d'ordre : vêtements en désordre. Confusion : Colbert, en arrivant au pouvoir, trouva un grand désordre dans les finances. Querelles, dissensions, troubles : les désordres de la Fronde. Troubles dans le fonctionnement : l'abus de l'alcool produit dans l'estomac des désordres irréparables. Fig. Dérèglement des mœurs : vivre dans le désordre. Ant. Ordre. DÉSORGANISATEUR, TRICE adj. et n. Qui désorganise. Ant. Organisateur. DÉSORGANISATION n. f. Action de désorganiser. État de ce qui est désorganisé : la désorganisation était à son comble à la veille de 1789. DÉSORGANISER v. a. Détruire l'organisation : le chlore désorganise les tissus. Jeter la confusion dans : désorganiser une administration. Ant. Organiser. DÉSORIENTATION (za-ri-an-ta-si-on) n. f. Action de désorienter. Son résultat. DÉSORIENTÉ, E (zo-ri-an-té) adj. Qui a perdu sa direction. Fig. Déconcerté. DÉSORIENTER (zo-ri-an-té) v. a. Faire perdre à quelqu'un son chemin, la direction qu'il doit suivre. Fig. Déconcerter : cette question l'a désorienté. DÉSORMAIS (zor-mè) adv. (de dés, or, et mais.) A partir du moment actuel. DÉSOSSEMENT (zo-se-man) n. m. Action de désosser : le désossement d'une volaille. DÉSOSSER (zo-sé) v. a. Dépouiller de ses os, de ses arêtes : désosser un poulet, un poisson. Fig. Décomposer dans ses détails : désosser une phrase. DÉSOURDIR v. a. Défaire une étoffe ourdie. DÉSOXYDANT (zok-si-dan), E adj. Qui désoxyde. N. m. : un désoxydant. DÉSOXYDATION (zok-si-da-si-on) n. f. Action de désoxyder. (On dit aussi désoxygénation.) DÉSOXYDER (zok-si-dé) v. a. Enlever l'oxygène d'une substance. (On dit aussi désoxygéner.) DESPOTE (dès-po-te) n. m. (du gr. despotês, maître). Souverain qui gouverne arbitrairement : Néron fut un cruel despote. Fig. Enclin à vouloir dominer ceux qui l'environnent : les enfants mal élevés deviennent de véritables despotes. Adjectiv. : un mari despote. DESPOTIQUE (dès-po) adj. Arbitraire, tyrannique : gouvernement despotique. DESPOTIQUEMENT (dès-po-ti-ke-man) adv. D'une manière despotique. DESPOTISME (dès-po-tis-me) n. m. Pouvoir absolu et arbitraire : Hobbes a prôné le despotisme. DESQUAMATION (dès-kou-a-ma-si-on) n. f. (de desquamer.) Enlèvement, chute des écailles. Méd. Phénomène pathologique, qui consiste dans l'exfoliation de l'épiderme sous forme d'écailles. DESQUAMER (dès-kou-a-mé) v. a. (du préf. dé, et du lat. squama, écaille). Détacher des parties qui forment squames ou écailles. Se desquamer v. pr. S'enlever par écailles : dans certaines maladies éruptives, la peau se desquame. DESQUELS, DESQUELLES. V. lequel. DESSABLER (dè-sa-blé) v. a. Oter le sable de. DESSABOTÉ (dè-sa), E adj. Qui a perdu son sabot : cheval dessaboté. DESSAISIR (dè-sè-zir) v. a. Déposséder d'un droit : dessaisir un tribunal. Se dessaisir v. pr. Céder, renoncer à : se dessaisir d'un titre. DESSAISISSEMENT (dè-sè-zi-se-man) n. m. Action de dessaisir, de se dessaisir. DESSAISONNEMENT (dè-sé-zo-ne-man) n. m. Action de dessaisonner. DESSAISONNER (dè-sè-zo-né) v. a. Changer l'ordre successif des cultures : dessaisonner une terre. DESSALÉ, E (dè-sa-lé) adj. Fam. Matois, égrillard : une fille dessalée. DESSALEMENT (dè-sa-le-man) n. m. DESSALAISON (dè-sa-le-zon) n. f. ou DESSALAGE (dè-sa) n. m. Action de dessaler. Son résultat. Ant.Salage, salaison. DESSALER (dè-sa-lé) v. a. Rendre moins salé. Pop. Dégourdir, déniaiser. Ant. Saler. DESSANGLEMENT (dè-san-gle-man) n. m. Action de dessangler. DESSANGLER (dè-san-glé) v. a. Lâcher, défaire les sangles : dessangler un cheval. Ant. Sangler. DESSAQUER (dè-sa-ké) v. a. Tirer du sac. DESSÉCHANT (dè-sé-chan), E adj. Qui dessèche : le simoun est un vent desséchant. DESSÈCHEMENT (dè-sé-che-man) n. m. Action de dessécher : le dessèchement des polders a enrichi la Hollande. État d'une chose desséchée. Consomption. DESSÉCHER (dè-sé-ché) v. a. (Se conj. comme accélérer.) Rendre sec. Mettre à sec : l'été dessèche les torrents. Amaigrir. Fig. Rendre insensible : dessécher le cœur. Se dessécher v. pr. Devenir sec. Fig. S'épuiser, périr. DESSEIN (dè-sin) n. m. (même orig. que dessin.) Projet, résolution : Henri IV avait formé de grands desseins quand la mort le surprit. Intention : partir dans le dessein de. A dessein loc. adv. Exprès. DESSELLER (dè-sè-lé) v. a. Oter la selle à. DESSEMELER (dè-se-me-lé) v. a. (Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je dessemelle.) Oter la semelle. Ant. Ressemeler. DESSERRAGE (dè-sè-ra-je) n. m. Action de desserrer. Ant. Serrement. DESSERRE (dè-sè-re) n. f. Action de desserrer sa bourse, de payer : être dur à la desserre. DESSERRER (dè-sè-ré) v. a. Relâcher ce qui est serré : desserrer un écrou. Ne pas desserrer les dents, ne pas dire un mot. Ant. Serrer, resserrer. DESSERT (dè-sèr) n. m. (de desservir, le dessert suivant le repas.) Le dernier service d'un repas, composé de fromage, confitures, fruits, etc. Moment où l'on mange le dessert : les toasts se portent au dessert. Fig. Ce qui termine ; complément. DESSERTE (dè-sèr-te) n. f. Mets desservis. Petite table destinée à recevoir ce qu'on dessert. DESSERTIR (dè-sèr) v. a. Enlever de sa monture, en parlant d'une pierre fine. Ant. Sertir. DESSERTISSAGE (dè-sèr-ti-sa-je) n. m. Action de dessertir. Ant. Sertissage. DESSERVANT (dè-sèr-van) n. m. Prêtre qui dessert une paroisse, une succursale. DESSERVIR (dè-sèr) v. a. (Se conj. comme servir.) Enlever les plats de dessus la table. Faire le service de communication : le chemin de fer dessert déjà les solitudes sibériennes. Être le desservant de : ce vicaire dessert notre hameau. Fig. Nuire à quelqu'un. Ant. Servir. DESSERVOIR (dè-sèr) n. m. Syn. de desserte (meuble.) DESSICCATEUR (dè-si-ka) n. m. Appareil servant à la dessiccation. DESSICCATIF, IVE (dè-si-ka) adj. (du lat. dessicare, dessécher). Qui a la propriété de dessécher : l'huile de lin est dessiccative. N. m. : un dessiccatif. DESSICCATION (dè-si-ka-si-on) n. f. (de dessiccatif.) Action d'enlever aux corps l'humidité superflue qu'ils renferment. DESSILLER (dè-si, ll mll, é) ou DÉCILLER (si, ll mll., é) v. a. (préf. des, et vx fr. ciller, coudre les paupières d'un oiseau de proie pour le dresser). Ouvrir, en parlant des yeux, des paupières. Fig. Dessiller les yeux à quelqu'un, le désabuser sur le compte d'une personne, d'une chose. DESSIN (dè-sin) n. m. (subst. verb. de dessiner.) Représentation, au crayon, à la plume ou au pinceau, d'objets, de figures, de paysages, etc. : Léonard de Vinci a laissé d'admirables dessins. L'art qui enseigne les procédés du dessin. Dessin d'imitation, celui qui s'exerce à reproduire les figures, paysages, ornements. Dessin linéaire, dessin technique qui a pour objet la représentation des ornements, des objets, des machines qui appartiennent à l'industrie. Plan d'un bâtiment. Ornement d'un tissu, d'une étoffe, etc. Disposition des parties d'un ouvrage littéraire, musical, etc. Les arts du dessin, l'architecture, la sculpture, la peinture, la gravure. DESSINAILLER (dè-si-na, ll mll., é) v. a. Dessiner d'une façon négligée, insignifiante. (Peu us.) DESSINATEUR, TRICE (dè-si) n. Qui sait dessiner : Ingres est un merveilleux dessinateur. Qui en fait profession. Artiste qui fournit des dessins modèles à l'industrie. DESSINER (dè-si-né) v. a. (lat. designare). Reproduire, avec le crayon ou la plume, la forme des objets. Faire ressortir : le blanc dessine les formes. Tracer, indiquer : dessiner un caractère. Se dessiner v. pr. Développer ses formes : sa taille se dessine bien. Approcher d'une conclusion : les événements se dessinent. DESSOLEMENT (dè-so-le-man) n. m. Action de dessoler un champ, d'y modifier l'ordre des cultures. DESSOLER (dè-so-lé) v. a. (du préf. des, et du rad. de assoler). Changer l'ordre des cultures d'une terre labourable. Ant. Assoler. DESSOLER (dè-so-lé) v. a. (préf. des, et sole). Oter la sole à : dessoler un cheval. DESSOLURE (dè-so) n. f. Action de dessoler un animal, de détacher la sole ou la corne du pied. DESSOUDER (dè-sou-dé) v. a. Oter, fondre la soudure. Ant. Souder. DESSOUDURE (dè-sou) n. f. Action de dessouder. DESSOULER (dè-sou-lé) v. a. Faire cesser l'ivresse. V. n. Cesser d'être ivre. DESSOUS (de-sou. — Devant une voyelle, l's final se lie.) adv. de lieu servant à marquer la situation d'un objet placé sous un autre. Prép. : sortir de dessous terre. N. m. Partie inférieure d'une chose. Côté secret. Avoir le dessous, avoir du désavantage dans une lutte, une compétition : dans le combat des Trente, les Anglais eurent le dessous. Fig. Connaître le dessous des cartes, le secret de l'intrigue. Loc. adv. : Au-dessous, plus bas ; par-dessous, dessous ; là-dessous, sous cela ; ci-dessous, ci-après, plus bas ; en dessous, dans la partie inférieure. Sans lever les yeux : regarder en dessous. Loc. prép. : Au-dessous de, plus bas que. (Ne pas confondre avec sous. V. dedans.) Ant. Dessus. DESSUINTAGE (dè-su-in) n. m. Action de dessuinter : le dessuintage de la laine. DESSUINTER (dè-su-in-té) v. a. Débarrasser du suint : on dessuinte la laine avant de la teindre. DESSUS (de-su) (préf. des, et sus) adv. de lieu marquant la situation d'une chose qui est sur une autre. N. m. La partie supérieure. Mus. Partie la plus haute, opposée à la basse. Fig. Avantage : avoir le dessus. Le dessus du panier, tout ce qu'il y a de mieux. Loc. adv. : Là-dessus, sur cela ; en dessus, par-dessus, au-dessus, ci-dessus, sur, plus haut ; de dessus, d'une position supérieure. Loc. prép. Au-dessus de, plus haut que : au-dessus des nuages. Supérieur à : être au-dessus de quelqu'un. Au fig. : un honnête homme est au-dessus de la calomnie. Plus considérable : au-dessus de cent francs. Dans un âge plus avancé : les enfants au-dessus de trois ans. Être au-dessus de ses affaires, être dans une situation commerciale prospère. (Ne pas confondre avec sur. V. dedans.) Ant. Dessous. DESTIN (dès-tin) n. m. (subst. verb. de destiner.) Enchaînement nécessaire et inconnu des événements : les fatalistes croient à la toute-puissance du destin. Destinée d'un individu : nul ne peut fuir son destin. Personnification mythologique de la destinée (avec une majuscule en ce sens) : Zeus lui-même était soumis au Destin. La vie : finir son destin. DESTINATAIRE (dès-ti-na-tè-re) n. Personne à qui s'adresse un envoi. DESTINATEUR, TRICE (dès-ti) n. Personne qui a fait un envoi. Syn. envoyeur. DESTINATION (dès-ti-na-si-on) n. f. Ce à quoi une chose est destinée : la destination réelle des pyramides d'Egypte est encore incertaine. Lieu vers lequel on dirige un objet, une personne : remettre une lettre à sa destination. Emploi réglé d'avance. DESTINATOIRE (dès-ti) adj. Dr. Qui règle la destination : une clause destinatoire. DESTINÉE (dès-ti-né) n. f. (subst. particip. de destiner.) Puissance qui règle d'avance ce qui doit être : accuser la destinée de nos malheurs est trop facile. Sort auquel on est réservé : accomplir sa destinée. Vie : trancher la destinée de quelqu'un. DESTINER (dès-ti-né) v. a. (lat. destinare). Fixer, déterminer la destination d'une personne ou d'une chose. Réserver : à qui destinez-vous ces récompenses ? DESTITUABLE (dès-ti) adj. Qui peut être destitué. DESTITUER (dès-ti-tu-é) v. a. (lat. destituere). Oter à un fonctionnaire son emploi : la Cour de cassation peut destituer un magistrat inamovible. DESTITUTION (dès-ti-tu-si-on) n. f. Renvoi d'un fonctionnaire : prononcer la destitution d'un officier. DESTRIER ou DEXTRIER (dès-tri-è) n. m. (du lat. dextera, main droite cheval de bataille était conduit de la main droite par l'écuyer.). Cheval de bataille. (Vx.) DESTROYER (dès-tro-ièr) n. m. (mot angl. signif. exterminateur). Contre-torpilleur à marche très rapide. DESTRUCTEUR, TRICE (dès-truk) adj. et n. (lat. destructor, trix). Qui détruit. DESTRUCTIBILITÉ (dès-truk) n. f. Qualité de ce qui peut être détruit. DESTRUCTIBLE (dès-truk) adj. Qui peut être détruit. Ant. Indestructible. DESTRUCTIF, IVE (dès-truk) adj. Qui cause la destruction : le pouvoir destructif des eaux. DESTRUCTION (dès-truk-si-on) n. f. (lat. destructio). Action de détruire : la Convention avait décidé la destruction de Lyon. Ant. Construction. DESTRUCTIVITÉ (dès-truk) n. f. Penchant à détruire : avoir la manie de la destructivité. DÉSUET (dé-su-è), ÈTE adj. Tombé en désuétude : le mot ire est désuet. DÉSUÉTUDE (dé-su-é) n. f. (lat. desuetudo). Cessation d'une coutume ou de la force obligatoire d'une loi, produite par le défaut de pratique ou d'application : loi tombée en désuétude. DÉSULFURATION (dé-sul, si-on) n. f. Action de désulfurer : la désulfuration des laines. DÉSULFURER (sul-fu-ré) v. a. Enlever le soufre d'une substance : on désulfure la fonte avec de la chaux. DÉSUNI, E (zu) adj. Qui est en désaccord : famille désunie. Cheval désuni, dont les membres de devant ne vont pas avec ceux de derrière. DÉSUNION (zu) n. f. Action de désunir. Disjonction. Fig. Désaccord. DÉSUNIR (zu) v. a. Séparer ce qui était uni. Disjoindre. Rompre la bonne intelligence : la question de l'esclavage désunit les États américains. DÉTACHAGE n. m. Action d'ôter les taches : le détachage des habits. DÉTACHÉ, E adj. Qui n'est plus lié. Morceaux détachés, extraits d'un auteur. Note détachée, Note non liée aux autres. Fort détaché, fort isolé. DÉTACHEMENT (man) n. m. État de celui qui est détaché d'une passion, d'un sentiment : montrer un grand détachement des biens de la terre. Troupe de soldats détachés d'un corps pour une expédition. DÉTACHER (ché) v. a. (préf. dé, et tache). Oter les taches : vêtement bien détaché. Ant. Tacher. DÉTACHER (ché) v. a. (du préf. dé, et du rad. de attacher). Délier une chose de ce qui l'attachait : détacher un chien. Oter ce qui attachait : détacher un cordon. Eloigner, séparer : détacher les bras du corps. Tirer des soldats d'un régiment, des troupes d'une armée, des vaisseaux d'une flotte, pour les envoyer en détachement. Lancer : détacher un coup de poing. Peint. Faire ressortir les contours des objets. Fig. Se dit des engagements, des affections, des occupations qu'on abandonne : détacher son cœur du monde. Ant. Attacher. DÉTAIL (ta, l mll.) n. m. (subst. verb. de détailler) Action de diviser en morceaux. Vente des marchandises par petites quantités. Enumération complète : détail des frais d'un acte. Récit circonstancié d'un événement, d'une affaire : les détails d'un procès. En détail loc. adv. Dans toutes ses parties. DÉTAILLANT (ta, ll mll., an), E adj. et n. Qui vend en détail : un marchand détaillant ; un détaillant. DÉTAILLER (ta, ll mll., é) v. a. (préf. dé, et tailler). Couper en pièces. Vendre en détail. Fig. Exposer, raconter avec détail. DÉTALAGE n. m. Action de détaler des marchandises. Ant. Etalage. DÉTALER (lé) v. a. (du préf. dé, et du rad. de étaler). Oter les marchandises mises en étalage. V. n. Pop. Décamper en hâte : le lièvre détale devant les chiens. DÉTAXE (tak-se) n. f. Diminution ou suppression d'une taxe : obtenir une détaxe. DÉTAXER (tak-sé) v. a. Supprimer, réduire la taxe de : on détaxe les denrées destinées à l'exportation. DÉTECTIVE (tèk) n. m. (mot angl.). Policier anglais. Petit appareil de photographie à main, de forme parallélépipédique. DÉTEINDRE (tin-dre) v. a. (Se conj. comme craindre.) Faire perdre la couleur : le chlore déteint les étoffes. V. n. Perdre sa couleur : les couleurs vives déteignent facilement. DÉTELAGE n. m. Action de dételer. DÉTELER (lé) v. n. (du préf. dé, et du rad. de atteler. — Prend deux l devant une syllabe muette : je dételle.) Détacher des animaux attelés. Absolum. : faire dix lieues sans dételer. Ant. Atteler. DÉTENDRE (tan-dre) v. a. Relâcher ce qui était tendu : détendre un ressort. Fig. : détendre son esprit. Diminuer la pression de : les cylindres des machines compound détendent progressivement la vapeur. DÉTENIR v. a. (Se conj. comme tenir.) Garder en sa possession : détenir un secret. Retenir ce qui n'est pas à soi. Tenir en prison : Latude fut détenu trente-deux ans à la Bastille. DÉTENTE (tan-te) n. f. (de détendre). Pièce du ressort d'un fusil qui le fait partir : presser la détente. Expansion d'un gaz soumis précédemment à une pression. Fig. Relâche, repos : il y a une détente dans les esprits. Être dur à la détente, ne donner de l'argent qu'avec peine. DÉTENTEUR (tan), TRICE adj. et n. Qui détient, de droit ou non, une chose : les détenteurs d'une succession. DÉTENTILLON (tan-ti, ll mll., on) n. m. Détente qui relève, dans une horloge, la roue des minutes. DÉTENTION (tan-si-on) n. f. Action de détenir : la détention des armes de guerre est interdite. État d'un objet détenu. État d'une personne détenue en prison, ou d'une chose saisie par autorité de justice. Peine afflictive et infamante consistant dans un emprisonnement de cinq à vingt ans. Détention préventive, détention subie avant le jugement. DÉTENU, E adj. et n. (de détenir.) Qui est en prison. DÉTERGENT (tér-jan), E adj. Méd. Qui nettoie. (On dit plus souvent détersif.) N. m. : un détergent. DÉTERGER (tèr-jé) v. a. (lat. detergere, nettoyer. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il détergea, nous détergeons.) Méd. Nettoyer, purifier au moyen de remèdes : déterger les intestins. DÉTÉRIORANT (ran), E adj. Qui est propre à détériorer. (Peu us.) DÉTÉRIORATION (si-on) n. f. Action de détériorer : résultat de cette action. Ant. Amélioration, perfectionnement. DÉTÉRIORER (ré) v. a. (du lat. deterius, oris, plus mauvais). Dégrader : le sucre détériore les dents. Rendre pire. Ant. Améliorer, perfectionner. DÉTERMINABLE (tèr) adj. Qui peut être déterminé : quantité aisément déterminable. DÉTERMINANT (tèr-mi-nan), E adj. Qui détermine. N. m. Math. Expression que l'on forme d'après certaines lois à l'aide de quantités rangées suivant un nombre égal de lignes et de colonnes. DÉTERMINATIF, IVE (tèr) adj. Gram. Qui détermine, restreint l'étendue de la signification d'un mot, comme le, la, les, mon, ce, etc. Adjectifs déterminatifs, adjectifs qui précisent la signification des noms : ce sont les adjectifs démonstratifs, possessifs, numéraux, indéfinis. Complément déterminatif, mot qui précise la signification d'un nom : l'odeur de la rose est agréable. Proposition complétive déterminative, celle qui, dans la phrase, remplit le rôle de complément déterminatif : les fables que la Fontaine a composées sont des chefs-d'œuvre. N. : un déterminatif. DÉTERMINATION (tèr, si-on) n. f. Action de déterminer : la détermination d'une date. Résolution qu'on prend après avoir hésité. Caractère résolu : montrer de la détermination. DÉTERMINÉ, E (tèr) adj. Précisé, fixé : heure, époque déterminée. Hardi : soldat déterminé. Ant. Incertain, vague, indécis. DÉTERMINÉMENT (tèr, man) adv. D'une manière déterminée. (Peu us.) DÉTERMINER (tèr-mi-né) v. a. Indiquer avec précision : Lavoisier détermina la composition de l'air. Faire prendre une résolution : cet événement m'a déterminé à... Préciser le sens d'un mot. Causer : Desaix détermina le succès de la journée de Marengo. DÉTERMINISME (tèr-mi-nis-me) n. m. Système philosophique qui nie l'influence personnelle sur la détermination et l'attribue tout entière à la force des motifs. Par ext. Doctrine qui explique les phénomènes par le seul principe de causalité. DÉTERMINISTE (tèr-mi-nis-te) adj. Relatif au déterminisme. N. Partisan du déterminisme. DÉTERRÉ, E (tè-ré) n. Personne morte retirée de terre. Avoir l'air d'un déterré, être pâle, défait. DÉTERREMENT (tè-re-man) n. m. Action de déterrer. Ant. Enterrement. DÉTERRER (tè-ré) v. a. Tirer de terre. Fig. Découvrir une chose, une personne difficile à trouver. DÉTERREUR (tè-reur) n. m. Celui qui déterre, qui découvre : un déterreur de manuscrits. DÉTERSIF, IVE (tèr) adj. Syn. de détergent. DÉTERSION n. f. Effet produit par les détersifs. Action de déterger : la détersion d'une plaie. DÉTESTABLE (tès-ta-ble) adj. Qu'on doit détester. Très mauvais : temps détestable ; humeur détestable. Ant. Excellent, exquis, adorable. DÉTESTABLEMENT (tès-ta-ble-man) adv. D'une manière détestable. DÉTESTATION (tès-ta-si-on) n. f. Horreur d'une chose. (Peu us.) DÉTESTER (tès-té) v. a. (lat. detestari). Avoir en horreur, abhorrer, exécrer : détester les bavardages. Ant. Aimer, chérir, affectionner. DÉTIRER (ré) v. a. Etendre en tirant. DÉTIREUSE (reu-ze) n. f. Machine pour élargir les tissus. DÉTISSER (ti-sé) v. a. Défaire un tissu. DÉTONANT (nan), E adj. Qui produit une détonation. Mélange détonant, mélange de deux gaz, qui, par leur union, deviennent explosifs : l'hydrogène forme avec l'air un mélange détonant. DÉTONATEUR n. m. Capsule ou agent quelconque capable de faire détoner une substance. DÉTONATION (si-on) n. f. Bruit produit par une explosion : la détonation d'une arme à feu. DÉTONER (né) v. n. Faire subitement explosion. DÉTONNER (to-né) v. n. (préf. dé, et ton). Mus. Chanter faux en sortant complètement du ton. DÉTORDRE v. a. Remettre dans son premier état ce qui était tordu. Ant. Tordre. DÉTORQUER (ké) v. a. (lat. detorquere). Interpréter d'une manière forcée : détorquer un texte. DÉTORS (tor), E adj. Qui n'est plus tors : fil détors. DÉTORSION n. f. Action de détordre. Ant. Torsion. DÉTORTILLER (ti, ll mll., é) v. a. Défaire ce qui était tortillé. Ant. Tortiller. DÉTOUPER (pé) v. a. (pour désétouper.) Enlever l'étoupe qui bouchait un vide. Débroussailler. DÉTOUR n. m. Changement de direction ; sinuosité, circuit, méandre : la Seine, de Paris à Rouen, fait de nombreux détours. Fig. Secrets replis : les détours de l'âme humaine. Subterfuge : les détours de la chicane. Sans détour, sincèrement. DÉTOURNÉ, E adj. Peu fréquenté : rue détournée. Fig. Voie détournée, secrète, cachée. DÉTOURNEMENT (man) n. m. (de détourner). Soustraction frauduleuse : détournements de fonds. DÉTOURNER (né) v. a. Changer la direction : détourner un cours d'eau, et fig. : détourner les soupçons. Soustraire frauduleusement : détourner des fonds. Fig. Dissuader : détourner quelqu'un d'un projet. Dénaturer : détourner le sens d'une phrase. Se détourner v. pr. Se tourner d'un autre côté. Fig. Abandonner : se détourner d'un dessein. DÉTRACTER (trak-té) v. a. Déprécier injustement ; rabaisser le mérite. DÉTRACTEUR, TRICE n. Qui rabaisse le mérite : les jaloux sont d'éternels détracteurs. Adj. : esprit détracteur. Ant. Partisan, prôneur. DÉTRACTION (trak-si-on) n. f. Action de détracter. (Peu us.) DÉTRAQUÉ, E (ké) adj. et n. Se dit d'une personne dont les facultés physiques ou intellectuelles sont dérangées : l'alcoolisme grossit le nombre des détraqués. DÉTRAQUEMENT (ke-man) n. m. Action de détraquer. État de ce qui est détraqué. DÉTRAQUER (ké) v. a. (du préf. dé, et du vx fr. trac, trace). Déranger le mécanisme : détraquer une pendule. Déranger (un cheval) de ses bonnes allures. Fig. Troubler : détraquer l'esprit. DÉTREMPE (tran-pe) n. f. (subst. verb. de détremper). Couleur à l'eau, à la colle et au blanc d'œuf. Ouvrage exécuté avec des couleurs de ce genre. DÉTREMPER (tran-pé) v. a. Délayer dans un liquide. Oter la trempe de l'acier. DÉTRESSE (trè-se) n. f. (lat. pop. districtio ; de districtus, serré). Angoisse, infortune, misère : secourir une famille dans la détresse. Danger : signaux de détresse. Ant. Abondance, prospérité. DÉTRESSER (trè-sé) v. a. (préf. dé, et tresser). Défaire ce qui est tressé. Ant. Tresser. DÉTRIMENT (man) n. m. (lat. detrimentum). Dommage, préjudice : causer un grand détriment. Au détriment de quelqu'un, à son préjudice. DÉTRITAGE n. m. Action de détriter. DÉTRITER (té) v. a. Ecraser dans le détritoir. DÉTRITIQUE adj. Géol. Se dit de tout ce qui se compose de détritus : roches détritiques. DÉTRITOIR n. m. Moulin pour écraser ou broyer principalement les olives. DÉTRITUS n. m. (m. lat. signif. broyé). Résidu provenant de la désagrégation d'un corps. DÉTROIT n. m. (du lat. districtus, serré). Bras de mer resserré entre deux terres : le détroit de Gibraltar relie la Méditerranée à l'Océan. Passage serré entre des montagnes : le détroit des Thermopyles. DÉTROMPER (tron-pé) v. a. Tirer d’erreur : détromper un homme trop confiant. DÉTRÔNÉ, E adj. Qui a perdu son trône : les souverains détrônés. DÉTRÔNER (né) v. a. Chasser du trône, enlever la puissance souveraine : Jacques II fut détrôné par Guillaume d'Orange. Fig. Faire perdre sa prééminence : Saint-Pétersbourg a détrôné Moscou comme capitale politique de la Russie. DÉTROQUAGE (ka-je) n. m. Action de détroquer. DÉTROQUER (ké) v. a. Enlever les huîtres d'un parc pour les porter au parc d'engraissement. DÉTROUSSEMENT (trou-se-man) n. m. Action de détrousser. DÉTROUSSER (trou-sé) v. a. Laisser retomber ce qui était troussé : détrousser une robe. Fig. Voler sur une voie publique et par violence : les Touareg détroussent les caravanes. Ant. Trousser, retrousser. DÉTROUSSEUR, EUSE (trou-seur, eu-ze) n. et adj. Voleur qui détrousse les passants. DÉTRUIRE v. a. (lat. destruere. — Se conj. comme conduire.) Ruiner, anéantir, démolir, abattre. Fig. : détruire une légende. Ant. Bâtir, édifier. DETTE (dè-te) n. f. (lat. debitum ; de debere, devoir). Ce qu'on doit : être perdu de dettes. La dette publique, ensemble des engagements à la charge d'un État. Fig. Payer sa dette à son pays, faire son service militaire ; à la nature, mourir ; à la société, être exécuté. Prov. : Qui paye ses dettes s'enrichit, on crée ou on augmente son crédit en payant ses dettes. Ant. Créance. DEUIL (deu, l mll.) n. m. (du lat. dolere, s'affliger). Douleur causée par une grande calamité, par la mort de quelqu'un : la mort de Turenne fut un deuil national. Signes extérieurs du deuil ; en particulier, vêtements, le plus souvent noirs, que l'on porte quand on est en deuil : porter son deuil. Temps pendant lequel on les porte. Tentures funèbres. Cortège funèbre : suivre le deuil. Fig. Affliction, tristesse : jour de deuil. Poét. Ténèbres ; aspect triste : le deuil de la nature. Fig. Faire son deuil d'une chose, se résigner à en être privé. Ant. Allégresse, joie. DEUTO (du gr. deuteros, second), particule qui s'emploie, dans la nomenclature chimique, pour indiquer une deuxième proportion d'un corps, comme deutosulfure, deutochtorure, etc. DEUTOSULFURE n. m. Sulfure de second degré. DEUTOXYDE (tok-si-de) n. m. Second degré d'oxydation d'un corps. DEUX (deû. — Devant une voyelle ou un h non aspiré, l’x se prononce comme z : deu-zhommes) adj. num. (lat. duo). Nombre double de l'unité. Deuxième : tome deux. N. m. Chiffre qui représente ce nombre. Le deuxième jour du mois. DEUX-HUIT (deû-u-it') n. m. invar. Mus. Mesure peu usitée à deux temps, ayant la noire pour unité de mesure. DEUXIÈME (deu-zi) adj. num. ord. de deux. Personne qui occupe le second rang. N. m. Etage d'une maison qui est au-dessus du premier. DEUXIÈMEMENT (deu-zi-è-me-man) adv. En second lieu, dans une énumération. DEUX-MÂTS (mâ) n. m. Bâtiment à deux mâts. DEUX-POINTS n. m. Typogr. Signe de ponctuation, figuré par deux points superposés (:) DEUX-QUATRE (ka-tre) n. m. invar. Mus. Mesure à deux temps, qui a la blanche pour unité de mesure. DEUX-SEIZE (sè-ze) n. m. invar. Mus. Mesure à deux temps, peu usitée, ayant la croche pour unité de mesure. DEUX-TEMPS (tan) n. m. Mus. Mesure écrite comme une mesure à quatre temps, mais qui se bat à deux, et s'indique par un C barré verticalement. DÉVALER (lé) v. a. (préf. dé, et val). Transporter en bas : dévaler du vin à la cave. V. n. Aller de haut en bas : les torrents dévalent des montagnes. DÉVALISER (zé) v. a. (préf. dé, et valise). Voler à quelqu'un ses effets, son argent. DÉVALISEUR, EUSE (zeur, eu-ze) n. Qui dévalise. DEVANÂGARI n. m. Ecriture moderne du sanscrit classique. Adj. : écriture devanâgari. DEVANCEMENT (man) n. m. Action de devancer : devancement d'appel. DEVANCER (sé) v. a. (rad. devant. — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il devança, nous devançons.) Précéder dans la marche ou l'arrivée : les éclaireurs devancent l'armée. Précéder dans l'ordre du temps : l'aurore devance le soleil. Devancer l'appel, s'engager avant d'être appelé sous les drapeaux. Fig. Surpasser : devancer tous ses rivaux. Ant. Suivre, succéder. DEVANCIER , ÈRE n. Prédécesseur dans une fonction, une carrière quelconque, un genre d'études : Lamarck fut le devancier de Darwin. Pl. m. Aïeux, ancêtres : imiter ses devanciers. Ant. Successeur. DEVANT (van) prép. (préf. de, et avant). A l'opposite, en face de, en avant de : regarder devant soi. Antérieurement : devant le déluge. (Vx.) En présence de : devant le tribunal. Adv. En avant : marcher devant. N. m. Partie antérieure : passer par devant. Prendre les devants, partir avant quelqu'un. Fig. Prévenir quelqu'un. Loc. prép. : Au-devant de, à la rencontre : aller au-devant de quelqu'un ; par-devant, en présence de (se dit surtout en terme de pratique) : par-devant notaire. Ci-devant. V. ci. Ant. Derrière, arrière. DEVANTIER n. m. Tablier que portent les femmes du peuple. (Vx.) DEVANTIÈRE (ti) n. f. Long tablier ou jupe fendue par derrière, que portent les femmes pour monter à cheval à califourchon. DEVANTURE n. f. Revêtement de boiserie qui garnit le devant d'une boutique. DÉVASTATEUR, TRICE (vas-ta) adj. et n. Qui dévaste : Attila fut un grand dévastateur. DÉVASTATION (vas-ta-si-on) n. f. Action de dévaster. Son résultat : les dévastations de la guerre. DÉVASTER (vas-té) v. a. (lat. devastare). Rendre désert, ravager, ruiner, désoler, infester : Louvois fit dévaster le Palatinat en 1088. DÉVEINARD (vè-nar) n. m. Qui a de la déveine. DÉVEINE (vè-ne) n. f. (préf. de, et veine). Mauvaise chance persévérante. DÉVELOPPABLE (lo-pa-ble) adj. Qui peut être développé : la surface du cône est développable. DÉVELOPPANTE (lo-pan-te) adj. f. Géom. Courbe développante, courbe considérée comme décrite par l'extrémité d'un fil d'abord enroulé sur une courbe à laquelle il est fixé par son autre extrémité, et que l'on déroule de façon qu'il reste toujours tendu. N. f. : une développante. DÉVELOPPATEUR (lo-pa) n. m. Photogr. Corps susceptible de développer l'image latente. (On dit plus souvent révélateur.) DÉVELOPPÉE (lo-pé) n. f. Géom. Développée d'une courbe plane, courbe lieu de ses centres de courbure. DÉVELOPPEMENT (lo-pe-man) n. m. Action de développer ; son résultat. Croissance des corps organisés. Extension progressive: le développement des sciences. Alg. et Géom. Action de développer. DÉVELOPPER (lo-pé) v. a. (du préf. dé, et du rad. de envelopper). Oter l'enveloppe de quelque chose : développer un paquet. Dérouler, déployer : développer une carte. Donner de l'accroissement, de la force : la gymnastique développe le corps. Fig. Expliquer avec détail : développer sa pensée. Géom. Développer une surface, l'appliquer sur une autre. Alg. Développer une fonction, une série, trouver les différents termes qui y sont renfermés. Développer un calcul, effectuer les opérations indiquées de manière que chaque résultat partiel soit le plus simple possible. Photogr. Faire apparaître l'image sur la gélatine sensibilisée, après l'exposition de celle-ci dans la chambre noire. Se développer v. pr. S'étendre ; devenir plus ample, plus fort, progresser : la raison se développe avec l’âge. Ant. Envelopper. DEVENIR v. n. (lat. devenire. — Se conj. comme venir.) Être en voie d'être quelque chose : de riche devenir pauvre. Devenir à rien, maigrir. Se réduire considérablement. Le devenir n. m. Mouvement progressif par lequel les choses se transforment. DÉVERGONDAGE (vèr-ghon) n. m. Libertinage effronté : le dévergondage fut à son comble sous la Régence. Fig. Ecarts extrêmes : dévergondage d'imagination. DÉVERGONDÉ, E (vèr-ghon-dé) adj. et n. (préf. dé, et vergogne). Qui mène publiquement une vie licencieuse. Ant. Retenu, modéré, modeste. DÉVERGONDER (vèr-ghon-dé) (SE) v. pr. Se jeter dans le dévergondage. DÉVERGUER (vèr-ghé) ou DÉSENVERGUER (zan-ver-ghé) v. a. Dépouiller de ses vergues. DÉVERNIR (vèr) v. a. Oter le vernis de. DÉVERROUILLER (vè-rou, ll mll., é) v. a. Tirer le verrou : déverrouiller une porte. DEVERS (vèr) prép. (préf. de, et vers). Du côté de. Par devers loc. prép. En présence de : par devers le juge. En la possession de : retenir par devers soi. DÉVERS, E (vèr, vèr-se) adj. Qui n'est pas droit, d'aplomb. N. m. Pente. DÉVERSEMENT (vèr-se-man) n. m. Action de déverser les eaux d'un canal ; son effet. Action de pencher d'un côté : le déversement des couches géologiques. DÉVERSER (vèr-sé) v. n. Pencher, incliner : ce mur déverse. Epancher, se répandre. V. a. Epancher, faire couler. Fig. Répandre : déverser le mépris sur... DÉVERSOIR (vèr) n. m. Endroit par où s'épanche l'excédent de l'eau d'un canal, d'un étang, etc. DÉVÊTIR v. a. (Se conj. comme vêtir.) Dégarnir d'habits. Se dévêtir v. pr. Se dégarnir d'habits. Ant. Vêtir. DÉVÊTISSEMENT (ti-se-man) n. m. Dr. Dessaisissement. (Peu us.) DÉVIATEUR, TRICE adj. Qui produit la déviation : les masses de fer exercent sur l'aiguille de la boussole une influence déviatrice. DÉVIATION (si-on) n. f. Action de dévier : déviation de la lumière. Changement dans la direction naturelle : déviation des os. Fig. Ecart, variation dans la conduite : déviation de principes. Passage d'humeurs dans des canaux qui ne leur sont pas affectés. DÉVIDAGE n. m. Action de dévider. DÉVIDER (dé) v. a. (préf. dé, et vider). Mettre en écheveau ou en peloton du fil, de la soie, etc. : dévider un cocon. Faire passer entre ses doigts : dévider son rosaire. Fig. Démêler. DÉVIDEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui dévide. DÉVIDOIR n. m. Instrument pour dévider. DÉVIER v. a. (lat. deviare. — Se conj. comme prier.) Se détourner : dévier de sa direction. Au fig. : dévier du droit chemin. V. a. Faire sortir de sa direction : dévier vers un innocent les soupçons du juge. DEVIN, ERESSE (rè-se) n. (lat. divinus, divin). Qui prétend découvrir les choses cachées et prédire l'avenir. Fam. Je ne suis pas devin, je ne puis pas savoir ce qu'on ne me dit pas. Adj. Serpent devin ou substantiv. devin, nom vulgaire du boa constrictor. DEVINABLE adj. Qui peut être deviné. (Peu us.) DEVINER (né) v. a. (de devin.) Prédire ce qui doit arriver : deviner l'avenir. Juger par conjecture : j'avais deviné qu'il pleuvrait. Pénétrer : deviner un homme. Trouver le mot de : deviner une énigme. DEVINETTE (nè-te) n. f. Ce que l'on donne à deviner : poser une devinette. Jeu où il faut deviner. DEVINEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Se dit familièrement d'une personne qui devine. DÉVIRAGE n. m. Action de dévirer : le dévirage d'un cabestan. Desserrement d'une vis sous l'influence de chocs. DÉVIRER (ré) v. a. Tourner en sens contraire : dévirer un treuil. DEVIS (vi) n. m. (subst. verb. de deviser.) Propos, entretien familier. (Vx.) État détaillé d'un ouvrage d'architecture, de menuiserie, etc., avec les prix estimatifs : établir un devis. DÉVISAGER (za-jé) v. a. (Prend un e après le g devant a et o : il dévisagea, nous dévisageons.) Défigurer, déchirer le visage. Regarder au visage avec insistance. DEVISE (vi-ze) n. f. (subst. verb. de deviser.) Figure emblématique, avec une courte sentence qui l'explique. Paroles caractéristiques exprimant, d'une manière concise, une pensée, un sentiment : la devise du drapeau est Honneur et Patrie. Blas. Courte sentence qui se place en dessous de l'écu d'armes. DEVISER (zé) v. n. (lat. pop. divisare ; de dividere, diviser). S'entretenir familièrement. DÉVISSAGE (vi-sa-je) n. m. Action de dévisser. (On dit quelquef. dévissement.) DÉVISSER (vi-sé) v. a. Oter les vis qui fixent un objet. Séparer des objets vissés. Ant. Visser. DÉVITRIFIABLE adj. Qui peut être dévitrifié. DÉVITRIFICATION (si-on) n. f. Action de se dévitrifier, que subit le verre par l'action prolongée de la chaleur : la dévitrification donne au verre l'aspect de la porcelaine. DÉVITRIFIER v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Opérer la dévitrification. DÉVOIEMENT (voi-man) ou DÉVOÎMENT (man) n. m. (de dévoyer.) Flux de ventre. Archit. Inclinaison d'un tuyau de cheminée ou de descente. DÉVOILEMENT (man) n. m. Action de dévoiler. DÉVOILER (lé) v. a. Oter le voile de. Fig. Découvrir, révéler : dévoiler un secret. DÉVOÎMENT n. m. V. dévoiement. DEVOIR v. a. (lat. debere. — Je dois, tu dois, il doit, nous devons, vous devez, ils doivent. Je devais, nous devions. Je dus, nous dûmes. Je devrai, nous devrons. Dois, devons, devez. Que je doive, que nous devions. Que je dusse, que nous dussions. Devant, dû, due.) Être tenu de payer : devoir cent francs. Être redevable : devoir la vie à quelqu'un. Être obligé à quelque chose par la loi, la morale, les convenances : un fils doit le respect à ses parents. Suivi d'un infinitif, indique la nécessité : tout doit finir ; l'intention : il doit vous accompagner ; l'état probable : il doit être riche aujourd'hui. DEVOIR n. m. Ce à quoi on est obligé : le devoir est un commandement catégorique. Rentrer dans le devoir, rentrer dans l'obéissance : Turenne, un moment égaré dans la Fronde, rentra vite dans le devoir. Se mettre en devoir de, se préparer à. Exercice qu'un maître donne à ses élèves. Pl. Hommages, marques de civilité : rendre ses devoirs à quelqu'un. Derniers devoirs, honneurs funèbres. DÉVOLE n. f. (préf. dé, et vole). État du joueur qui manque la vole. Fig. Être en dévole, être en perte. DÉVOLER (lé) v. n. Être en dévole. DÉVOLU, E adj. (du lat. devolutus, attribué). Echu par droit. N. m. Jeter son dévolu sur quelque chose, y prétendre. DÉVOLUTAIRE (tè-re) n. m. Celui qui a obtenu un dévolu sur un bénéfice ecclésiastique. DÉVOLUTIF, IVE adj. (de dévolu). Qui fait qu'une chose passe d'une personne à une autre. DÉVOLUTION (si-on) n. f. (de dévolutif). Dr. Transmission d'un droit. Droit qui, dans certains pays, donnait la succession aux filles d'un premier mariage, de préférence aux fils nés d'un second lit. Guerre de Dévolution, v. Part. hist. DÉVONIEN, ENNE (ni-in, è-ne) adj. Se dit de certains terrains de dépôt, dont le type se trouve dans le comté de Devon, en Angleterre. N. m. : le dévonien. DÉVORANT (ran), E adj. Qui dévore : lion dévorant, et au fig. : flamme dévorante ; soucis dévorants. Excessif : faim dévorante. DÉVORATEUR, TRICE adj. Qui dévore. DÉVORER (ré) v. a. (lat. devorare). Manger en déchirant avec les dents, en parlant des bêtes féroces. Manger avidement. Fig. Consumer, détruire : la flamme dévore tout ; l'ennui le dévore. Dissiper : dévorer son patrimoine. Ruiner : dépenses qui dévorent une maison. Dévorer un livre, le lire avec empressement. Dévorer des yeux, regarder avec avidité, avec passion. Dévorer un affront, le souffrir sans se plaindre. Dévorer ses larmes, les retenir. DÉVOT, E (vô, o-te) n. et adj. (du lat. devotus, dévoué). Qui a du zèle pour les pratiques religieuses : Molière a raillé les faux dévots. Qui affecte ce zèle. Qui porte à la dévotion : livre dévot. Fig. Personne dévouée à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose : les dévots du pouvoir. DÉVOTEMENT (man) adv. Avec dévotion. (On dit quelquef. dévotieusement.) DÉVOTION (vô-si-on) n. f. Attachement aux pratiques religieuses : l'hypocrisie de la dévotion est la plus impardonnable de toutes. Faire ses dévotions, se confesser et communier. Être à la dévotion de quelqu'un, lui être entièrement dévoué. DÉVOUÉ, E adj. Plein de dévouement : un ami dévoué. DÉVOUEMENT (vou-man) ou DÉVOÛMENT (man) n. m. Action de dévouer ou de se dévouer : le dévouement du chevalier d'Assas sauva l'armée française à Klostercamp. Abandonnement entier aux volontés d'un autre ; disposition à le servir en toutes circonstances. DÉVOUER v. a. (préf. dé, et vouer). Vouer. Consacrer par un vœu : dévouer ses enfants à la patrie. Livrer en proie : dévouer à la haine. Se dévouer v. pr. Se sacrifier : se dévouer pour le salut de tous. Se dévouer à quelqu'un, s'abandonner sans réserve à ses volontés. DÉVOÛMENT n. m. V. dévouement. DÉVOYÉ, E (voi-ié) adj. et n. Sorti du droit chemin : voyageur dévoyé. Fig. : esprit dévoyé. DÉVOYER (voi-ié) v. a. (préf. dé, et voie. — Se conj. comme aboyer.) Détourner du chemin. Donner le dévoiement. Fig. Détourner de sa direction. Se dévoyer v. pr. Sortir de la bonne voie. DEXTÉRITÉ (dèks-té) n. f. (lat. dexteritas ; de dexter, droit). Adresse des mains : certains prestidigitateurs montrent une dextérité invraisemblable. Fig. Adresse de l'esprit, habileté : conduire une intrigue avec dextérité. Ant. Gaucherie, maladresse. DEXTRE (dèks-tre) adj. (lat. dextra). Droit, situé à droite. (Employé encore en blason.) N. f. La main droite (Vx.) DEXTREMENT (dèks-tre-man) adv. Avec dextérité, adroitement. DEXTRINE (dèks-tri-ne) n. f. Matière gommeuse extraite de l'amidon : la dextrine sert d’apprêt en teinturerie. DEXTRINÉ, E (dèks-tri) adj. Enduit de dextrine. DEXTROCHÈRE (dèks-tro-kè-re) n. m. (du lat. dexter, droit, et du gr. kheir, main). Blas. Bras droit représenté tenant une arme ou tout autre objet. DEXTROGYRE (dèks-tro) adj. (lat. dexter, droit, et gyrus, tour). Qui tourne vers la droite. Physiq. Qui dévie à droite le plan de polarisation : cristal dextrogyre. DEXTRORSUM (dèks-tror-som') adj. inv. et adv. (m. lat.). Qui va de gauche à droite. Ant. Senestrorsum. DEY (dè) n. m. (arabe daï, oncle.) Autrefois, chef du gouvernement d'Alger : le dey Hussein fut détrôné par la France en 1830. DI (du lat. dis, deux fois). Préf. indiquant la duplication. DIA interj. Cri des charretiers pour faire aller leurs chevaux à gauche. N'entendre ni à huhau (ou à hue) ni à dia, n'écouter aucune raison. DIABÈTE n. m. (gr. diabêtès). Maladie caractérisée par une excrétion très abondante d'urine contenant une matière sucrée : la guérison du diabète exige un régime alimentaire très sévère. DIABÉTIQUE adj. Qui se rapporte au diabète : le coma diabétique. N. Attaque du diabète. DIABÉTOMÈTRE n. m. (de diabète, et du gr. metron, mesure.) Instrument qui sert à doser la quantité de sucre contenue dans une urine. DIABLE n. m. (du gr. diabolos, calomniateur). Démon, esprit matin : être possédé du diable. Ne craindre ni Dieu ni diable, se dit d'une personne méchante qu'aucune crainte n'arrête. Fig. et fam. Diable incarné, personne très méchante. Pauvre diable, misérable. Bon diable, bon garçon. Beauté du diable, fraîcheur de jeunesse. Faire le diable à quatre, faire du vacarme. Avoir le diable au corps, être très actif ou fort tourmentant. Envoyer au diable, rebuter avec colère. C’est là le diable, ce qu'il y a de fâcheux, de difficile. Chariot à deux roues basses, servant au transport des lourds fardeaux. Tuyau de tôle noire pour activer le feu d'un fourneau. Interj. Marque l'impatience, la désapprobation, la surprise : diable ! mauvaise affaire. Loc. adv. : En diable, fort, extrêmement. Au diable, loin : au diable les importuns ! Au diable vauvert (et non au diable au vert ou au diable vert), très loin, si loin qu'on n'en revient pas. Loc. prov. : Tirer le diable par la queue, avoir de la peine à vivre. Loger le diable dans sa bourse, n'avoir pas le sou. C'est le diable à confesser, c'est une chose extrêmement difficile. DIABLEMENT (man) adv. Fam. Excessivement. DIABLERIE (rî) n. f. Sortilège, maléfice : la diablerie florissait au moyen âge. Intrigue. Malice, pétulance : il faut être indulgent aux diableries des enfants. Scènes, pièces populaires où figurent des diables : les diableries de Callot. DIABLESSE (blè-se) n. f. Diable femelle. Femme méchante, acariâtre. DIABLETEAU ou DIABLOTEAU (tô) n. m. Petit diable. DIABLON ou DIABLOT (blo) n. m. Mar. Voile qui se hisse au-dessus du diablotin. DIABLOTIN n. m. Petit diable. Fig. Enfant vif et espiègle. Mar. Voile d'étai du perroquet de fougue. DIABOLIQUE adj. Qui vient du diable : sensation diabolique. Très méchant, pernicieux : invention diabolique. Difficile : chemin diabolique. DIABOLIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. Avec une méchanceté diabolique. DIACHAINE (kè-ne) ou DIAKÈNE n. m. Fruit composé de deux achaines. DIACHYLON (chi) ou DIACHYLUM (chi-lom) n. m. (gr. dia, avec, et chulos, suc). Sorte d'emplâtre qu'on emploie en médecine comme fondant et résolutif. Adj. : emplâtre diachylon. DIACODE n. m. (gr. dia, avec, et kôdeia, tête de pavot). Sirop de têtes de pavots blancs. Adj. : sirop diacode. DIACONAL, E, AUX adj. Qui a rapport au diacre : exercer les fonctions diaconales. DIACONAT (na) n. m. Le second des ordres sacrés, conféré aux diacres. DIACONESSE (nè-se) n. f. Veuve ou fille qui, dans la primitive Église, remplissait certaines fonctions ecclésiastiques. Dans certaines sectes protestantes, femme qui se consacre à des œuvres de piété. DIACOPE ou DIACOPÉE (pé) n. f. Fracture longitudinale d'un os, surtout des os du crâne. DIACOUSTIQUE (kous-ti-ke) n. f. Partie de la physique où l'on étudie la réfraction des sons. DIACRE n. m. (gr. diakonos, serviteur). Qui a reçu l'ordre immédiatement inférieur à la prêtrise : le diacre sert le prêtre ou l'évêque à l'autel. DIACRITIQUE adj. (gr. diakritikos). Gram. hébr. Se dit de certains signes typographiques ou points qui modifient le son de la lettre à laquelle ils sont attachés. Méd. Se dit des signes qui permettent de distinguer une maladie d'une autre. DIADELPHE (dèl-fe) adj. Qui a les caractères de la diadelphie. DIADELPHIE (dèl-fî) n. f. (du préf. di, et du gr. adelphos, frère). Classe de plantes dont les étamines sont soudées par les filets en deux faisceaux égaux, dans le système de Linné. DIADÈME n. m. (gr. diadêma). Bandeau royal : ceindre le diadème. Fig. La royauté. Riche ornement de tête pour les femmes. DIADOQUE n. m. (du gr. diadokhos, successeur). Titre des généraux qui se disputèrent l'empire d'Alexandre. Auj., le prince héritier de Grèce. DIAGNOSE (agh-nô-ze) n. f. (gr. diagnôsis, connaissance). Caractéristique abrégée d'une plante, qui la distingue des autres. Art de faire un diagnostic. DIAGNOSTIC (agh-nos-tik) n. m. (du gr. diagnôsis, connaissance). Partie de la médecine qui s'attache à reconnaître les maladies d'après leurs symptômes : le diagnostic dicte le traitement de la maladie. DIAGNOSTIQUE (agh-gnos-ti-he) adj. Se dit des signes qui font connaître la nature des maladies : les signes diagnostiques de la fièvre typhoïde. DIAGNOSTIQUER (agh-nos-ti-ké) v. a. (de diagnostic.) Déterminer d'après les symptômes. DIAGONAL, E, AUX adj. (gr. dia, à travers, et gônia, angle). Se dit d'une droite qui va d'un angle, d'une figure rectiligne à un angle opposé. N. f. Cette droite : les diagonales d'un carré, d'un rectangle sont égales. DIAGONALEMENT (man) adv. En diagonale. DIAGRAMME (gra-me) n. m. (gr. diagramma). Figure graphique propre à représenter un phénomène déterminé. Bot. Diagramme d'une fleur, sorte de plan où sont représentés le nombre et la disposition relative des pièces de ses verticilles. DIAGRAPHE n. m. (gr. dia, à travers, et graphein, dessiner). Instrument qui permet de reproduire, sans connaître le dessin et d'après le principe de la chambre claire, les objets qu'on a devant les yeux. DIAGRAPHIE (fî) n. f. Art de dessiner au moyen du diagraphe. DIAGRAPHIQUE adj. Qui a rapport au diagraphe : dessin diagraphique. DIAGRAPHITE n. m. Roche schisteuse dont on fait des crayons à dessin. DIALECTAL, E, AUX (lèk) adj. Qui a rapport au dialecte : formes dialectales. DIALECTE (lèk-te) n. m. (gr. dialektos). Variété régionale d'une langue : l'attique est le plus littéraire des dialectes grecs. DIALECTICIEN (lèk-ti-si-in) n. m. (gr. dialektikos). Qui sait, enseigne la dialectique. Qui donne à ses raisonnements une forme méthodique : Joseph de Maistre est un redoutable dialecticien. DIALECTIQUE (lèk-ti-ke) adj. (du gr. dialegomai, je discours). Qui est du ressort de la dialectique. N. f. Art de raisonner méthodiquement et avec justesse. DIALECTIQUEMENT (lèk-ti-ke-man) adv. En dialecticien. DIALOGIQUE adj. Qui est écrit en forme de dialogue : discussion dialogique. D1ALOGISME (jis-me) n. m. L'art, le genre du dialogue. DIALOGUE (lo-ghe) n. m. (gr. dia, avec, et logos, discours). Conversation entre plusieurs personnes. Ouvrage littéraire en forme de conversation : Socrate est le principal acteur des Dialogues de Platon. DIALOGUER (ghé) v. n. Converser, s'entretenir. Faire parler entre elles plusieurs personnes sur la scène : Alexandre Dumas dialogue avec verve. V. a. Mettre en dialogue : dialoguer une scène. DIALYSE (li-ze) n. f. Analyse chimique, fondée sur la propriété que possèdent certains corps de traverser facilement les membranes poreuses. DIALYSER (zé) v. a. Opérer la dialyse. DIALYSEUR n. m. Instrument à l'aide duquel on effectue la dialyse. DIAMAGNÉTIQUE adj. Se dit d'un corps qui jouit de la propriété d'être repoussé par un aimant. DIAMAGNÉTISME (tis-me) n. m. Ensemble des phénomènes que présentent les corps diamagnétiques. DIAMANT (man) n. m. (du gr. adamas, antos, indomptable). Pierre précieuse : le diamant à l'état natif est entouré d'une gangue. — Ce corps, qui n'est que du carbone pur cristallisé, est le plus brillant, le plus dur, le plus limpide des minéraux. Il est insoluble dans tous les agents chimiques ; il raye tous les corps et ne peut être rayé par aucun ; aussi ne l'use-t-on qu'au moyen de sa propre poussière. Objet de luxe et de parure par son éclat et sa rareté, il sert aux vitriers pour couper le verre, aux horlogers pour faire des pivots de montre, aux lapidaires pour polir des pierres fines. On le trouve principalement dans l'Inde, au Brésil, dans l'Afrique australe et en Australie. Le Régent (ainsi nommé parce qu'il fut acheté pendant la minorité de Louis XV par le duc d'Orléans, alors régent de France) est regardé comme le plus beau et le plus pur des diamants de l'Europe. Il pèse 136 carats (27 grammes.) Sous la dénomination de diamants de la couronne, on comprenait, en France, les joyaux qui faisaient partie de la dotation mobilière du souverain. DIAMANTAIRE (tè-re) adj. Dont l'éclat se rapproche de celui du diamant : pierres diamantaires. N. m. Qui travaille ou vend le diamant. DIAMANTÉ, E adj. Garni de diamants. Saupoudré de poudre de verre ou d'acier : fleurs diamantées. DIAMANTER (té) v. a. Donner l'éclat du diamant : les rayons du soleil diamantent les gouttes de rosée. DIAMANTIFÈRE adj. Qui contient du diamant : terrains diamantifères du Transvaal. DIAMANTIN, E adj. Qui a la dureté ou l'éclat du diamant. DIAMÉTRAL, E, AUX adj. Qui appartient au diamètre : ligne diamétrale. DIAMÉTRALEMENT (man) adv. Dans le sens du diamètre. Fig. Tout à fait : le spiritualisme et le matérialisme sont deux idées diamétralement opposées. DIAMÈTRE n. m. (gr. dia, à travers, et metron, mesure). Ligne droite qui passe par le centre d'un cercle, et se termine de part et d'autre à la circonférence : le diamètre, qui partage la circonférence en deux parties égales, est la plus grande des cordes. (V. circonférence.). La plus grande largeur d'une chose ronde. DIANDRIE (drî) n. f. (du préf. di, et du gr. anêr, andros, mâle). Classe de plantes à deux étamines, dans le système de Linné. DIANE n. f. (espagn. diana.) Batterie de tambour ou sonnerie de clairon, de trompette, au point du jour, pour réveiller les soldats : battre, sonner la diane. DIANTRE interj. Mot qu'on emploie pour diable ! DIANTREMENT (man) adv. Forme euphémique de diablement. DIAPASON (zon) n. m. (gr. dia, à travers, et pasôn, toutes notes). Etendue des sons qu'une voix ou un instrument peut parcourir : le diapason d'une voix humaine comprend en général deux octaves. (On dit mieux, en ce sens, étendue ou registre.) Petit instrument d'acier, à deux branches, qui donne le ton : le diapason normal donne le la naturel. Sorte de mesure dont se servent les fondeurs de cloches pour déterminer le poids, l'épaisseur, les dimensions qu'ils doivent donner à une cloche. Fig. Niveau. État comparatif. État habituel : se mettre au diapason de son interlocuteur. DIAPASONNER (zo-né) v. a. Mettre au diapason. DIAPÉDÈSE (dè-ze) n. f. Migration, hors des vaisseaux, des globules blancs du sang. DIAPHANE adj. (gr. dia, à travers, et phainein, paraître). Qui laisse passer la lumière, sans qu'on puisse distinguer au travers les objets : le verre dépoli est diaphane. Par ext. Transparent : l'eau est diaphane. DIAPHANÉITÉ n. f. Qualité de ce qui est diaphane. DIAPHORÈSE (rè-ze) n. f. (gr. diaphorèsis). Transpiration. DIAPHRAGMATIQUE (fragh-ma) adj. Qui a rapport au diaphragme : hernie diaphragmatique. DIAPHRAGME (fragh-me) n. m. (gr. dia, entre, et phrassein, séparer par une cloison). Muscle très large et fort mince, qui sépare la poitrine de l'abdomen : les contractions anormales du diaphragme provoquent le hoquet. Cloison qui sépare les deux narines. Bot. Cloison qui partage en plusieurs loges un fruit capsulaire. Cloison dans l'intérieur d'une machine. Phot. Dans un instrument d'optique, écran percé d'un trou qui ne laisse passer que les rayons utiles. DIAPHYSE (fi-ze) n. f. Corps des os longs. DIAPRÉ, E adj. De couleurs variées. Prune diaprée, ou subst. diaprée, n. f. Variété de prune. DIAPRER (pré) v. a. (de l'anc. fr. diaspre, drap à fleurs). Varier de plusieurs couleurs. Fig. Emailler d'ornements variés. DIAPRURE n. f. Variété de couleurs d'un objet diapré : les diaprures des prairies. DIARRHÉE n. f. (gr. dia, à travers, et rhein, couler). Evacuation alvine, liquide et fréquente : les fruits verts donnent la diarrhée. DIARRHÉIQUE (a-ré-i-ke) adj. Qui tient de la diarrhée : flux diarrhéique. DIARTHROSE (trô-ze) n. f. Articulation mobile par glissement des surfaces articulaires. DIASCÉVASTE (a-sé-vas-te) n. m. (du gr. diaskeuazein, arranger). Nom donné aux grammairiens qui, avant les alexandrins, réunirent les poèmes homériques. DIASCORDIUM (as-kor-di-om') n. m. Electuaire astringent et sédatif, dont la germandrée (scordium) forme la base. DIASTASE (as-ta-ze) n. f. (gr. diastasis). Ecartement accidentel de deux os articulés. Chim. Ferment soluble qui transforme diverses substances : la ptyaline des glandes salivaires est une diastase. DIASTASIQUE (as-ta-zi-ke) adj. Qui se rapporte à la diastase : l'action diastasique de la pepsine. DIASTOLE (as-to-le) n. f. (gr. diastole). Mouvement de dilatation du cœur et des artères. DIASTOLIQUE (as-to) adj. Qui tient à la diastole : souffle diastolique. DIATHERMANE (tèr) adj. (gr. dia, à travers, et thermos, chaleur). Qui laisse passer la chaleur : le mica est très diathermane. DIATHERMANÉITÉ (té) n. f. Propriété dont jouissent les corps diathermanes. DIATHÈSE (tè-ze) n. f. (gr. diathesis). Disposition générale d'une personne à être souvent affectée de telle ou telle maladie : la diathèse arthritique. DIATOMÉES (mé) n. f. pl. Famille d'algues, comprenant celles qui ont une couleur brune. (S. une diatomée.) Syn. bacillariées. DIATONIQUE adj. (gr. dia, par, et tonos, ton). Mus. Qui procède suivant la succession naturelle des tons et demi-tons : gamme diatonique. DIATONIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. Suivant l'ordre diatonique. DIATRIBE n. f. (du gr. diatribê, broiement). Toute critique amère et violente. Pamphlet, libelle : les diatribes de Voltaire contre Maupertuis. DIAULE n. f. (gr. dis, deux fois, et aulos, flûte). Chez les Grecs, double flûte. Air joué avec la double flûte. Adjectiv. : flûte diaule. DICHORÉE (ko-ré) n. m. Syn. de ditrochée. DICHOTOME (ko) adj. (gr. dikha, en deux, et tomé, section). Bifurqué : tige dichotome. Se dit de la lune quand on ne voit que la moitié de son disque. DICHOTOMIE (ko-to-mî) n. f. (de dichotome.) Mode de division de certaines tiges en rameaux bifurqués. Phase de la lune à son premier ou à son dernier quartier. DICHOTOMIQUE (ko) adj. Qui se subdivise de deux en deux : classification dichotomique. DICHROÏQUE (kro-i-ke) adj. Qui présente le phénomène du dichroïsme. DICHROÏSME (kro-is-me) n. m. Physiq. Propriété que possèdent certaines substances d'offrir des colorations diverses suivant les circonstances d'observation : le zircon présente un curieux dichroïsme. DICHROMATIQUE (kro) adj. (du préf. di, et du gr. khrôma, atos, couleur). Qui offre deux couleurs à l'œil. DICLINE adj. (du préf. di, et du gr. klinê, lit). Se dit des plantes chez lesquelles les organes mâles et femelles se trouvent dans des fleurs différentes. — Ces fleurs sont monoïques lorsqu'elles habitent sur la même plante (épinard) ; dioïques quand elles se trouvent sur des individus différents (chanvre.) DICOTYLÉDONE ou DICOTYLÉDONÉ, E adj. Se dit des plantes munies de deux cotylédons. N. f. pl. Groupe de plantes munies de deux cotylédons. S. une dicotylédone ou dicotylédonée. DICRANÉ n. m. Genre de mousses, très répandu dans les bois. DICRANURE n. f. Genre d'insectes lépidoptères, comprenant de gros papillons qui vivent en France sur les saules et les peupliers. DICTAME (dik) n. m. (gr. diktamon). Bot. Espèce de rutacées fortement aromatiques. Fig. Baume, adoucissement : les paroles de l'amitié sont un puissant dictame pour les blessures du cœur. DICTAMEN (dik-ta-mèn) n. m. (du lat. dictare, suggérer). Inspiration : le dictamen de la conscience. DICTATEUR (dik-ta) n. m. Magistrat extraordinaire. Souverain, à Rome : les pouvoirs du dictateur duraient six mois. (V. Part. hist.). Celui qui concentre temporairement en lui tous les pouvoirs : le 18-Brumaire fit de Bonaparte un dictateur. DICTATORIAL, E, AUX (dik-ta) adj. Qui a rapport à la dictature : autorité dictatoriale. DICTATURE (dik-ta) n. f. A Rome, dignité, autorité du dictateur : la dictature était décrétée par le sénat. Par ext., pouvoir absolu quelconque. DICTÉE (dik-té) n. f. Action de dicter : écrire sous la dictée du maître. Ce qu'on dicte. DICTER (dik-té) v. a. (lat. dictare ; de dicere, dire). Prononcer des mots qu'un autre écrit au fur et à mesure. Suggérer à quelqu'un ce qu'il doit répondre. Fig. Inspirer : la sagesse dicte ses paroles. Imposer : Bonaparte dicta à l'Autriche le traité de Presbourg (1805.) DICTION (dik-si-on) n. f. (lat. dictio ; de dictus, dit). Choix et arrangement des mots. Manière de débiter : diction nette, incisive. DICTIONNAIRE (dik-si-o-nè-re) n. m. Recueil, par ordre alphabétique ou autre, des mots d'une langue, avec leur explication ; lexique, vocabulaire, glossaire. Fam. Dictionnaire vivant, personne dont les connaissances sont fort étendues. DICTON (dik-ton) n. m. (lat. dictum). Mot, sentence passée en proverbe, comme : un tiens vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras. DICTUM (dik-tom') n. m. (mot lat.). Dispositif d'un arrêt. DIDACTIQUE (dak-ti-ke) adj. (gr. didaktikos ; de didaskein, enseigner). Se dit d'un ouvrage où l'auteur se propose d'instruire, comme les traités sur la rhétorique, la logique, etc. : l'Art poétique d'Horace est le chef-d'œuvre du genre didactique. N. m. Le genre didactique. N. f. L'art d'enseigner. DIDACTIQUEMENT (dak-ti-ke-man) adv. D'une manière didactique. DIDACTYLE (dak) adj. (du préf. di, et du gr. daktulos, doigt). Qui possède deux doigts : le fourmilier est didactyle. DIDASCALIE (das-ka-lî) n. f. Chez les Grecs, instruction donnée par le poète aux acteurs. Notice placée en tête des pièces de théâtre, chez les Latins. DIDELPHES (dèl-fe) n. m. pl. (du préf. di, et du gr. delphos, matrice). Ordre de mammifères. (S. un didelphe.) Syn. de marsupiaux. DIDYME adj. (du gr. didumos, jumeau). Bot. Qui est formé de deux parties plus ou moins arrondies et accouplées : racine didyme. DIDYNAMIE (mî) n. f. Classe du système de Linné, qui renferme les plantes pourvues de quatre étamines, dont deux longues et deux courtes : les labiées appartiennent à la didynamie. DIÈDRE n. m. (du préf. di, et du gr. edra, plan). Espace compris entre deux plans qui se coupent et sont limités â leur droite d'intersection. Adjectiv. : angle dièdre. DIÉLECTRIQUE (lék-tri-ke) adj. Se dit d'une substance isolante pour l'électricité : la résine est diélectrique. N. m. : un diélectrique. DIÉLYTRE n. f. Genre de papavéracées, à fleurs blanches ou purpurines, souvent cultivées. DIÉRÈSE (rè-ze) n. f. (gr. diairesis). Division de deux voyelles consécutives en deux syllabes. Tréma. Chir. Division, séparation des parties dont la continuité pourrait être nuisible. Ant. Crase, synérèse. DIÈSE n. m. (gr. diesis). Mus. Signe qui hausse d'un demi-ton la note qu'il précède. Double dièse, signe qui hausse d'un demi-ton une note déjà diézée. Adjectiv. Se dit de la note ainsi diésée : fa dièse. — Les dièses se posent à la clef de quinte en quinte en montant ou de quarte en quarte en descendant, en commençant par le fa. Pour connaître dans quel ton est écrit un morceau qui a des dièses à la clef, il suffit de prendre un demi-ton au-dessous du dernier dièse. On a ainsi la tonique du ton majeur. DIÉSER (zé) v. a. Marquer d'un dièse. DIÈTE n. f. (gr. diaita, régime). Abstinence entière ou partielle d'aliments, pour cause de maladie. Régime suivi dans les aliments : mettre un malade à la diète. Diète lactée, alimentation réduite au lait. Diète hydrique, alimentation réduite à l'eau. (Elle ne peut être prolongée plus de quarante-huit heures.) DIÈTE n. f. (bas lat. dieta ; de dies, jour). Assemblée politique où l'on discute les affaires politiques dans certains pays : Luther comparut devant la diète de Worms. V. Part. hist. DIÉTÉTIQUE adj. Qui concerne la diète : régime diététique. N. f. Science de la diète. Hygiène. DIÉTINE n. f. Diète particulière à une province : les diétines de Pologne. DIEU n. m. (lat. Deus). Être suprême, créateur et conservateur de l'univers : qui donne au pauvre, prête à Dieu. Divinité du paganisme (dans ce sens, fait au fém. déesse) : Zeus était le maître des dieux. (V. Part. hist.) Fig. Personne, chose qu'on affectionne, qu'on vénère par-dessus tout : l'argent est son dieu. Dieu merci, heureusement. Dieu sait, locution employée pour : l° renforcer une aftirmation ; 2° renforcer une négation ; 3° exprimer l'incertitude. Pour l'amour de Dieu, dans le but de plaire à Dieu ; sans intérêt, gratuitement. Homme de Dieu, prêtre, saint homme. Loc. interj. : Bon Dieu ! mon Dieu ! grand Dieu ! juste Dieu ! DIEUDONNÉ (do-né) n. m. Donné par Dieu. Surnom donné à des fils de prince dont la naissance était regardée comme un présent du ciel. DIFFA (di-fa) n. f. Nom donné par les Arabes d'Algérie à la réception des hôtes de marque, accompagnée d'un repas. DIFFAMANT (di-fa-man), E adj. Qui diffame : propos diffamants. DIFFAMATEUR, TRICE (di-fa) adj. et n. Qui diffame : un libelle diffamateur. DIFFAMATION (di-fa-ma-si-on) n. f. Action de diffamer : la diffamation est punie par la loi. DIFFAMATOIRE (di-fa) adj. Se dit des écrits, des discours, qui tendent à diffamer. DIFFAME (di-fa) adj. m. Blas. Se dit du lion représenté sans queue. DIFFAMER (di-fa-mé) v. a. (lat. diffamare). Décrier, chercher à perdre de réputation : diffamer un adversaire politique. DIFFÉREMMENT (di-fé-ra-man) adv. D'une manière différente. DIFFÉRENCE (di-fé-ran-se) n. f. (lat. différentiel). Défaut de similitude. Excès d'une grandeur, d'une quantité sur une autre : 2 est la différence entre 5 et 7. A la différence de, loc. prép. Différemment de. Ant. Analogie, ressemblance, similitude. DIFFÉRENCIATION (di-fé-ran-si-a-si-on) n. f. Action de différencier. Résultat de cette action : la différenciation des espèces animales. DIFFÉRENCIER (di-fé-ran-si-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Etablir une différence. Ant. Identifier, rapprocher. DIFFÉREND (di-fé-ran) n. m. Débat, contestation : les différends peu graves entre nations sont traités par l'arbitrage. Partager le différend, accorder les parties en prenant le moyen terme. DIFFÉRENT (di-fé-ran), E adj. Dissemblable. Pl. Plusieurs : différentes personnes me l'ont assuré. Ant. Analogue, semblable, similaire, identique. DIFFÉRENTIATION (di-fé-ran-si-a-si-on) n. f. Math. Opération qui consiste à prendre la différentielle d'une fonction. DIFFÉRENTIEL, ELLE (di-fé-ran-si-èl, è-le) adj. Math. Qui procède par différences infiniment petites. Quantité différentielle, infiniment petite. Calcul différentiel, calcul des quantités différentielles. Engrenage différentiel, mécanisme au moyen duquel on transmet à une roue dentée un mouvement composé, équivalant à la somme ou à la différence de deux mouvements. N. f. : une différentielle. DIFFÉRENTIER (di-fé-ran-si-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Math. Différentier une quantité variable, en prendre l'accroissement infiniment petit. DIFFÉRER (di-fé-ré) v. a. (lat. differre. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Retarder, remettre à un autre temps : ce qui est différé n'est pas perdu. Absol. Différer de partir. V. n. Être différent. N'être pas du même avis. Ant. Avancer, hâter, précipiter. DIFFICILE (di-fi) adj. (lat. difficiles). Qui ne se fait qu'avec peine : travail difficile. Pénible, douloureux : le peintre Poussin eut des débuts difficiles. Fig. Peu agréable. Exigeant, peu facile à contenter : goût difficile. Temps difficiles, de calamité, de misère. Ant. Facile, aisé. DIFFICILEMENT (di-fi, man) adv. Avec difficulté, avec peine : se mouvoir difficilement. Ant. Facilement, aisément. DIFFICULTÉ (di-fi) n. f. Ce qui rend une chose difficile : s'exprimer avec difficulté. Empêchement, obstacle : éprouver des difficultés. Objection : soulever une difficulté. Différend, contestation : avoir des difficultés avec quelqu'un. Ant. Facilité. DIFFICULTUEUSEMENT (di-fi-kul-tu-eu-ze-man) adv. Avec difficulté. (Peu us.) DIFFICULTUEUX, EUSE (di-fi-kul-tu-eû, eu-ze) adj. Qui fait des difficultés sur tout : esprit difficultueux. Plein de difficultés : travail difficultueux. DIFFORME (di-for-me) adj. Défiguré, laid : la maladie avait rendu difforme le poète Scarron. DIFFORMITÉ (di-for) n. f. Défaut dans la forme, dans les proportions. Fig. Désordre moral. DIFFRACTER (di-frak-té) v. a. (du lat. diffraction, supin de diffringere, briser en divers sens). Opérer la diffraction de : diffracter les rayons lumineux. DIFFRACTIF, IVE (di-frak) adj. Qui peut produire la diffraction : milieu diffractif. DIFFRACTION (di-frak-si-on) n. f. (de diffracter). Déviation qu'éprouve la lumière en rasant les bords d'un corps opaque : Fresnel a expliqué la diffraction au moyen du principe des interférences. DIFFRINGENT (di-frin-jan), E adj. Qui opère la diffraction. DIFFUS, E (di-fu, u-ze) adj. (lat. diffusus). Verbeux, prolixe : style diffus. Lumière diffuse, celle dont les rayons sont confusément réfléchis et ne projettent pas d'ombres nettes. Ant. Précis, concis, bref. DIFFUSÉMENT (di-fu-zé-man) adv. D'une manière diffuse. (Peu us.) DIFFUSER (di-fu-zé) v. a. Rendre diffus : le verre dépoli diffuse la lumière. DIFFUSIBLE (di-fu-zi-ble) adj. (de diffus.) Susceptible de se répandre dans tous les sens. DIFFUSIF (di-fu-zif), IVE adj. (de diffus) Qui a la propriété de se répandre dans tous les sens. DIFFUSION (di-fu-zi-on) n. f. (de diffusif.) Action par laquelle un fluide se répand : la diffusion de la vapeur d'eau dans l'atmosphère. Distribution d'une substance dans l'organisme. Fig. Prolixité : la diffusion du style, d'un discours. Propagation : diffusion des lumières, des connaissances. Ant. Concentration, centralisation, agglomération. DIGÉRABLE adj. Qui peut être digéré. DIGÉRER (ré) v. a. (lat. digerere. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Faire la digestion : digérer péniblement son dîner. Mûrir par la réflexion. Fig. Souffrir patiemment : digérer un affront. Absol. : bien, mal digérer. V. n. Cuire à petit feu. DIGESTE (jès-te) n. m. Recueil des décisions des plus fameux jurisconsultes romains, composé par ordre de l'empereur Justinien. DIGESTEUR (jès-teur) n. m. Vase métallique, hermétiquement clos, dans lequel on peut élever a une haute température les liquides dans lequels on met certaines substances à digérer. DIGESTIBILITÉ (jès-ti) n. f. Aptitude à être digéré : la digestibilité des aliments est très variable. DIGESTIBLE (jès-ti-ble) adj. Qui peut être digéré. DIGESTIF (jès-tif), IVE adj. Qui accélère la digestion : liqueur digestive. Appareil digestif, ensemble des organes qui concourent à la digestion. N. m. : l'eau de Seltz est un digestif. Ant. Indigeste, lourd, pesant. DIGESTION (jès-ti-on) n. f. (lat. digestio). Elaboration des aliments dans l'estomac et l'intestin. Macération dans un liquide à haute température. — La digestion, qui a pour but final l'assimilation, comprend les actes qui s'accomplissent depuis l'ingestion des aliments jusqu'à leur passage dans le sang et le chyle. Les actes mécaniques sont la préhension des aliments, la mastication et la déglutition. De la bouche, les aliments arrivent par l'œsophage dans l'estomac, où ils subissent une première élaboration. Ils passent ensuite dans l'intestin où, sous l'action des sécrétions biliaires et pancréatiques, ils sont transformés en chyme, qui est absorbé par les parois intestinales. Les parties non élaborées continuent leur chemin, arrivent au gros intestin et forment les fèces. Ant. Apepsie. DIGITAL, E, AUX adj. (du lat. digitus, doigt). Qui a rapport aux doigts : muscle digital. DIGITALE n. f. (du lat. digitus, doigt). Genre de scrofularinées, dont les fleurs ont en général la forme d'un doigt de gant. DIGITALINE n. f. Principe actif de la digitale pourprée, qui constitue un poison violent. DIGITÉ, E adj. (du lat. digitus, doigt). Découpé en forme de doigts : feuille digitée. DIGITIFORME adj. (du lat. digitus, doigt, et de forme). En forme de doigt. DIGITIGRADES n. m. pl. (du lat. digitus, doigt, et gradi, marcher). Grande famille de l'ordre des carnassiers, ainsi appelés parce qu'en marchant ces animaux appuient sur le sol l'extrémité de leurs doigts : tels sont les genres martre, chien, civette, hyène, chat. S. un digitigrade. DIGNE adj (lat. dignus). Qui mérite, soit en bien, soit en mal : digne de récompense, de punition. Bon, honnête, honorable : un digne homme, une digne femme. Qui a un air de gravité, de retenue : un maintien digne ; une conduite digne. Ant. Indigne. DIGNEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière convenable. Selon ce qu'on mérite : récompensé dignement. Ant. Indignement. DIGNITAIRE (tè-re) n. m. Personnage revêtu d'une dignité : les hauts dignitaires de l'État. DIGNITÉ n. f. Hautes fonctions, charge ou titre éminent : la dignité épiscopale. Noblesse, gravité dans les manières : marcher avec dignité. Respect de soi-même. Ant. Indignité. DIGON n. m. Hampe de pavillon que l'on attache au bout d'une vergue. Fer barbelé, ajusté au bout d'une perche pour harponner le poisson dans le sable. DIGRESSIF (grè-sif), IVE adj. Qui consiste en digressions. (Peu us.) DIGRESSION (grè-si-on) n. f. (lat. digressio ; de digredi, s'écarter de son chemin). Partie d'un discours étrangère au sujet que l'on traite : tomber dans des digressions continuelles. Astron. Eloignement apparent d'une planète par rapport au soleil. DIGUE (di-ghe) n. f. (flam. dijk). Chaussée pour contenir des eaux : les digues de la Loire se nomment turcies. Fig. Obstacle : opposer des digues aux passions. DIGUET (ghè) n. m. Aiguillon en bois, pour les ânes. DIGYNE adj. (du préf. di, et du gr. gunê, femelle). Bot. Qui a deux organes femelles, deux pistils, etc. DILACÉRATION (si-on) n. f. Action de dilacérer. DILACÉRER (ré) v. a. (lat. dilacerare. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Déchirer, mettre en pièces. DILAPIDATEUR, TRICE n. et adj. Qui dilapide. DILAPIDATION (si-on) n. f. Action de dilapider. DILAPIDER (dé) v. a. (lat. dilapidare). Dissiper : dilapider un héritage. Détourner à son profit : Fouquet fut accusé d'avoir dilapidé les finances publiques. Ant. Epargner, économiser, ménager. DILATABILITÉ n. f. Propriété qu'ont les corps d'augmenter de volume par l'écartement des molécules. Ant. Compressibilité, coercibilité. DILATABLE adj. Susceptible de dilatation : les gaz sont extrêmement dilatables. Ant. Coercible, compressible, inextensible. DILATANT (tan), E adj. Qui dilate. N. m. Ce qui sert en chirurgie à agrandir une ouverture : les sétons sont des dilatants. DILATATEUR, TRICE adj. Qui sert à dilater. N. m. Chir. Instrument servant à dilater un orifice ou une cavité. DILATATION (si-on) n. f. Action de dilater ou de se dilater. Physiq. Augmentation du volume d'un corps sous l'action de la chaleur, sans changement dans la nature du corps. Fig. Expansion de l'âme. DILATER (té) v. a. (lat. dilatare). Augmenter le volume d'un corps, l'élargir, l'étendre par l'écartement des molécules : la chaleur dilate les corps. Fig. Epanouir : la joie dilate le cœur. Se dilater v. pr. Augmenter de volume. Ant. Comprimer, resserrer. DILATOIRE adj. Dr. Qui tend à prolonger un procès, à retarder le jugement : moyen dilatoire. DILECTION (lèk-si-on) n. f. (lat. dilectio). Amour tendre et pur. (Peu us.) DILEMME (lè-me) n. m. (gr. dilemma ; de dis, deux fois, et lambanein, prendre). Argument qui présente à l'adversaire une alternative de deux propositions telle qu'il est nécessairement confondu, quelle que soit la supposition qu'il choisisse : enfermer un contradicteur dans un dilemme. DILETTANTE (lè-tan-te) n. m. (m. ital.). Amateur passionné de la musique. Celui qui s'occupe d'une chose en amateur. Pl. des dilettanti ou des dilettantes. DILETTANTISME (lè-tan-tis-me) n. m. Caractère du dilettante ; goût très vif pour un art. DILIGEMMENT (ja-man) adv. Avec diligence, avec soin : exécuter diligemment un ordre. DILIGENCE (jan-se) n. f. (lat. diligentia). Soin, application zélée : faire diligence. Promptitude dans l'exécution.Voiture publique pour voyageurs. Procéd. A la diligence de..., à la demande de... — La grande diligence a trois compartiments : le coupé en avant, l'intérieur au milieu, la rotonde en arrière. Sur l'impériale, derrière le cocher, se trouve la banquette, et derrière cette banquette, sous la bâche, on met les colis. La petite diligence a deux compartiments : le coupé et l'intérieur, qui n'est autre que la rotonde. DILIGENT (jan), E adj. (lat. diligens). Qui agit avec zèle et promptitude : la diligente abeille. Ant. Lent, indolent, nonchalant. DILIGENTER (jan-té) v. a. Presser, se hâter. DILUER v. a. Délayer, étendre dans un liquide. DILUTION (si-on) n. f. Action de délayer. Résultat de cette action : avaler une dilution. DILUVIAL, E, AUX adj. Qui appartient au diluvium : sédiments diluviaux. DILUVIEN, ENNE (vi-in, è-ne) adj. (du lat. diluvium, déluge). Qui a rapport au déluge. Pluie diluvienne, grande pluie. DILUVIUM (vi-om') n. m. (m. lat. signif. déluge). Terme par lequel on désigne les alluvions quaternaires des fleuves actuels. DIMANCHE n. m. (lat. dies dominica, jour du Seigneur). Premier jour de la semaine : le dimanche est un jour de repos. Habits des dimanches ou du dimanche, vêtements plus propres, conservés pour les dimanches et jours de fêtes. DÎME n. f. (du lat. decima, dixième partie). Dixième partie des récoltes, qu'on payait à l'Église ou aux seigneurs : la dîme fut abolie par la Révolution. DIMENSION (man-si-on) n. f. (du lat. dimensus, mesuré). Chacune des trois directions suivant lesquelles on mesure l'étendue des corps (longueur, largeur et profondeur.) Fig. Prendre ses dimensions, prendre ses mesures, ses précautions. DÎMER (mé) v. a. Soumettre à la dîme. V. n. Lever la dîme. DÎMEUR n. m. Celui qui levait la dîme. DIMINUENDO (nu-in) adv. (m. ital. signif. en diminuant). Mus. En affaiblissant graduellement. DIMINUER v. a. (lat. diminuere ; du préf. de, et minus, moindre). Amoindrir. V. n. Devenir moindre : la fièvre a diminué ou est diminuée, selon qu'on veut marquer l'action ou l'état. Ant. Augmenter, accroître, amplifier. DIMINUTIF, IVE adj. Qui diminue ou adoucit la force du mot dont il est formé : fillette, femmelette sont les diminutifs de fille, de femme. Par ext. Se dit d'un objet qui ressemble à un autre, mais avec de moindres proportions. N. m. : un diminutif. Ant. Augmentatif. DIMINUTION (si-on) n. f. Amoindrissement. Rabais : obtenir une diminution de prix. Ant. Augmentation, accroissement, agrandissement. DIMISSOIRE (mi-soi-re) n. m. (lat. dimissorius, qui renvoie). Lettre par laquelle un évêque autorise un de ses diocésains à se faire ordonner prêtre par un autre évêque. DIMORPHE adj. Qui peut cristalliser sous deux formes différentes : le soufre est dimorphe. DIMORPHISME (fis-me) n. m. Propriété que possèdent les corps dimorphes. DÎNATOIRE adj. Fam. Qui tient lieu de dîner : déjeuner dînatoire. DINDE n. f. (abrév. de poule d'Inde.) Femelle du dindon. Fig. Femme sotte, niaise. DINDON n. m. Genre d'oiseaux gallinacés de l'Amérique, au plumage bronzé ou doré, à la queue large et étalée, domestiqués depuis le xvie siècle. Fig. Homme stupide. Loc. Prov. : Être le dindon de la farce, être victime dans une affaire, ou être la risée des gens. DINDONNEAU n. m. Petit dindon. DINDONNIER, ÈRE n. Gardeur, gardeuse de dindons. DÎNÉ n. m. V. dîner. DÎNÉE (né) n. f. Repas et dépense qu'on fait à dîner en voyageant. Lieu où l'on dîne. (Vx.) DÎNER (né) v. n. (lat. disjejunare). Prendre le repas du milieu de la journée, ou de la fin du jour, selon les habitudes. DÎNER (né) ou DÎNÉ n. m. Repas fait au milieu ou à la fin du jour. Particulièrem., repas d'apparat : dîner de gala. Ce que l'on a mangé à dîner : avoir son dîner sur l'estomac. DÎNETTE (nè-te) n. f. Petit dîner que les enfants font ensemble, ou avec leur poupée. Par ext. Petit repas familier. DÎNEUR, EUSE (eû-ze) n. Celui, celle qui est d'un dîner. Gros mangeur. DINGO n. m. Chien sauvage qui habite l'Australie. DINORNIS n. m. Genre éteint d'oiseaux coureurs, qui atteignaient 3 mètres de haut. DINOSAURIENS (sô-ri-in) n. m. pl. Ordre de reptiles fossiles. S. un dinosaurien. DINOTHÉRIUM (om’) n. m. Genre de mammifères proboscidiens, comprenant des formes gigantesques, fossiles dans le miocène. DIOCÉSAIN, E (zin, è-ne) adj. et n. Qui est du diocèse : clergé diocésain. DIOCÈSE (sè-ze) n. m. (gr. dioikêsis). Chacune des quatorze provinces de l'empire romain, au ive s. Etendue de pays sous la juridiction d'un évêque ou d'un archevêque : le diocèse de Paris fut longtemps suffragant de l'archevêché de Sens. DIOGGOT ou DIOGOT (gho) n. m. Huile provenant de l'écorce de bouleau distillée, et qui donne son odeur propre au cuir de Russie. Syn. dégut. DIOÏQUE (o-i-ke) adj. (du préf. di, et du gr. oikos, maison). Se dit des plantes qui ont les fleurs mâles et les fleurs femelles sur des pieds séparés. DIONÉE (né) n. f. Genre de plantes carnivores, de la famille des droséracées, dont les feuilles, en se repliant, emprisonnent les insectes qui s'y posent. DIONYSIAQUE (zi-a-ke) adj. Qui concerne Bacchus. N. f. pl. Fêtes célébrées en Grèce, en l'honneur de Dionysos ou Bacchus. DIOPTRIE n. f. Physiq. Unité de convergence des lentilles ou des systèmes convergents. DIOPTRIQUE adj. (gr. dioptrikos ; de diorân, voir au travers). Qui se rapporte à la dioptrique : instrument dioptrique. N. f. Partie de la physique qui s'occupe de l'action des milieux sur la lumière qui les traverse en se réfractant. DIORAMA n. m. Tableau ou ensemble de vues peintes sur des toiles de grande dimension, que l'on soumet à des jeux d'éclairage, tandis que le spectateur est dans l'obscurité. DIORAMIQUE adj. Qui a rapport au diorama. DIPÉTALE adj. Bot. Qui a deux pétales. DIPHASÉ, E (zé) adj. Physiq. V. polyphasé. DIPHTÉRIE (rî) n. f. (gr. diphthera, membrane). Maladie contagieuse, caractérisée par la production de fausses membranes sur les muqueuses, notamment à la gorge : le croup est une forme de la diphtérie. DIPHTÉRIQUE adj. Qui tient à la diphtérie : sérum diphtérique. (On dit aussi diphtéritique.) DIPHTONGUE (fton-ghe) n. f. (gr. dis, deux, et phthoggos, son). Réunion de deux sons entendus distinctement, mais d'une seule émission de voix, comme ui, ieu, ien, ion, dans lui, lieu, lien, lion. DIPLOMATE n. m. (gr. diplôma, diplôme). Celui qui est chargé d'une fonction diplomatique : Talleyrand fut un habile diplomate. Versé dans la diplomatie. Adjectiv. : ministre diplomate. DIPLOMATIE (sî) n. f. (de diplomate.) Science des intérêts, des rapports internationaux. Corps, carrière diplomatique : entrer dans la diplomatie. DIPLOMATIQUE (ti) adj. Qui a rapport à la diplomatie. Fig. Mystérieux : air diplomatique. Corps diplomatique, ensemble des représentants des puissances étrangères auprès d'un gouvernement. DIPLOMATIQUE (ti) adj. Relatif aux diplômes. N. f. Science qui s'occupe de l'étude des diplômes, chartes et autres documents officiels. DIPLOMATIQUEMENT (ti-ke-man) adv. D'une manière diplomatique. DIPLÔME n. m. Pièce officielle établissant un privilège : déchiffrer des diplômes. Titre délivré par un corps, une faculté, etc., pour constater la dignité, le degré conféré au récipiendaire : diplôme de bachelier. Chim. Vase à deux parois entre lesquelles on introduit de l'eau, de manière à pouvoir chauffer au bain-marie ce qui est placé dans le récipient intérieur. DIPLÔMÉ, E adj. et n. Se dit d'une personne pourvue d'un diplôme. DIPLOPIE (pî) n. f. (gr. diploos, double, et ôps, opos, œil). Trouble du sens de la vue, qui fait voir doubles les objets. DIPLOPTÈRE adj. (gr. diploos, double, et pteron, aile). Qui a des ailes doubles. DISPACÉES (sé) n. f. pl. Famille de plantes dicotylédones gamopétales. S. une dipsacée. DIPODE adj. (du préf. di, et du gr. pous, podos, pied). Qui a deux membres ou deux organes analogues à des pieds. DIPSOMANE n. (du gr. dipsa, soif, et mania, fureur). Qui est atteint de dipsomanie. DIPSOMANIE (nî) n. f. Violente propension à boire. DIPTÈRE adj. (gr. dipteros). Se dit d'un édifice antique caractérisé par un portique, se développant sur le pourtour, avec une double rangée de colonnes : le temple d'Artémis, à Ephèse, était diptère. N. m. : un diptère. DIPTÈRE adj. (du préf. di, et du gr. pteron, aile). Qui a deux ailes. N. m. pl. Ordre d'insectes, comprenant les mouches, cousins, etc., munis de deux ailes, et dont la bouche est apte à sucer. S. un diptère. DIPTYQUE n. m. (du préf. di, et du gr. ptukhê, pli). Chez les Romains, se disait de tablettes doubles se refermant comme un livre et garnies intérieurement d'une couche de cire sur laquelle on écrivait avec un stylet. Tableau, bas-relief recouvert d'un volet à charnière, également peint ou sculpté : peindre un diptyque. DIRE v. a. (lat. dicere. — Je dis, nous disons, vous dites, ils disent. Je disais. Je dis. Je dirai. Je dirais. Dis, disons, dites. Que je dise. Que je disse. Disant. Dit, e.) Exprimer au moyen de la parole, et, par ext., exprimer par écrit : dire son opinion. Réciter : dire sa leçon. Déclamer : ce comédien dit à merveille. Ordonner : je vous dis de vous taire. Prédire : dire la bonne aventure. Célébrer : dire la messe. Objecter, critiquer : trouver à dire. Fig. Le cœur me le dit, j'en ai le pressentiment. Si le cœur vous en dit, si vous en avez envie. Cela va sans dire, cela est tout naturel. On dit, c'est un bruit qui court. C'est-à-dire, c'est-à-dire que, ce n'est pas à dire que loc. conj. qui s'emploient pour expliquer en d'autres termes ce qui vient d'être dit. Se dire, v. pr. Dire à soi-même. Se prétendre : Il se dit sage. DIRE n. m. (infin. pris substantiv.). Ce qu'une personne dit : au dire de chacun. Déclaration juridique : le dire des experts. Pièce de procédure signifiée d'avoué à avoué, contenant les moyens et défenses des parties. DIRECT (rèkt'), E adj. (lat. directus). Droit, sans détour : le canal de Suez est la voie le plus directe d'Europe en extrême Orient. Immédiat : rapport direct. Qui a lieu de père en fils : ligne directe. Complément direct, mot (nom, pronom, verbe à l'infinitif) sur lequel tombe directement l'action exprimée par le verbe : Richelieu abaissa les grands : l'orgueilleux se flatte ; je veux partir. Proposition complétive directe, celle qui, dans la phrase, remplit le rôle de complément direct : Les anciens ignoraient que la terre tourne. Ant. Indirect, détourné. DIRECTEMENT (rèk-te-man) adv. D'une manière directe : aller directement de Paris à Londres. Sans intermédiaire. Ant. Indirectement. DIRECTEUR, TRICE (rèk) n. (lat. director, trix). Qui est à la tête d'une administration, d'un établissement, etc. Chacun des cinq membres du Directoire, en France : les Directeurs étaient élus par les conseils des Anciens et des Cinq-Cents. Directeur de conscience, ecclésiastique choisi par une personne pour diriger sa conduite selon les principes de la religion. Adj. : plan directeur ; ligne directrice. DIRECTION (rèk-si-on) n. f. (lat. directio). Ligne de mouvement d'un corps : les projectiles suivent une direction parabolique. Conduite, administration : prendre la direction d'une affaire. Emploi de directeur. Tendance à se diriger vers un point déterminé : la direction de l'aiguille aimantée. DIRECTOIRE (rèk) n. m. Conseil ou tribunal chargé d'une direction publique. V. Part. hist. DIRECTORAT (rèk-to-ra) n. m. Fonction de directeur. Durée de cette fonction. DIRECTORIAL (rèk), E, AUX adj. Qui concerne une fonction de directeur. Qui concerne le Directoire ; qui en émane : pouvoir directorial. DIRIGEABLE adj. Qui peut être dirigé : ballon dirigeable. N. m. : un dirigeable. DIRIGEANT (jan), E adj. Qui exerce une direction : les classes dirigeantes. DIRIGER (jé) v. a. (lat. dirigere. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : je dirigeai, nous dirigeons.) Porter d'un certain côté, au prop. et au fig. : diriger ses pas vers, son attention sur... Conduire, mener, au prop. et au fig. : diriger une barque, une entreprise. Ant. Egarer, fourvoyer, désorienter. DIRIMANT (man), E adj. Qui annule un acte accompli : empêchement dirimant. DIRIMER (mé) v. a. Annuler, faire cesser. DIS ou DI, préfixe issu du grec, indiquant la séparation, la différence, la diffusion, le défaut, etc. DISCALE (dis-ka-le) n. f. (ital. discalo). Déchet qui se produit au bout de quelque temps dans toutes les marchandises emmagasinées en vrac. DISCERNABLE (di-sèr) adj. Qui peut être discerné : les microbes ne sont pas discernables à l'œil nu. DISCERNEMENT (di-sèr-ne-man) n. m. Action de distinguer par le regard : discernement des couleurs. Opération de l'esprit qui distingue les choses : discernement du bien et du mal. Faculté de juger sainement des choses : agir sans discernement. DISCERNER (di-sèr-né) v. a. Distinguer un objet d'un autre par le regard : les daltoniens discernent mal les couleurs. Distinguer, reconnaître à part : discerner l'ami du flatteur. Ant. Confondre. DISCIPLE (di-si-ple) n. m. (lat. discipulus ; de discere, apprendre). Qui étudie sous un maître. Qui suit une doctrine religieuse, morale ou philosophique : Platon et Xénophon furent disciples de Socrate. Disciples de Jésus-Christ, les apôtres. DISCIPLINABLE (di-si) adj. Docile, capable d'être discipliné. Ant. Indisciplinable, rebelle, rétif. DISCIPLINAIRE (di-si-pli-nè-re) adj. Qui a rapport a la discipline : punition disciplinaire. N. m. Militaire des compagnies de discipline. DISCIPLINAIREMENT (di-si, man) adv. En vertu des règles de la discipline. DISCIPLINE (di-si) n. f. (lat. disciplina). Ensemble des lois ou règlements qui régissent certains corps, comme l'Église, l'armée, la magistrature, les écoles : la discipline scolaire s'est fort adoucie. Action directrice d'un maître : la discipline cartésienne. Soumission ou contrainte à un règlement : l'esprit de discipline fait la force des armées. Instrument de flagellation : se donner la discipline. Compagnies de discipline. V. compagnie. DISCIPLINÉ, E (di-si) adj. Qui se soumet à une discipline : les soldats spartiates étaient merveilleusement disciplinés. DISCIPLINER (di-si-pli-né) v. a. Former à la discipline : discipliner une armée. DISCOBOLE (dis-ko) n. m. (gr. diskobolos). Athlète qui s'exerçait à lancer le disque ou le palet. DISCOÏDE (dis-ko-i-de) adj. Qui a la forme d'un disque. DISCOMYCÈTES (dis-ko) n. m. pl. Ordre de champignons pourvus d'un hyménium. S. un discomycète. DISCONTINU, E (dis-kon) adj. Qui offre des interruptions ; effort, mouvement discontinu. DISCONTINUATION (dis-kon, si-on) n. f. Cessation, interruption, suspension. DISCONTINUER (dis-kon-ti-nu-é) v. n. Interrompre, ne pas continuer. V. n. : la pluie discontinua. DISCONTINUITÉ (dis-kon) n. f. Défaut de continuité. DISCONVENANTE (dis-kon) n. f. Disproportion, défaut d'analogie : disconvenance d'âge. Ant. Convenance, compatibilité. DISCONVENIR (dis-kon) v. n. (Se conj. comme venir.) Ne pas convenir à : offre qui ne disconvient pas à quelqu'un. Ne pas convenir de, nier : je ne disconviens pas que cela ne soit ou que cela soit. DISCORD (dis-kor) n. m. Mésintelligence. (Vx.) Adj. m. Se dit d'un instrument qui n'est pas d'accord. DISCORDANCE (dis-kor) n. f. Caractère de ce qui est discordant. Ant. Concordance. DISCORDANT (dis-kor-dan), E adj. Qui manque de justesse, d'harmonie : sons discordants. Fig. Qui manque d'ensemble, d'accord : caractères discordants. Géol. Se dit d'une stratification où les couches ne se superposent pas régulièrement. DISCORDE (dis-kor-de) n. f. (lat. discordia). Dissension, division entre deux ou plusieurs personnes : semer la discorde. (V. Part. hist.) Fig. Pomme de discorde, ce qui est un sujet de dispute, de division (par allusion au jugement de Pâris.) V. Pâris, part. hist.. Ant. Accord, concorde, entente. DISCORDER (dis-kor-dé) v. n. Être discordant : cet instrument discorde. Être en désaccord. DISCOUREUR, EUSE (dis-kou, eu-ze) n. Grand parleur : un incorrigible discoureur. DISCOURIR (dis-kou) v. n. (Se conj. comme courir.) Parler sur un sujet avec quelque étendue : discourir sur la vertu. Bavarder : ne perdons pas notre temps à discourir. DISCOURS (dis-kour) n. m. (lat. discursus). Propos que l'on tient en conversation : discours familier. Morceau oratoire, propre à persuader : les Discours de Cicéron sont le chef-d'œuvre de l'éloquence latine. Développement didactique sur un sujet : le Discours sur le style fut le remerciement de Buffon à l'Académie. La suite des mots qui forment le langage. Les dix parties du discours, les catégories grammaticales dans lesquelles on range les mots. (Ce sont le nom, l'article, l'adjectif, le pronom, le verbe, le participe, l'adverbe, la préposition, la conjonction et l'interjection.) DISCOURTOIS, E (dis-kour-toi, oi-ze) adj. Qui n'est pas courtois. Ant. Courtois. DISCOURTOISEMENT (dis-kour-toi-ze-man) adv. D'une manière discourtoise. Ant. Courtoisement. DISCRÉDIT (dis-kré-di) n. m. Diminution, perte de crédit : la multiplication des assignats amena leur discrédit. Perte d'influence, de considération. Ant. Crédit. DISCRÉDITER (dis-kré-di-té) v. a. Faire tomber en discrédit : discréditer un rival. Ant. Accréditer. DISCRET (dis-krè), ÈTE adj. Qui présente des séparations ; discontinu : quantité discrète. Fig. Retenu dans ses paroles et dans ses actions. Qui sait garder un secret : confident discret. Ant. Indiscret. DISCRÈTEMENT (dis-krè-te-man) adv. Avec discrétion. Ant. Indiscrètement. DISCRÉTION (dis-kré-si-on) n. f. Retenue judicieuse dans les paroles, les actions. Loc. adv. : A la discrétion, à la merci, à la libre disposition de ; à la sagesse, à la justice de : s'en remettre à la discrétion de quelqu'un. A discrétion, à volonté : manger à discrétion. Sans conditions : la garnison se rendit à discrétion. Ant. Indiscrétion. DISCRÉTIONNAIRE (dis-kré-si-o-nè-re) adj. Qui est laissé à la discrétion. Pouvoir discrétionnaire, faculté laissée à un juge, principalement au président d'une cour d'assises, de prendre l'initiative de certaines mesures. DISCRÉTOIRE (dis-kré) n. m. Assemblée de religieux ou de religieuses formant le conseil du supérieur ou de la supérieure. Salle où se tient cette assemblée. DISCULPATION (dis-kul-pa-si-on) n. f. Action de disculper. État d'une personne disculpée. (Peu us.) DISCULPER (dis-kul-pé) v. a. (du préf. dis, et du lat. culpa, faute). Justifier quelqu'un d'une faute imputée. Ant. Inculper. DISCURSIF, IVE (dis-kur) adj. (du lat. discursus, discours). Log. Qui se déduit logiquement. Qui se disperse, s'éparpille : intelligence discursive. DISCUSSION (dis-ku-si-on) n. f. (du lat. discussum, supin de discutere, secouer). Examen, débat : discussion d'un projet de loi. Contestation : discussion de jeu. Loc. Prov. : De la discussion jaillit la lumière, les connaissances que chacun apporte dans une discussion dégagent la vérité dans une question donnée. DISCUTABLE (dis-ku) adj. Qui peut être discuté : opinion discutable. Ant. Indiscutable. DISCUTER (dis-ku-té) v. a. (du lat. discutere, secouer). Examiner avec soin une question ; en débattre le pour et le contre. Agiter, débattre, traiter. Dr. Discuter un débiteur, rechercher ses biens pour les faire vendre par autorité de justice. DISÉPALE (di-sé) adj. Qui n'a que deux sépales. DISERT (zèr), E adj. (lat. disertus). Qui parle aisément et avec élégance : orateur disert. DISERTEMENT (zèr-te-man) adv. D'une manière diserte, avec élégance et facilité. DISETTE (zè-te) n. f. Manque de choses nécessaires et particulièrement de vivres. Fig. : disette de mots, de pensées, de livres, etc. Ant. Abondance. DISETTEUX, EUSE (zè-teû, eu-ze) adj. et n. Qui manque des choses nécessaires. DISEUR, EUSE (zeur, eu-ze) n. Personne qui dit habituellement des choses d'un genre particulier : diseur de bons mots. Beau diseur, celui qui affecte de bien parler. Diseuse de bonne aventure, femme qui fait profession de prédire l'avenir. DISGRÂCE (dis-grâ-se) n. f. Perte des bonnes grâces d'une personne puissante. Fig. Infortune, malheur. Ant. Faveur, bonnes grâces. DISGRACIÉ, E (dis-gra) adj. Qui n'est plus en faveur. Fig. Mal doué sous le rapport des qualités naturelles. Substantiv. : les disgraciés de la fortune. DISGRACIER (dis-gra-si-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Retirer à quelqu'un sa faveur : Vauban fut disgracié pour avoir plaidé la cause du peuple. DISGRACIEUSEMENT (dis-gra, ze-man) adv. D'une manière disgracieuse. DISGRACIEUX, EUSE (dis-gra-si-eû, eu-ze) adj. Qui manque de grâce : démarche disgracieuse. Fig. Désagréable, fâcheux. Ant. Gracieux. DISJOINDRE (dis) v. a. (Se conj. comme craindre.) Séparer des choses jointes. Disjoindre deux causes, les soumettre chacune à une procédure spéciale. Se disjoindre v. pr. Se diviser, se désunir. DISJOINT (dis-join), E adj. Mus. Degré, intervalle disjoint, intervalle d'une note à une autre note, séparées par plusieurs degrés. Degré conjoint ou diatonique, intervalle d'une note à une autre note se suivant dans la gamme. DISJONCTIF (dis-jonk-tif), IVE adj. Qui, tout en unissant les expressions, sépare les idées : ou, ni, soit sont des conjonctions disjonctives. Propositions disjonctives, celles dont les membres sont séparés par des conjonctions de cette sorte. N. f. : la disjonction. Ant. Copulatif, conjonctif. DISJONCTION (dis-jonk-si-on) n. f. Séparation de ce qui était uni. Dr. Séparation de deux causes. DISLOCATION (dis-lo-ka-si-on) n. f. (du préf. dis, et du lat. locatio, action de placer). Démembrement : la dislocation de l'empire carolingien fut définitive après le traité de Verdun (843.) Luxation d'un os. Disjonction, écartement de choses contiguës : les dislocations de l'écorce terrestre. DISLOQUEMENT (dis-lo-ke-man) n. m. État de ce qui est disloqué. DISLOQUER (dis-lo-ké) v. a. Désunir : disloquer une machine, un système. Démettre, déboîter, en parlant des os, ou des pièces d'une machine. Se disloquer v. pr. Être disloqué. Fig. Se diviser, se désunir : parti qui se disloque. DISPACHE (dis-pa-che) n. f. (ital. dispaccio). Règlement des pertes et avaries entre une compagnie d'assurances maritimes et l'assuré. DISPACHEUR (dis-pa) n. m. Agent spécial chargé des dispaches. DISPARAISSANT (dis-pa-rè-san), E adj. Qui disparait : tirer sur des silhouettes disparaissantes. DISPARAÎTRE (dis-pa-rè-tre) v. n. (Se conj. comme connaître. — Prend l'auxil. avoir ou être, selon qu'on veut marquer l'action ou l'état.) Cesser de paraître : le soleil a disparu. Se retirer du lieu où l'on est. Ne plus se trouver : mes gants ont disparu. Mourir. Ne plus être, ne plus exister : la superstition disparait peu à peu. Ant. Apparaître. DISPARATE (dis-pa) adj. (lat. disparatus). Qui manque de suite, d'harmonie : style disparate. N. f. Manque de rapport, de conformeité : ses actions et ses discours forment une étrange disparate. DISPARITÉ (dis-pa) n. f. Différence entre deux choses que l'on compare. (Peu us.) DISPARITION (dis-pa-ri-si-on) n. f. Action de disparaître ; son résultat. Ant. Apparition. DISPENDIEUSEMENT (dis-pan, ze-man) adv. D'une façon dispendieuse. DISPENDIEUX, EUSE (dis-pan-di-eû, eu-ze) adj. (du lat. dispendium, dépense). Qui occasionne beaucoup de dépenses : construction dispendieuse. DISPENSABLE (dis-pan) adj. Pour lequel on peut accorder une dispense : cas dispensable. DISPENSAIRE (dis-pan-sè-re) n. m. Lieu où l'on donne gratuitement des consultations, des médicaments aux malades indigents. DISPENSATEUR, TRICE (dis-pan) n. (de dispenser). Qui distribue. DISPENSATION (dis-pan-sa-si-on) n. f. (de dispensateur). Distribution. DISPENSE (dis-panse) n. f. (subst. verb. de dispenser). Exemption de la règle ordinaire : obtenir une dispense d'âge pour un examen. Pièce qui constate cette exemption. DISPENSÉ (dis-pan-sé) n. m. Jeune soldat bénéficiant, en France, d'une dispense d'un an ou de deux ans sur trois qu'il devait accomplir, aux termes de la loi du 15 juillet 1889. DISPENSER (dis-pan-sé) v. a. (lat. dispensare). Administrer, distribuer. Exempter de la règle ordinaire : les malades sont dispensés du jeûne. Trouver bon que quelqu'un ne dise pas, ne fasse pas une chose : je vous dispense de m’accompagner. Distribuer : dispenser des secours. V. pr. Se dispenser de, s'exempter de, se soustraire à l'obligation de : se dispenser de tout travail. Ant. Assujettir, astreindre, contraindre. DISPERSEMENT (dis-pèr-se-man) n. m. Action de disperser. État de ce qui est dispersé. DISPERSER (dis-pèr-sé) v. a. (lat. dispergere). Répandre, jeter çà et là. Au fig. : disperser ses efforts. Dissiper, mettre en fuite : disperser un attroupement. Se disperser v. pr. Se répandre de côté et d'autre. Ant. Agglomérer, concentrer, centraliser. DISPERSIF, IVE (dis-per) adj. Qui disperse la lumière : le pouvoir dispersif du prisme. DISPERSION (dis-pèr) n. f. Action de disperser. Son résultat : la dispersion d'une armée. Physiq. Elargissement d'un faisceau lumineux par un milieu réfringent qui en sépare les différents éléments. DISPONIBILITÉ (dis-po) n. f. État de ce qui est disponible. État d'un militaire renvoyé dans ses foyers sans cesser d'être apte au service : mettre un officier en disponibilité. Pl. Choses, argent disponibles : utiliser ses disponibilités. Ant. Indisponibilité. DISPONIBLE (dis-po) adj. (du lat. disponere, disposer). Dont on peut disposer. Se dit d'un militaire en disponibilité. Dr. Se dit de la portion de biens dont on peut disposer par donation ou par testament : la quotité disponible varie selon le nombre des enfants. Ant. Indisponible. DISPOS (dis-pô) adj. m. Léger, agile : on sort plus dispos d'un bain froid. Eveillé, ouvert : esprit dispos. Ant. Indisposé, incommodé, maladif. DISPOSANT (dis-po-zan), E n. Personne qui fait une donation entre vifs ou par testament. DISPOSER (dis-po-zé) v. a. (lat. disponere). Arranger, mettre dans un certain ordre : disposer des fleurs sur une étagère. Préparer quelqu'un à quelque chose : disposer à mourir. Préparer une chose pour quelque circonstance : disposer une chambre. V. n. Faire ce qu'on veut de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose : disposer de ses amis, d'un bien. Se disposer v. pr. Se préparer, se tenir prêt : se disposer à partir. DISPOSITIF (dis-po-zi) n. m. Dr. Enoncé d'un jugement, d'un arrêt, dégagé des motifs qui l'ont fait rendre. Techn. Manière particulière dont on agence les organes d'un appareil : dispositif ingénieux. DISPOSITION (dis-po-zi-si-on) n. f. Arrangement, distribution : Le Nôtre excella dans la disposition des jardins. Pouvoir de disposer : avoir la libre disposition de son bien. Rhét. Arrangement des parties du discours. Fig. Inclination pour quelqu'un, pour quelque chose : montrer de bonnes dispositions pour le travail. Dessein : être dans la disposition de travailler. Pl. Préparatifs, arrangements : prendre ses dispositions pour partir. Les points que règle un arrêt, une loi : les dispositions de cette loi. A la disposition, à la discrétion, au pouvoir de. DISPROPORTION (dis-pro-por-si-on) n. f. Défaut de proportion, de convenance : disproportion d'âge. DISPROPORTIONNÉ, E (dis-pro-por-si-o-né) adj. Qui manque de proportion, de convenance. DISPROPORTIONNER (dis-pro-por-si-o-né) v. a. Mal proportionner. DISPUTAILLER (dis-pu-ta, ll mll., é) v. n. Fam. Disputer longtemps, et sur des choses sans intérêt. DISPUTAILLEUR, EUSE (dis-pu-ta, ll mll., eur, eu-ze) n. Fam. Qui a l'habitude de disputer. DISPUTATION (dis-pu-ta-si-on) n. f. Action de disputer. Discussion. Traité théologique. DISPUTE (dis-pu-te) n. f. (de disputer). Débat contradictoire. Discussion publique. Lutte d'émulation pour obtenir quelque chose. Querelle, altercation. DISPUTER (dis-pu-té) v. n. (lat. disputare). Avoir une discussion. Se quereller. Rivaliser : disputer de luxe. V. a. Lutter, contester pour obtenir quelque chose : Pompée disputa à César la première place dans la république. Fig. Disputer le terrain, se défendre pied à pied. Fam. : disputer ses frères et sœurs. Se disputer v. pr. Être en dispute, se quereller. DISPUTEUR, EUSE (dis-pu, eu-ze) n. et adj. Qui aime à disputer, à contredire : un acharné disputeur. DISQUALIFICATION (dis-ka, si-on) n. f. Action de disqualifier. Résultat de cette action. DISQUALIFIER (dis-ka-li-fi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Mettre hors de concours, en parlant d'un cheval de course. Fig. Déclarer quelqu'un indigne de ses pairs : disqualifier un duelliste déloyal. DISQUE (dis-ke) n. m. (du lat. discus, palet). Sorte de lourd palet en métal, que les anciens lançaient dans leurs jeux. Objet plat et circulaire. Surface apparente du soleil, de la lune. Plaque mobile, qui indique par la couleur rouge, verte ou jaune qu'elle présente, si la voie d'un chemin de fer est libre ou non. DISQUISITION (dis-ki-zi-sion) n. f. Investigation, recherche. (Peu us.) DISSECTEUR (dis-sèk) n. m. Celui qui dissèque. DISSECTION (dis-sèk-si-on) n. f. Action de disséquer : la dissection du corps humain passa longtemps pour un sacrilège. Fig. Analyse scrupuleuse. DISSEMBLABLE (dis-san) adj. Qui n'est point semblable : figures dissemblables. Ant. Semblable. DISSEMBLANCE (dis-san) n. f. Manque de ressemblance. Ant. Ressemblance. DISSÉMINATION (dis-sé, si-on) n. f. Dispersion des graines au moment de leur maturité : le vent aide à la dissémination des graines. Action de disséminer. DISSÉMINER (dis-sé-mi-né) v. a. (lat. disseminare). Répandre çà et là : les insectes disséminent le pollen sur les fleurs. Eparpiller. Se disséminer v. pr. S'éparpiller. Ant. Agglomérer, centraliser. DISSENSION (dis-san) n. f. (lat. dissensio). Discorde causée par l'opposition des sentiments, des intérêts : Solon mit fin aux dissensions d'Athènes. Ant. Accord, concorde, concert. DISSENTIMENT (dis-san-ti-man) n. m. Différence de sentiments, d'opinions. Conflit. Ant. Assentiment. DISSÉQUER (dis-sé-ké) v. a. (du lat. dissecare, couper en deux. — Se conj. comme accélérer.) Faire l'anatomie d'un corps organisé, d'une plante, etc. : disséquer un cadavre. Fig. Analyser dans le détail. DISSÉQUEUR (dis-sé) n. m. Syn. de dissecteur. DISSERTATEUR (di-sèr) n. m. Qui aime à disserter. DISSERTATION (di-sèr-ta-si-on) n. f. Examen détaillé sur quelque question scientifique, historique, artistique, etc. Exercice littéraire, en latin ou en français, sur un sujet donné. DISSERTER (di-sèr-té) v. n. Faire une dissertation : disserter sur un texte. DISSIDENCE (dis-si-dan-se) n. f. (lat. dissidentia). Scission : il s'est produit dans le protestantisme de nombreuses dissidences. Différence d'opinions. DISSIDENT (dis-si-dan), E adj. et n. Qui professe une doctrine, une opinion différente de celle de la majorité. Qui n'est pas de l'Église officielle dans un pays : les dissidents écossais sont méthodistes. DISSIMILAIRE (dis-si-mi-lè-re) adj. Qui n'est pas de la même espèce. (Peu us.) Ant. Similaire. DISSIMILITUDE (dis-si) n. f. Défaut de similitude, de ressemblance. DISSIMULATEUR, TRICE (dis-si) n. et adj. Qui dissimule : les courtisans doivent être d'habiles dissimulateurs. Ant. Franc, loyal. DISSIMULATION (dis-si, si-on) n. f. Action de dissimuler. Caractère de celui qui dissimule : Machiavel fait de la dissimulation une des qualités du prince. Ant. Franchise, loyauté, sincérité. DISSIMULÉ, E (dis-si) adj. Accoutumé à cacher ses sentiments : caractère dissimulé. Ant. Communicatif, franc, loyal. DISSIMULER (dis-si-mu-lé) v. a. (lat. dissimulare). Cacher : dissimuler sa fortune. Tenir secret : dissimuler les torts d'un ami. Feindre de ne pas voir ou de ne pas ressentir : dissimuler son mécontentement. Rendre moins apparent : dissimuler les défauts d'un ouvrage. Ant. Divulguer. DISSIPATEUR, TRICE (di-si) n. et adj. Qui dissipe follement son bien : les dissipateurs peuvent être pourvus de conseils judiciaires. Ant. Econome, parcimonieux. DISSIPATION (di-si-pa-si-on) n. f. Evaporation : dissipation d'un nuage. Action de dépenser follement : la dissipation d'un patrimoine. État d'une personne qui vit dans les plaisirs : vivre dans la dissipation. Inattention indisciplinée : élève qui a de la dissipation. Ant. Economie, épargne, parcimonie. DISSIPÉ, E (di-si) adj. Plus occupé de ses plaisirs que de ses devoirs : un écolier dissipé. Ant. Réfléchi, appliqué. DISSIPER (di-si-pé) v. a. Faire disparaître : le soleil dissipe les nuages. Faire cesser : le temps dissipe les illusions. Dépenser : dissiper son bien. Se dissiper v. pr. Être dissipé. Se disperser. DISSOCIABILITÉ (dis-so) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est dissociable. DISSOCIABLE (dis-so) adj. Qui peut être dissocié : l'hydrogène et l'oxygène de l'eau sont dissociables. DISSOCIATION (dis-so-si-a-si-on) n. f. Action de dissocier. DISSOCIER (dis-so-si-é) v. a. (du préf. dis, et du lat. socius, compagnon. — Se conj. comme prier.) Séparer des éléments associés : la vapeur d'eau est dissociée par le platine incandescent. DISSOLU, E (dis-so) adj. (lat. dissolutus). Sans mœurs, débauché : Louis XV fut un souverain dissolu. Ant. Austère, rigide, vertueux. DISSOLUBILITÉ (dis-so) n. f. Qualité de ce qui est dissoluble. Ant. Indissolubilité. DISSOLUBLE (dis-so) adj. Qui peut être dissous : métal dissoluble. Ant. Indissoluble. DISSOLUMENT (dis-so-lu-man) adv. D'une manière licencieuse : vivre dissolument. (Peu us.) DISSOLUTIF, IVE (dis-so) adj. Qui a la vertu de dissoudre : remède dissolutif. DISSOLUTION (dis-so-lu-si-on) n. f. Physiq. Décomposition des corps par l'action d'un agent qui les pénètre. Fig. Anéantissement : la dissolution de l'empire romain fut l'œuvre des Barbares. Rupture : dissolution d'un mariage. Retrait de pouvoirs : la dissolution de la Chambre des députés est prononcée par le président de la République après avis conforme du Sénat. Dérèglement : dissolution des mœurs. DISSOLVANT, E adj. Qui a la propriété de dissoudre. Fig. Cause de corruption : livre dissolvant. N. m. : l'alcool est un actif dissolvant. DISSONANCE n. f. (du gr. dis, deux fois, et du lat. sonare, sonner). Mus. Accord défectueux, désagréable. Gram. Réunion de plusieurs syllabes dures à l'oreille, comme : à dos d'homme, dîner d'un dindon. Ant. Consonance, assonance. Dissonance cognitive, Trouble psychique. DISSONANT, E adj. Mus. Qui n'est pas d'accord. Accord dissonant, celui qui a besoin de se résoudre dans un accord parfait. Ant. Assonant. DISSONER v. n. Former une dissonance. DISSOUDRE v. a. (lat. dissolvere. — Se conj. comme absoudre.) Pénétrer et diviser les molécules d'un corps solide : l'eau chaude dissout les sels plus facilement que l'eau froide. Fig. faire disparaître : dissoudre les humeurs. Rompre, annuler : dissoudre un mariage. Se dissoudre v. pr. Être dissous, se résoudre. Ant. Combiner, composer ; convoquer, réunir. DISSUADER (dis-su-a-dé) v. a. Détourner quelqu'un d'une résolution. Ant. Conseiller, persuader. DISSUASIF (dis-su-a-zif), IVE adj. Qui est propre à dissuader. (Peu us.) Ant. Persuasif. DISSUASION (dis-su-a-zi-on) n. f. Action de dissuader. (Peu us.) Ant. Persuasion. DISSYLLABE (dis-sil-la-be) adj. Se dit d'un mot qui n'a que deux syllabes : ca-fé, li-vre. N. m. : un dissyllabe. DISSYLLABIQUE (dis-sil-la-bi-ke) adj. Qui n'a que deux syllabes. Vers dissyllabique, qui n'a que deux syllabes, ou dont tous les mots sont des dissyllabes. DISSYLLABISME (dis-sil-la-bis-me) n. m. État des langues dissyllabiques. DISTANCE (dis-tan-se) n. f. (du lat. distare, être éloigné). Intervalle qui sépare deux points de l'espace ou du temps : le son faiblit à mesure que la distance augmente. Différence : la distance entre l'honnête homme et l'habile homme. Tenir à distance, ne pas laisser approcher. Enlever tout prétexte de familiarité. Rapprocher les distances, faire disparaître les inégalités. DISTANCER (dis-tan-sé) v. a. (de distance. — Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il distança, nous distançons.) Devancer. Fig. Surpasser. Sport. Retirer à un coureur, à un cheval, le bénéfice de son placement, en raison de quelque irrégularité de course : distancer un cheval. DISTANT (dis-tan), E adj. Qui est d’une certaine distance : tous les points de la circonférence sont également distants du centre. Ant. Contigu, proche. DISTENDRE (dis-tan-dre) v. a. Causer une tension excessive. Ant. Détendre, relâcher. DISTENSION (dis-tan) n. f. (de distendre). Tension excessive. Ant. Détente, relâchement. DISTHÈNE (dis-tè-ne) n. m. Silicate naturel d'alumine, appelé jadis schorl bleu ou talc bleu. DISTILLATEUR (dis-ti-la) n. m. Celui qui distille les substances dont on tire les produits essentiels. Fabricant d'eaux-de-vie, de liqueurs, etc. DISTILLATION (dis-ti-la-si-on) n. f. Action de distiller : la distillation du vin donne la meilleure eau-de-vie. Son produit. DISTLLATOIRE (dis-ti-la) adj. Qui sert à la distillation : l'alambic est un appareil distillatoire. DISTILLER (dis-ti-lé) v. a. (lat. distillare ; de stilla, goutte). Réduire les liquides en vapeur à l'aide de la chaleur, pour les faire retomber ensuite à l'état liquide par le refroidissement et en recueillir les principes volatils. Fig. Verser, répandre : distiller le venin de la calomnie. DISTILLERIE (dis-ti-le-ri) n. f. Lieu où l'on distille. Métier de distillateur. DISTINCT (dis-tinkt), E adj. Différent, Séparé. Fig. Clair, net : termes distincts. Ant. Confus, équivoque ; identique. DISTINCTEMENT (dis-tink-te-man) adv. D'une manière distincte : parler distinctement. Ant. Indistinctement, confusément. DISTINCTIF (dis-tink-tif), IVE adj. Qui distingue : les cheveux longs étaient le signe distinctif de la royauté, chez les Mérovingiens. DISTINCTION (dis-tink-si-on) n. f. Action de distinguer. Division, séparation : distinction des pouvoirs. Différence : distinction entre le bien et le mal. Egards, prérogative, honneur : recevoir des marques de distinction. Supériorité, mérite : officier de distinction. Bon ton, courtoisie : avoir de la distinction. DISTINGUÉ, E (dis-tin-ghé) adj. Remarquable, éminent : écrivain distingué. D'une courtoisie élégante : manières distinguées. DISTINGUER (dis-tin-ghé) v. a. Discerner par les sens, par l'esprit. Séparer, établir la différence : distinguer les temps, les lieux. Caractériser : la raison distingue l'homme. Se distinguer v. pr. Être distinct. Se signaler, se faire remarquer. Ant. Confondre. DISTIQUE (dis-ti-ke) n. m. (gr. dis, deux, et stikhos, rangée). En grec et en latin, réunion d'un hexamètre et d'un pentamètre. En français, réunion de deux vers formant un sens complet : Le menteur n'est plus écouté, Quand même il dit la vérité. DISTORDRE (dis-tor-dre) v. a. Déformer en tordant. Contourner, donner une entorse. DISTORS (dis-tor), E adj. Qui est contourné, de travers : membres distors. DISTORSION (dis-tor) n. f. Action de distordre. Torsion convulsive d'une partie du corps. DISTRACTION (dis-trak-si-on) n. f. (de distraire). Action de séparer une partie d'un tout : la distraction des objets saisis est sévèrement punie. Prélèvement d'argent. Inapplication. Chose faite par inadvertance : avoir, commettre des distractions. Ce qui amuse, délasse l'esprit : la lecture est la plus saine des distractions. Ant. Attention, application. DISTRAIRE (dis-trè-re) v. a. (lat. distrahere. — Se conj. comme traire.) Séparer une partie d'un tout : somme distraite d'une autre somme. Détourner à son profit : distraire de l'argent. Fig. Détourner l'esprit d'une application ; délasser : la promenade distrait. Se distraire v. pr. Être séparé d'un tout. Se détourner de : se distraire d'un projet. Se divertir, se récréer. DISTRAIT (dis-trè), E adj. Peu attentif à ce qu'il dit ou à ce qu'il fait : écolier distrait. Ant. Attentif, appliqué, réfléchi. DISTRAITEMENT (dis-trè-te-man) adv. D'une manière distraite : regarder distraitement. DISTRAYANT (dis-trè-i-an), E adj. Propre à distraire, à délasser l'esprit. DISTRIBUABLE (dis) adj. Qu'on peut distribuer. DISTRIBUER (dis-tri-bu-é) v. a. (lat. distribuere ; de tribuere, assigner). Répartir, partager : distribuer des aumônes. Diviser, disposer : distribuer un appartement. Donner au hasard : distribuer des coups de poing. Impr. Opérer la distribution. V. distribution. DISTRIBUTAIRE (dis-tri-bu-tè-re) adj. et n. Personne qui a reçu une part dans une distribution. DISTRIBUTEUR, TRICE (dis-tri) n. Qui distribue. N. m. Appareil servant à distribuer une chose : distributeur de vapeur. Distributeur automatique, appareil distribuant automatiquement de menus objets, à la suite de l'introduction d'une pièce de monnaie. DISTRIBUTIF, IVE (dis-tri) adj. Qui distribue. Justice distributive, celle qui rend à chacun ce qui lui appartient. Log. et gram. Qui s'applique à chacune des parties d'un tout, par opposition à collectif. DISTRIBUTION (dis-tri-bu-si-on) n. f. Action de distribuer : distribution de vivres. Disposition : heureuse distribution d'un appartement. Impr. Répartition des lettres dans leurs cassetins respectifs, après tirage ou clichage. Mécan. Ensemble des pièces destinées à mettre alternativement chacune des faces du piston en communication avec la chaudière et avec le tuyau d'échappement. Distribution de prix, solennité dans laquelle on récompense les concurrents jugés les plus méritants. DISTRIBUTIVEMENT (dis-tri, man) adv. Dans un sens distributif. DISTRICT (dis-trik) n. m. Etendue de juridiction. DISTYLE (dis-ti-le) adj. Qui a deux colonnes. Bot. Qui a deux styles. DIT (di), E adj. Convenu : c'est une chose dite. Surnommé : Jean, dit le Bon. N. m. Mot, maxime : les dits mémorables de Socrate. (Vx en ce sens.) Pièce affirmant certains faits relatifs à la cause. Au moyen âge, pièce de vers sur un sujet familier. (On disait aussi, dans ce sens, ditié n. m.) DITHYRAMBE (ti-ran-be) n. m. (gr. dithurambos). Chant liturgique en l'honneur de Dionysos (Bacchus.) Par ext. Poème lyrique qui respire l'enthousiasme. DITHYRAMBIQUE (ti-ran) adj. Qui appartient au dithyrambe : poète dithyrambique. Par ext. Elogieux avec excès : louanges dithyrambiques. DITO mot inv. (de l'ital. detto, dit). Com. Susdit, de même : trois châles bleus ; six dito noirs. DIURÈSE (rè-ze) n. f. Sécrétion abondante d'urine. DIURÉTIQUE adj. (de diurèse). Qui fait uriner. N. m. : le colchique est un diurétique. DIURNAL, E, AUX adj. (du lat. dies, jour). De chaque jour : le repos diurnal. Actes diurnaux, chez les Romains, sorte de journal officiel, institué par César. DIURNAL n. m. Livre de prières qui contient l'office de chaque jour. DIURNE adj. Qui s'accomplit dans un jour : le mouvement diurne de la terre. Bot. Se dit des fleurs qui, comme la belle-de-jour, s'épanouissent pendant le jour et se ferment la nuit. Zool. Se dit des animaux qui ne vivent qu'un jour, comme les éphémères, et de ceux qui, comme certains papillons, ne volent ou ne se montrent qu'au grand jour. Ant. Nocturne. DIVA n. f. (m. ital. signif. déesse.) Cantatrice de talent, célèbre par ses succès. DIVAGATEUR, TRICE (gha) adj. et n. Qui divague : imagination divagatrice. DIVAGATION (gha-si-on) n. f. Action de divaguer : les divagations d'un cours d'eau. Son résultat. Au fig. : les divagations des fous. DIVAGUER (ghé) v. n. Errer à l'aventure. Sortir de son lit (en parlant d'une rivière.) Fig. Parler à tort et à travers : les alcooliques divaguent souvent. DIVAN n. m. (turc diouan). Sorte de sofa, de canapé sans dossier. Conseil du sultan. Salle où il se réunit. Par ext. Le gouvernement turc. DIVE adj. f. (lat. diva). Divine : la dive bouteille. (Vx.) DIVERGENCE (vèr-jan-se) n. f. Situation de deux lignes, de deux rayons qui vont en s'écartant. Fig. Différence : divergence d'opinions, de vues. Ant. Convergence. DIVERGENT (vèr-jan), E adj. Qui diverge : rayons divergents. Ant. Convergent. DIVERGER (vèr-jé) v. n. (lat. divergere. — Prend un e muet après le g devant a et o : il divergea, nous divergeons.) S'écarter l'un de l'autre, en parlant des rayons, des lignes. Fig. Être en désaccord : nos opinions divergent beaucoup. Ant. Converger. DIVERS (vèr), E adj. Qui prend différents aspects ; changeant : l'homme est divers. Différent, dissemblable. Pl. Plusieurs, quelques : divers écrivains. DIVERSEMENT (vèr-se-man) adv. En diverses manières, différemment : un passage diversement interprété par deux traducteurs. DIVERSICOLORE (vèr) adj. Dont la couleur varie suivant les individus : champignons diversicolores. DIVERSIFIER (vèr-si-fi-é) v. a. (Se conj. comme prier.) Varier, changer : diversifier ses lectures. DIVERSIFORME (vèr) adj. Dont la forme est variable. (On dit aussi hétéromorphe.) DIVERSION (vèr) n. f. (du lat. diversum, supin de divertere, éloigner). Opération militaire ayant pour but de détourner l'ennemi d'un point : faire une diversion. Action par laquelle on détourne l'esprit vers d'autres objets que ceux qui l'occupent : les voyages font une utile diversion aux douleurs morales. DIVERSITÉ (vèr) n. f. (de divers.) Variété : diversité d'occupations. Différence : diversité de religions. Ant. Monotonie, unité. DIVERTIR (vèr) v. a. Détourner : divertir quelqu'un d'un projet. (Vx en ce sens.) Amuser, récréer : le spectacle des folies humaines divertissait Diogène. Se divertir v. pr. S'amuser, s'égayer. Ant. Ennuyer, obséder. DIVERTISSANT (vèr-ti-san), E adj. Qui récrée, divertit : une méprise divertissante. Ant. Ennuyeux. DIVERTISSEMENT (vèr-ti-se-man) n. m. Action de détourner : divertissement de fonds. Moyen de se divertir. Récréation amusante. Amusement. Théât. Intermède de danse et de chant pendant un entr'acte. DIVETTE (vè-te) n. f. (dimin. de diva.) Chanteuse d'opérette, de café-concert, etc. DIVIDENDE (dan-de) n. m. (du lat. dividendus, devant être partagé). Arith. Nombre à diviser : en multipliant le diviseur par le quotient d'une division et en ajoutant le reste, on doit retrouver le dividende. Portion d'intérêt ou de bénéfice qui revient à chaque actionnaire. Part proportionnelle de chaque créancier, dans le partage du fonds d'un failli. DIVIN, E adj. (lat. divinus). Qui est de Dieu, qui lui appartient : la bonté divine. Qui lui est dû : culte divin. Fig. Excellent, parfait. N. m. Ce qui est divin. DIVINATEUR, TRICE adj. et n. Qui pratique la divination. Pénétrant, qui prévoit : esprit divinateur. DIVINATION (si-on) n. f. (lat. divinatio ; de divinus, divin). Art prétendu de deviner l'avenir : la divination fut en honneur chez les peuples anciens. DIVINATOIRE adj. Qui a rapport à la divination. Baguette divinatoire, v. baguette. DIVINEMENT (man) adv. Par la vertu divine. Fig. A la perfection : exécuter divinement un morceau. DIVINISATION (za-si-on) n. f. Action de diviniser. DIVINISER (zé) v. a. Reconnaître pour divin : Rome divinisait ses empereurs morts. Par ext. Exalter. DIVINITÉ n. f. Essence, nature divine : la divinité du Verbe. Dieu lui-même (dans ce sens, prend une majuscule) : honorer la Divinité. Personne, chose qu'on adore. Pl. Dieux et déesses du paganisme. DIVIS (vi) n. m. État d'un bien partagé entre plusieurs propriétaires. Par divis loc. adv. Après partage. Ant. Indivis. DIVISER (zé) v. a. Séparer par parties : diviser un bien. Considérer par parties séparées. Arith. Partager en parties égales. Fig. Désunir, semer la discorde. Ant. Multiplier, réunir. DIVISEUR n. m. Nombre par lequel on en divise un autre appelé dividende. Commun diviseur, nombre qui en divise exactement plusieurs autres : 5 est un commun diviseur de 15 et de 20. Plus grand commun diviseur, le plus grand de tous les communs diviseurs à plusieurs nombres donnés : 15 est le plus grand commun diviseur de 30 et de 45. Ant. Dividende. Adj. : nombre diviseur. DIVISIBILITÉ (zi) n. f. Qualité de ce qui peut être divisé : la divisibilité d'un nombre. Divisibilité de la matière, propriété de la matière d'être divisible en parties de plus en plus petites. Ant. Indivisibilité. DIVISIBLE (zi-ble) adj. Qui peut être divisé. Nombre divisible par un autre, qui peut être divisé exactement par lui. Ant. Indivisible. DIVISION (zi-on) n. f. Action de diviser. Partie d'un tout ainsi divisé. Arith. Opération par laquelle on partage une quantité en un certain nombre de parties égales. Milit. Corps composé d'au moins deux brigades : un corps d'armée comprend deux divisions. Mar. Partie d'une escadre. Admin. Réunion de plusieurs bureaux sous la direction d'un chef appelé chef de division. Rhét. Action de partager en plusieurs points la matière d'un discours. Fig. Désunion, discorde : semer la division. Ant. Multiplication. DIVISIONNAIRE (zi-o-nè-re) adj. De division : inspecteur divisionnaire. N. m. Général de division. DIVORCE n. m. Rupture légale du mariage civil : le divorce est prononcé par le tribunal de première instance. Fig. Rupture volontaire : faire divorce avec le monde. DIVORCER (sé) v. n. (Prend une cédille sous le c devant a et o : il divorça, nous divorçons.) Faire divorce : divorcer d'avec son épouse. Fig. Rompre avec. DIVULGATEUR, TRICE (gha) adj. et n. Qui divulgue : un divulgateur ; signe divulgateur. DIVULGATION (gha-si-on) n. f. Action de divulguer : la divulgation d'un secret. DIVULGUER (ghé) v. a. (lat. divulgare ; de vulgus,peuple). Rendre public ce qui était ignoré : divulguer un secret. Ant. fâcher, dissimuler. DIVULSION n. f. (lat. divulsio). Arrachement. DIX (diss ; diz devant une voyelle ou un h muet, di devant une consonne ou un h aspiré) adj. num. (lat. decem) Nombre composé de deux fois cinq. Dixième : Léon dix. N. m. : le dix du mois ; le chiffre dix ; le dix de cœur ; etc. DIX-HUIT (di-zu-it') adj. num. Dix et huit. Dixhuitième : Louis dix-huit. N. m. Le dix-huitième jour du mois. DIX-HUITIÈME (di-zu-i) adj. num. ord. Qui vient après le dix-septième. N. : être le, la dix-huitième. N. m. La dix-huitième partie. DIX-HUITIÈMEMENT (di-zu-i, man) adv. En dix-huitième lieu. DIXIÈME (zi-è-me) adj. num. ord. Qui suit le neuvième. N. : être le, la dixième. N. m. La dixième partie. DIXIÈMEMENT (zi-è-me-man) adv. En dixième lieu. DIX-NEUF (diz-neuf devant une consonne, dizneuv'devant une voyelle) adj. num. Dix et neuf. Dix-neuvième : page dix-neuf. N. m. Le dix-neuvième jour du mois. DIX-NEUVIÈME (dis) adj. num. ord. Qui vient après le dix-huitième. N. : être le, la dix-neuvième. N. m. : La dix-neuvième partie. DIX-NEUVIÈMEMENT (diz, man) adv. En dixneuvième lieu. DIX-SEPT (dis-set') adj. num. Dix et sept. Dixseptième : tome dix-sept. N. m. Le dix-septième jour du mois. DIX-SEPTIÈME (dis-sè-ti-è-me) adj. num. ord. Qui vient après le seizième. N. : être le, la dix-septième. N. m. : La dix-septième partie. DIX-SEPTIÈMEMENT (dis-sè-ti, man) adv. En dix-septième lieu. DIZAIN (zin) n. m. (de dix.) Stance, strophe composée de dix vers. Portion de chapelet composée de dix grains, qui devint au xvie s. un objet de parure pour les dames. Dix jeux de cartes dans un paquet. DIZAINE (zè-ne) n. f. Total composé de dix. Dix environ : une dizaine d'années. Autref. Subdivision des seize quartiers de Paris. Dizain de chapelet : les dernières dizaines du rosaire. DIZAINIER (zè-ni-é) ou DIZENIER (ze-ni-é) n. m. Anciennement, chef municipal d'une dizaine. Subdivision de quartier. DJAÏN ou DJAÏNA n. m. Sectateur du djaïnisme. DJAÏNISME (i-nis-me) n. m. Religion de l'Inde dont l'origine est attribuée à Richaba : le djaïnisme admet la renaissance des âmes. DJEBEL (djé-bèl) n. m. Mot arabe qui signifie montagne, et qui entre dans la composition de certains noms géographiques. DJEMÂÂ (djé) n. f. En Kabylie, conseil des notables dans chaque douar, sous la présidence du caïd. DJERID (djé-rid') n. m. Nom arabe d'une course à cheval, pendant laquelle les cavaliers lancent en l'air un javelot. Ce javelot lui-même. DJINN (djin') n. m. Nom que les Arabes donnent à des êtres, bienfaisants ou malfaisants, supérieurs aux hommes, inférieurs aux anges. DO n. m. invar. Note de musique. Syn. ut. V. ut. DOCILE adj. (lat. docilis ; de docere, enseigner). Facile à instruire, à conduire : écolier docile. Maniable : cheval docile. Ant. Indocile, rebelle, rétif. DOCILEMENT (man) adv. Avec docilité. DOCILITÉ n. f. Disposition à se laisser diriger. DOCIMASIE (zî) n. f. Enquête préalable qui se faisait à Athènes sur les citoyens appelés à remplir diverses fonctions. Science qui a pour but de déterminer les proportions des métaux utilisables contenus dans les minerais ou dans des mélanges artificiels. DOCIMASTE (mas-te) n. m. Genre d'oiseaux passereaux ténuirostres, dont le type est l'oiseau-mouche porte-épée, de l'Amérique. DOCK (dok) n. m. (m. angl.). Bassin entouré de quais pour le déchargement des navires. Cale couverte pour construire les navires. Magasin d'entrepôt pour le commerce maritime. Dock flottant, bassin de radoub mobile. DOCTE (dok-te) adj. (lat. doctus ; de docere, instruire). Savant, érudit : un docte helléniste. DOCTEMENT (dok-te-man) adv. Savamment. Iron. D'une façon pédantesque. DOCTEUR (dok) n. m. (lat. doctor). Celui qui enseigne publiquement. Qui est promu au plus haut degré d'une faculté : docteur ès sciences. Se dit absolument pour Docteur en médecine. Homme très savant dans un genre quelconque. Docteur de la loi, en Israël, interprète officiel des livres sacrés des Juifs. Docteur de l'Église, père de l'Église ou théologien d'une grande autorité. DOCTISSIME (dok-ti-si-me) adj. (lat. doctissimus). Par plais. Très docte. DOCTORAL, E, AUX (dok) adj. De docteur : air doctoral. Fig. Qui a une gravité pédantesque. DOCTORALEMENT (dok-to, man) adv. D'une manière doctorale : parler doctoralement. DOCTORAT (dok-to-ra) n. m. Grade de docteur : passer son doctorat ès lettres. DOCTORESSE (dok-to-rè-se) n. f. Femme qui a obtenu le diplôme de docteur. DOCTRINAIRE (dok-tri-nè-re) n. m. Père ou frère de la Doctrine chrétienne. Sous la Restauration, partisan de théories politiques d'un libéralisme systématique : Guizot fut le chef des doctrinaires. Adjectiv. : l'école doctrinaire. DOCTRINAL, E, AUX (dok) adj. Qui touche à la doctrine : les décisions doctrinales des papes font loi dans l'Église. DOCTRINARISME (dok, ris-me) n. m. Système politique des doctrinaires. DOCTRINE (dok) n. f. (lat. doctrina). Ensemble des opinions d'une école littéraire ou philosophique, ou des dogmes d'une religion : les doctrines de Spinoza et de Leibniz dérivent du cartésianisme. DOCUMENT (man) n. m. (lat. documentum). Titre, preuve par écrit : document historique. Objet quelconque servant de preuve. DOCUMENTAIRE (man-tè-re) adj. Qui a le caractère d'un document. Appuyé sur des documents. DOCUMENTATION (man-ta-si-on) n. f. Action d'appuyer une assertion sur des documents. Ces documents : la documentation de Thiers. DOCUMENTER (man-té) v. a. Fournir des documents. Appuyer sur des documents. DODÉCAÈDRE n. m. (gr. dôdeka, douze, et edra, face). Géom. Solide régulier, terminé par douze pentagones égaux. DODÉCAGONAL, E, AUX adj. Qui a douze angles. DODÉCAGONE n. m. (gr. dôdeka, douze, et gônia, angle). Géom. Polygone qui a douze angles et douze côtés. DODELINEMENT (man) n. m. Oscillation légère de la tête, du corps. DODELINER ou DODINER (né) v. a. Bercer doucement : dodeliner un enfant. V. n. Produire un balancement lent et régulier : dodeliner de la tête. DODO n. m. Lit, dans le langage des enfants. Faire dodo, dormir. DODU, E adj. Gras, potelé : une caille dodue. DOGARESSE (rè-se) n. f. Femme du doge. DOGAT (gha) n. m. Dignité de doge. Durée de ces fonctions. DOG-CART (dogh-kârt') n. m. Voiture spéciale, permettant de transporter des chiens de chasse. Pl. des dog-carts. DOGE (do-je) n. m. (mot ital.). Chef des anciennes républiques de Gênes et de Venise : le doge de Venise était soumis à la surveillance du conseil des Dix. DOGMATIQUE (dogh-ma) adj. Qui a rapport au dogme : théologie dogmatique. Qui admet en philosophie des vérités certaines : les dogmatiques s’opposent aux sceptiques. Fig. Tranchant : ton dogmatique. N. m. Genre dogmatique. Partie dogmatique d'un ouvrage. Partisan du dogmatisme. N. f. Ensemble des dogmes d'une religion : saint Thomas d'Aquin a résumé la dogmatique catholique. DOGMATIQUEMENT (dogh-ma-ti-ke-man) adv. D'une manière dogmatique. D'un ton décisif. DOGMATISER (dogh-ma-ti-zé) v. n. Enseigner des dogmes. Fig. Parler d'un ton sentencieux et tranchant. V. a. Préconiser, recommander. DOGMATISEUR (dogh-ma-ti-zeur) n. m. Qui prend un ton dogmatique. DOGMATISME (dogh-ma-tis-me) n. m. Philosophie qui admet la certitude. Disposition à croire, à affirmer. Affirmation sur un ton tranchant. DOGMATISTE (dogh-ma-tis-te) n. et adj. Partisan des doctrines du dogmatisme. DOGME (dogh-me) n. m. (gr. dogma). Point fondamental de doctrine en religion ou en philosophie : les dogmes catholiques. DOGRE (dogh-re) n. m. (holl. dogger). Bâtiment de pêche ponté et à voiles, dans la mer du Nord. DOGUE (do-ghe) n. m. (de l'angl. dog, chien). Chien de garde à grosse tête, à museau aplati. Être d'une humeur de dogue, être très irascible. Fig. Homme violent. DOGUIN , E n. Jeune dogue. DOIGT (doi) n. m. (lat. digitus). Chacune des parties mobiles qui terminent les mains et les pieds de l'homme et de quelques animaux : chez le singe, le pouce est opposable aux autres doigts. (V. main.). Doigt de gant, chacune des parties d'un gant qui sont destinées à couvrir les doigts. Fig. Montrer quelqu'un au doigt, s'en moquer publiquement. Mettre le doigt dessus, deviner, découvrir. Toucher du doigt, voir clairement. S'en mordre les doigts, s'en repentir. Être à deux doigts de, être proche de : être à deux doigts de sa perte. Savoir sur le bout du doigt, parfaitement. Avoir de l'esprit jusqu'au bout des doigts, être plein d'esprit. Ne faire œuvre de ses dix doigts, ne rien faire du tout. Le doigt de Dieu, manifestation de sa volonté. Se mettre le doigt dans l'œil, s'abuser grossièrement. DOIGTER (doi-té) v. n. Poser ses doigts sur un instrument pour en tirer des sons. DOIGTER ou DOIGTÉ (doi-té) n. m. Manière de doigter : ce pianiste a un excellent doigté. DOIGTIER (doi-ti-é) n. m. Fourreau en forme de doigt de gant, dont on revêt un doigt malade. DOIT (doi) n. m. Partie d'un compte établissant ce qu'une personne doit, ce qu'elle a reçu. Doit et avoir, passif et actif. DOITÉE (té) n. f. (de doigt). Petite longueur de fil, qui sert aux fileuses pour régler la grosseur de leur fil. DOL n. m. (du lat. dolus, ruse). Fraude, tromperie : toute convention entachée de dol peut être annulée. DOLAGE n. m. Action de doler. DOLCE (dol-sè ou en ital. dol-tché) adv. (m. ital.). Mus. Avec une expression douce. DOLCISSIMO (dol-si-si-mo ou en ital. dol-tchi-simo) adv.(m. ital.). Mus. D'une manière très douce. DOLÉANCES n. f. pl. Plaintes : présenter ses doléances à un chef. Demandes ou représentations consignées dans les cahiers des états généraux. DOLEAU (lô) n. m. Petite hache d'ardoisier. DOLEMMENT (la-man) adv. D'une manière dolente. DOLENT (lan), E adj. (du lat. dolere, souffrir). Triste, plaintif : voix dolente. DOLER (lé) v. a. Aplanir avec la doloire. DOLIC (lik) ou DOLIQUE n. m. Genre de légumineuses alimentaires, très voisines des haricots. DOLICHOCÉPHALE (ko) adj. et n. (gr. dolikhos, long, et kephalê, tête). Se dit d'un homme dont la longueur du crâne l'emporte environ d'un quart sur la largeur : les Scandinaves sont dolichocéphales. DOLICHOTIS (ko-tiss) n. m. Genre de mammifères rongeurs, dits aussi lièvres des Pampas. DOLLAR (do-lar) n. m. (m. angl. tiré de l'allem. thaler). Monnaie d'argent des États-Unis, valant 5 francs 20 centimes en monnaie française. DOLMAN n. m. (de doliman, robe turque.) Veste à brandebourgs que portent les hussards, etc. DOLMEN n. m. (celtique tolmen, table de pierre). Monument druidique, formé d'une grande pierre plate posée sur deux autres pierres verticales : les dolmens sont nombreux en Bretagne. DOLOIRE n. f. (du lat. dolare, doler). Instrument de tonnelier, qui sert à unir le bois. Instrument de maçon pour gâcher le sable et la chaux. DOLOMIDES n. m. pl. Genre d'arachnides, comprenant de grosses araignées qui courent sur l'eau. S. un dolomide. DOLOMIE (mî) ou DOLOMITE n. f. (de Dolomieu, n. prop.). Carbonate naturel de chaux et de magnésie. DOLOMITIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à la dolomie : roches dolomitiques. DOLOSIF (zif), IVE adj. Qui offre le caractère du dol, de la fraude, de la tromperie. DOM (don) n. m. (abrév. du lat. dominus, maître.) Titre donné à certains religieux (bénédictins, chartreux.) Titre donné aux nobles, en Portugal. D. O. M., abréviation des mots latins Deo optimo maximo (à Dieu très bon, très grand), formeule de dédicace des édifices religieux. DOMAINE (mè-ne) n. m. (lat. dominicum ; de dominus, maître). Propriété : le tsar possède d'immenses domaines. Campagne d'exploitation d'une grande étendue. Le domaine de l'État ou absol. le Domaine, les biens de l'État divisé en domaine public et en domaine privé ; dans le même sens domaine communal, par ext., l'administration de ces biens. Fig. Etendue des objets qu'embrasse un art, une science : le domaine de la littérature. Tomber dans le domaine public, se dit d'une production de l'esprit ou de l'art qui, après un temps déterminé, peut être reproduite et vendue par tout le monde. DOMANIAL, E, AUX adj. Qui appartient à un domaine, particulièrement au domaine public : forêt domaniale. DOMBÉYA (don-bè-ia) n. m. Bot. Genre de malvacées de Madagascar. DÔME n. m. (du lat. domus, maison). Voûte demi-sphérique, qui surmonte un édifice : le dôme des Invalides est dû à l'architecte Mansard. Dôme de verdure, voûte de feuillage. Dispositif en forme de coupole : dôme de prise de vapeur. Dôme des cieux, voûte céleste. DOMERIE (rî) n. f. Bénéfice ecclésiastique dont le possesseur porte le titre de dom. DOMESTICATION (mès-ti-ka-si-on) n. f. Action d'accoutumer les animaux sauvages à la domesticité : la domestication du cheval est fort ancienne. DOMESTICITÉ (mès-ti) n. f. État de domestique. Ensemble des domestiques d'une maison. Condition des animaux soumis à l'homme : la plupart des animaux dégénèrent dans l'état de domesticité. DOMESTIQUE (mès-ti-ke) adj. (lat. domesticus ; de domus, maison). Qui concerne la maison, la famille : chagrins domestiques. Fig. Qui a rapport à l'intérieur de l'État : les guerres domestiques. Apprivoisé : animaux domestiques. N. Tout serviteur ou servante d'une maison. N. m. collect. Tous les gens de service d'une maison : avoir un nombreux domestique. DOMESTIQUEMENT (mès-ti-ke-man) adv. En qualité de domestique. Familièrement. (Peu us.) DOMESTIQUER (mès-ti-ké) v. a. Réduire à l'état de domesticité, en parlant d'un animal. DOMICILE n. m. (du lat. domus, maison). Maison, demeure ordinaire d'une personne. Elire domicile, se fixer. Domicile légal, lieu où, d'après la loi, une personne a le siège de ses intérêts. Domicile réel, celui où elle réside en fait. A domicile loc. adv. Dans l'habitation particulière des personnes. DOMICILIAIRE adj. Qui a rapport au domicile. Visite domiciliaire, faite dans le domicile de quelqu'un par autorité de justice. DOMICILIATION (si-on) n. f. Déclaration d'un domicile où un effet est payable. DOMICILIÉ, E adj. Qui a son domicile. DOMICILIER (SE) v. pr. (Se conj. comme prier.) Etablir son domicile : se domicilier à Paris. DOMINANCE n. f. Fait d'être dominant. (Peu us.) DOMINANT (nan), E adj. Qui domine : le catholicisme est la religion dominante en France. Dr. Fonds dominant, celui en faveur duquel on établit une servitude sur un autre fonds dit servant. N. f. Partie caractéristique. Mus. Cinquième degré de la gamme, et l'une des trois notes génératrices. DOMINATEUR, TRICE adj. et n. Qui domine. Qui aime à gouverner : caractère dominateur. DOMINATION (si-on) n. f. (de dominateur.) Empire, autorité souveraine : la domination romaine s'étendit sur le bassin de la Méditerranée. Fig. Influence morale : la domination du génie. Pl. Premier ordre de la hiérarchie des anges. (En ce sens, s'écrit avec une majuscule.) DOMINER (né) v. n. (lat. dominari). Exercer la domination : Napoléon voulut dominer sur toute l'Europe. L'emporter sur : couleur qui domine. V. a. Maîtriser : dominer ses passions. Occuper une position plus élevée : le fort domine la ville. Se dominer v. pr. Dominer ses passions, être maître de soi. DOMINICAIN, E (kin, kè-ne) n. Religieux, religieuse de l'ordre de Saint-Dominique, v. Part. hist. DOMINICAL, E, AUX adj. (lat. dominicalis ; de Dominus, Seigneur). Du Seigneur. Du dimanche : repos dominical. Lettre dominicale, qui marque le dimanche dans les calendriers d'église. Oraison dominicale, le Pater. N. f. Sermon prêché les dimanches autres que ceux de l'Avent et du carême. DOMINO n. m. Camail d'ecclésiastique. (Vx.) Costume de bal masqué, formé d'une sorte de robe ouverte par devant, avec un capuchon. Personne qui porte ce costume. Chacune des vingt-huit pièces d'un jeu, marquées d'un certain nombre de points : jouer aux dominos. DOMINOTERIE (rî) n. f. Toutes sortes de papiers marbrés ou coloriés pour servir à certains jeux. DOMINOTIER n. m. Marchand de dominoterie. Prunier non greffé. DOMMAGE (do-ma-je) n. m. (de dam.) Perte, dégât, préjudice : la grêle cause de grands dommages aux vignes. Fig. C'est dommage, c'est fâcheux. Pl. Dr. Dommages et intérêts ou dommages-intérêts, indemnité due à quelqu'un pour réparation d'un préjudice causé, et qu'il ne faut pas confondre avec l'amende, peine pécuniaire. DOMMAGEABLE (do-ma-ja-ble) adj. Qui cause, qui apporte dommage. DOMPTABLE (don-ta-ble) adj. Qui peut être dompté. Ant. Indomptable. DOMPTAGE (don-ta-je) n. m. Action de dompter. DOMPTER (don-té) v. a. Vaincre, subjuguer : Richelieu dompta la noblesse. Apprivoiser : dompter un animal. Fig. Maîtriser : dompter ses passions. DOMPTEUR (don-teur) n. m. Qui dompte : dompteur d'animaux. DOMPTE-VENIN (don-te) n. m. invar. Bot. Asclépiadacée, en réalité vénéneuse, mais que l'on considérait jadis comme un préservatif contre les venins. DON n. m. (lat. donum). Toute libéralité à titre gratuit : recevoir un don. Donation entre vifs. Fig. Avantage, aptitude à : Démosthène dut acquérir par le travail les principaux dons de l'orateur. Les dons de Cérès, les moissons. Les dons de Flore, les fleurs. Les dons de Bacchus, les raisins. DON n. m. (lat. dominus). Titre donné aux nobles en Espagne (ne s'emploie que devant les prénoms) : don Juan, don Quichotte. DOÑA (do-gna), DONA (vieilli) ou DONNE n. f. (esp. doña). Titre d'honneur donné aux princesses ou aux femmes nobles d'Espagne (ne s'emploie que devant les prénoms) : doña Inès. DONACIE (sî) n. f. Genre d'insectes coléoptères aquatiques, qui vivent en France. DONATAIRE (tè-re) n. A qui une donation est faite. Ant. Donateur. DONATEUR, TRICE n. Qui fait une donation. Ant. Donataire. DONATION (si-on) n. f. Don que fait une personne de ses biens à titre gratuit : on distingue la donation testamentaire et la donation entre vifs. Acte qui constate le don. DONATISTE (tis-te) n. m. Partisan de l'hérésie de Donat, évêque de Carthage au ive siècle. V. Part. hist. DONC conj. (lat. dum, et que). Qui marque la conclusion d'un raisonnement : je pense, donc je suis. Marque aussi la surprise, l'incrédulité. Entre dans une interrogation : qu'as-tu donc aujourd'hui ? DONDON n. f. Fam. Femme ou fille qui a beaucoup d'embonpoint. DONJON n. m. (bas lat. dominio). Grosse tour isolée ou attenante à un château fort : le donjon était le réduit de la défense du château. V. château. DONNANT (do-nan), E adj. Qui aime à donner. Prov. : Donnant donnant, il faut donner à qui donne, ou bien, rien pour rien. DONNE (do-ne) n. f. Jeu. Action de distribuer les cartes. Fausse ou mal donne, mauvaise distribution des cartes. DONNÉE (do-né) n. f. Point incontestable ou admis comme tel : on manque de données chronologiques pour l'histoire de la Gaule avant César. Idée fondamentale d'un ouvrage d'esprit : la donnée des vaudevilles est souvent peu vraisemblable. Pl. Math. Données ou, adjectiv., quantités données, quantités connues servant à trouver les inconnues d'un problème. DONNER (do-né) v. a. (lat. donare). Faire don : donner son bien aux pauvres. Causer, procurer : donner de la peine. Communiquer : donner une maladie. Attribuer : donner tort. Manifester : donner signe de vie. Employer, consacrer : donner son temps. Sacrifier : donner sa vie. Indiquer, fixer : donner une heure. Garantir : donner pour bon. Imposer : donner des lois. Livrer : donner un assaut. Appliquer : donner un soufflet, un baiser. Signifier : donner congé. Accorder en mariage : donner sa fille à quelqu'un. Administrer : donner un remède. Procurer : donner du travail à un ouvrier. Manifester : donner des signes de joie. Publier, faire représenter : donner un roman, une pièce. Souhaiter : donner le bonjour. Infliger : donner une punition. Donner la vie, faire grâce, devenir mère. Donner la mort, tuer. Donner la main à une chose, y participer. Donner sa main, épouser. Donner la chasse, poursuivre. Donner un coup d'épaule, aider. V. n. Se livrer : donner dans le luxe. Combattre : les troupes n'ont pas donné. Rapporter abondamment : les blés ont beaucoup donné. Tomber : donner dans le piège. Avoir vue : cette fenêtre donne sur la rue. Heurter : donner de la tête contre un arbre. Donner sur un plat, sur un mets, y revenir à plusieurs fois. Donner tête baissée, se porter avec ardeur. Donner du cor, jouer de cet instrument. Ne savoir où donner de la tête, que faire. Donner sur les doigts, punir. Se donner v. pr. Se donner garde, s'abstenir. Se donner pour, se faire passer pour. Se donner des airs, prendre l'aspect, l'apparence. Ant. Accepter, recevoir ; déposséder, ravir, garder, conserver. DONNEUR, EUSE (do-neur, eu-ze) n. Qui donne, aime à donner : un donneur de conseils. Joueur qui distribue les cartes. DON-QUICHOTTISME (ki-cho-tis-me) n. m. Caractère de celui qui affecte des allures de don Quichotte. V. don Quichotte (part. hist.). DONT (don — lat. de unde) pr. relat. des deux genres et des deux nombres, mis pour de qui, duquel, de quoi, etc. — S'emploie avec les verbes sortir, descendre et leurs équivalents pour exprimer l'idée d'être issu, d'être né : la famille dont je sors... Pour exprimer l'action physique de sortir, employez d'où : le pays d'où je viens, ainsi que pour exprimer une déduction : d'où je conclus que... DONZELLE (zè-le) n. f. (ital. donzella). Fille, femme d'un état médiocre, et de mœurs suspectes. DORADE n. f. Nom donné à divers poissons acanthoptères de la famille des scombéridés, de grande taille, et qui habitent les mers chaudes. (On en a fait le genre coryphène.) Dorade de la Chine ou poisson rouge, carassin doré. DORAGE n. m. Action de dorer. Son résultat. DORÉ, E adj. Jaune, de couleur d'or : les moissons dorées. Fig. Jeunesse dorée, jeunes gens de la bourgeoisie riche, qui participèrent, après Thermidor, au mouvement de réaction contre la Terreur. Auj., jeunes gens élégants et riches. Langue dorée, éloquence facile et brillante. N. m. Dorure. DORÉNAVANT (van) adv. (vx fr. d'ores en avant, de l'heure actuelle en avant). Désormais, à l'avenir. DORER (ré) v. a. (lat. deaurare). Recouvrir d'une couche d'or : dorer la tranche d'un volume. Couvrir une pièce de pâtisserie d'une légère couche de jaune d'œuf. Fig. Dorer la pilule, faire accepter par des paroles aimables une chose désagréable. Ant. Dédorer. DOREUR, EUSE (eu-ze) adj. et n. Qui travaille en dorure : un ouvrier doreur. DORIEN, ENNE (ri-in, è-ne) adj. et n. De la Doride. Dialecte dorien, et n. m. le dorien, un des quatre principaux dialectes de la langue grecque ancienne, parlé surtout dans le Péloponèse. DORIQUE adj. Qui est propre aux Doriens : dialecte dorique. Ordre dorique ou le dorique n. m. Ordre d'architecture grecque, caractérisé par la sobriété, l'absence de base, etc. : le dorique est le plus ancien des ordres grecs. V. colonne, ordre. DORIS n. f. Genre de mollusques nus de toutes les mers. DORIS n. m. Embarcation plate, se manœuvrant à la godille, et qui sert à tendre des lignes sur les bancs morutiers. DORLOTER (té) v. a. (de l'anc. franc. dorelot.) Traiter délicatement. Se dorloter v. pr. Se traiter délicatement, se livrer à une paresse douillette. DORMANT (man), E adj. Qui dort, qui n'a point de cours : les eaux dormantes sont peu saines. Fig. Immobile, qui ne s'ouvre pas : châssis dormant. Manœuvres dormantes, cordages placés à poste fixe dans la mâture. N. m. Châssis portant les pièces qui servent pour les fonctions d'une fenêtre, d'une porte. DORMEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui aime à dormir. Adj. : animal lourd et dormeur. DORMEUSE (meu-ze) n. f. Voiture de voyage où l'on peut s'étendre et dormir comme dans un lit. Sorte de chaise longue. Boucle d'oreille formée d'un diamant ou d'une perle, montés sur pivot et serrés par un écrou sur le côté intérieur de l'oreille. DORMIR v. n. (lat. dormire. — Je dors, nous dormons. Je dormais, nous dormions. Je dormis, nous dormîmes. Je dormirai, nous dormirons. Je dormirais, nous dormirions. Dors, dormons, dormez. Que je dorme, que nous dormions. Que je dormisse, que nous dormissions. Dormant. Dormi.) Reposer dans le sommeil. Fig. Demeurer sans mouvement. Laisser dormir des fonds, ne pas les faire valoir. Laisser dormir une affaire, la négliger. Dormir pour toujours, être mort. Dormir debout, être très fatigué. C'est un conte à dormir debout, se dit d'un récit absolument invraisemblable. Dormir sur les deux oreilles, se tenir dans une profonde sécurité. Activ. : dormez votre sommeil. Elliptiq. : dormir la grasse matinée. N. m. Le sommeil : perdre le dormir. (Peu us.) DORMITIF, IVE adj. Qui provoque à dormir : potion dormitive. N. m. : un dormitif. DORMITION (si-on) n. f. (lat. dormitio, sommeil). Mort de la Vierge, qui ne fut qu'une sorte de court sommeil, la Vierge ayant été, d'après la tradition, enlevée miraculeusement au ciel. DORSAL, E, AUX adj. (du lat. dorsum, dos). Qui appartient au dos : vertèbres dorsales. DORSAY (sè) n. m. Sorte de voiture de mode anglaise. Long pardessus d'homme. DORTOIR n. m. (lat. dormitorium). Salle commune où sont les lits dans les couvents, les collèges, etc. : les dortoirs doivent être spacieux et aérés. DORURE n. f. Art, action de dorer. Or appliqué : appartement couvert de dorures. Préparation au jaune d'œuf, employée pour dorer les pièces de pâtisserie. DORYPHORA ou DORYPHORE n. m. Insecte coléoptère, originaire d'Amérique, qui ravage les plants de pommes de terre. DOS (dô) n. m. (lat. dorsum). Partie du corps des vertébrés, qui va des épaules au bassin : sauter sur le dos d'un cheval. Partie supérieurement convexe d'un objet : dos de la main. Verso, revers : dos d'une lettre. Partie opposée au tranchant : dos d'une lame. Dos d'un livre, partie où se trouve la couture. Fig. Renvoyer dos à dos, ne donner gain de cause à aucune des parties. Être sur le dos, être couché. Fig. Avoir bon dos, être accusé de préférence. Supporter gaiement les railleries. En dos d'âne, se dit de ce qui forme talus de chaque côté : pont en dos d'âne. DOSABLE (za-ble) adj. Que l'on peut doser. DOSAGE (za-je) n. m. Action de doser. DOSE (dô-ze) n. f. Quantité déterminée d'un médicament prise en une fois : dose médicamenteuse ; dose tonique. Quantité de ce qui entre dans un composé. Fig. Quantité déterminée d'un tout moral : avoir une forte dose d'amour-propre. DOSER (dô-zé) v. a. (de dose). Déterminer la quantité de médicament à prendre en une fois : doser une potion. Préparer dans les proportions convenables un mélange quelconque. DOSSE (do-se) n. f. Planche que l'on enlève la première ou la dernière dans le sciage des arbres, et qui conserve son écorce. Planche qui maintient la paroi d'une tranchée et prévient un éboulement. DOSSERET (do-se-rè) n. m. Pièce de fer munie d'une rainure, dont on renforce le dos d'une scie. Pilastre ou saillie qui sert de jambage à une ouverture. DOSSIER (do-si-é) n. m. Partie d'un siège contre laquelle s'appuie le dos : dossier rembourré. Fond de voiture. Planche mobile contre laquelle on s'appuie dans une embarcation, etc. Papiers en liasse concernant une procédure, un individu, etc. : compulser un dossier. DOSSIÈRE (do-si-è-re) n. f. Partie du harnais posée sur le dos et soutenant les brancards. Partie du dos d'une cuirasse. DOT n. f. (lat. dos, dotis). Bien qu'une femme apporte en mariage, ou une religieuse en entrant au couvent : la dot de Marie-Thérèse d'Espagne, femme de Louis XIV, ne fut jamais payée à la France. DOTAL, E, AUX adj. Qui appartient à la dot. Régime dotal, régime qui a pour objet d'assurer la conservation et la restitution de la dot de la femme : les biens dotaux sont, en principe, inaliénables. DOTATION (si-on) n. f. Ensemble des revenus assignés à un établissement d'utilité publique, une église, un hôpital, etc. Revenu attribué aux membres d'une famille souveraine, de certains fonctionnaires : Napoléon Ier pourvut ses sénateurs d'importantes dotations. DOTER (té) v. a. Donner une dot à : doter richement sa fille. Assigner un revenu à une communauté. Fig. Favoriser, douer : la nature l'a bien doté. DOUAIRE n. m. (lat. pop. dotarium). Biens assurés à la femme par le mari, en cas de survie. DOUAIRIER (è-ri-é) n. m. Enfant qui n'a que le douaire de sa mère, parce qu'il a renoncé à la succession paternelle. Adj. : enfant douairier. DOUAIRIÈRE (dou-è) n. f. Veuve qui jouit d'un douaire. Veuve de qualité. Adj. : reine douairière. DOUANE n. f. Administration qui perçoit les droits imposés sur les marchandises exportées ou importées. Ces droits : produits qui ne payent pas de douane. Siège de cette administration : entrer à la douane. DOUANIER n. m. Commis de la douane : les douaniers sont organisés militairement. DOUANIER , ÈRE adj. Qui concerne la douane. Union douanière, ensemble de conventions commerciales entre deux ou plusieurs États, pour l'importation et l'exportation des produits agricoles et industriels : l'union douanière germanique, ou Zollverein, fut le prélude de l'unification de l'Allemagne. DOUAR n. m. (mot arabe). Agglomération de tentes arabes, disposées avec une certaine régularité. DOUBLAGE n. m. Action de doubler : le doublage d'une étoffe. Jonction et égalisation de plusieurs rubans de textiles pendant l'étirage. Mar. Revêtement d'un navire en feuilles de métal. DOUBLE adj. (lat. duplus). Qui vaut, pèse, contient deux fois la chose : une sentinelle double. Supérieur par la qualité ou la force : bière double. Fig. Dissimulé, qui a de la duplicité : âme double. Fleur double, qui a plus de pétales qu'à l'état naturel : les fleurs doubles sont souvent stériles. Double emploi, somme, article porté deux fois dans un compte, dans une énumération. Comptabilité en partie double, v. comptabilité. Double sens, qui a deux significations : les oracles de l'antiquité étaient souvent à double sens. N. m. Chose qui vaut une fois autant : payer le double. Reproduction, copie : le double d'un acte. Autre échantillon d'un objet. Adv. Voir double, voir deux choses où il n'y en a qu'une. Au double loc. adv. Beaucoup plus : je te le rendrai au double. DOUBLÉ n. m. Orfèvrerie recouverte d'une simple plaque de métal précieux : doublé d'or, doublé d'argent. Au billard, coup qui consiste à toucher la bande avant d'atteindre la bille. Manèg. V. doubler. DOUBLEAU (blô) n. m. Solive d'un plancher, plus forte que les autres. V. arc-doubleau. DOUBLEMENT (man) n. m. Action de doubler. Milit. Action d'intercaler les hommes des files paires entre les hommes des files impaires. DOUBLEMENT (man) adv. Pour deux raisons, en deux manières. DOUBLER (blé) v. a. Porter au double : doubler la ration. Mettre en double : doubler du fil. Garnir d'une doublure : doubler un vêtement. Doubler le pas, marcher plus vite. Doubler une classe, la recommencer. Mar. Doubler un cap, le franchir. V. n. Devenir double. DOUBLER (blé) ou DOUBLÉ n. m. Manèg. Action de faire deux à droite ou deux à gauche reliés par une ligne droite conduisant perpendiculairement d'une piste à l'autre. DOUBLET (blè) n. m. Pierre fausse obtenue en fixant un corps coloré derrière un morceau de cristal. Même point amené par chaque dé au trictrac. Mot qui a la même étymologie qu'un autre mot de la même langue : sacrement et serment, dérivés du lat. sacramentum, sont des doublets. DOUBLETTE (blè-te) n. f. Jeu d'orgue aigu. DOUBLEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui double la soie, la laine, etc., sur le rouet. DOUBLIER (bli-é) n. m. Râtelier double de bergerie. Archéol. Grande nappe. DOUBLON n. m. Monnaie d'or espagnole. Impr. Répétition des mêmes mots. DOUBLURE n. f. Etoffe dont un vêtement est doublé. Accompagnement ordinaire ou obligé. Acteur qui remplace le chef d'emploi. DOUCE-AMÈRE n. f. Solanée à fleurs violettes et à baies rouges, employée en médecine comme dépurative. Pl. des douces-amères. DOUCEÂTRE (sâ-tre) adj. D'une douceur fade. Fig. Qui a une expression doucereuse. DOUCEMENT adv. D'une manière douce, avec bonté : il faut parler doucement aux enfants. Frapper doucement, faiblement. Marcher doucement, lentement. Se porter tout doucement, assez bien, médiocrement bien. Interj. pour engager à la modération : doucement ! mon ami. Ant. Brusquement, bruyamment, vite. DOUCEREUSEMENT (ze-man) adv. D'une manière doucereuse. DOUCEREUX, EUSE (se-reû, eu-ze) adj. D'une douceur fade : saveur doucereuse. Fig. D'une douceur affectée : air doucereux. DOUCET, ETTE (sè, è-te) adj. et n. Diminutif de doux. N. f. Nom vulgaire de la mâche. DOUCETTEMENT (sè-te-man) adv. Fam. Tout doucement. DOUCEUR n. f. Qualité de ce qui est doux : la douceur du sucre, de la voix. Mansuétude. Indulgence, bienveillance : traitez les animaux avec douceur. Tranquillité. Pl. Friandises. Propos galants. Ant. Acreté, acrimonie, amertume ; brutalité. DOUCHE n. f. Jet d'eau dirigé sur le corps, comme moyen curatif ou hygiénique. Fig. Tout ce qui calme une exaltation. Réprimande, désappointement : recevoir une douche. DOUCHER (ché) v. a. Donner une douche. DOUCHEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui administre des douches. DOUCINE n. f. Moulure concave par le haut et convexe par le bas. Rabot de menuisier, servant à faire ces moulures. DOUCIR v. a. Polir une glace, un métal. DOUCISSAGE (si-sa-je) n. m. Action de doucir. DOUELLE (dou-è-le) n. f. Parement intérieur ou extérieur d'un voussoir. Petite douve de tonneau. DOUER (dou-é) v. a. (lat. dotare). Assigner un douaire. Avantager, favoriser : la nature avait doué Alcibiade des plus brillantes qualités. DOUILLE (dou, ll mll.) n. f. (lat. ductile) Partie creuse d'un instrument dans laquelle est adapté le manche. Cylindre creux qui enveloppe la cartouche. DOUILLET, ETTE (dou, ll mll. è, è-te) adj. Doux, mollet : lit douillet. Fig. Délicat: enfant douillet. N. : faire le douillet. Ant. Dur, insensible. DOUILLETTE (dou, ll mll., è-te) n. f. Robe de soie ouatée d'enfant, d'ecclésiastique, etc. DOUILLETTEMENT (dou, ll mll., è-te-man) adv. D'une manière douillette. DOULEUR n. f. (lat. dolor). Souffrance du corps, de l'esprit ou du cœur : les stoïciens refusaient de voir un mal dans la douleur. Spécialem. au pl. Rhumatismes, névralgies : avoir des douleurs. DOULOUREUSEMENT (reu-ze-man) adv. Avec douleur. DOULOUREUX, EUSE (reû, eu-ze) adj. Qui cause de la douleur : le mal de dent est très douloureux. Marque de la douleur : cri douloureux. DOUM n. m. Palmier d'Egypte et d'Arabie : le doum sert à fixer les sables du désert. DOURO n. m. Monnaie d'argent d'Espagne, d'une valeur réelle de 5 fr. 21 c. DOUTE n. m. (subst. verb. de douter). Incertitude, irrésolution. Soupçon, scrupule : avoir des doutes sur quelqu'un. Scepticisme : le doute méthodique de Descartes est le point de départ de sa philosophie. Mettre, révoquer en doute, contester la certitude de. Sans doute loc. adv. Assurément. Ant. Conviction, croyance, foi, persuasion. DOUTER (té) v. n. (lat. dubitare). Ne pas savoir si une chose est vraie ou fausse : je doute qu'il accepte ; je ne doute pas qu'il n'accepte. Ne pas avoir confiance en : je doute de sa parole. Ne douter de rien, avoir une audace aveugle. Se douter v. pr. Soupçonner. Ant. Croire. DOUTEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) adj. et n. Celui ou celle qui doute. (Peu us.) DOUTEUX, EUSE (teû, eu-ze) adj. Qui offre des doutes, incertain : victoire douteuse. Equivoque, dont on ne sait que penser : individu de mœurs douteuses. Peu brillant, faible : jour douteux. Ant. Certain, évident, assuré, authentique. DOUVAIN (vin) n. m. Bois de chêne propre à faire des douves. DOUVE n. f. Planche courbée, qui entre dans la construction des tonneaux. Etroit fossé entre deux champs, qui sert à l'écoulement des eaux fluviales. Bot. Renoncule vénéneuse des marais. Zool. Genre de vers trématodes, parasites de différents mammifères : la douve du foie détermine chez l'homme des accidents mortels. (V. dans la planche mollusques, les vers.). DOUVELLE (vè-le) n. f. Petite douve de tonneau. Syn. de rouelle. DOUX (dou), DOUCE adj. (lat. dulcis). D'une saveur agréable : doux comme le miel. Qui flatte les sens : voix douce. Qui plaît au cœur, à l'esprit : doux souvenir. Qui indique la bonté : regard doux. Bon, affable : caractère doux. Qui n'est pas brusque : pente douce. Tempéré : vent doux. Ductile, malléable, non cassant : fer doux. Eau douce, qui ne contient pas de sel. Vin doux, jus de raisin qui n'a pas encore fermenté. Consonne douce, muette facile à prononcer. Adv. Filer doux, être soumis. Tout doux loc. adv. ou interj. Doucement. N. m. : passer du grave au doux. Ant. Acre, acerbe, amer, brutal, dur. DOUZAIN (zin) n. m. Ancienne monnaie d'argent française, frappée à partir du règne de François Ier. Pièce de poésie de douze vers. DOUZAINE (zè-ne) n. f. Douze objets de même espèce : une douzaine de mouchoirs. Douze environ : s'absenter pour une douzaine de jours. DOUZE adj. num. (lat. duodecim). Dix et deux : Suétone a raconté l'histoire des douze Césars. Douzième : Louis douze. N. m. Le douzième jour du mois. DOUZIÈME adj. num. ord. Qui vient après le onzième. N. Être le douzième d'une classe. N. m. La douzième partie : un douzième. Douzième provisoire, fraction du budget dont les Chambres autorisent le gouvernement à disposer, quand le budget n'a pas été voté avant le 1er janvier. DOUZIÈMEMENT (num) adv. En douzième lieu. DOUZIL ou DOISIL (zi) n. m. (du lat. duciculus, petit tuyau). Fausset qui sert à boucher un trou fait dans un tonneau pour en tirer du vin. DOYEN (doi-i-in) n. m. (lat. decanus). Le plus ancien d'âge ou de réception dans une compagnie, et, par ext., le plus âgé : je suis votre doyen. Supérieur d'un chapitre ou d'une abbaye. DOYENNÉ (doi-iè-né) n. m. Dignité de doyen dans un chapitre, une église. Habitation d'un doyen. Sorte de poire fondante et sucrée. DRACHME (dragh-me) n. f. (gr. drakhmê). Poids grec qui était de 3g 24. Monnaie grecque d'argent, qui valait jadis environ 70 centimes et qui vaut aujourd'hui 1 franc. DRACONIEN, ENNE (ni-en, è-ne) adj. Qui appartient à Dracon (v. Part. hist.) : le code draconien punissait de mort des fautes relativement légères. Par ext. Extrêmement sévère : pénalités draconiennes. DRAGAGE (gha-je) n. m. Action ou manière de draguer les rivières : on approfondit le chenal d'une rivière par des dragages. DRAGÉE (jé) n. f. (du gr. tragêma, friandise.) Amande recouverte de sucre durci : on envoie des dragées à l'occasion des baptêmes. Menu plomb de chasse. Tenir la dragée haute à quelqu'un, lui faire payer cher ce qu'on lui accorde. DRAGEOIR n. m. Sorte de vase ou de boîte à mettre des dragées. DRAGEON (jon) n. m. (orig. german.). Rejeton qui naît de la racine des arbres. DRAGEONNEMENT (jo-ne-man) n. m. Action de drageonner. DRAGEONNER (jo-né) v. n. Pousser des drageons. DRAGON n. m. (lat. draco). Monstre fabuleux : le dragon gardait la toison d'or des Hespérides. (V. Part. hist.) Soldat de la cavalerie de ligne, créé a l'origine pour combattre à pied et à cheval : il y a en France 31 régiments de dragons. (V. cavalerie.) Fig. Personne rigide et intraitable : dragon de vertu. Femme vive et acariâtre. Hist. nat. Petit lézard inoffensif, de l'ordre des sauriens. DRAGON, ONNE (ghon, o-ne) adj. Qui a rapport aux dragons. A la dragonne, loc. adv. A la manière des dragons. D'une façon hardie, égrillarde. DRAGONNE (gho-ne) n. f. Ornement en forme de cordon et terminé par un gland, qui se met à la poignée d'une épée, d'un sabre. DRAGONNIER (gho-ni-é) n. m. Genre de liliacées, comprenant des arbres des pays chauds, qui peuvent atteindre des dimensions énormes. DRAGUE (dra-ghe) n. f. (angl. drag). Machine servant à curer les fonds sur lesquels les eaux ont laissé des dépôts, et constituée par un chaland à vapeur soutenant une chaîne sans fin à godets. Filet à manche, souvent en arc de cercle, dont on se sert pour pêcher à la traîne. DRAGUER (ghé) v. a. Curer avec la drague : draguer un chenal. Retirer avec la drague. Pêcher des coquillages avec le filet appelé drague. Mar. Draguer le fond, se dit d'une ancre qui chasse. DRAGUEUR n. m. Celui qui tire du sable. Adj. Bateau dragueur, qui débarrasse les rivières du sable et de la vase qui les obstrue. DRAIN n. m. (mot angl.). Conduit souterrain, tuyau, généralement en terre cuite, qui sert à épuiser l'eau dans les terres trop humides. Petit cylindre en caoutchouc, percé de trous, qui se place dans les plaies profondes, pour assurer l'écoulement des liquides purulents. DRAINABLE (drè) adj. Qui peut être drainé. DRAINAGE (drè-na-je) n. m. Action de drainer : le drainage assainit les sols humides. DRAINE ou DRENNE (drè-ne) n. f. Espèce de grive d'Europe, qui vit dans les forêts de conifères. DRAINER (drè-né) v. a. (de l'angl. to drain, égoutter.) Dessécher un sol humide au moyen de drains : les terres argileuses doivent être soigneusement drainées. Mettre des drains dans un foyer purulent. Fig. Attirer à soi. DRAINETTE (drè-nè-te) n. f. Petite drague. DRAINEUR (drè) n. m. Celui qui draine. DRAISIENNE (dièzi-è-ne) n. f. (de Drais, n. pr.). Instrument de locomotion à deux roues reliées par une pièce de bois, avec une direction à pivot : la draisienne fut surtout en vogue en 1818. DRAKKAR n. m. Bateau des pirates normands : les drakkars portaient un dragon à leur proue. DRAMATIQUE adj. Se dit des ouvrages faits pour le théâtre. Particulier à ces sortes d'ouvrages : style, auteur, acteur dramatique. Par ext. Ce qui est intéressant, émouvant : situation dramatique. DRAMATIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. D'une manière dramatique. (Peu us.) DRAMATISER (ti-zé) v. a. Donner la forme, l'intérêt du drame : dramatiser un récit. DRAMATURGE n. (gr. drama, atos, action dramatique, et ergon, ouvrage). Auteur de drames, de pièces dramatiques : Scribe est un adroit dramaturge. DRAMATURGIE (jî) n. f. (de dramaturge). Art, traité de la composition des pièces de théâtre : Lessing a composé une remarquable dramaturgie. DRAME n. m. Action théâtrale. Pièce de théâtre où le comique est mêlé au tragique : Victor Hugo a composé des drames puissants. Fig. Evénement terrible, catastrophe. Drame lyrique, opéra. DRAP (dra) n. m. Etoffe de laine : Elbeuf, Sedan, Roubaix, fabriquent des draps renommés. Grande pièce de toile que l'on met sur le matelas d'un lit pour y coucher. Drap d'or, d'argent, étoffe dont le tissu est d'or, d'argent. Tailler en plein drap, agir librement. Être dans de beaux draps, être dans une position fâcheuse. DRAPEAU (pô) n. m. Pièce d'étoffe attachée à une sorte de lance, portant les couleurs, les emblèmes d'une nation : on hisse le drapeau sur tous les monuments nationaux. Drapeau tricolore (bleu, blanc, rouge), drapeau de la République française : les armées de la Révolution promenèrent le drapeau tricolore dans toute l'Europe. Drapeau blanc, drapeau des rois de France : la Restauration ramena le drapeau blanc. Drapeau qui, en temps de guerre, indique que l'on veut parlementer. Drapeau rouge, emblème révolutionnaire. Fig. Être sous les drapeaux, au service. Se ranger sous le drapeau de quelqu'un, embrasser son parti. Linge servant à emmailloter un enfant. ( V. le tableau des pavillons.). DRAPEMENT (man) ou DRAPAGE n. m. Action de draper. DRAPER (pé) v. a. Couvrir d'une draperie, en particulier d'une draperie noire, en signe de deuil. Disposer d'une certaine façon les plis des vêtements d'une figure, d'une statue : les statuaires grecs excellent à draper leurs statues. Fig. Railler, censurer quelqu'un : on l'a drapé d'importance. Se draper v. pr. Arranger les plis de son vêtement. Faire parade de, se prévaloir : se draper dans sa dignité. DRAPERIE (rî) n. f. Manufacture de drap : les draperies de Castres. Métier de drapier. Etoffe disposée à grands plis. Peint. et sculpt. Représentation des étoffes, des vêtements ordinairement flottants. DRAPIER n. m. Marchand, fabricant de drap. Adjectiv. : marchand drapier. DRAPIÈRE n. f. Techn. Epingle courte et grosse. DRASTIQUE (dras-ti-ke) adj. (gr. drastikos). Se dit des purgatifs qui agissent avec violence : le ricin est un purgatif drastique. N. m. : un drastique. DRAWBACK (drô-bak) n. m. (m. angl.). Remboursement, à la sortie de produits fabriqués, des droits de douane payés sur les matières premières qui ont servi à les fabriquer. DRÊCHE n. f. Résidu de l'orge qui a servi à faire de la bière : la drêche sert d'aliment pour les vaches laitières. DRÈGE (drè-je) n. f. Grand filet pour la pêche au fond de la mer. (Syn. dreige.) Peigne de fer pour séparer la graine de lin des capsules. DRELIN n. m. (onomat.). Bruit d'une sonnette : drelin ! drelin ! DRESSAGE (drè-sa-je) n. m. Action, manière de dresser : le dressage du cheval doit être commencé de bonne heure. DRESSER (drè-sé) v. a. Lever, tenir droit : dresser la tête. Monter, construire : dresser un lit. Aplanir, dégauchir : dresser un canon de fusil. Etablir : dresser un acte d'accusation. Garnir : dresser un buffet. Rédiger : dresser un acte. Instruire, former : dresser un chien. Fig. Dresser l'oreille, devenir attentif. DRESSEUR (drè-seur)n. m. Celui qui dresse. DRESSOIR (drè-soir) n. m. Etagère pour mettre la vaisselle. DRILE n. m. Genre de coléoptères d'Europe. DRILL (ll mll.) n. m. Singe cynocéphale africain. DRILLE (ll mll.) n. m. Autrefois, soldat. Bon drille, bon compagnon. Vieux drille, vieux débauché. N. f. pl. Fam. Vieux chiffons pour faire du papier. DRISSE n. f. (ital. drizza). Cordage qui sert à dresser une voile, un pavillon, etc. Fausses drisses, cordages destinés à remplacer les drisses. DROGMAN (drogh-man) n. m. (arabe tardjouman). Interprète officiel d'une légation, d'une ambassade, à Constantinople et dans tout le Levant. DROGUE (dro-ghe) n. f. Nom donné aux ingrédients propres à la teinture, à la chimie, à la pharmacie. Mauvais remède : il faut se méfier des drogues des charlatans. Fig. Chose fort mauvaise. Jeu de cartes de caserne, dans lequel le perdant doit se mettre sur le nez un ou deux morceaux de bois fourchu. DROGUER (ghé) v. a. Donner beaucoup de drogues à un malade. V. n. Fig. et fam. Attendre longtemps : il m'a fait droguer. DROGUERIE n. f. Toutes sortes de drogues. Commerce du droguiste. DROGUET (ghè) n. m. Autref., tissu tramé de laine sur chaîne de coton ou de fil. Auj., étoffe de soie, de laine ou de coton, garnie de dessins brochés qui ne sont pas tissés dans le fond de l'étoffe. DROGUEUR n. m. Fam. Médecin qui aime à droguer. DROGUISTE (ghis-te) n. et adj. Qui fait le commerce de produits chimiques, pharmaceutiques, etc. DROIT n. m. (lat. directum). Ensemble des lois et dispositions qui règlent obligatoirement les rapports de société tant au point de vue des personnes qu'au point de vue des biens. Faculté de faire un acte, de jouir d'une chose, d'en disposer ou d'exiger quelque chose d'une autre personne : la Constituante a défini les droits de l'homme. Droits civils, droits dont la jouissance et l'exercice sont garantis par le Code civil à tous les citoyens : le droit de tester, le droit d'aliéner, le droit de transmettre par donation entre vifs ou testamentaire sont des droits civils. Droits civiques, droits dont l'exercice est accordé aux citoyens dans leurs rapports avec l'État : le droit de vote est un droit civique. Jurisprudence, législation : étudier le droit. Impôt, taxe : droit d'enregistrement. Droits réunis, nom ancien de l'administration des Contributions indirectes. Justice : faire droit. Droit divin, qui vient de Dieu. Droit naturel, ensemble des règles basées sur le bon sens et l'équité. Droit positif, droit établi par le pouvoir social chez chaque peuple. Droit des gens ou international, droit qui règle les rapports entre peuples. Droit canon ou canonique, v. canon. Loc. adv. : A bon droit, avec raison ; de plein droit, sans qu'il y ait matière à contestation. Droits de l'homme, v. Déclaration (part. hist.) DROIT , E adj. (du lat. directus, direct). Qui n'est pas courbe : la ligne droite est le plus court chemin d'un point à un autre. Perpendiculaire à l'horizon : mur droit. Fig. Cœur droit, sincère. Esprit droit, juste. Droit chemin, voie de l'honneur et de la vertu : suivre le droit chemin. Angle droit, angle formé par deux lignes perpendiculaires l'une sur l'autre et qui a 90 degrés. (V. angle.) Se dit de ce qui est placé, chez l'homme et chez les animaux, du côté opposé à celui du cœur : le bras droit est en général le plus vigoureux. Adv. Directement : aller droit au but. N. f. Le côté droit : la droite d'une armée. La main droite. Partie d'une assemblée délibérante qui siège à la droite du président : la droite comprend les partis les moins avancés. Géom. Ligne droite : deux droites parallèles. A droite loc. adv. A main droite. A droite et à gauche, de tous côtés. Ant. Gauche. Courbe, sinueux, tordu. DROITEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière équitable, judicieuse. (Peu us.) DROITIER , ÈRE n. et adj. Qui se sert mieux de la main droite : la plupart des hommes sont droitiers. N. m. Fam. Membre de la droite d'une assemblée. DROITURE n. f. Justice, équité. Bon sens : droiture de jugement. En droiture loc. adv. Directement. (Peu us.) Ant. Déloyauté. DROLATIQUE adj. Drôle, récréatif, qui fait rire : les Contes drolatiques de Balzac. DRÔLE adj. Plaisant, gai, amusant : une anecdote très drôle. Bizarre : une drôle d'aventure. N. m. Personne rouée. Mauvais sujet. Homme méprisable. DRÔLEMENT (man) adv. D'une manière drôle. DRÔLERIE (rî) n. f. Fam. Bouffonnerie. DRÔLESSE (lè-se) n. f. Femme effrontée et méprisable. DRÔLET, ETTE (lè, è-te) adj. Assez drôle, amusant : une anecdote drôlette. DROMADAIRE (dè-re) n. m. (du gr. dromos, coureur). Espèce de chameau à une bosse, animal renommé pour sa vitesse : le dromadaire sert au Sahara de monture de guerre. DROME n. f. Pièce de bois faisant partie de la charpente qui supporte le marteau d'une forge. DROMON n. m. (du gr. dromôn, coureur). Ancien vaisseau de charge. Navire de guerre à rames, au moyen âge. DRONTE n. m. Genre d'oiseaux coureurs, qui vivaient encore aux Mascareignes à la fin du xviie s. DROP (drop') n. m. (mot angl.). Appareil pour le chargement des navires. DROSCHKI (droch-ki) ou DROJKI n. m. Voiture de place à quatre roues, employée en Russie. DROSÉRACÉES (zé-ra-sé) n. f. pl. Famille de dicotylédones dialypétales. S. une droséracée. DROSÈRE (zè-re) ou DROSERA (zé) n. m. Genre de droséracées carnivores, appelées aussi rossolis (rosée de soleil.) — Au contact d'un insecte la fleur s'ouvre, puis se referme en emprisonnant l'insecte, qui est tué, et digéré ensuite par le liquide acide, riche en pepsine, que sécrètent les glandes de la feuille. DROSSE n. f. Cordage transmettant le mouvement de la roue à la barre du gouvernail. DROSSER v. a. Se dit des courants ou du vent qui dérangent un navire dans sa course. DRU, E adj. (celt. drud.) Fort, vigoureux. Epais, serré, touffu : blés fort drus ; pluie drue et fine. Gaillard, vif, gai : vous êtes bien dru aujourd'hui. Adv. En grande quantité, serré : tomber, semer dru. DRUIDE, ESSE (dru-i-de, è-se) n. (du celt. deru, chêne). Prêtre, prêtresse des Gaulois. V. Part. hist. DRUIDIQUE adj. Qui a rapport aux druides : monument druidique. DRUIDISME n. m. Religion des druides. DRUPE n. m. (lat. drupa). Fruit charnu à un seul noyau : le fruit de l'abricot est un drupe. ( V. la planche plante.). DRYADE n. f. (gr. druas, ados). Nymphe des bois. DU art. contracté pour de le. — On emploie les articles du, de la, des (dits articles partitifs) devant les mots pris dans un sens partitif, c'est-à-dire exprimant une partie des objets dont on parle : j'ai mangé du beurre, de la crème, des fruits. Si le nom est précédé d'un adjectif on emploie de au lieu de du, de la, des : j'ai mangé de bon beurre, de bonne crème, de bons fruits. Mais, si l'adjectif et le nom forment une sorte de nom composé, comme jeunes gens, petits pois, bas-relief, etc., on met du, de la, des : j’ai mangé des petits pois. DÛ n. m. Ce qui est dû à quelqu'un : réclamer son dû. DUALISME n. m. (du lat. dualis, de deux). Tout système religieux ou philosophique qui admet deux principes, comme la matière et l'esprit, le corps et l'âme, le principe du bien et le principe du mal, que l'on suppose en lutte perpétuelle l'un avec l'autre : le dualisme zoroastrien. Réunion, sous un même souverain, de deux États conservant leur autonomie : le dualisme austro-hongrois. DUALISTE adj. De la nature du dualisme : philosophie dualiste. N. m. Partisan du dualisme. DUALITÉ n. f. Caractère de ce qui est double en soi : la dualité de l'homme (l'âme et le corps.) DUBITATIF, IVE adj. (du lat. dubitare, douter). Qui exprime le doute : le mot si est une conjonction dubitative ; proposition, forme dubitative. DUBITATION (si-on) n. f. (de dubitatif.) Figure de rhétorique par laquelle l'orateur feint de douter pour prévenir les objections. DUBITATIVEMENT (man) adv. Avec doute. (P. us.) DUC (duk) n. m. (du lat. dux, chef). Souverain d'un duché : la Bourgogne eut trois dynasties de ducs. Titre de noblesse le plus élevé après celui de prince, en France et dans quelques autres États. Oiseau du genre chouette et de la famille des nocturnes : grand duc, moyen duc. Voiture à deux places, avec un siège devant et un derrière, pour les domestiques. DUCAL, E, AUX adj. De duc : manteau ducal. DUCAT (ka) n. m. (ital. ducato). Monnaie d'or valant de 10 à 12 francs : les premiers ducats furent frappés à Venise au xiiie siècle. Ducat d'argent, syn. de ducaton. DUCATON n. m. Ancienne monnaie d'argent, valant de 5 à 6 francs. DUCHÉ n. m. Terre, seigneurie à laquelle le titre de duc est attaché : le duché de France fut le noyau de la dynastie capétienne. Duché-pairie, terre à laquelle étaient attachés les titres de duc et pair. Pl. des duchés-pairies. DUCHESSE n. f. Femme d'un duc, ou qui possède un duché. Fam. Femme qui prend de grands airs. Lit de repos à dossier. Variété de poire. DUCROIRE n. m. (de du, et croire, dans le sens ancien de « vendre à crédit ».). Convention par laquelle un commissionnaire répond de la solvabilité de ceux auxquels il vend la marchandise qui lui est confiée. Prime qu'il reçoit dans ce cas. DUCTILE adj. (ductilis ; de ducere, conduire, tirer). Qui peut être battu, aplati, allongé sans se rompre : le platine est très ductile. DUCTILITÉ n. f. (de ductile). Propriété qu'ont certains corps solides de pouvoir être étendus et réduits en fils très minces : la ductilité de l'or est remarquable. DUÈGNE n. f. (de l'esp. duena, matrone). Vieille gouvernante chargée, en Espagne, de veiller sur une jeune personne. Femme âgée qui veille sur une jeune femme. Vieille femme revêche, gênante. Emploi de duègne au théâtre. DUEL (èl) n. m. (lat. duellum). Combat entre deux adversaires : Richelieu essaya de mettre fin à la manie des duels qui décimait la noblesse de son temps. Duel judiciaire, au moyen âge, combat entre un accusateur et un accusé, qu'on admettait comme preuve juridique. DUEL (èl') n. m. (du lat. dualis, double). Nombre qui, dans certaines langues, notamment en grec, désigne deux personnes ou deux choses. DUELLISTE (è-lis-te) n. m. Qui se bat souvent en duel, qui cherche les occasions de se battre en duel. DUETTISTE (è-tis-te) n. Personne qui chante ou qui joue en duo avec une autre. DUGONG n. m. Genre de cétacés herbivores, comprenant de grosses formes de l'océan Indien, dites vaches marines. DUIRE v. n. (du lat. ducere, conduire. — Se conj. comme conduire.) Convenir, plaire. (Vx.) DUIT n. m. (de duire.) Chaussée artificielle peu élevée, formée de pieux et de cailloux, en travers d'un fleuve, pour arrêter le poisson au reflux. DUITE n. f. (de duire.) Quantité de trame qui est déroulée et insérée par la navette du tisserand, d'une lisière à l'autre. DULCIFICATION (si-on) n. f. Action de dulcifier. Résultat de cette action. DULCIFIER v. a. (du lat. dulcis, doux, et facere, faire. — Se conj. comme prier.) Tempérer, corriger l'acidité ou l'amertume de certaines substances par quelque mélange : dulcifier une potion. DULCINÉE n. f. V. Part. hist. DULCITE n. f. Chim. Matière sucrée que l'on retire du mélampyre. DULCIFIANT (fi-an), E adj. Qui adoucit. DULIE (lî) n. f. Culte de dulie, hommage que l'on rend aux anges et aux saints, par opposition au culte de latrie, qui n'est rendu qu'à Dieu. DUM-DUM (doum'-doum') n. f. Balle à enveloppe modifiée de façon à produire des blessures dangereuses. (On fabrique ce projectile dans le cantonnement anglais de Dum-Dum, dans l'Inde.) DÛMENT (man) adv. En due forme. DUNE n. f. (du celt. dun, hauteur.) Amas de sable que les vents accumulent et parfois déplacent sur les bords de la mer, dans l'intérieur des déserts, etc. : Brémontier fixa, grâce aux plantations de pins, les dunes qui menaçaient d'ensevelir le pays landais. DUNETTE (nè-te) n. f. (dimin. de dune). Partie d'un navire située à l'arrière, sur le pont, audessus du logement du commandant, et qui est plus élevée que le reste du pont. DUO n. m. (m. lat. qui signifie deux). Morceau de musique pour deux voix ou deux instruments : le duo de Mireille. Fig. et fam. Propos échangés simultanément entre deux personnes : duo d'injures. DUODÉCIMAL, E, AUX adj. (du lat. duodecim, douze). Qui se compte, se divise par douze : certains sauvages ont un système duodécimal de numération. DUODECIMO (dé-si) adv. Douzièmement. DUODÉNITE n. f. Inflammation du duodénum. DUODÉNUM n. m. (du lat. duodeni, douze, cet organe étant long d'environ 12 travers de doigt). Portion de l'intestin grêle qui succède à l'estomac. DUODI n. m. Le deuxième jour de la décade, dans le calendrier républicain. DUPE n. f. et adj. Personne qui a été trompée, ou qu'on peut tromper aisément : mieux vaut, dans certains marchés, être dupe que complice. DUPER (pé) v. a. Tromper : Scapin dupe effrontément Géronte. DUPERIE (rî) n. f. Tromperie. Erreur préjudiciable. DUPEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Qui dupe. DUPLICATA n. m. invar. (littéralem. choses doublées). Double d'un acte, d'une dépêche, d'un écrit. DUPLICATEUR n. m. Nom de certaines machines électriques qui produisent les deux espèces d'électricité. DUPLICATIF, IVE adj. Qui double. DUPLICATION (si-on) n. f. (de duplicatif). Action de doubler. Duplication du cube, problème qui consiste à construire géométriquement le côté d'un cube double d'un cube donné. DUPLICATURE n. f. État d'une membrane, d'une surface repliée sur elle-même. DUPLICE n. f. (du lat. duplex, double). Alliance de deux nations : la duplice franco-russe. DUPLICITÉ n. f. (du lat. duplex, icis, double). État de ce qui est double. Fig. Mauvaise foi : Louis XI s'est rendu tristement célèbre par sa duplicité. DUPLIQUE n. f. Dr. Réponse à une réplique. DUPLIQUER (ké) v. n. Dr. Faire une duplique. DUQUEL (kèl) pr. rel. pour de lequel. Pl. desquels. DUR, E adj. (lat. durus). Ferme, solide, difficile à entamer : sol dur. Avoir l'oreille dure, entendre difficilement. Homme, cœur dur, inhumain, insensible. Vie dure, vie pénible : rendre la vie dure à ses domestiques. Paroles dures, sévères. Tête dure, qui comprend avec peine. Temps durs, pénibles, difficiles. Mer dure, mer dont les lames sont courtes. A la dure, d'une manière rude. Adv. Durement, énergiquement : travailler dur. N. f. Coucher sur la dure, sur la terre nue ou sur les planches. DURABILITÉ n. f. Qualité de ce qui est durable. DURABLE adj. De nature à durer longtemps : amitié durable. Ant. Court, éphémère, passager. DURABLEMENT (man) adj. D'une manière durable. (Peu us.) DURAMEN n. m. Cœur d'un tronc d'arbre, en général beaucoup plus compact, plus dur, que les régions extérieures de la tige. DURANT (ran) prép. Pendant : durant l'hiver. DURBEC n. m. Genre d'oiseaux passereaux conirostres, de l'hémisphère boréal. DURCIR v. a. Rendre dur : la gelée durcit le sol. V. n. et Se durcir v. pr. Devenir dur. Ant. Amollir. DURCISSEMENT (si-se-man) n. m. Action de durcir, de se durcir : le durcissement du plâtre gâché est très rapide. État de ce qui est durci. DURÉE (ré) n. f. Action de durer. Espace de temps que dure une chose : la durée d'une construction. Temps en général. DUREMENT (man) adv. Avec dureté : traiter durement un enfant. DURE-MÈRE n. f. Anat. La plus extérieure et la plus forte des trois membranes qui tapissent l'intérieur du crâne. DURER (ré) v. n. (lat. durare). Continuer d'être : le siège de Troie dura dix ans. Exister longtemps. Se conserver avec ses qualités : vin qui ne dure pas. Paraître long : le temps lui dure. Attendre : ne pouvoir durer en place. Faire feu qui dure, ménager ses ressources, sa santé. DURET, ETTE (rè, è-te) adj. Un peu dur. DURETÉ n. f. Qualité de ce qui est dur : la dureté du marbre. Fig. Défaut de sensibilité : la dureté du cœur. Pl. Paroles dures : dire des duretés. DURHAM n. m. et adj. Race bovine importée en France du comté de Durham, en Angleterre. DURILLON (ll mll.) n. m. Petite callosité qui se forme aux pieds et aux mains. DUUMVIR n. m. (m. lat. ; de duo, deux, et vir, homme). Ancien magistrat romain, exerçant une charge importante conjointement avec un autre. DUUMVIRAL, E, AUX adj. Qui se rapporte aux duumvirs. DUUMVIRAT (du-om'-vi-ra) n. m. Dignité, charge du duumvir. Sa durée. DUVET (vè) n. m. Plume légère qui garnit le dessous du corps des oiseaux : le duvet de l’eider s'appelle édredon. Premières plumes des oiseaux nouvellement éclos. Matelas que l'on fait avec ces plumes. Premier poil qui vient au menton, aux joues. Espèce de coton qui vient sur certains fruits : le duvet de la pêche. DUVETEUX, EUSE (teû. eu-ze) ou DUVETÉ, E adj. Qui a beaucoup de duvet : pêche duvetée. DYGOGRAMME (gra-me) n. m. Instrument pour mesurer la force d'un courant magnétique dans l'eau de mer. DYNAMIE (mî) n. f. (du gr. dunamis, force). Unité employée pour la mesure du travail des forces. DYNAMIQUE adj. (de dynamie.) Relatif à la force : unité dynamique. N. f. Partie de la mécanique qui s'occupe du calcul des mouvements et des forces. DYNAMIQUEMENT (ke-man) adv. Au point de vue dynamique. (Peu us.) DYNAMISME (mis-me) n. m. (du gr. dunamis, force). Doctrine qui ne reconnaît dans les éléments matériels que des forces dont l'action combinée détermine l'étendue et les autres propriétés des corps : la philosophie d'Aristote est un dynamisme. DYNAMISTE (mis-te) n. m. Partisan du dynamisme. Adjectiv. : philosophie dynamiste. DYNAMITAGE n. m. Action de faire sauter un bâtiment, une mine au moyen de la dynamite. DYNAMITE n. f. (du gr. dunamis, force.) Substance explosible, composée de nitroglycérine et d'une matière neutre, ordinairement siliceuse, qui rend l'explosion moins facile : la dynamite explose au choc. DYNAMITER (té) v. a. Faire sauter au moyen de la dynamite : dynamiter une maison. DYNAMITERIE (rî) n. f. Fabrique de dynamite. DYNAMITEUR, EUSE (eu-ze) n. Personne qui fabrique de la dynamite. Auteur d'attentats commis à l'aide de la dynamite. DYNAMO n. f. Physiq. Nom donné par abréviation à la machine dynamo-électrique, qui transforme l'énergie mécanique en énergie électrique. DYNAMOGRAPHE n. m. (gr. dunamis, force, et graphein, écrire). Dynamomètre enregistreur. DYNAMOMÈTRE n. m. (gr. dunamis, force, et metron, mesure). Instrument qui sert à évaluer les forces d'un homme, d'un animal, d'un moteur, etc. DYNAMOMÉTRIQUE adj. Qui se rapporte au dynamomètre et à la dynamométrie. DYNASTE (nas-te) n. m. (gr. dunastês). Chez les anciens, petit souverain. DYNASTIE (nas-tî) n. f. (de dynaste). Suite de souverains de même famille : la France a eu trois dynasties de rois : Mérovingiens, Carolingiens, Capétiens. DYNASTIQUE adj. Qui concerne la dynastie, une dynastie : orgueil dynastique. DYNE n. f. Physiq. Unité de force, dans le système de mesure C. G. S. DYSCOLE adj. Avec qui il est difficile de vivre à cause de son humeur. DYSENTERIE n. f. (gr. dus, difficilement, et entera, entrailles). Maladie infectieuse, avec ulcérations intestinales : la dysenterie est commune dans les pays chauds. Diarrhée douloureuse et sanguinolente. DYSENTÉRIQUE adj. Qui appartient à la dysenterie : coliques dysentériques. N. Qui est atteint de la dysentrie. DYSPEPSIE n. f. (gr. dus, difficilement, et pepsis, coction). Méd. Digestion difficile et douloureuse. DYSPEPSIQUE ou DYSPEPTIQUE adj. Qui a rapport à la dyspepsie. N. Qui est atteint de dyspepsie. DYSPNÉE n. f. (gr. dus, difficilement, et pneîn, respirer). Difficulté de respirer. DYSURIE n. f. (gr. dus, difficilement, et ouron, urine). Difficulté d'uriner. DYSURIQUE adj. Qui est atteint de dysurie. DYTIQUE n. m. Genre d'insectes coloptères, très répandus dans les eaux douces. ‎------------------------------------------------------------ <> 04.‎12.‎2018 Catégorie:Dictionnaire